Esclave du Prince
by Fantomette34
Summary: Elle lui appartient, définitivement. Elle est son esclave, marquée de son sceau, et seule sa mort peut la libérer. Une histoire où Rogue est un Mangemort fidèle à Voldemort, le meurtrier de Dumbledore, le traître qui a vendu Harry Potter et causé sa disparition. Hermione peut-elle survivre dans un monde où sa vie dépend du sorcier qu'elle exècre le plus ? Epilogue ajouté
1. Chapitre 1 Marquée

**Esclave du Prince**

.

.

 **Disclaimer :** rien ne m'appartient ou presque, je me contente de faire ma tambouille dans la cuisine de l'immense chef JKR...

 **Notes** : J'ai fait un petit break, mais le désir d'écrire me démangeait, aussi ai-je repris la plume. Je vous présente donc une nouvelle fic assez sombre avec Severus et Hermione. Une histoire de domination, de pouvoir, mais également de lutte pour conserver son identité, son âme, son indépendance.

Cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis deux ans, et j'ai enfin décidé de coucher _sur le papier_ mes idées. Me suivrez-vous dans cet univers où Rogue n'est pas le héros que l'on nous a présenté, mais un Mangemort fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Un traître qui obtient celle qu'il convoite depuis longtemps : Hermione Granger, la _Princesse de Gryffondor_...

 **Attention** : il y sera fait mention de torture, physique et mentale, mais également de scènes sexuelles pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes, notamment des plus jeunes. _Cette histoire s'adresse donc à un public averti_. Ne pas lire si cela doit vous perturber. D'autre part, contrairement à mes fics précédentes, celle-ci sera écrite non pas au passé, mais au présent de narration...

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

.

 **Chapitre I - Marquée**

 **.**

Elle est enchaînée dans une pièce sordide, obscure, humide. Ses poignets sont enserrés dans des menottes en métal qui blessent sa peau. Bien entendu, elle n'a plus sa baguette. _Ils_ ont dû certainement la détruire, à moins qu'elle ne soit restée dans les ruines de Poudlard. Elle n'a pour toute compagnie que les quelques rongeurs qui daignent traverser ce lieu inhospitalier. Leurs couinements intermittents l'empêchent de basculer complètement dans une bienheureuse inconscience. Une puanteur épouvantable agresse ses narines, et elle sait qu'elle en est aussi en partie la cause : l'odeur de son urine se mêle à celle de sa transpiration et de sa saleté. Personne n'est venu la détacher afin qu'elle puisse se soulager. N'en pouvant plus, elle a été obligée de faire sur elle-même, dans ses vêtements. Il y a longtemps que sa pudeur et sa honte se sont envolés.

L'endroit est tellement sombre qu'elle n'y voit quasiment rien. Seul un rai de lumière parvient à passer à travers un interstice au bas de l'une des parois. Son regard s'y accroche comme s'il représentait l'espoir. L'espoir que tout n'est pas perdu, que derrière ces murs il y a la Lumière et qu'un jour - sera-t-elle encore là ? - elle l'emportera sur les Ténèbres...

Elle est sale, épuisée, ses vêtements sont en lambeaux, dévoilant de-ci de-là sa chair blafarde, couverte de nombreuses ecchymoses bleues. Elle grelotte de froid, de faim, de peur. Mais est-ce réellement important ? Elle sait qu'elle est condamnée à mourir. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ses amis sont morts, disparus ou prisonniers, et elle ignore pourquoi elle est encore en vie. Que sont devenus les survivants ? Sans doute Voldemort veut-il donner un spectacle à ses Mangemorts avant de la tuer ? Elle prie tout bas pour que Dieu, s'il existe, lui donne le courage de mourir dignement, mais en aura-t-elle la force ? Elle a beau être une Gryffondor, elle sait ce qu'est la torture : Bellatrix Lestrange s'est chargée de lui apprendre au Manoir Malfoy.

Hermione n'a pas vraiment saisi ce qu'il s'est réellement passé durant la Bataille Finale, hormis le fait que Rogue les avait trahis en offrant Harry à son Maître. Pourtant, avec ses amis, ils avaient quasiment détruit tous les Horcruxes : Voldemort se devait d'être affaibli, et Harry aurait dû être en mesure de le vaincre. Elle avait tellement cru en lui ! Qu'est-il arrivé pour que les Ténèbres l'emportent ?

De ses yeux elle avait vu son ami frappé par le Sortilège de la Mort, lancé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Malgré le terrible choc que les combattants pour la Lumière avaient reçu, ils avaient poursuivi les affrontements contre les Mangemorts dans le Château de Poudlard, elle avait reçu un Sortilège dans le dos - à quoi s'attendre d'autre de ces lâches ? - et avait été traînée, paralysée, à demi-inconsciente, dans cette cave qu'elle n'a pas quittée depuis lors. Tous les deux-trois jours, un elfe lui apporte un quignon de pain et un verre d'eau. Juste assez pour qu'elle se maintienne en vie. Cela doit faire environ deux semaines qu'elle est là, enfin c'est ce qui lui semble.

La porte grince et s'ouvre, laissant se profiler une ombre immense. C'est _Lui_. Elle le sait, elle le sent. C'est le traître, le meurtrier de Dumbledore, celui qui a permis la victoire de son Maître en lui livrant Harry. L'intrus ne prononce pourtant pas une seule parole, mais l'odorat de la jeune fille a parfaitement reconnu ses fragrances boisées. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il entre dans sa cellule.

Les deux premières fois, il est resté à distance, se contentant de la détailler de pied en cap plusieurs minutes, puis il l'avait abandonnée sans qu'une parole ne fût prononcée. Elle-même n'avait rien dit. Elle éprouve tant de haine pour cet homme, qu'elle n'entamera pas la discussion la première, bien qu'elle brûle de lui jeter à la figure tout ce qu'elle pense de lui. Elle le hait d'autant plus qu'elle a cru en lui. Durant toute sa scolarité, elle n'a cessé de défendre l'homme contre les attaques de Ron et Harry qui l'insultaient et s'en méfiaient, l'accusant d'être au service de Voldemort. Et elle, pauvre folle, avait rejeté ces allégations comme étant erronées, mais ce sont eux qui avaient raison depuis le début. Il les a tous trahis.

Il l'observe en silence, mais elle ne lui fera pas le plaisir de lui parler, de le supplier, même si elle meurt de soif et de faim. D'un simple geste, la cellule s'éclaire : il a allumé les quatre torches qui garnissent les murs. Il sort une fiole de sa poche et s'approche silencieusement d'elle. Il tend sa main pâle, et elle essaie de détourner son visage, devinant son intention. Il cherche à lui faire ingurgiter un liquide, certainement une potion dont elle n'ose imaginer les effets. Il se saisit vivement de son menton qu'il maintient fermement et la force à ouvrir ses lèvres craquelées, qui se mettent à saigner et la font gémir de douleur. Mais cela n'arrête pas le sorcier qui parvient à faire glisser le liquide dans sa bouche.

Dès les premières gouttes, elle comprend que ce n'est que de l'eau, et c'est avec reconnaissance qu'elle boit ces quelques gorgées trop peu abondantes pour être vraiment désaltérantes. Elle déglutit trop vite. Elle s'étouffe dès la troisième gorgée et recrache le liquide si précieux par le nez et la bouche.

Sa voix de velours, celle qu'autrefois elle appréciait tant, chuchote doucement dans son oreille :

"Chuuuutttt... Ne bois bas si vite..."

Qu'est-ce qui lui permet de la tutoyer ? Il a toujours utiliser le vouvoiement pour s'adresser à elle. Hermione tente d'échapper aux mains du sorcier. Non, elle ne peut supporter qu'il la touche, surtout pas _lui_. Elle le déteste, lui et sa sollicitude hypocrite. Elle avait eu foi en sa fidélité pour Dumbledore, elle avait même pensé qu'il la considérait comme une amie, une égale lors des réunions de l'Ordre, surtout les deux mois de l'été 95 passés au Square Grimmaurd où ils avaient développé, si ce n'était une véritable amitié, du moins une certaine complicité. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle avait cru...

Il lui avait même offert de l'aider à concocter la potion _Tue-Loup_ pour Remus, et elle avait éprouvé tellement de fierté à l'assister, connaissant les exigences élevées du Potionniste. Leur partenariat s'était même poursuivi durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, sans que ses amis en fussent informés, et elle avait apprécié chaque seconde passée en compagnie du sombre professeur. Deux fois par semaine, elle l'avait rejoint dans son laboratoire et en avait plus appris sur l'élaboration des potions que durant six années en tant qu'élève.

Les mains du sorcier caressent presqu'amoureusement les courbes trop minces de son corps, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité. La jeune fille se sent humiliée comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Personne ne l'a jamais touchée aussi intimement, ni Viktor Krum qui ne l'a embrassée que deux fois lors du Bal de Noël, ni Ron avec lequel elle a seulement échangé un baiser fugace quand ils avaient détruit la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Elle ne peut retenir un sanglot de dégoût.

"Il va falloir changer ce comportement, Hermione. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à mon contact..." susurre-t-il dans le creux de son oreille. Elle tourne sa tête et essaie de cracher sur son visage, mais elle ne possède pas assez de salive pour y arriver. Seuls quelques postillons sortent de sa bouche et atteignent la joue blême. Le regard amusé, il ajoute calmement, sur un ton sarcastique :

"Nous allons travailler sur ce comportement. Chacune de tes actions inappropriées sera puni. Mais peut-être est-ce ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Vous êtes un être abject, un pervers, un... un salaud ! Vous me dégoûtez ! Je ne serai jamais à vous ! Jamais ! rétorque avec hargne la jeune fille malgré sa fragilité apparente, enfreignant son désir de ne pas adresser la parole au Mangemort.

\- Hélas pour toi, cela va arriver aujourd'hui-même : nous sommes convoqués par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. répond Rogue sur un ton faussement contrit, mais sans pouvoir dissimuler une lueur de joie dans son regard. D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-il en reculant d'un pas en arrière, et en détaillant l'apparence misérable de son interlocutrice, tu ne peux te présenter dans ces vêtements moldus, mon Maître n'apprécierait pas. Voyons... d'abord te rendre plus propre - un Récurvite et Hermione se sent immédiatement plus fraîche et il poursuit - cette tenue sera plus conforme..."

Sa baguette trace une arabesque. Jean, chemise, chaussettes et chaussures disparaissent instantanément. A la place, Hermione se retrouve vêtue d'une longue bure blanche, qui aurait pu sembler décente si le décolleté n'avait été profond et seulement maintenu par un lacet pour le moins lâche. Elle est pieds nus, et avec ses longs cheveux détachés, qui retombent en boucles rebelles sur ses épaules et son dos, elle donne l'impression d'être une pénitente promise au bûcher. Le regard du Maître des Potions est appréciateur. Il a hâte de se montrer avec la jeune fille. Il va enfin être récompensé pour toutes les années passées à jouer l'espion auprès de Dumbledore. Le pauvre fou : s'il savait comme il a été dupé, il se retournerait dans sa tombe ! Son regard revient se poser sur sa prisonnière.

"Viens avec moi. Je te conseille de me suivre de ton plein gré à moins que tu ne préfères que je t'y oblige par un Impérium ? Allons, il est temps de montrer ce fameux courage gryffondorien dont on nous rebat les oreilles depuis tant d'années !" ordonne le sorcier en ricanant.

Piquée au vif, la jeune fille se redresse. Après tout, il est temps de connaître ce que lui réserve Voldemort. Peut-être aura-t-elle la chance d'apercevoir l'un de ses amis lors de cette convocation ? Elle suit le Mangemort, comprenant que pour le moment c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Ils arrivent dans le salon d'apparat des Malfoy. Hermione reconnaît les lieux. De douloureux souvenirs, pas si lointains, y sont rattachés. Un frémissement qui ressemble à la frayeur envahit son corps. Comme s'il avait deviné son malaise, Rogue se retourne, l'empoigne par le bras et la projette sans ménagement au centre de la pièce, au sol. Elle contient difficilement un cri de douleur. Son regard balaie la salle. Elle est emplie de Mangemorts et... de prisonniers, qui n'ont pas l'air d'être mieux traités qu'elle. Elle reconnaît plusieurs combattants : Hannah, Luna, Padma, Parvati, seulement des filles, chacune d'entre elles maintenue immobile par une laisse argentée magique auprès respectivement de Thorfinn Rowle, Rodulphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov. Fenrir Greyback se tient non loin d'eux, seul. Le cœur d'Hermione se serre en voyant l'état de servitude dans lequel ses camarades sont soumises. Est-ce ce qui l'attend si elle est remise au _Traître_ ?

Ses pensées sont interrompues par une voix sifflante et glaciale. Avant même de le voir, elle sait que c'est Voldemort.

"Comme tu le sais déjà, le Ministère t'a restitué ton château de famille, ainsi que le nom de Prince, qui se substituera dorénavant à celui de Rogue.

\- Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Maître. Les elfes ont déjà commencé le nettoyage des lieux, je vais pouvoir m'y installer dès aujourd'hui.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi, mon cher Severus Prince. Ainsi, tu seras en mesure de me recevoir ainsi que les membres du Premier Cercle le mois prochain.

\- Je serai très honoré de vous recevoir dans la demeure de mes ancêtres, Maître", répond obséquieusement Rogue en se baissant, ne montrant rien de ses pensées.

La bile monte dans la gorge d'Hermione. Ainsi, Rogue les a vendus pour un château et un patronyme ! Le salaud ! Le monstre ! Oh, comme elle le méprise !

L'homme à face serpentine se lève, marque un arrêt devant Hermione dont le visage reflète le dégoût que lui inspire le sorcier. Ce dernier contemple d'un air dédaigneux la jeune fille agenouillée devant lui. Sans la quitter de ses yeux rouges, il s'adresse à son disciple un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres quasi-inexistantes :

"La Sang-de-Bourbe est à toi, elle t'appartient. Je ne sais ce que tu peux lui trouver ; pour ma part je la trouve répugnante, mais tu m'as fidèlement servi, et sans toi, vaincre Harry Potter aurait sans conteste été plus difficile que cela n'a été. Tu peux en faire ce que bon te semble. Mais avant, marque-là : qu'elle sache que désormais elle n'est plus rien, sinon une esclave, et que tu es libre d'en faire l'usage qui te convient... Je souhaite toutefois que tu la gardes en vie, pour l'instant... Je veux que tous les opposants à mon régime sachent que l'amie de Harry Potter, le cerveau du Trio d'Or, n'est à présent qu'une simple esclave appartenant au Directeur de Poudlard, mon fidèle bras-droit, qu'ils voient ce qu'il en coûte de ne pas se rallier à ma cause."

Hermione comprend ce que ces terribles paroles impliquent, et elle ne peut retenir une vague de terreur qui s'empare de tout son être et des tremblements incontrôlables saisissent ses membres. Malgré la sécheresse de sa bouche, elle parvient à crier d'une voix éraillée :

"Non, non, pas lui !

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir lui montrer où est sa place, Severus... intervient sur un ton doucereux Voldemort. Regarde comme la Traîtresse-à-Son-Sang sait où est la sienne, maintenant..."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplace latéralement, et c'est alors que la Gryffondor remarque une forme prostrée aux côtés de Nagini. L'affreux reptile semble garder une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux roux maintenus par une pince sur sa nuque. Le sang d'Hermione ne fait qu'un tour. C'est elle, c'est la sœur de Ron ! Elle hurle subitement, envahie d'un espoir insensé :

"Ginny ! Ginny ! C'est moi, Hermione !"

L'interpellée lève la tête, mais quand les yeux ambrés croisent ceux de sa jeune amie, elle ne peut rien lire dans le regard qui est atone, sans vie. _Oh mon Dieu, Ginny, que t'a-t-il fait ?_

C'est alors qu'Hermione remarque les nombreuses ecchymoses bleues, jaunes ou violettes qui marbrent la peau de la sœur de Ron, et surtout une marque hideuse dans son cou : un V qui mesure bien entre dix et quinze centimètres. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son misérable sort que la voix méprisante et coupante de Voldemort s'élève :

"Marque-la et brise-la, Severus. Elle doit ramper à tes pieds, là où tous les gens de son espèce doivent être !

\- Oui, Maître", acquiesce Rogue de sa voix traînante.

Dans son regard s'allume fugitivement une lueur sauvage. Il n'a jamais été aussi satisfait de sa vie qu'en cet instant. Enfin, tous ses vœux les plus chers lui sont accordés ! Il a attendu depuis tellement d'années ! Il avait, dans sa jeunesse, jeté son dévolu sur Lily Potter et elle l'avait rejeté, impitoyablement, se tournant vers son pire ennemi : James Potter. Mais cette fois, pas d'erreur. Celle qu'il convoite depuis deux ans est à lui, seulement à lui... et le Marquage la liera à tout jamais, irrémédiablement. Un sentiment exaltant de puissance et de bonheur gonfle sa poitrine.

Inexorablement, !e sorcier s'avance vers Hermione, les yeux fixes, son visage impénétrable. Elle essaie de reculer, mais une force invisible la maintient complètement immobile, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour lutter. Un Sortilège d'Entrave, sans nul doute. Snape ôte la chevalière qui orne son annulaire. La jeune fille ne perd rien de ses gestes. Une forte appréhension comprime son ventre. Ses yeux, grands ouverts, sont emplis de peur. _Non, ce n'est pas possible, il ne va pas me marquer comme du bétail ! Je ne veux pas devenir comme Ginny !_

Il lève sa baguette qu'il dirige sur la bague, en prononçant un sort, provoquant une combustion du métal. Il dénude son sein gauche en abaissant brutalement le soutien-gorge. Lentement, il aligne son sceau au-dessus de son sein. Il applique fortement la chevalière sur la chair délicate en marmonnant une incantation magique et une violente douleur, semblable à une brûlure la fait se cambrer malgré le Sort d'Entrave, et elle ne peut retenir un hurlement déchirant qui dure tout le temps de l'apposition. Elle sent la magie passer au travers de la marque et lutte de son mieux pour en contrer les effets néfastes mais, peine perdue, une énergie magique prend possession de son corps, de son esprit. Elle en perd quasiment connaissance.

Le spectacle entraîne les ricanements de joie des Mangemorts. Quelques-uns applaudissent devant le spectacle. Une lueur de pitié peut se lire dans les yeux de ses anciennes camarades qui détournent la tête, écœurées, sauf Ginny qui ne semble pas concernée par la maltraitance subie par son amie et reste apathique.

Le regard de Snape est illisible. La souffrance qu'il inflige à la jeune fille ne semble lui procurer aucune émotion particulière. A travers ses yeux larmoyants, elle lui renvoie toute la haine qu'elle éprouve envers lui. Elle le hait pour ce qu'il a fait, pour ce qu'il lui fait subir, et plus encore sur ce qui l'attend auprès du meurtrier de Dumbledore, ce traître qui a réussi à duper le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, et à qui Voldemort vient de l'offrir. Elle se jure de tout faire pour ne pas perdre son âme auprès du Mangemort, qu'au fond d'elle survive la flamme de la liberté, quoi qu'elle ait à endurer entre ses mains. Elle ne le laissera pas gagner, non. Fol Œil ne se trompait pas, quand il affirmait :

"Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours."

La voix sifflante de Voldemort s'élève à nouveau :

"Bien, Severus. La Sang-de-Bourbe t'appartient désormais, et nul ne peut à présent y prétendre."

Tout en parlant, son regard glisse sur Dolohov et Greyback qui baissent la tête, mais toute l'assistance, Rogue y compris, a eu le temps de lire le dépit sur les traits des deux Mangemorts. Deux ennemis du Maître des Potions, c'est l'évidence-même. La jeune fille se demande fugacement s'il est préférable d'appartenir à Rogue ou à l'un de ces monstres. Ce serait comme choisir entre la peste ou le choléra...

Ignorant la douleur qui vrille encore la chair tendre, le sorcier saisit Hermione par le bras, libérée du Sort d'Entrave. Il la met debout sans ménagement, sans tenir compte de sa difficulté à tenir la position verticale, épuisée, affaiblie par sa détention et la brûlure récente. Son visage toujours indéchiffrable, il l'entraîne fermement, malgré ses difficultés à suivre son pas de charge. Elle lui appartient, corps et âme, et il prendra un plaisir incommensurable à le lui enseigner. Ils traversent de nombreux couloirs, et finalement se retrouvent à l'extérieur du Manoir.

Arrivés au point de transplanage, sur une dalle plus claire que les autres, il l'enveloppe entre ses bras. Elle ne se débat même pas : elle n'est qu'une poupée de chiffon incapable de réagir. Elle n'en a plus la force, ni la volonté, du moins pour le moment. Elle est si lasse ! Ils disparaissent dans un tourbillon familier mais désagréable. La nausée s'ajoute aux tourments physiques d'Hermione. Une nouvelle vie l'attend...

.

.

Alors, êtes-vous prêts/prêtes à me suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure ?

 _Une p'tite review pour me rendre joyeuse ?_


	2. Chapter 2 La Vie de Château

**Notes** : Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour les commentaires sympathiques et fort nombreux

qui ont accueilli le premier chapitre, ainsi que les mises en favori et/ou les suivis, je ne pensais pas

que cette histoire fût autant appréciée malgré son côté sombre. Vous êtes merveilleuses/merveilleux !

 _Aë, Alexandra48, ange, Black Banshee, Cassandre, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, chouetteensucre, Darkklinne, Drennae, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, espe29, HermyBella, IsabellaBlackPotter, jeanneo patronum, Jinks, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Magiquement, manon, Marshkasna, MaryJanee, MarynSnp, Mary12, Melusine, mmcalmar, nonowX3, Noumea, Pimprenelle, Serpenta, sev9hermi, stnijoma, TristanIseult, WendySnape, WessemAssbai, WitchSpirit, Zeugma412..._

Quelle vie attend Hermione, auprès de Severus Prince, maintenant qu'elle est son esclave ? Quelles seront les nouvelles règles auxquelles elle devra se plier ? Le sorcier fera-t-il preuve de mansuétude ? Chapitre assez long...

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : scènes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes en fin de chapitre.

Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une fiction, non pas la réalité. Soyez indulgents...

.

 **Chapitre II - La Vie de Château**

.

 _Ignorant la douleur qui vrille encore la chair tendre, le sorcier saisit Hermione par le bras, libérée du Sort d'Entrave. Il la met debout sans ménagement, sans tenir compte de sa difficulté à tenir la position verticale, épuisée, affaiblie par sa détention et la brûlure récente. Son visage toujours indéchiffrable, il l'entraîne fermement, malgré ses difficultés à suivre son pas de charge. Elle lui appartient, corps et âme, et il prendra un plaisir incommensurable à le lui enseigner. Ils traversent de nombreux couloirs, et finalement se retrouvent à l'extérieur du Manoir. Arrivés au point de transplanage, sur une dalle plus claire que les autres, il l'enveloppe entre ses bras. Elle ne se débat même pas : elle n'est qu'une poupée de chiffon incapable de réagir. Elle n'en a plus la force, ni la volonté, du moins pour le moment. Elle est si lasse ! Ils disparaissent dans un tourbillon familier mais désagréable. La nausée s'ajoute aux tourments physiques d'Hermione. Une nouvelle vie l'attend..._

.

Ils se retrouvent sur un sol mou, de l'herbe grasse, et quand Hermione ouvre les yeux, tout tourne autour d'elle. Rogue ne bouge pas, et la maintient en attendant qu'elle récupère. Quand le vertige disparaît, la jeune fille constate qu'ils sont dans un jardin, plutôt mal entretenu, mais qui a dû être beau autrefois. Devant eux se dresse un château, en partie masqué par une brume, heureusement mouvante, ce qui lui permet d'en avoir un bel aperçu. Elle pourrait le trouver superbe, car il semble tout droit sorti d'un conte de Perrault, si ce n'était son appartenance à Rogue. Finement ouvragé, ses tourelles en ardoise lui donnent un charme suranné. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la beauté des lieux que le sorcier la prend par le coude et l'entraîne vers le porche. Au-dessus du linteau en granit, est gravée en relief et en graphie gothique _textura quadratur_ , la lettre _P_. Pour _Prince_ , évidemment, ainsi qu'une devise latine : _Suaviter sed fortiter_ *. Un frisson parcourt l'échine d'Hermione. C'est ici que commence sa vie d'esclave au service du _traître_.

Dès qu'ils franchissent le perron, une lourde porte d'entrée en noyer s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre. La sorcière ne peut retenir un mouvement de recul, dû à la terrible appréhension qui lui tord les entrailles, mais Rogue la maintient étroitement par la taille et siffle sur un ton dangereux :

"Entre, esclave ! Ne m'oblige pas à commencer ton dressage maintenant, dans ton état tu risquerais de ne pas y survivre...

\- Je crois pourtant que votre Maître n'apprécierait pas : ne vous a-t-il pas ordonné de me garder en vie ? crache Hermione avec un aplomb qu'elle est loin d'éprouver.

\- Ma patience a des limites, je te conseille de ne pas jouer à ce jeu-là ou tu le regretteras amèrement", rétorque calmement le sorcier d'une voix basse.

C'est alors qu'une étrange créature interrompt l'altercation. A la regarder de plus près, Hermione reconnaît un elfe et ô bizarrerie, il ressemble étrangement à Dobby, grâce à qui, en compagnie de Ron et Harry, elle a pu s'enfuir du Manoir Malfoy il y a quelques mois. Aussitôt, ses yeux piquent et des larmes menacent de couler. _Pauvre Dobby, il s'est sacrifié pour nous sauver la vie, mais a perdu la sienne !_

"Bonjour, Maître. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans la demeure de vos ancêtres, salue le petit être aux longues oreilles, ses gros yeux globuleux regardant tour à tour les nouveaux arrivants.

\- Merci, Gandral, répond posément Rogue - se tournant vers la jeune fille - Je te présente ma nouvelle esclave : Hermione."

 _Nouvelle esclave ? Cela signifie qu'il en possède déjà une ou plusieurs ? Cet homme est pire que tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer..._

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Rogue ajoute, le ton moqueur, en direction de son elfe, mais Hermione sait que sa déclaration s'adresse autant à lui qu'à elle :

"Elle n'est pas encore formée, mais c'est une bonne élève, elle apprend vite... Conduis-la dans la salle de bains de la Tour Nord. Comme tu peux le constater, elle a besoin d'un bon lavage malgré le _Récurvite_ que je lui ai administré. Je m'occuperai d'elle ensuite... Regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux :

"Tu trouveras tout ce qu'il te faut pour ton corps et tes cheveux, ainsi que des vêtements propres. Tu auras également de quoi t'épiler... _entièrement_. Il insiste particulièrement sur le dernier mot. Si tu ne le fais pas correctement, sache que je m'en occuperai _personnellement_... Tu as une heure. Passé ce délai, je viendrai te récupérer moi-même."

Hermione saisit parfaitement le sous-entendu. Elle ne répond rien, mais intérieurement, elle fulmine. _Dieu, comme je le hais !_ Gandral prend alors la parole :

"Veuillez me suivre, Mademoiselle."

Comprenant qu'il est pour l'instant dans son intérêt d'obéir - elle ne dispose ni de baguette, ni d'un allié dans la place - et désirant plus que tout se laver, il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu le loisir de se prélasser dans un bain, elle emboîte docilement le pas à la suite de l'elfe. Beaucoup de couloirs et de portes de part et d'autre. Machinalement, la jeune fille essaie d'établir un plan des lieux. Peut-être un jour sera-t-elle en mesure de s'échapper de cette prison, elle ne doit donc rien laisser au hasard...

"La salle de bains est derrière cette porte, Mademoiselle. Je vous laisse", déclare Gandral en ouvrant une porte avec une poignée en cuivre. Il s'écarte ensuite pour laisser passer la jeune fille.

Hermione pénètre seule dans la pièce. Immédiatement, un nuage de vapeur l'assaillit. La salle est immense, tout de marbre blanc. Un sablier est posé sur un lavabo, laissant s'écouler les grains, certainement là pour indiquer l'heure qui passe. Un pan de mur entier est recouvert d'un miroir. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, horrifiée par l'image que lui renvoie la glace. Elle peine à se reconnaître. Est-ce vraiment elle, cette jeune fille maigre, sale, les cheveux dans un enchevêtrement inextricable, des contusions sur presque tout son corps blafard ? Une main tremblante se lève, écartant quelques mèches rebelles, découvrant son visage. Des cernes profonds autour de ses yeux qui ont perdu de leur éclat. Pourquoi Rogue la veut-il, elle ? Il aurait pu prétendre à d'autres filles, bien plus belles, des _Sangs-Purs_...

Son regard se porte sur la marque qui dépasse de son décolleté. Elle abaisse le tissu et dans le reflet de la glace, elle peut lire le tatouage infamant : _PS_ , ce qui se lit pour les autres personnes _SP_ , pour Severus Prince, le S est enroulé autour de la lettre P comme un serpent. Un afflux soudain de larmes sort de ses yeux et se répand sur ses joues.

 _Le salaud ! Si seulement je pouvais lui faire payer au centuple ce qu'il me fait subir ! Que ne donnerais-je pour qu'il soit à ma merci !_

Abandonnant momentanément ses idées de vengeance, elle s'éloigne du miroir et s'avance vers la baignoire. Cette dernière est immense, encastrée dans le sol : quasiment une mini-piscine de plusieurs mètres, qui bouillonne, provoquant une mousse épaisse, et qui dégage des vapeurs opaques de senteurs florales. Un système permet de renouveler l'eau qui est aspirée au travers d'une grille. Elle défait le lacet de son corsage et laisse glisser la robe au sol. Ses sous-vêtements suivent le même chemin. Elle se sent inexorablement attirée par ce bain parfumé, enjambe ses habits et descend les quelques marches qui permettent d'accéder à l'onde. Elle s'enfonce dans l'eau chaude ; une chair de poule due au plaisir parcourt son corps, et elle sent immédiatement des bienfaits apaisants et relaxants. Rogue a raison : malgré le _Sort de Nettoyage_ dont elle a bénéficié précédemment, elle se sent sale et profite au maximum de sa bonne fortune du moment. Des éponges végétales, des shampoings et des gels douche aux arômes divers sont disposés tout autour de la baignoire. Elle s'en saisit et se lave consciencieusement, en évitant malgré tout la Marque de peur de raviver la sensation de brûlure.

Pourtant, l'elfe a certainement versé une ou plusieurs potions calmantes car ses ecchymoses s'estompent et toutes les douleurs qui les accompagnaient disparaissent elles-aussi. Elle se sent si bien qu'elle en oublierait presque les raisons pour lesquelles elle se trouve dans cette baignoire. Il est temps de s'occuper de sa chevelure. Elle attrape un shampoing à la rose et se lave trois fois les cheveux afin d'être sûre de leur propreté. Il ne lui reste qu'une chose à faire. Elle hésite longuement, pesant le pour et le contre, mais connaissant le sorcier, elle sait qu'il mettra sa menace à exécution. Elle attrape le pot de crème dépilatoire et badigeonne les parties de son corps concernées avec le contenant. Elle laisse agir une dizaine de minutes, suivant les recommandations du mode d'emploi. Quand elle en a terminé, elle se rince soigneusement, puis repose sa tête en arrière, sur le bord de la piscine et laisse ses pensées vagabonder.

Ses parents sont en Australie, ignorant qu'ils ont une fille. Dumbledore est mort. Harry est mort. Remus, Tonks, Lavande, ne sont plus également. Parmi les survivants, nombre d'entre eux sont prisonniers des Mangemorts. Qu'est-il advenu de Ron, de Neville, de Kingsley ? Ont-ils réussi à s'enfuir ? Organisent-ils la Résistance dans la clandestinité ? Savent-ils que les prisonnières sont réduites en esclavage auprès de Mangemorts sans pitié ? De chaudes larmes coulent de ses yeux sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Reverra-t-elle un jour son père, sa mère, l'un de ses camarades ? Elle pleure longtemps. Ses paupières papillonnent et tout doucement, sans y prendre garde, Hermione dérive vers un sommeil réparateur.

Quand Severus, excédé qu'Hermione ait dépassé son temps imparti décide d'entrer dans la salle de bains, c'est pour trouver son esclave endormie dans l'eau moussante. Seuls son visage et son buste émergent de l'eau. Sa colère tombe aussitôt, il est troublé par le charmant tableau qui s'offre à son regard.

Ses reins s'enflamment en apercevant les jeunes tétons roses dépasser. Il brûle de la posséder, de la faire sienne dès maintenant, mais il saura être patient, c'est là l'une de ses principales vertus. Il a attendu très longtemps pour l'avoir, et veut que sa première fois - il sait qu'elle est vierge - soit mémorable. Il saura la façonner de telle sorte qu'elle se pliera à tous ses caprices, qu'elle le suppliera de la prendre, et des heures de plaisir charnel les attendent. Par Merlin, comme il a hâte d'être à ce jour !

De sa baguette, il fait disparaître l'eau, s'empare d'un drap de bain chaud et moelleux, descend les marches de la baignoire, et enveloppe avec une infinie tendresse la jeune fille dans le cocon de douceur. Le jeune visage est ravagé par les pleurs. Il passe délicatement un doigt sur les traces qui s'effacent aussitôt. Il n'en est guère bouleversé, il sait que ces dernières heures ont été cruelles pour elle, et que ce n'est pas fini, surtout maintenant qu'elle est entre ses mains. Il l'emporte vers sa chambre qui est contiguë à la sienne. Sa tête repose contre son torse, et il hume avec délice le délicat parfum de rose qu'exhalent ses cheveux qui lui chatouillent agréablement le nez.

Il la dépose sur le lit que Gandral a préparé pour elle. Quand elle est allongée, la serviette s'ouvre tout naturellement, et il ne peut s'empêcher de contempler le corps juvénile qui lui appartient. Les potions versées dans l'eau du bain ont réussi leurs effets, sa peau est à présent totalement indemne, sauf son sceau qui se détache sur le derme pâle, doux comme une pêche veloutée du Roussillon. Elle a obéi et s'est rasée complètement. Un sourire satisfait éclaire les traits du sorcier. Il caresse doucement sa Marque, empli par un sentiment possessif, et Hermione gémit. Il sent son sexe prendre de l'ampleur dans son boxeur. Il est à deux doigts de transgresser la promesse qu'il s'est fait d'attendre pour la posséder.

Malgré sa minceur, elle est magnifique. Il aime tout en elle : son visage finement ciselé, ses yeux ambrés, ses boucles brunes avec lesquelles il peut jouer comme avec des ressorts souples, sa poitrine absolument parfaite, ni trop petite, ni trop grande, ses jambes bien proportionnées, et sa jolie minette totalement glabre. Dans quelques semaines, elle retrouvera les formes qui étaient les siennes à la fin de la sixième année et qui l'ont tenu éveillé de longues heures dans son lit de Poudlard, l'obligeant à se soulager manuellement.

Quand son regard se pose sur une goutte d'eau échappée d'une mèche humide et qui se dirige vers un mamelon en laissant une traînée humide, Severus n'hésite plus et abaisse sa bouche sur le téton insolent qui semble le supplier de s'en occuper. Il l'aspire lentement, buvant le liquide, et fait tourbillonner sa langue autour du petit caillou qui durcit et grossit dans sa bouche. De petits gémissements de plaisir s'échappent des lèvres boudeuses entrouvertes. Enhardi par ce succès, le sorcier poursuit son traitement sensuel. Sa main s'empare du sein jumeau et son pouce agace la pointe jalouse tandis qu'il lèche, aspire, mordille le premier téton, provoquant des bruits de succion plus qu'érotiques. Son sexe est plus que dur, et il brûle de l'enfoncer dans le doux réceptacle féminin. Il fait un violent effort sur lui-même pour se contenir. Après tout, il dispose d'une autre esclave dans l'aile ouest du château qui sera plus qu'heureuse de lui apporter le soulagement dont il a tant besoin.

Il se relève, sèche les longs cheveux d'un simple Sort Informulé. Il la vêt de l'une des nombreuses chemises de nuit qui garnissent l'armoire en merisier. Il remonte le drap et la couverture sur son corps. Il jette un dernier regard sur la forme endormie. Il va la laisser se reposer de tout son soûl, elle en a grandement besoin après son séjour dans l'un des cachots Malfoy. Ensuite, il lui expliquera _les Règles_...

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione ouvre difficilement ses paupières, lourdes comme du plomb. Tout son corps est douloureux, comme si un rouleau-compresseur lui est passé dessus plusieurs fois. A contrario, elle se sent tellement bien dans la douceur ouatée qui l'enveloppe ! Peut-être a-t-elle simplement rêvé être l'esclave de Rogue ? Elle est certainement au Square Grimmaurd, dans la chambre allouée par Harry, et dans quelques secondes la voix de Ron, joyeuse et forte va éveiller toute la maisonnée... Mais une voix caverneuse la ramène dans la triste réalité.

"Mademoiselle ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée. Vous avez dormi plus de quarante-huit heures. Vous devez faire votre toilette et prendre votre petit déjeuner avant que le Maître ne revienne !"

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur l'elfe qui les a reçus. Sa ressemblance avec Dobby est si frappante qu'elle demande tout en s'asseyant avec difficulté sur le lit s'ils n'ont pas un lien de parenté. Son regard examine les lieux. La chambre est grande, meublée avec goût. Tout le mobilier est en merisier. Il y a même une coiffeuse sur laquelle trônent brosses, onguents et parfums. Une grande fenêtre à carreaux donne sur le jardin. Il fait beau, elle entend même le gazouillis des oiseaux dans les arbres. Mais la voix inquiète de Gandral la presse :

"Venez, il faut obéir avant son retour, sinon nous serons punis !"

Hermione ne veut pas que l'elfe reçoive une correction ou se l'administre lui-même par sa faute, sa nature empathique ne peut l'accepter. Elle laisse échapper un soupir, se lève malgré les courbatures et se dirige vers la petite salle de bains attenante à la chambre, dont la porte est déjà ouverte. La dernière chose dont elle se souvient avant de s'endormir, c'est qu'elle prenait un bain... Soudain, une pensée horrible traverse son esprit. Quand elle interroge l'elfe, elle devine qu'elle ne va pas apprécier la réponse :

"Gandral, c'est vous qui m'avez amenée dans cette chambre, l'autre jour ?"

Les oreilles de l'elfe s'abaissent, ses yeux deviennent fuyants quand il avoue :

"Non Mademoiselle, c'est le Maître."

Hermione est conduite par l'elfe dans un immense salon aux meubles anciens mais de qualité. Plusieurs tableaux ornent les murs. Certainement des ancêtres de Rogue, si l'on se fie à la ressemblance de leurs traits, notamment des yeux noirs d'encre. Les portraits la scrutent avec curiosité. Ses orbes sont immédiatement attirés par la gigantesque bibliothèque regorgeant de centaines d'ouvrages anciens, mais un tapotement l'oblige à se détourner pour se retrouver devant son geôlier. Il est assis dans un fauteuil de cuir chocolat, les jambes légèrement écartées, sa baguette à la main. Il la détaille des pieds à la tête, le regard appréciateur, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Que ne donnerait-elle pour pouvoir lui effacer cette étincelle triomphaliste !

Effectivement, Severus est satisfait de ce qu'il voit. Elle porte la robe vert émeraude, au profond décolleté, ne cachant rien de sa Marque, qui s'arrête au-dessus des genoux et qu'il souhaitait qu'elle mette. Gandral a apparemment su trouver les mots pour qu'elle lui obéisse. Il sent la jeune fille sur le-qui-vive, incertaine de ce qui va suivre. Il peut lire une lueur d'appréhension au fond des yeux ambrés, renforcée par le grignotage de sa lèvre inférieure, même si elle fait de son mieux pour afficher une certaine bravoure.

 _Brave petite Gryffondor. Elle sera l'esclave parfaite pour moi..._

Il se lève du fauteuil, et sa silhouette immense se déplace devant Hermione. A l'aide de sa baguette, il soulève le petit menton afin que son regard ne perde rien des émotions qui se jouent sur son visage. Il sent un léger tremblement qui se communique à la tige de bois. Sa voix profonde et soyeuse déclare posément :

"Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la première des règles que tu devras absolument respecter.

Pour commencer, chaque fois que tu t'adresseras à ma personne, ce sera avec le respect approprié. Je vais accepter comme référence unique : _Maître_. M'appeler autrement sera, bien sûr, puni. De plus, tu n'es pas autorisée à prendre la parole, à quelques exceptions près. Sauf interdiction formelle, tu peux me supplier sans autorisation ou tu peux demander la permission pour poser une question. Par contre, en présence d'étrangers, tu ne prendras _jamais_ la parole, sauf si je t'y engage. Comprends-tu, esclave ?"

Il l'observe comme un insecte sous un microscope, guettant une réaction. Les pensées de la jeune fille défilent à toute allure dans sa tête. Elle songe un instant à faire semblant de se soumettre, de jouer à ses petits jeux malades afin qu'elle puisse gagner sa confiance et pouvoir tenter une évasion plus tard. Mais en même temps, se prosterner si facilement devant ce monstre, c'est trahir tous les hommes et femmes, sorciers ou moldus qui sont morts en s'opposant à Voldemort et son système, toutes celles et ceux qui ont été torturés ou perdu des êtres chers et qui continuent de lutter pour leur liberté. Ce serait trahir Harry, mort en voulant les sauver. Non, elle ne peut pas, elle ne doit pas flancher.

Hermione rassemble tout son courage, refusant d'écouter son cœur qui cogne si fort dans sa poitrine. Elle espère que sa voix ne va pas marquer d'hésitation, qu'elle ne sera pas tremblotante. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et répond en affichant une assurance qu'elle est loin d'éprouver, s'obligeant à croiser le regard froid du sorcier :

"Non Rogue, je ne serai pas votre esclave. Vous pourrez peut-être me faire crier, ou trembler de terreur, ou encore me faire sangloter dans la douleur, mais vous ne m'obligerez pas à vous appeler Maître. _Jamais_ , vous m'entendez ? "

Le sorcier plisse ses yeux sombres comme l'enfer, son regard dardé sur elle, mais il n'y a pas de colère, seulement un examen attentif de ses paroles. Après quelques secondes, le ton plein de sarcasme résonne aux oreilles de la jeune fille :

"Oh, oh, petite esclave rebelle, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer ta formation..."

Hermione n'ose imaginer ce que sous-entendent ces paroles. Elle n'a d'ailleurs pas le temps de réfléchir plus avant que Rogue l'entraîne vers les cachots sa main de rapace enserrant son poignet. ils traversent de nombreux couloirs de plus en plus sombres, dévalent des marches interminables, et enfin ils s'arrêtent devant une porte en bois sombre. Elle frissonne de froid et de peur, le couloir est si lugubre, seulement éclairé par quelques torches. Le sorcier ouvre la porte qui s'ouvre dans un grincement sinistre, et la pousse fermement à l'intérieur.

La pièce ressemble à une chambre de torture du Moyen Age. Il y a une table avec des bracelets en cuir intégrés, répartis deux par deux, ainsi qu'un coffret en bois, comportant certainement des instruments terrifiants dont elle n'ose imaginer l'utilité. Des chaînes en fer pendent du plafond et un tout un mur est garni de fouets, cravaches, martinets, chaînes, palettes et autres dispositifs horribles. Hermione repère quelques autres machines et pièces de mobilier qu'elle ne reconnait pas. Il y a même une immense croix en bois dans un angle de la pièce. Son cœur se met à pulser plus vite, sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembler, ses yeux ressemblent à des soucoupes. Severus ne perd rien des émotions qui traversent le visage de son esclave. La voix soyeuse s'élève tout près d'elle :

"Tu vas m'appeler _Maître_ , et si tu me supplies correctement, je ferai cesser ton châtiment...

\- Jamais !" crache Hermione en mettant dans sa voix tout le mépris qu'elle ressent pour le Mangemort, priant pour que sa voix ne produise pas trop de trémolos. Mais bien sûr c'est trop demander, son ton est plus aigu que d'ordinaire.

Un sourire étire les lèvres fines de ce dernier. Il savait qu'elle lui tiendrait tête, elle n'est pas Gryffondor pour rien ; il souhaitait sa rébellion. Il a remarqué l'infime tremblement de sa voix. Il anticipe la jouissance qu'il va éprouver à la faire plier.

"J'espérais que tu répondrais cela. Je vais prendre plaisir à te briser, esclave... avoue-t-il tranquillement, comme s'il discutait de la pluie ou du beau temps.

\- Je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça, _Servilus_ !" éructe la jeune fille avec méchanceté.

Le sourire du Mangemort s'efface soudainement. Il devient blême. Comment connaît-elle ce surnom que lui a donné Sirius Black quand il était adolescent ? Il réfléchit rapidement et se souvient de la dernière séance d'Occlumencie donnée à Potter. Ce dernier a dû raconter ce qu'il avait vu à ses deux amis. Il serre tellement ses mains que ses jointures blanchissent. Il inspire lentement par le nez pour recouvrer son sang-froid. D'un mouvement de baguette, Hermione se retrouve les mains prises dans un bracelet de cuir, lui-même attaché à un anneau dont une partie est encastrée dans le mur. Elle est poussée brutalement face à la paroi, se retrouvant en équilibre instable, sur la pointe des pieds. La voix du sorcier, froide, chuchote dans le creux de son oreille :

"Dans moins d'un quart d'heure tu t'adresseras à moi en tant que Maître et tu me supplieras de t'épargner."

Hermione voudrait répondre par la négative, mais la peur qui l'étreint l'en empêche. Le sorcier recule légèrement et, tranquillement, se délectant des frissons de dégoût qui parcourent la peau satinée sous la touche de ses doigts, fait glisser les bretelles de la robe qui tombe aux pieds de la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux recouvrent son dos. D'un geste curieusement empreint de délicatesse, il relève sa chevelure et la fixe à l'aide d'une pince au-dessus de sa tête. Elle entend ses pas qui s'éloignent. Il décroche un objet. Quand il revient, il tient un fouet dans sa main droite, mais elle ne peut le voir. Un bruissement de tissu se fait entendre à proximité. Elle s'inquiète, une peur irraisonnée la fait frissonner. Non, non ! Il ne va pas, il ne peut pas... Mais Rogue a seulement ôté sa robe de sorcier. Il est en chemise et pantalon noirs. Il ne tient pas à ce que ses vêtements entravent ses mouvements qui doivent être d'une précision quasi-chirurgicale.

Il lance son bras une fois, faisant claquer l'instrument de sa torture contre la pierre, à deux doigts de son visage. Dans la panique, Hermione sursaute violemment et tire sur ses appuis, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre. Severus est satisfait. Il peut sentir le parfum particulier de la peur titiller ses narines, et il apprécie. Il ne perd rien de l'accélération de sa respiration, comme sa poitrine monte et descend plus vite, et ses petites narines qui palpitent. Elle fait de son mieux pour contenir sa terreur mais elle craquera, il le sait, elle le sait, même si elle ne veut pas encore se l'avouer...

"Dix coups devraient suffire, pour une première fois, esclave..." annonce d'une voix mortellement calme son bourreau.

La première grève qui l'atteint dans le dos, surprend Hermione et lui coupe la respiration. Elle n'a pas le temps de récupérer que la deuxième s'abat violemment sur son postérieur. Chaque coup entraîne une douleur cuisante qui se transforme en une intense sensation de brûlure. Severus assène le fouet méthodiquement, sans se presser, ne frappant jamais deux fois au même endroit le dos, les fesses, les jambes, laissant à chaque passage sur la fine peau d'albâtre une longue traînée rouge. Il est un expert dans l'art d'administrer le fouet et sait que les blessures qu'il inflige ne laisseront pas de cicatrices, il ne tient pas à abîmer le derme de son esclave, il s'est donné trop de mal pour l'obtenir, surtout avec Antonin et Fenrir désirant la posséder eux-aussi.

"Je te conseille de ne pas bouger si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse plus mal que prévu..." énonce sur un ton laconique le tortionnaire.

Hermione s'est promis de ne pas lui accorder le plaisir de l'entendre crier sa souffrance, mais à la cinquième grève, un cri aigu franchit ses lèvres. Elle ne reconnaît pas sa propre voix. Des larmes brûlantes s'échappent de ses orbes.

Un sourire éclaire les traits du sorcier. Il sait que son esclave commence à lâcher prise, qu'elle ne va pas tarder à implorer sa clémence. Il la fouette encore : une fois, deux fois, trois fois, se délectant de l'entendre hurler et de la voir se tortiller désespérément pour échapper à la lanière qui poursuit sa tâche implacablement, s'abattant sans relâche sur le derme délicat.

Pour la jeune fille, soudain, c'est l'humiliation ultime : sa vessie lâche et elle sent l'urine qui coule sur ses jambes, semblable à de l'acide qui brûle ses blessures et ajoutent à sa misère. Au coup de fouet suivant, elle est prête à donner à Rogue ce qu'il veut. Mais ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner ; un gémissement sort de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tombe de tout son poids, retenue seulement par le bracelet de cuir qui pénètre et cisaille sa peau. Elle ne sent plus rien, il lui semble percevoir un juron avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui lui fournissent une éphémère victoire.

.

.

* _Suaviter sed fortiter_ = Doucement mais avec force, devise empruntée à la famille de Muyser (Duché de Brabant), et qui pour moi définit bien Severus Prince.

 _N'oubliez pas qu'un commentaire, même bref, me fait sauter au plafond ^^, et que c'est le seul "salaire" des auteurs de fictions..._


	3. Chapter 3 Faire des Concessions

**Notes** : Encore merci à vous tous, chers lecteurs/lectrices, pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires

qui rendent ma journée tellement plus belle ! Plus de 80 reviews en seulement deux chapitres,

je suis aux anges :) Comme l'a fait remarquer si justement Zeugma412, à force de sauter au plafond, je me suis fait une belle bosse ^^

Bienvenue à Berenice, Guest, Mathilde, NekoSaria et Oroszlan !

Je pense que ce chapitre apportera à certaines lectrices quelques réponses sur le but poursuivi par Severus concernant Hermione : croyez-moi, il est très clair...

Quelle sera la réaction de notre Gryffondor ?

En ce qui concerne le titre choisi pour le second chapitre, vous avez bien entendu compris qu'il s'agissait d'une galéjade ^^

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : langage oral et gestes pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certains... mais  ce n'est qu'une fiction, pas la réalité.

.

 **Chapitre III - Faire des Concessions**

.

 _Pour la jeune fille, soudain, c'est l'humiliation ultime : sa vessie lâche et elle sent l'urine qui coule sur ses jambes, semblable à de l'acide qui brûle ses blessures et ajoutent à sa misère. Au coup de fouet suivant, elle est prête à donner à Rogue ce qu'il veut. Mais ses oreilles se mettent à bourdonner ; un gémissement sort de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tombe de tout son poids, retenue seulement par le bracelet de cuir qui pénètre et entame sa peau. Elle ne sent plus rien, il lui semble percevoir un juron avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres qui lui fournissent une éphémère victoire._

.

 **La liberté n'est, le plus souvent pour l'homme, que la faculté de choisir sa servitude.** _Les incertitudes de l'heure présente_ , Gustave Le Bon

.

Severus est furieux, mais plus après lui qu'après Hermione. Il était certain de la faire plier, mais quand elle l'a insulté en l'appelant par le surnom dégradant donné par Sirius, il ne l'a pas supporté et a voulu la punir en lui donnant dix coups de fouet, ce qui est énorme, compte tenu de son état. Il aurait dû être plus patient, attendre plusieurs jours afin qu'elle retrouve ses forces et surtout, son poids de forme.

Maintenant elle git dans ses bras après qu'il l'a détachée. Elle transpire abondamment, claque des dents et murmure des mots sans suite dans lesquels il croit reconnaître son ancien patronyme Rogue, ainsi que _Pitié_... Il touche son front qui est brûlant. _Merde. Elle vient de tomber malade_. Il la recouvre de sa robe de sorcier, lance un Récurvite suivi d'un Sort de Réchauffement et emporte la jeune fille dans la chambre qu'il a fait aménager pour elle. Il la couche précautionneusement, mais elle s'accroche à lui et il a du mal à la détacher. Elle ignore qu'elle recherche inconsciemment la chaleur corporelle de son bourreau. Il parvient non sans mal à la coucher.

"Gandral ! Viens, j'ai besoin de toi !"

Quelques secondes plus tard, un _Pop_ sonore annonce l'arrivée de l'elfe qui demande en s'inclinant devant Severus, son regard globuleux dirigé sur Hermione étendue sur son lit, frissonnante, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration et qui délire.

"Que désirez-vous, Maître ? demande immédiatement l'elfe.

\- Va dans mon laboratoire et apporte-moi la Potion contre la fièvre, ainsi que l'essence de Dictame. Elles se trouvent côte à côte sur la deuxième étagère de la première rangée, le flacon bleu et celui couleur bronze... ordonne le sorcier d'une voix saccadée.

\- Bien, Maître."

La minute qui suit, Gandral est de retour avec les potions. L'elfe remarque la lueur inquiète dans le regard de son maître tandis qu'il soigne la jeune fille. C'est la première fois que ce dernier montre un semblant de sollicitude à l'encontre d'une personne, à plus forte raison une esclave. Il a toujours donné l'impression d'être un sorcier parfaitement insensible, imperméable à toute émotion, et là, l'homme laisse tomber le masque. Sa nouvelle esclave semble détenir une importance particulière, il n'y a pas à s'y méprendre.

Durant les prochaines heures, Severus s'emploie à faire disparaître toutes les marques laissées par le fouet en y passant une compresse imbibée d'essence de Dictame et à essayer de faire tomber la fièvre. Ses gestes sont empreints de douceur alors qu'il applique le liquide couleur bronze sur les traces restantes et qu'il fait ingurgiter le liquide antipyrétique à la jeune fille. Trois heures après, lorsqu'il est certain que la vie d'Hermione ne craint plus, il accepte de passer le relais à son elfe.

"Gandral, je vais prendre une douche et me coucher. Occupe-toi d'Hermione. Si son état décline, si la fièvre remonte, réveille-moi immédiatement.

\- Ce sera fait, Maître."

La nuit se déroule sans alerte, et au petit matin, quand Severus vient prendre des nouvelles de la jeune fille, cette dernière dort paisiblement, le souffle régulier. Il touche le front qui est tiède. Rassuré, il donne ses instructions à Gandral concernant son esclave, car il doit partir en mission quelques jours sur ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lorsqu'Hermione reprend connaissance, le lendemain après-midi, seul l'elfe est à ses côtés. Elle apprend que Rogue sera absent cinq jours, et qu'elle doit employer ce laps de temps pour se rétablir complètement, en se nourrissant convenablement et en profitant des effets bénéfiques de l'air du jardin qui lui est exceptionnellement autorisé. Cela agace la jeune fille. _Evidemment, il tient à ce que son nouveau jouet soit en pleine forme à son retour..._

Gandral lui mitonne une collation conséquente qu'elle dévore avec grand appétit, mais laisse beaucoup de restes dans son assiette. Il y a si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas eu droit à un vrai repas, et son estomac ne peut accepter un volume alimentaire aussi conséquent. Pourtant elle tient à savourer un beignet au chocolat que lui a spécialement concocté l'elfe. Entre deux bouchées elle s'enquiert :

"Quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

\- Jeudi 21 mai, Mademoiselle."

Les pensées se bousculent dans la tête d'Hermione. Cela fait dix-neuf jours qu'a eu lieu la Bataille Finale, trois jours qu'elle est la prisonnière de Rogue. Pour combien de temps encore ? Elle boit à petites gorgées l'eau fraîche de son verre. Elle le repose et le ton empreint de curiosité, elle interroge l'elfe :

"Gandral, j'ai connu un elfe ayant appartenu à la famille Malfoy, et tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Il s'appelait Dobby. Elle ne peut réprimer un léger tremblement en prononçant le nom de l'elfe disparu. Serais-tu l'un de ses parents ?

\- Oui, Mademoiselle, répond fébrilement la créature. Dobby était mon cousin germain. Notre famille travaille pour les Malfoy depuis de nombreuses générations. Je suis au service du Maître depuis que Lucius Malfoy m'a donné au Maître il y a quinze ans.

\- Tu es au courant que Dobby est... mort ? s'émeut Hermione.

\- Oui, Mademoiselle. Un lien de parenté magique unit les membres d'une même famille, et lorsque l'un de nous meurt, les autres le ressentent aussitôt. Je sais également qu'il a été tué par Bellatrix Lestrange alors qu'il essayait de sauver Harry Potter, que ce dernier était son ami et qu'il a enterré dignement mon cousin... Les amis de Dobby, sont mes amis. Je vous aiderai à supporter votre vie auprès du Maître, dans la mesure où cela n'interfèrera pas avec ses ordres ou ses désirs...

\- Merci Gandral, répond chaleureusement Hermione. Justement, j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser..."

Les yeux de l'elfe roulent dans leurs orbites tandis que ses oreilles se lèvent et s'abaissent plusieurs fois, indiquant qu'il appréhende l'interrogatoire qui va suivre... Hermione n'y va pas par quatre chemins, elle a besoin de renseignements :

"Combien Rogue possède-t-il d'esclaves ? Sont-elles présentes dans le château ? Puis-je les rencontrer ? Est-ce que...

\- Tout doux Mademoiselle, vous me faites tourner la tête ! Le Maître possède une esclave, et elle se trouve ici, dans l'aile ouest. Mais vous n'êtes pas autorisée à la rencontrer, à moins que le Maître n'y consente...

\- Je la connais ? Elle était à Poudlard ? Elle a combattu les Mangemorts ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Depuis combien de temps est-elle l'esclave de Rogue ? coupe précipitamment la jeune fille, enchaînant les questions sans prendre le temps d'inspirer.

\- Elle s'appelle Magdalena, elle est plus âgée que vous, elle n'a pas étudié à Poudlard et n'a pas participé à la guerre. Elle appartient au Maître depuis deux ans... répond sur un débit similaire l'elfe.

\- Oh, vraiment ?" s'exclame Hermione sur un ton dans lequel perce la déception. Elle aurait tellement apprécié de retrouver l'une de ses anciennes camarades du Collège, même appartenant à une autre Maison. Elle reste là, le regard incertain, mais demande quand même, la voix pleine d'espoir :

"Est-ce que je pourrai la rencontrer ?

\- Non, Mademoiselle, je ne pense pas que le Maître vous y autorise. Elle... elle n'est pas comme... vous...

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le visage et les oreilles de Gandral prennent une vilaine teinte pourpre.

\- Je ne peux pas le dire, Mademoiselle, c'est trop gênant..." avoue-t-il péniblement.

Mais Hermione n'a pas besoin de plus d'explications, elle a parfaitement saisi le sous-entendu. _Certainement une esclave sexuelle. Cet homme m'écœure de plus en plus._

Elle repose le bout de beignet sur le bord de son assiette, essuie sa bouche avec la serviette, et pose enfin la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis son arrivée dans le Manoir Prince.

"Qu'est-ce que Rogue attend... exactement... de moi ?

L'elfe semble mal à l'aise.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne devez pas appeler le Maître ainsi, son nom est Prince, maintenant.

Une moue méprisante ourle les lèvres d'Hermione qui rétorque en plissant son nez :

\- Oh, vraiment ? Pourtant _Rogue_ lui convient tellement mieux !

Gandral montre à présent tous les signes d'une grande agitation.

\- Ne parlez pas du Maître ainsi, Mademoiselle, il pourrait vous entendre, c'est un sorcier extrêmement puissant ! Ecoutez, si je peux vous donner un conseil, donnez-lui ce qu'il attend de vous, votre vie en sera tellement plus agréable...

\- JAMAIS ! hurle Hermione, ulcérée en se levant de table vivement, en jetant sa serviette sur la table. Je ne serai _jamais_ son esclave consentante et soumise, il n'en est pas question !

Mais l'elfe n'abandonne pas la partie :

\- Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle. Si vous changez votre attitude, vous obtiendrez beaucoup de liberté : circuler librement dans le Manoir et le jardin, accéder à la bibliothèque, à la grande salle de bains... Le Maître n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes, répond la jeune fille, un air dégoûté sur le visage. Changeant subitement de conversation - Tu m'as dit que je pouvais profiter du jardin. Tu peux m'y emmener maintenant, s'il te plaît ?

\- Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle." répond l'elfe illico, ravi que la conversation prenne une autre voie.

Le Manoir est si vaste qu'Hermione a l'impression de parcourir des centaines de mètres avant qu'ils ne parviennent dans une verrière dont une partie est lumineuse, l'autre recouverte d'une épaisse végétation, du lierre grimpant. Envahie par une joie enfantine, elle se précipite vers la porte, sa main en avant prête à tourner la poignée lorsque Gandral s'interpose en hurlant :

"Non Mademoiselle, non ! Vous recevriez une puissante secousse qui vous brûlerait ! Laissez-moi l'ouvrir."

Hermione, stoppée en plein élan, sent son cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Elle comprend que Rogue a jeté des Enchantements complexes et redoutables sur toutes les sorties de son château. _Hum ! S'échapper de ce lieu ne sera pas chose aisée..._

L'elfe ouvre la porte et elle s'avance dans un jardin à l'anglaise, très pittoresque. De nombreux massifs colorés bordent le sentier tortueux, envahi par les mauvaises herbes. Elle ferme les yeux et hume avec délice les différents parfums qui embaument l'air. A cette période de l'année, les fleurs exhalent leurs senteurs printanières, et la jeune fille se sent pénétrer par une douce mélancolie. Au détour de l'allée, elle découvre un vieux banc en fer forgé blanc couvert de mousse et s'y installe, sous les yeux compréhensifs de Gandral.

Les souvenirs affluent à sa mémoire, et elle se rappelle avec une précision étonnante le petit jardin de la maison où elle a grandi, entourée de ses parents aimants. Elle se revoit enfant, se cachant derrière les buissons d'ajoncs, et les fous-rires qu'elle prenait lorsque l'un de ses parents la découvrait, puis la prenait dans ses bras pour couvrir son visage de petits baisers tandis qu'elle se tortillait de bonheur. Hermione prend conscience que des larmes coulent le long de ses joues seulement lorsqu'une légère brise refroidit les traînées humides. Elle ouvre ses yeux pour rencontrer le regard triste de Gandral posé sur elle. Elle frissonne malgré la douceur de l'air et déclare d'une voix douce et nostalgique :

"Je veux rentrer, maintenant..."

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

"Maître, Mademoiselle Hermione désirerait que vous lui accordiez un entretien."

Severus n'a pas daigné lever la tête à l'arrivée de son elfe. Il est revenu il y a seulement une heure et ressent une grande lassitude. Assis dans son fauteuil de cuir, il semble réfléchir en observant son Whisky Pur-Feu dont la couleur ne lui rappelle que trop celle des yeux de sa jeune sorcière rebelle. Il fait miroiter durant quelques secondes le liquide ambré à travers le verre, comme s'il pouvait y lire la réponse qu'il va donner, puis énonce tranquillement, sans que son regard ne dévie de sa boisson :

"Dis-lui que j'accepte, mais elle devra me rendre hommage en s'agenouillant devant moi et en m'appelant Maître. Si elle refuse, non seulement elle n'obtiendra pas la discussion qu'elle espère, mais de plus je poursuivrai sa formation avec sévérité.

\- Bien Maître, je vais lui rapporter vos paroles."

Resté seul, Severus boit une longue gorgée d'alcool, appréciant la légère sensation de brûlure du liquide qui coule dans bouche, son palais, sa gorge. Ses yeux se plissent alors qu'il réfléchit. Hermione a-t-elle enfin pris conscience de sa situation et va-t-elle en accepter les règles ? Il se demande s'il souhaite réellement qu'elle baisse les bras aussi vite. Ce qu'il admire secrètement en elle, c'est justement ce courage qui la différencie de son autre esclave, Magdalena... Il entend ses pas mesurés qui s'approchent. Il fixe l'entrée du salon, ne désirant absolument rien perdre de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

 _Tu peux le faire Hermione, tu peux le faire. Ravale ta fierté pour quelques minutes, tu dois savoir ce que Rogue attend de toi... Vas-y, entre !_

Dès qu'elle pénètre dans le salon, elle repère le sorcier installé dans le même fauteuil que lors de leur dernière entrevue. Il sirote un verre sereinement, comme un grand seigneur, et sa haine remonte aussitôt à la surface. Elle s'arrête à deux mètres de lui, le bruit de ses pas étouffés par l'immense tapis persan qui représente la Maison Serpentard. _Bien sûr, cela m'aurait étonnée..._ Elle n'ose s'approcher plus près ni le regarder dans les yeux, de peur de faire demi-tour. Elle porte l'une des nombreuses robes luxueuses présentes dans son armoire. Elle a opté pour la rouge, et Severus comprend parfaitement le message : c'est la Lionne de Gryffondor qui se présente devant lui. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se laisse glisser au sol et s'agenouille sur l'épais tapis persan. Au moins ne souffrira-t-elle pas de ses genoux... Elle inspire une fois et lâche rapidement, les yeux baissés, comme si elle regrettait déjà les paroles qui sortent de sa bouche :

"Bonsoir Maître."

Severus est parfaitement conscient de l'extrême effort qu'il en coûte à Hermione pour se prosterner devant lui. Tout dans son corps indique qu'elle agit à contrecœur : la raideur de son dos, de sa nuque, la rougeur de ses joues, la crispation de ses mains. Il savoure cet instant. Il se lève lentement, s'approche de la jeune fille, dont il fait le tour, admirant les formes qui transparaissent sous le satin incarnat, les superbes boucles chocolat retenues malgré elles par des peignes dorés.

"Bien, je constate que de toi-même tu respectes la deuxième règle qui est de toujours s'agenouiller en ma présence... déclare presque suavement le sorcier, ne perdant rien du dos qui se hérisse pour marquer sa désapprobation.

Il marque un temps d'arrêt derrière elle. Il se sent envahi d'un sentiment de puissance à contempler la Princesse de Gryffondor à ses pieds. Quel sentiment enivrant que celui de posséder un être humain, surtout elle, Hermione Granger ! Même l'acquisition de Magdalena ne lui a pas procuré une émotion aussi exaltante, elle a été trop facile à dominer, alors que la lionne détient une grande force de caractère qui sera d'autant plus agréable à briser car plus combative.

Il a envie de tenter une petite expérience pour mettre à l'épreuve son apparente docilité : il insère la pointe de sa botte entre les pieds d'Hermione et les écarte d'une trentaine de centimètres. Seul un sursaut marque la surprise de la jeune fille envers ce geste dévergondé. Une joie perverse étreint Severus à la vision de la robe qui remonte automatiquement, lui laissant entrevoir la culotte en dentelle rouge et le délicieux postérieur rebondi. Les doigts d'Hermione s'agrippent au tapis. Les joues brûlantes, elle semble trouver les entrelacs que forment les arabesques orientales sous ses yeux particulièrement intéressants. _Rogue, tu me paieras chacune des humiliations que tu me fais subir !_

Severus reprend sa marche pour se placer devant elle. Il se baisse et s'accroupit, se contentant d'observer les émotions qui traversent le visage son esclave. Il ne perd rien de la honte qui colore d'une jolie teinte rouge son visage, de ses yeux qui restent obstinément focalisés sur le sol. De son index, il relève avec lenteur le menton impertinent.

"Je crois que tu voulais que nous ayons une discussion, _esclave_."

Severus ne perd rien de la légère contraction de la mâchoire d'Hermione quand elle entend le dernier mot. Ses yeux sombres fixent avec attention les traits délicats. Un long doigt pâle caresse la lèvre inférieure qui se met à trembler. Un léger sourire ourle les lèvres fines de l'homme.

"Je lève temporairement les restrictions de la parole que je t'ai imposées lors de notre premier entretien. Tu peux donc me poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites, et j'y répondrai sincèrement, dans la mesure où tu t'adresses à moi avec respect, et que cela ne concerne pas la politique de Lord Voldemort... explique froidement le sorcier. Je t'écoute.

\- Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? attaque Hermione.

Devant le silence et le regard désapprobateur de Rogue, elle ajoute en grimaçant, _Maître_...

\- Il faudra travailler sur ce ton acerbe qui me déplaît souverainement, esclave..."

La jeune fille contient difficilement un soupir exaspéré, mais elle veut désespérément des réponses, alors elle mord sa langue. Severus commence :

"Tu représentes ma conquête personnelle, puisque j'ai permis au Seigneur des Ténèbres de vaincre, et que c'est moi qui t'ai fait prisonnière. _C'est donc lui qui m'a lancé un sort dans le dos ?_ _Oh, le lâche !_ Tu es donc un esclave-trophée.

\- Un esclave-trophée ? répète machinalement Hermione, le regard hagard. Mais... je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! En quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

\- Tu m'accompagneras partout où j'irai, comme un exemple à nos ennemis, une démonstration de ce qui arrive à ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort. Tu seras non seulement mon esclave sexuelle, _Non, non, non, il n'en est pas question !_ mais également un avertissement à nos ennemis. Voilà ce que j'attends de toi." explique Severus d'une voix d'où le sarcasme est absent.

La jeune fille sent la colère l'envahir. Elle va pour reprendre la parole, puis s'interrompt un instant, elle a soudain peur de continuer, avant de se rappeler que les restrictions de la parole ont été suspendues. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans la pièce, Hermione regarde l'homme en face, plantant son regard noisette dans les obsidiennes obscures.

"Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Comment pouvez-vous faire cela à un autre être humain ? N'avez-vous aucun sens de la décence ? Pour l'amour de Merlin, j'ai une famille quelque part sur Terre, des amis. Comment pouvez-vous _me_ faire cela ? Vous avez été mon enseignant durant six années. Nous avons même travaillé côte à côte durant une année entière ! Ne me considériez-vous pas alors presque comme une amie ?"

Hermione a presque envie de toucher la manche du sorcier dans un geste dérisoire pour l'amadouer, mais le regard glacial la retient et elle interrompt le geste amorcé.

\- C'est injuste, en convient le sorcier sans sourciller. Mais ce n'est pas censé être équitable. Tu as combattu valeureusement, je ne peux le nier, mais malheureusement pour toi, vous avez perdu, et à présent tu m'appartiens...

\- Mais je suis une sorcière accomplie, le coupe Hermione, de plus en plus audacieuse. Je suis une sorcière compétente, possédant de grands pouvoirs magiques, promise à un grand avenir. Je voulais fonder une famille avec Ron Weasley, avoir des enfants..." insiste-t-elle, les yeux suppliants et confus.

Les yeux d'obsidienne deviennent froids à l'évocation de son ami, mais elle ne s'en aperçoit pas. Elle poursuit, espérant toucher une corde sensible chez son ancien professeur :

"En sachant tout cela, comment pouvez-vous me réduire à une simple esclave couchée luxueusement devant votre cheminée? Vous ne voyez rien de mal à cela ? Ne voyez-vous pas que c'est inhumain de me considérer comme un simple objet ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas, répond Rogue posément, c'est la loi de la guerre, avec les vainqueurs et les perdants. Cela étant dit, tu te méprends. Si j'ai voulu te posséder c'est au moins, en grande partie, à cause de ton intelligence et de ton courage. Je ne veux pas d'un paillasson aveugle, ce n'est ni amusant et ce n'est guère impressionnant de posséder une poupée stupide. Je veux une esclave divertissante et intéressante, même si ton principal objectif dans la vie est de me servir."

Un rictus apparaît sur la commissure de ses lèvres juste avant qu'il ne poursuive :

"De plus, je ne suis pas un idiot. Je ne tiens pas à te briser complètement. C'est pourquoi tu seras récompensée quand tu me satisferas, et punie quand tu enfreindras l'une des règles. A présent ta vie dépend de mon bon vouloir, que cela te plaise ou non. Obéis-moi et je te rendrai heureuse.

 _Ben, voyons... Bel avenir en perspective..._

Tu me trouveras exceptionnellement cruel en cas d'insubordination, mais je serai généreux si tu me combles. Je peux même te laisser poursuivre ton instruction auprès de moi. La bibliothèque des Prince est l'une des mieux fournies du monde magique, tu y trouveras des ouvrages très rares qui combleront ta soif de recherche. De plus, je suis le Directeur de Poudlard et si tu acceptes ta nouvelle condition, tu viendras au Château avec moi ; certes comme esclave, mais tu auras également accès au savoir", ajoute avec une froide impassibilité Severus.

Hermione n'a aucun mal à le croire. Elle sent une montée de bile dans sa gorge. Son expérience est récente, mais elle sait que cet homme est le mal incarné. Mais il est aussi égoïste, et elle ne doute pas un instant qu'il sera plus doux avec elle, si elle le sert bien. Si elle veut avoir une chance de s'échapper de cet enfer, elle doit faire semblant d'obéir, même si cela lui arrache les tripes de se soumettre, même si elle doit laisser sa fierté à la porte, et avancer sans elle. Pourtant, peut-elle accepter d'être l'esclave d'un monstre, elle qui a toujours combattu toute forme de servitude ? Elle inspire profondément, laissant son amour-propre prendre le dessus et, plantant son regard noisette dans les yeux sombres comme la nuit, elle dénonce avec sarcasme :

"Donc, je dois accepter sans sourciller une vie de servitude auprès de vous, être un esclave-trophée, votre... jouet sexuel, jusqu'à ce que vous vous lassiez de moi, que je devienne comme Ginny Weasley ou que Voldemort ordonne ma mort ? C'est ça, la vie que vous m'offrez, _Maître_ ?

\- T'avoir autorisé à me poser des questions ne te permet pas d'utiliser ce ton avec moi, _esclave_ ", réplique sur un ton dangereux le sorcier en serrant les mâchoires de la jeune fille, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle saisisse le message. C'est un avertissement subtil, mais très efficace, et Hermione comprend qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle se taise. Severus exige sur un ton glacial :

"Regarde-moi et réponds à ma question. Sache que ton avenir va dépendre de ce que tu vas dire. Vas-tu obéir à mes règles, ou dois-je poursuivre ta formation ?"

.

.

 _Les commentaires sont toujours grandement appréciés et nourrissent ma muse ^^_

Ajout du 03/11/16 : les reviews n'apparaissent pas sur le site pour le moment mais je les reçois par mail, et peux y répondre en PM. Donc n'hésitez pas à poster en attendant, cela me met tellement en joie !


	4. Chapter Se Soumettre ou Souffrir

**Notes** : comme toujours vous rendez ma vie tellement plus belle avec vos commentaires merveilleux !

Remerciements aux reviewers, et à tous ceux qui suivent ou mettent cette fic dans leurs favoris !

Bienvenue à Kimisukiro, Lilieve ( _j'adore détester ton Severus,_ comme je te comprends ^^), melimelo26, Morgan et ma chère Tralapapa !

Je poste un jour plus tôt, mais la semaine prochaine je ne pourrai publier avant le jeudi...

La question que tout le monde se pose : Hermione va-t-elle accepter d'être l'esclave-trophée de Severus ou refusera-t-elle ses conditions ?

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : langage et description de scène de torture pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Mais  ce n'est qu'une fiction...

.

 **Chapitre IV - Affrontements**

.

 **Le secret d'obtenir au moins une partie de la liberté d'un être, c'est de la lui laisser tout entière. La liberté veut être aliénée librement. La jalousie qui exige tout, n'obtient rien. La plus absurde des tyrannies est celle de vouloir se faire aimer par devoir, car tout despotisme enfante la liberté. Avis aux despotes en amour !** _Quintessences_ , Auguste Guyard

 **Les êtres humains possèdent d'extraordinaires ressources. On les pourchasse, les bâillonne, les** **torture, ils réussissent quand même à résister.** _L'homme qui regardait la nuit_ , Gilbert Sinoué

.

 _"Donc, je dois accepter sans sourciller une vie de servitude auprès de vous, être un esclave-trophée, votre... jouet sexuel, jusqu'à ce que vous vous lassiez de moi, que je devienne comme Ginny Weasley ou que Voldemort ordonne ma mort ? C'est ça, la vie que vous m'offrez, Maître ?_

 _\- T'avoir autorisé à me poser des questions ne te permet pas d'utiliser ce ton avec moi, esclave." réplique sur un ton dangereux le sorcier en serrant les mâchoires de la jeune fille, pas assez pour lui faire mal, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle saisisse le message. C'est un avertissement subtil, mais très efficace, et Hermione comprend qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle se taise. Severus exige sur un ton glacial :_

 _"Regarde-moi et réponds à ma question. Sache que ton avenir va dépendre de ce que tu vas dire. Vas-tu obéir à mes règles, ou dois-je poursuivre ta formation ?"_

.

Sachant qu'il a obtenu enfin toute l'attention de la jeune fille, Severus desserre l'emprise de ses doigts autour de la bouche mais sans les retirer, et ses obsidiennes dissèquent la moindre expression, le plus infime mouvement de ses yeux, de son visage.

Hermione est désemparée. Peut-elle vraiment accepter la condition d'esclave choyée que lui offre Rogue, sachant qu'obtenir certaines libertés peut lui fournir le moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit maudit, ou doit-elle suivre son instinct qui lui souffle de refuser sa proposition, de ne pas vendre son âme au Diable, quitte à en subir les conséquences cruelles ?

Et puis, que faire s'il décide de lui imposer des rapports sexuels ? Comment réagira-t-elle quand il posera ses mains sur elle? Comment réagira-t-il quand elle lui résistera, repoussée par son comportement pervers ? Sera-t-elle capable de montrer un faux respect ? Ne lira-t-il pas à travers elle, ne saura-t-il pas ce qu'elle pense réellement de lui ? Il semble toujours connaître ses pensées, même les plus secrètes...

Elle ne doute pas un instant que si elle lui donne une fin de non-recevoir, il n'hésitera pas à la traîner à nouveau dans la Chambre des Tortures, et elle n'a que trop en mémoire la douleur horrible qu'elle a éprouvée sous les coups de fouet. Elle a l'impression de ressentir encore son urine couler le long de ses jambes, et se met à trembler légèrement. Elle tente de supprimer les images horribles de son esprit, mais elles refusent de relâcher leur emprise sur son cœur en conflit.

Elle essaie de se persuader qu'entre vraie et fausse soumission, la différence n'est guère flagrante et qu'il n'y aura aucune honte, finalement, à accepter ses exigences humiliantes pour le bien de sa liberté future. Et, de toute façon, rien de ce que Rogue compte lui faire subir ne peut être pire que l'éternité de l'esclavage. Quoi que l'homme exigera d'elle, Hermione devra s'y plier, mais à la fin, tout cela en vaudra la peine. _Oui, c'est ça, la fin justifie les moyens..._

Severus observe avec une grande acuité toutes les émotions qui se jouent sur le visage de la jeune fille, il n'ignore pas que son esprit se débat entre deux solutions, qu'elle pèse le pour et le contre, et que son corps n'a pas oublié le traitement barbare qu'il lui a infligé. Il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. La lueur terne qu'il entrevoit dans ses orbes est celle de la défaite. Il ôte ses doigts de sa mâchoire, la libérant. Un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, il approche lentement sa bouche de son oreille, ses cheveux caressant sa joue, et lui chuchote de sa voix de velours :

"Alors, quelle est ta réponse, _esclave_ ?"

Il la sent frémir entre ses bras, et son nez hume avec délectation les fragrances florales que ses boucles folles délivrent, mélangées au parfum subtil et particulier de la peur. Severus devine la grimace de dégoût qui déforme le visage de la jeune fille, ce qui amène un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il se recule et ses orbes charbon guettent la réponse dans les ambres. Il connaît la réponse avant même que sa bouche ne la lui fournisse :

"Je... J'accepte... - une légère pression sur son bras et elle ajoute - Maître.

\- Bien, tu as choisi l'option la plus sensée, déclare le sorcier en se relevant. Mais... j'ai besoin de vérifier ton obéissance..."

Il se dirige vers le fauteuil de cuir et s'y installe, les jambes légèrement écartées. Il ne porte pas sa robe de sorcier. Au moins elle n'entrave pas ses mouvements. Il patiente quelques secondes, admirant son esclave encore agenouillée, la superbe robe en satin qui épouse ses courbes voluptueuses, sa Marque qui se détache sur la peau lisse et claire, au-dessus de sa douce poitrine. Dans sa position de soumise, il a une vue imparable sur ses charmants seins dodus que l'entrebâillement du décolleté lui permet d'apprécier.

"Tu vas venir jusqu'à moi en rampant. Maintenant." ordonne-t-il d'une voix parfaitement impassible mais autoritaire.

Le ton est sans appel. Hermione sait qu'elle doit obéir, mais Dieu que c'est difficile ! Elle commence à avancer en tremblant de tous ses membres, le regard braqué sur le tapis. Elle progresse d'un mètre, et dans le silence de la pièce, seul le bruissement du tissu de sa robe s'entend. Elle s'arrête. Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Elle se conduit comme une carpette. Non, elle ne peut pas s'abaisser à ce point, c'est indigne d'elle. Que penseraient ses parents, ses amis s'ils la voyaient ? Même ses cheveux ne peuvent cacher son visage brûlant de honte à cause des peignes qui les retiennent. Mais la voix soyeuse la tire de son introspection.

"Non seulement tu vas avancer en rampant, mais en plus tu vas me regarder dans les yeux, esclave."

 _Oh non, pas ça ! Ramper comme un animal domestique me demande déjà un effort surhumain, mais en plus croiser le regard de ce monstre est au-dessus de mes forces._

Une vague de nausée l'envahit. Elle tente à nouveau de se persuader que c'est pour la bonne cause et qu'il lui faut obtempérer malgré son désir de fuite irrésistible. Elle avance à nouveau en levant sa tête, mais il lui est impossible de croiser le regard sadique et satisfait du sorcier, elle fixe un point au-dessus de lui. Mais la voix de ce dernier retentit dans la pièce, sur un ton sifflant :

"Je veux que tu me regardes, esclave. Ne me fais pas répéter cet ordre ou tu en subiras les conséquences..."

La menace est si claire qu'Hermione est prise de tremblements. Elle déteste ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qui l'étreint. Comment ce sorcier qu'elle admirait secrètement il n'y a pas si longtemps, a-t-il pu se transformer en cet homme froid, calculateur, inhumain ?

Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure. Ses grands yeux mordorés se lèvent et lorsqu'ils rencontrent les obsidiennes, dans lesquels brille un cruel amusement, elle tressaille involontairement. Pour ajouter à son humiliation, Rogue prend son verre de Whisky qu'il avait délaissé et en boit une gorgée qu'il déguste avec un contentement évident, sans cesser de l'observer, comme s'il évaluait une simple marchandise.

"Lève-toi, esclave", intime-t-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Hermione n'est que trop heureuse d'obtempérer, et de quitter cette posture dégradante qu'elle abhorre. Il lui faut plusieurs secondes avant de parvenir à se maintenir debout à cause de ses jambes qui refusent obstinément de lui obéir. Severus se lève, et sa silhouette gigantesque semble obscurcir toute la pièce.

Comme sa présence menaçante s'approche toujours plus près, elle fixe le sol, afin de s'épargner l'affrontement visuel. Mais Severus ne permet pas cela, et saisit fermement le menton d'Hermione dans sa main, la forçant à le regarder.

"Ces grands et magnifiques yeux de biche," lui dit-il, plantant son regard dans ses orbes comme s'il pouvait lire en eux, et rendant la jeune fille immensément mal à l'aise.

"Je sais que, sous tes luttes et ta fierté, il y a juste une tremblante petite fille terrifiée. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vue de nombreuses fois, même si tu as essayé de me le cacher. Mais très vite, je vais la faire sortir, dans toute sa douceur et sa fragilité. Ensuite je te la montrerai, esclave. Tu n'oublieras pas son visage. Je te le garantis. »

Hermione, terrifiée au fond d'elle, essaie de détourner son regard afin qu'elle puisse se rappeler qui elle est et ce qu'elle représente. Mais Rogue ne desserre pas son emprise, et maintient fermement son menton.

"Chacune des parties de ton corps m'appartient, Hermione..." lui dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur, et il caresse doucement sa joue de ses longs doigts qui laissent comme une brûlure sur sa chair. _Comment ose-t-il m'appeler par mon prénom ?_ Cela confère une intimité qu'elle rejette de toutes ses forces. Au moins _esclave_ est insultant mais impersonnel.

"Chaque centimètre de ta peau lisse", ajoute-t-il, en laissant glisser son index, de sa clavicule jusqu'à ses seins, de sorte que la chair de poule se soulève dans son sillage.

"Et chaque secousse," poursuit-il, en saisissant la chair de son sein droit dans une légère pression, afin de la faire frissonner en réponse.

"Bientôt, je vais posséder ton corps. Et puis, je vais posséder ton esprit. Et finalement, je vais exiger ton cœur. Tu me détestes maintenant, mais l'amour est comme toute autre émotion. Il est supporté par la nécessité, et toute personne placée dans de bonnes conditions peut le ressentir. L'amour est un instinct, Hermione. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne me crois pas, mais un jour tu l'accepteras."

La jeune fille se recroqueville au dernier mot, et Severus sourit.

"Cela pourra me prendre trois, six mois, ou peut-être même un an. Mais tu es humaine, ma chère. Et je vais faire en sorte que l'amour devienne indispensable pour ta survie. Et puis, tu me seras complètement attachée."

 _Est-ce que je serai encore ici dans six mois ?_ s'inquiète Hermione. _Et dans un an ? Je dois trouver le moyen de m'échapper._

Pourtant, en dépit d'elle-même, elle se perd dans les yeux de Rogue et ses paroles, hypnotisée par la certitude avec laquelle il parle et l'aura de confiance qui l'enveloppe. Elle essaie de reculer, juste un centimètre ou deux, pour échapper à la profondeur de ses yeux, mais le sorcier passe un bras fermement autour de sa taille, lui coupant tout moyen de retraite. La force de son corps, pressé contre le sien, ne fait que renforcer son sentiment de vulnérabilité. Elle tente de contrôler le besoin irrépressible de tordre ses mains, mais Severus n'a rien perdu de sa tentative dérisoire, un sourire ourle ses lèvres.

"Maintenant, exige-t-il, ne bouge plus. Reste là !"

Et il se promène derrière elle, pour obtenir une vue de plus près sur son corps. Pendant un instant, Hermione pousse un soupir de soulagement, sa vision est enfin libre de la présence intimidante de Rogue. Mais son euphorie est de courte durée et elle recule soudain, en sentant les mains de l'homme sur ses épaules. Délicatement, il passe ses mains le long de ses flancs, traçant ses courbes, douces et féminines. Quand il atteint sa taille, la peau est pressée d'une manière délicate, et les deux hanches sont saisies fermement dans ses mains expertes. Hermione peut sentir la fraîcheur de la chevalière qui repose sur sa chair chauffée et elle inspire brusquement, luttant pour rester immobile, comme il le lui a ordonné. Severus encercle et caresse la chair de la taille de la jeune fille, sentant l'élasticité de sa peau sous ses doigts.

"Si belle, si douce, si craintive..." susurre-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Et puis, lentement, il passe un seul doigt vers le bas de la colonne vertébrale, en regardant son corps se contracter, son petit corps adorable qui tremble légèrement sous son toucher.

Pour Hermione, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il y a un an, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que le sorcier ait un geste déplacé envers elle, cet homme austère qu'elle admirait et qui faisait battre secrètement son cœur. Mais il ne lui avait jamais laissé entrevoir qu'il pût éprouver une quelconque attirance à son encontre, et elle n'avait jamais osé le séduire, de peur d'être vertement remise à sa place. Et maintenant, il la touchait, la caressait, comme si c'était l'acte le plus naturel du monde...

"Non ! Non ! Je ne peux pas, c'est impossible !" gémit-elle avec un accent désespéré.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle s'enfuit en courant vers la porte malgré les fourmis qui parcourent ses jambes suite à sa longue station précédente sur ses genoux. Elle sait que Rogue est à sa poursuite. Elle a reconnu le bruit de son déplacement, mais elle n'en a cure, tout ce qu'elle veut c'est échapper à ce monstre. Elle réussit à franchir la porte, mais après seulement quelques mètres elle reçoit un Sort qui l'immobilise, et peu après elle sent des mains de rapace agripper ses épaules.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, esclave", roucoule l'homme près de son oreille.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Severus sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, il doit la punir. Elle doit lui obéir sans sourciller. Indépendamment du fait qu'il aime infliger la douleur, il ne lui reste que trois semaines pour former Hermione. Lorsqu'il recevra le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Mangemorts du Premier Cercle dans sa demeure, l'esclave qu'il présentera devra être entièrement soumise. Il ne peut risquer un quelconque acte d'insubordination. Voldemort la lui retirerait aussitôt sans état d'âme et l'offrirait à Antonin ou Fenrir. Et cela, il ne peut l'accepter. Avec le premier elle durerait peut-être trois mois, avec le second, tout au plus quinze jours. Non, il ne le permettra pas. Hermione lui appartient et il ne laissera aucun autre Mangemort poser ses sales pattes sur elle. Il a attendu trop longtemps pour l'avoir, et il ne peut envisager une seule seconde de la perdre.

Son visage fermé, il l'entraîne à nouveau vers les profondeurs du château, vers ce cachot cauchemardesque qu'Hermione n'a pas oublié. Elle ressent une angoisse oppressante, renforcée par le fait qu'elle sait à présent ce qu''il peut lui arriver dans la Chambre des Tortures. La dernière fois elle avait eu peur tout en ignorant ce qui l'attendait. Maintenant, non seulement elle connaît les supplices que Rogue peut lui infliger, mais elle appréhende encore plus ce qu'il sera capable de lui faire subir. Les instruments impressionnants sont encore gravés dans sa mémoire. Des cauchemars récurrents l'ont éveillée en pleine nuit, le corps en sueur. Elle laisse échapper un gémissement de peur, mais le regard du sorcier est implacable.

"Tu m'as volontairement désobéi, esclave. Tu dois subir ton châtiment. Je t'avais prévenue", annonce-t-il d'une voix mortellement calme.

Hermione refuse de pénétrer dans l'antre démoniaque, mais Rogue la pousse fermement à l'intérieur. La jeune fille s'effondre alors. Elle devient hystérique et se met à hurler en reconnaissant les terribles objets qui foisonnent sur les murs :

"Non, pas ça ! S'il vous plaît, Rogue ! Je vous obéirai, je ferai ce que vous demandez !

\- Trop tard, esclave. De plus tu oublies de respecter la première des règles..."

Une lueur d'incompréhension apparaît dans les grands yeux horrifiés avant qu'elle ne saisisse ce que sous-entend la phrase du sorcier :

"Pardonnez-moi Maître ! Cela ne se reproduira plus, je vous le jure ! Ayez pitié de moi, Maître !" supplie-t-elle en se retenant de se jeter aux pieds de son tortionnaire.

Severus a presque envie d'accéder aux supplications de son esclave, mais il sait pertinemment que s'il se montre magnanime, elle considèrera son geste comme une preuve de faiblesse, et il n'en est pas question. Elle doit le craindre, le respecter et savoir que lorsqu'il affirme quelque chose, il tient toujours parole. Il n'est pas une girouette, loin de là. Et elle va l'apprendre rapidement.

"Tes cris m'ennuient, esclave. De plus, tu as perdu le privilège de t'exprimer", énonce froidement le sorcier.

D'un mouvement de baguette, un mécanisme est actionné et une longue chaîne métallique descend du plafond dans un grincement inquiétant. Il se saisit des mains d'Hermione qu'il insère dans un bracelet de cuir. Il ajuste tranquillement la hauteur de la chaîne afin que sa victime se retrouve debout, les bras tirés vers le plafond mais pas trop.

Il s'éloigne et se dirige vers le grand coffre de bois d'où il en extrait une balle en caoutchouc rouge intégrée au milieu d'une lanière en cuir. Ne perdant rien des gestes du sorcier, Hermione s'affole quand elle comprend ce qui l'attend. Elle maintient sa mâchoire fermée le plus qu'elle peut. Severus réalise immédiatement ce qu'elle tente de faire. Son ton est glacial :

"N'aggrave pas ton cas. Ouvre la bouche. Maintenant."

Elle fait encore une tentative pour amadouer le sorcier, mais le regard de ce dernier est menaçant. D'une main, il attrape sa mâchoire et applique une forte quantité de pression qui l'oblige à ouvrir la bouche. D'un mouvement rapide, il pousse la balle dans l'ouverture et commence à fixer le fermoir derrière sa tête. La boule a une texture assez souple, certainement du cuir, mais cette sensation d'avoir la bouche entièrement remplie est horrible. Elle est dans l'incapacité absolue de remuer sa langue.

Hermione commence à paniquer. Elle n'a jamais vécu pareille situation et craint de ne pouvoir respirer. Severus lit la peur dans ses yeux larmoyants et cherche à la rassurer d'une voix apaisante en caressant ses cheveux, comme un père rassurant son enfant :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne suffoqueras pas. Il te suffit de respirer par le nez."

Mais Hermione ne semble pas convaincue. Elle essaie de se manifester en criant, mais seuls des gémissements sont audibles. Le sorcier les ignore. Il s'éloigne, décroche un objet et revient vers elle avec l'instrument de son châtiment.

"Ceci est un martinet." dit-il alors qu'il joue avec les cordes en cuir, les laissant glisser lentement à travers ses doigts.

"Je t'avais prévenue que si tu ne m'obéissais pas, tu serais punie, et je suis un homme de parole. Tu recevras sept coups."

La peur frappe profondément dans son cœur et elle tente de lutter contre ses restrictions. Elle se souvient de la dernière flagellation. Elle était alors à deux doigts de tout accepter. Elle ne peut laisser Rogue gagner aussi facilement. Elle puise au plus profond d'elle le courage de supporter cette punition aussi injuste que cruelle.

Mais le sorcier n'est pas pressé. Il sait que le temps joue en sa faveur. Plus il prendra son temps, plus la peur augmentera dans le cœur de son esclave. Il passe derrière elle, et Hermione peut ressentir sa chaleur corporelle. Lentement, avec précaution et tendresse, il défait les minuscules boutons de nacre qui ferment la robe dans son dos. A chaque bouton ôté, il sent la peau frémir sous ses doigts. Un jour, bientôt, elle appréciera son contact...

Quand il a terminé, la robe glisse tout naturellement aux pieds de sa captive. Il se baisse et se saisit d'une cheville fine qui tressaute à son contact et la fait passer par-dessus le vêtement. Il réitère le même geste avec la deuxième jambe. Il en profite pour admirer le galbe de ses mollets. Il ramasse le vêtement et le dépose sur le coffre. Il revient et s'occupe à présent de la culotte en dentelle. La respiration d'Hermione s'accélère et se répercute contre les murs du cachot. Malgré les réticences de cette dernière, il parvient à la lui retirer avec une lenteur exaspérante, et elle va rejoindre la robe.

Il se replace derrière sa prisonnière et prend quelques secondes supplémentaires pour contempler le corps offert dans sa gracieuse nudité. Le dos, pour l'instant, est vierge de toute marque, et le postérieur en forme de cœur requiert toute son attention. Severus ne peut empêcher ses mains de presser doucement les globes charnus qui se contractent aussitôt. Hermione essaie de se soustraire dans une tentative désespérée à son toucher mais ses efforts sont vains : il agit en propriétaire. Enfin, il s'écarte.

"Il est temps de recevoir ta punition, esclave. Je vais compter les coups puisque tu en es empêchée", précise-t-il.

Le premier vient presque comme une surprise malgré le sifflement de l'air, et elle pousse un cri étouffé, en cambrant son dos. Ses fesses et le bas du dos sont couverts de piqûres intenses qui la font souffrir supérieurement à tout ce qu'elle a jamais ressenti. Plusieurs traces rouges zèbrent sa peau.

"Un", compte-t-il tranquillement en appréciant son travail.

Alors que la douleur commence à se dissiper, un autre coup atterrit, rendant la souffrance de la grève précédente beaucoup plus douce. Severus a senti que son esclave essaie de lui résister, et il admire sa bravoure, bien qu'elle soit improductive, il arrivera à la faire plier. Il ne retient pas son bras.

"Deux." La répétition continue : un coup rapide, des piqûres douloureuses, une douleur de reflux suivie d'un coup plus douloureux.

Au cinquième coup, les larmes souillent les joues de la jeune fille, ses genoux tremblent et ses cris deviennent suppliants à travers son bâillon.

"Cinq", poursuit-il implacablement.

Elle attend le prochain coup qui semble mettre du temps pour arriver, mais elle sait que c'est juste son cerveau qui anticipe. _Je dois tenir._

"Six."

Presque tous les muscles de son corps sont rigides avec la tension. Sa mâchoire lui fait mal à cause de cette ouverture forcée depuis si longtemps. Elle bave et une piscine s'est formée dans les coins de sa bouche.

Son corps tremble. Hermione sait qu'elle ne peut prendre plus, et pourtant il le faut. Elle doit lui montrer qu'elle est plus forte que lui, que sa volonté de survivre est plus forte que toute douleur qu'il peut lui infliger. Donc, elle retient de son mieux les cris et se prépare à la grève finale.

Elle entend les sifflements des lanières qui traversent l'air. Le cuir mord sa peau avec l'envoi d'un effet de toile d'araignée de la douleur tout au long de son dos. Elle pleure de douleur avec l'ultime coup.

"Sept", annonce-t-il. A ce moment-là, elle expire une bouffée d'air, prenant conscience d'avoir retenu très longtemps sa respiration. Tout son visage est transpirant, ses cheveux sont collés de sueur, son dos, son postérieur et ses jambes ne sont que souffrance.

Sans avertissement, il la délie, ses genoux se dérobent sous elle et Hermione tombe sur le sol dans un tas désordonné. Elle repose sa tête sur le sol dur, ayant trop mal à se déplacer pour l'instant. Elle cherche à apaiser sa douleur sur le sol froid. Severus se baisse et attrape le bras de la jeune fille qu'il tente de mettre debout malgré ses jambes vacillantes. Alors qu'Hermione essaie d'éviter tout contact visuel, il pose doucement un doigt sous son menton et oblige son regard noisette à rencontrer ses prunelles sombres illisibles.

Elle peut encore sentir les larmes couler involontairement sur son visage. Il attrape une mèche de cheveux collée sur sa joue et la glisse avec une certaine délicatesse derrière son oreille. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? cet homme est un monstre. _Il s'y entend à merveille pour souffler le chaud et le froid. C'est un maître de la manipulation, je ne dois pas l'oublier..._ Il chuchote doucement dans le creux de son oreille :

"Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu es la seule responsable de ton avenir. Les décisions que tu prends à partir d'aujourd'hui dicteront la façon confortable ou non dont ta vie sera. Je te suggère de bien réfléchir pour décider quel style de vie tu préfères."

Il lâche son menton tremblant et son regard tombe. Hermione ne peut pas lui répondre à cause du gag, mais en vérité, elle n'a rien à lui dire. Seule la haine qu'elle éprouve pour cet homme lui donne envie de vivre. Il lui ôte l'horrible bâillon, le nettoie en lui jetant un sort, et va le ranger dans le coffre. Elle masse doucement sa mâchoire, l'ouvre et la ferme plusieurs fois pour retrouver sa souplesse coutumière.

"Gandral !" L'appel fait sursauter la jeune fille.

Un _Pop_ et l'elfe est déjà là.

"Que désirez-vous, Maître ? demande-t-il avec une lueur de pitié au fond de ses yeux posés sur le corps lacéré d'Hermione.

\- Ramène l'esclave dans sa chambre et soigne-la. Je la verrai demain matin. Nous n'avons pas fini, cela ne fait que commencer..." rétorque d'une voix doucereuse le sorcier, le ton plein de promesses terribles qui envoie des frissons dans le dos de la concernée, alors que ses yeux froids se posent temporairement sur son visage strié de larmes.

.

.

 _N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires sont les bienvenus, qu'ils me rendent heureuse et m'encouragent à écrire..._


	5. Chapter L'Obéissance est-elle une Vertu

**Notes** : Mille mercis à tous les lecteurs, ceux qui suivent et/ou mettent en favoris et bien entendu,

surtout aux personnes qui prennent le temps de déposer un commentaire qui est, vous pouvez m'en croire, fort apprécié !

Bienvenue à Andree16, Cerise, Guest, Novashiro, Pandora-Love69...

Notre Gryffondor ne baisse pas les bras devant Severus, mais est-ce vraiment dans son intérêt de résister ? Une rencontre inattendue va sérieusement la bouleverser...

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre V -** l'Obéissance est-elle une Vertu ?

.

 **"J'espère qu'ils vont au moins me laisser mourir comme je veux...**

 **Je sais que la torture consiste à vous laisser vivre malgré vous.**

 **N'est-ce pas plus terrible que de vous dérober la vie lorsque vous voulez la garder ?"**

 _Le Pavillon des enfants fous_ , Valérie Valère

 **"La torture. Il y a quelque chose d'insoutenable et de vertigineux, la destruction de l'homme à l'état pur."** Vladimir Volkoff

.

 _Un Pop et l'elfe est déjà là._

 _"Que désirez-vous, Maître ? demande-t-il avec une lueur de pitié au fond de ses yeux posés sur le corps lacéré d'Hermione._

 _\- Ramène l'esclave dans sa chambre et soigne-la. Je la verrai demain matin. Nous n'avons pas fini, cela ne fait que commencer..." rétorque d'une voix doucereuse le sorcier, le ton plein de promesses terribles qui envoie des frissons dans le dos de la concernée, alors que ses yeux froids se posent temporairement sur son visage strié de larmes._

.

Gandral s'approche d'Hermione qui ne s'est quasiment pas déplacée. Il prend sa main qu'il serre discrètement pour lui affirmer son soutien. Hermione comprend et lui adresse un petit sourire crispé malgré la souffrance qu'elle éprouve. Ils disparaissent aussitôt pour se retrouver dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Cette dernière s'effondre presque aussitôt sur son lit, le sang battant dans ses oreilles. Elle ferme ses yeux mais son esprit est assailli par les images de Rogue lui susurrant qu'il la soumettra.

"Mademoiselle, ne bougez pas, je vais vous passer de l'essence de Dictame sur vos blessures."

Hermione ne répond rien. Elle souffre bien trop. Elle ne peut même pas espérer un répit. Elle a l'impression que son corps n'est qu'une plaie douloureuse. Quelques secondes s'écoulent et l'elfe est de retour. Ses gestes sont précis et doux, mais la sorcière ne peut retenir un tressaillement à chaque passage de la potion sur chacune des dizaines de marques qui marbrent sa chair délicate. Fort heureusement, la lotion est efficace et la douleur reflue peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à ressentir un certain bien-être.

"Oh, Mademoiselle ! Je croyais que vous aviez compris qu'il ne fallait pas vous rebeller ! Si vous lui obéissez, il ne vous fera plus de mal, s'apitoie l'elfe qui espère ne plus revoir le corps meurtri de la sorcière.

\- J'ai essayé Gandral, j'ai essayé mais... c'est trop dur. J'ai l'impression de perdre... mon âme. Cet homme est le Diable en personne."

Hermione frémit en repensant aux caresses légères du sorcier sur sa peau, il lui semble encore entendre les mots terribles qu'il lui murmurait avec une tranquille assurance.

"Vous vous trompez, Mademoiselle. Le Maître est loin d'être le pire des Mangemorts. J'ai déjà assisté à des repas entre ces personnes et... si vous connaissiez les supplices que d'autres esclaves subissent, vous vous rendriez compte qu'appartenir à Severus Prince n'est pas aussi mauvais que vous le pensez", affirme sur un ton sentencieux Gandral.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que prendre ma liberté, me torturer à coup de fouet ou de martinet, me faire subir des... des attouchements, tu appelles cela montrer de la bonté d'âme, par hasard ? s'insurge sur un ton mordant Hermione, furieuse que l'elfe défende aussi âprement cet homme dont la cruauté n'a d'égale que la suffisance.

\- Est-ce que vous souffrez encore ? interroge l'elfe.

\- Eh bien non... tu viens de me soigner ! rétorque sur ton presque narquois la jeune fille.

\- Et qui a donné l'ordre de vous guérir ?" répond avec une inhabituelle intonation sarcastique Gandral.

Hermione reste interdite une fraction de seconde. Elle ne répond rien. Elle a parfaitement saisi le message de l'elfe : Rogue aurait pu décider de la laisser souffrir, pourtant il a exigé qu'elle soit soignée. Mais elle refuse de se laisser manipuler par la mansuétude supposée de son bourreau. Elle maintient sa position :

"C'est un monstre, incapable d'émotion, et s'il décide de faire soigner les plaies qu'il m'inflige, c'est qu'il doit y trouver son compte, et de cela, je n'en doute pas un instant ! Derrière chacune de ses commandes se cache un objectif.

\- Mais Mademoiselle ! Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à le contrer ? Je croyais que vous aviez compris qu'il était de votre intérêt de lui obéir. Vous n'obtiendrez que douleur et privations si vous poursuivez dans cette voie, alors que..."

De sa chambre, Severus ne perd rien de l'altercation entre Hermione et Gandral. La porte entre la chambre de la jeune fille et la sienne est enchantée. Il voit et entend tout, comme si, seule une vitre les séparait. Il est exaspéré et admiratif en même temps.

Comment est-il censé soumettre une esclave aussi butée? Elle a beau savoir de quoi il est capable, il le lui a déjà fait connaître de manière plutôt cruelle, elle s'entête à poursuivre dans son attitude rebelle. Elle vient de subir une épreuve des plus pénibles qui aurait fait plier même le Mangemort le plus endurci, et déjà la petite lionne sort ses griffes. Ses mains se crispent. Il a autant envie de l'étrangler que de lui faire l'amour.

D'ailleurs, qu'a-t-elle de plus que les autres femmes ? Il grince des dents. Elle défie son rationalisme. Il est attiré par elle comme un papillon de nuit par la lumière. Elle est comme une image obsédante qu'il lui faut posséder tout entière : son corps, son cœur et même son âme... Elle est trop parfaite : belle, intelligente, pure, courageuse, obstinée... Que la victoire sera douce quand il la possèdera complètement !

Elle s'est assise sur le bord du lit, totalement nue, à présent dépouillée de son soutien-gorge affriolant. Elle est si belle dans sa colère dérisoire. Ses joues rouges, ses yeux qui brillent, sa posture agressive, ses seins qui se balancent selon ses mouvements. Une raideur fait pointer le devant de son pantalon. Il va devoir une fois de plus faire appel aux services compétents de Magdalena, mais ce substitut sexuel ne lui suffit plus depuis qu'Hermione est là, à portée de main et pourtant encore inaccessible...

 _Fichue Gryffondor ! Elle ignore combien elle est superbe, mais je lui apprendrai à aimer son corps... et le mien._

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Il est debout, dans le salon, comme une ombre menaçante, ses yeux pénétrants plongés dans les siens. Elle n'ose dire ou faire quelque chose. Elle essaie simplement de se rappeler comment respirer. Pourquoi se sent-elle inférieure devant cet homme ? Son travail pour la rendre soumise aurait-il réussi ? La _formation_ , comme il l'appelle, porterait-elle déjà ses fruits ? Le craindrait-elle au point de tout accepter, de l'appeler _Maître_ , de s'agenouiller en sa présence, de supplier pour être autorisée à parler ? Sans compter les... faveurs sexuelles qu'il attend certainement, il a été on ne peut plus clair à ce sujet.

 _La nuit porte conseil_ , dit-on. Elle a réfléchi une grande partie de la nuit, et a pris sa décision : elle va se plier aux exigences du sorcier. Elle jouera à l'esclave parfaite, mais seulement dans le but d'obtenir certaines libertés et... mettre au point un plan d'évasion. Tant pis si son amour-propre doit être mis à mal, que son ego en souffre, il est des priorités qui font passer au second plan la dignité.

Il hausse un sourcil et ses yeux lancent un avertissement dans sa direction. Elle comprend le message et s'exécute. Elle s'agenouille en baissant son front. _Je vais finir par connaître les motifs du tapis par cœur..._ Elle déglutit difficilement et refoule de son mieux les larmes qu'elle se refuse à laisser tomber.

"Bonjour, Maître", énonce-t-elle sur un ton très éloigné de la résignation.

\- Je suis fatigué de ton insubordination, siffle-t-il. Je veux une soumission franche, esclave. Et le ton que tu emploies ne me convient guère...

Severus sourit. Il veut pousser plus loin son esclave vers les limites de son obéissance, attendant qu'elle se fissure contre sa volonté et qu'enfin elle lui révèle la rébellion qu'elle tente désespérément de protéger, de cacher au plus profond de son être.

Hermione cherche au fond d'elle une détermination pour chercher tout ce qu'elle peut sur ce monde sombre et de le tourner à son avantage, même si cela inclut son allégeance à Rogue. Alors elle inspire fortement et répète, en priant tout bas pour que sa voix paraisse convaincante :

"Veuillez me pardonner, Maître.

\- Voilà qui est bien mieux, esclave."

A-t-elle détecté juste un soupçon d'humour derrière la louange ? Au moins, elle préfère cela à la colère froide. Il se recule de quelques mètres.

"Maintenant, rampe vers moi !

\- Oui, Maître." Elle contient difficilement une grimace.

Le ton n'admet aucune réticence. Même si cela lui en coûte, Hermione obtempère et avance vers le sorcier. La panique transparaît légèrement dans ses mouvements, bien qu'elle fasse de son mieux pour la garder sous contrôle.

Severus est satisfait de son esclave. Il n'est pas dupe et sait qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue de plein gré, et que sa prétendue soumission n'est qu'un leurre destiné à endormir sa vigilance et à obtenir les droits qu'il lui a promis. Mais c'est déjà une étape dans le contrôle de la jeune fille. Peu à peu, à force de faire semblant, de lâcher du lest, la feinte deviendra réalité et elle lui appartiendra, complètement.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione déambule tranquillement dans les allées du jardin. Elle est seule, Gandral lui a affirmé qu'elle avait _gagné_ le droit de profiter du parc du château sans être accompagnée, car il avait du travail aux cuisines, un invité est attendu. _Parce que je me suis bien comportée, comme une petite fille obéissante qui est récompensée pour les progrès réalisés..._ Il l'a prévenue de ne pas tenter de s'approcher des grilles extérieures car elles sont enchantées et que le Maître le saurait aussitôt.

Mais il fait si beau, les fleurs embaument, les oiseaux gazouillent avec tellement d'entrain qu'elle se sent d'humeur joyeuse, et rejette toute pensée morose. Elle hume une rose par-ci, un jasmin par-là, se délectant de sentir les rayons du soleil procurer à sa peau une agréable sensation de chaleur. Elle se sent tellement bien qu'elle commence à fredonner une ritournelle, et sa voix aux riches sonorités d'alto fait écho à la sérénade mélodieuse d'une alouette des champs.

Elle est tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle manque de peu de percuter un immense corps souple. Elle se recule aussitôt, sur la défensive. Mais la personne n'est pas Rogue. _Par Merlin, c'est... c'est..._

"Neville ? Neville, c'est bien toi ! s'écrie-t-elle, le ton tellement joyeux qu'il en produit des trémolos. Ses yeux dévorent le jeune homme qu'elle croyait avoir péri lors de la Bataille Finale. Un espoir immense envahit son cœur. _Tous n'ont pas péri, il y a donc des chances pour que je revoie Ron..._

\- Hermione ? s'étonne le sorcier qui n'est pas en reste pour détailler son amie de pied en cap.

\- Oh, comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Mais... Ô mon Dieu ! Que t'ont-ils fait ? s'alarme la Gryffondor en découvrant une balafre qui défigure la joue gauche du visage émacié. Son regard balaie rapidement sa silhouette. Comme il a perdu du poids ! Lui qui avait toujours été plutôt bien portant, il est maintenant d'une maigreur extrême, sous ses vêtements de jardinier. Il tient un sécateur entre ses mains. Les yeux de la jeune fille reviennent à sa figure.

Sa cicatrice, profonde, part de la racine de ses cheveux hirsutes pour rejoindre le menton, en formant un croissant de lune rosacé, lui donnant un aspect horrible. Mue par une impulsion subite, elle tend la main pour toucher la marque mais Neville se recule d'un pas. Le regard d'Hermione se trouble, celui du sorcier devient froid. Ses yeux autrefois pleins de vie, possèdent à présent une maturité sinistre, intimidante.

"Neville ? Qui t'a fait ça ? interroge-t-elle avec une voix où perce l'inquiétude.

\- Mon Maître : Lucius Malfoy, précise-t-il.

\- Ton... Maître ?" répète Hermione en plissant les yeux. Elle n'a que trop en mémoire la cruauté de cet homme.

Mais Neville ne répond pas à la question. Il note l'apparence et les vêtements luxueux de celle qui fut le cerveau du Trio d'Or. Une robe printanière rose pâle, certes simple mais d'excellente facture. Pas une seule contusion ni aucune cicatrice n'altère sa peau parfaitement lisse. Son teint est vif, ses yeux brillants.

"Apparemment la vie pour toi auprès de Rogue est plus... clémente. Le ton mordant fait souffrir Hermione. J'ai entendu des bruits courir sur lui et toi en sixième année, et il faut croire qu'ils étaient fondés...

\- Mais... Neville, c'est faux ! Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Rogue et moi, rien, je te le jure ! Je suis une esclave comme toi ! proteste-t-elle en montrant le sceau de Severus Prince au-dessus de son décolleté.

\- Une esclave comme moi ! répète-t-il, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme, une grimace déformant ses traits. Je ne crois pas que tu connaisses les humiliations, les privations, les tortures !

\- Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Bien sûr que moi aussi je suis torturée et humiliée ! rétorque Hermione, profondément meurtrie par les affirmations blessantes de son ami.

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Si tu voyais Luna et surtout Ginny, tu verrais la différence ! D'ailleurs, tu ne portes même pas le collier des esclaves ! crache-t-il en portant sa main sur son cou enserré dans un cercle de métal.

\- Mais je... je ne sais pas... je ne... comprends pas... balbutie Hermione, fortement perturbée par cette évidence. Comment peut-elle le convaincre de sa bonne foi alors qu'elle est incapable de former une pensée cohérente ?

Apparemment indifférent au chagrin de celle qui fut son amie, Neville assène avec brutalité :

\- Retourne auprès de ton Maître, moi, je dois finir de tailler les buissons afin qu'aucune épine ne puisse égratigner la peau de Mademoiselle !

Une boule bloque la gorge de la jeune fille. Des larmes commencent à piquer ses yeux. Elle tend une main suppliante vers le jeune homme, mais ce dernier se détourne ostensiblement et poursuit sa tâche, comme si elle n'existait pas.

\- Dis-moi au moins si tu as des nouvelles de Ron ?" insiste doucement Hermione en tordant ses mains de désespoir.

Seul le son du sécateur lui répond. Elle comprend qu'elle n'en tirera plus rien. Vaincue, elle baisse la tête et fait demi-tour, accablée.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione, aveuglée par les larmes, court à perdre haleine en direction du Manoir, refaisant le chemin inverse. La douleur qui vrille son cœur côtoie sa haine, sa rage, sa rogne. Oh, elle va lui jeter ses quatre vérités à la figure, à cet immonde salopard !

Toutes les portes s'ouvrent automatiquement sur son passage. Elle arrive devant le salon. Gandral essaie de l'empêcher d'entrer. Il est dans un état d'agitation extrême. Ses oreilles ne cessent de bouger, et ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites.

"Mademoiselle ! Je vous en supplie ! N'entrez pas, la colère est mauvaise conseillère ! Il ne faut pas que vous voyiez le Maître dans cet état, il n'en résultera rien de bon !" supplie-t-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Mais elle reste sourde aux supplications de l'elfe qu'elle écarte fermement. Elle déboule dans le salon comme une furie. Elle en a d'ailleurs toute l'apparence, avec son visage ravagé par les larmes et ses cheveux qui croulent en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos.

Il est là, assis dans son sempiternel fauteuil, en train de lire le _Daily Prophet_. Il l'entend et abaisse lentement son journal, un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres, et Hermione rêve de le gifler afin qu'il s'efface de ce visage odieux. Oh bien sûr, Severus savait qu'elle allait surgir comme un diable du fond de sa boîte. Il pose le quotidien et se lève, dominant aisément la frêle mais combative silhouette qui s'arrête devant lui en gesticulant.

La fureur d'Hermione est si grande qu'elle laisse éclater son ressentiment sans craindre les conséquences terribles et inévitables qui s'ensuivront forcément.

"Vous l'avez fait exprès, hein ? Allons, avouez espèce de monstre, de lâche ! Vous vouliez que je rencontre Neville et qu'il voie combien je suis mieux traitée que les autres esclaves, c'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? Elle frappe le torse du sorcier de ses petits poings, dans un geste parfaitement puéril, ses yeux emplis de larmes rageuses. Vous cherchez à m'isoler, même de mes meilleurs amis ! Vous êtes l'être le plus abject de la Terre ! Je vous déteste ! Je vous déteste !" crache-t-elle, emplie de courroux.

Severus ne réagit pas. Il laisse la colère de la jeune fille s'épancher. Il jubile. Dans ses yeux brille une lueur satisfaite. Oui, c'était là son intention et elle a fonctionné à merveille. Il est parfaitement conscient que Neville ne tardera pas à répandre la nouvelle autour de lui, et que les autres esclaves croiront dur comme fer qu'Hermione est une traîtresse. Plus personne ne lui accordera sa confiance. Et si la rumeur parvient aux oreilles de la Résistance - ce dont il ne doute aucunement - la Princesse de Gryffondor sera déconsidérée, personne ne cherchera à la contacter, voire à la libérer. Elle sera coupée de tout et de tous, sauf de lui...

Son cœur se gonfle d'un sentiment de toute-puissance. Elle n'a que lui à présent. Il est son seul référent dans ce bas-monde - Gandral n'est qu'un elfe - que cela lui plaise ou non. Après quelques minutes d'une lutte inégale, la jeune fille, épuisée de s'être battue en vain contre l'homme qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota, s'effondre subitement, le souffle court. Ses muscles endoloris, elle halète bruyamment. Contrairement à toute attente, Rogue la serre contre lui, dans un geste presque tendre, protecteur, la laissant pleurer de tout son soûl contre son torse à chaudes larmes, et ces dernières ne tardent pas à imbiber sa chemise d'une tiède humidité.

Pourtant il ne semble guère s'en offusquer. Elle prend conscience de sa posture, et des fragrances boisés qui pénètrent insidieusement dans ses narines. Elle se raidit. Severus passe doucement une main dans les boucles folles de son esclave. Il sent son corps révolté convulser sous ses doigts. Par Salazar, si seulement il pouvait la rendre plus souple... Pendant un bref moment, il souhaite qu'Hermione réponde à son contact plutôt qu'elle ne se contracte.

"Je crois que mon esclave vient d'enfreindre les règles que je lui ai inculquées. Mais peut-être est-ce qu'elle souhaite au fond d'elle, que je la punisse ?

Il sent son corps délicieux agité de légers tremblements. Les yeux brillant de larmes, Hermione relève doucement la tête, et les ambres rencontrent les obsidiennes.

\- Bien sûr, Maître. Votre esclave est prête à recevoir... une vraie punition, tout comme les autres esclaves ! siffle-t-elle entre ses dents ; elle s'étouffe presque sur les mots. .

Les mains qui caressaient sa chevelure interrompent leurs mouvements, et la tirent en arrière. Il regarde directement dans ses yeux furieux, se délectant de sa colère impuissante.

\- Ce feu qui brûle dans tes yeux, Hermione, il promet tellement de plaisir. Il me faut peut-être envisager un autre type de châtiment, puisque la douleur ne t'effraie pas plus que cela... Son ton contient un avertissement subtil qui envoie des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Si la jeune fille a compris quelque chose auprès du sorcier, c'est que l'utilisation de ce ton couplé avec celle de son prénom n'augure rien de bon.

\- Non, Maître ! S'il vous plaît, pas ça ! implore-t-elle en saisissant l'intention derrière les paroles du sorcier.

\- Tu es à moi. Et je suis fatigué que tu traites mes paroles avec aussi peu de respect. Tu dois en tenir compte à l'avenir."

Sa voix est redevenue froide, emplie de colère. Elle l'a rarement entendu parler ainsi, mais elle sait qu'elle a tout à craindre de lui.

Hermione a du mal à penser avec lui aussi près. Jamais il ne l'a retenue ainsi, avec son propre corps, sauf dans la geôle du Manoir Malfoy. C'est si intime et si angoissant. Elle peut sentir le moindre mouvement de chair contre le sien, elle ressent chacune des pulsations de son cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine, et elle sait qu'il en est de même pour lui. Il baisse son visage jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Elle peut détailler chacun de ses traits : les cheveux raides, noirs d'ébène, son front pâle, ses sourcils foncés en accent circonflexe, son nez busqué, ses lèvres fines et ses yeux... sombres comme la nuit la plus profonde, avec des cils interminables.

"Tu as oublié que ce corps est à moi ?" répète-t-il, cette fois en l'enveloppant d'un regard brûlant.

La lueur concupiscente qui s'allume dans les yeux onyx l'effraie car elle sait ce que cela signifie. Elle essaie d'échapper à l'étreinte du sorcier, mais son mouvement de fuite est contré par la pression douloureuse qui est exercée sur ses cheveux, l'immobilisant totalement. Severus l'observe de longues secondes, une lueur sauvage dans son regard, puis relâche doucement la crinière. Il se penche, et sa bouche s'approche trop près de la sienne. Elle penche la tête pour l'éviter, sans s'apercevoir qu'elle lui offre un meilleur accès à l'endroit où son cou rencontre son épaule. Ses lèvres trouvent immédiatement le bout de peau où elle est le plus sensible.

Il l'embrasse, et son baiser, aussi léger que le battement d'une aile de papillon, la fait frémir tout entière. Sa bouche se promène lentement dans son cou, de la clavicule jusque sous la délicate oreille dont il aspire tendrement le lobe charnu. Hermione ferme ses yeux, croyant échapper aux sensations qui commencent à l'envahir et qui, à sa grande horreur, sont au contraire amplifiées. Des frissons de plaisir parcourent son derme.

Elle est frappée de plein fouet par une idée terrifiante : celle d'avoir perdu le contrôle de son propre corps... Elle rouvre brutalement ses yeux.

Severus se recule légèrement. Il observe attentivement le visage de la jeune fille. La peur est encore présente dans les ambres, mais ces derniers s'obscurcissent sous une nouvelle émotion : celle du trouble lié au désir. Il peut sentir son pouls battre furieusement, et qui correspond à son propre rythme cardiaque rapide.

Un petit sourire se joue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la regarde une fois de plus, la luxure au fond des yeux charbon. Il laisse le silence et la tension tomber sur eux. Hermione se sent oppressée comme il sait si bien le lui faire sentir. Ses narines palpitent dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre.

Le sorcier lui accorde un instant de répit avant d'envisager sérieusement la prochaine action. Il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Hermione devine son intention et s'alarme.

"S'il vous plaît, Maître, laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît..." tente-t-elle en l'implorant, espérant par là faire plier la volonté du sorcier.

\- Chhhhhuuutttt... Ne te débats pas..." rétorque d'une voix chaude et sensuelle Severus, ignorant intentionnellement le plaidoyer.

.

.

 _Vos commentaires sont mon seul salaire, et ils m'apportent tant de joie, alors, n'hésitez pas à écrire quelques mots !_


	6. Chapter Un Déjeuner Presque Parfait

**Notes** : votre fidélité me touche et m'aide à écrire, je vous en suis si reconnaissante !

Remerciements à tous ceux qui ont commenté une ou plusieurs fois : _Aësalys, Alexandra48, ange, Andree16, Berenice, Black Banshee, Cassandre, Cerise, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, Chou, chouetteensucre, Darkklinne, Drennae, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, espe29, , Guest, HermyBella, IsabellaBlackPotter, jeanneo patronum, Jinks, Kimisukiro, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Lilieve, Loulou0999, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Magiquement, manon, Marine, Marshkasna, MaryJanee, MarynSnp, Mary12, Mathilde, melimelo26, Melusine, mmcalmar, Morgan, NekoSaria, nonowX3, Noumea, Novashiro, Oroszlan, Pandora-Love69, Pimprenelle, Serpenta, sev9hermi, stnijoma, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, WendySnape, WessemAssbai, WitchSpirit, Zeugma412..._

Hermione, rejetée par Neville, s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup... Severus va-t-il profiter d'elle? Qui est cet invité attendu au château ?

Excellente lecture à tous/toutes !

 **Avertissement** : aucun (ou presque)

.

 **Chapitre VI - Un Déjeuner Presque Parfait**

.

 **Plus le désir a été pressant et puissant, plus la possession de la chose désirée est délicieuse.**

 _Traité de l'amour de Dieu, III - 10_ , Saint François de Sales

 **Le désir est le père de la puissance ; quiconque désire fortement, obtient.**  
 _Le génie du christianisme_ , Châteaubriand

 **La volupté est faite de désir, de perversité, de curiosité allègre, d'insistance libertine.**

 _Claudine en ménage_ , Colette

 _._

 _Severus se recule légèrement. Il observe attentivement le visage de la jeune fille. La peur est encore présente dans les ambres, mais ces derniers s'obscurcissent sous une nouvelle émotion : celle du trouble lié au désir. Il peut sentir son pouls battre furieusement, et qui correspond à son propre rythme cardiaque rapide._

 _Un petit sourire se joue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la regarde une fois de plus, la luxure au fond des yeux charbon. Il laisse le silence et la tension tomber sur eux. Hermione se sent oppressée comme il sait si bien le lui faire sentir. Ses narines palpitent dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre._

 _Le sorcier lui accorde un instant de répit avant d'envisager sérieusement la prochaine action. Il est temps de passer à l'étape suivante. Hermione devine son intention et s'alarme._

 _"S'il vous plaît, Maître, laissez-moi, s'il vous plaît..." tente-t-elle en l'implorant, espérant par là faire plier la volonté du sorcier._

 _\- Chhhhhuuutttt... Ne te débats pas..." rétorque d'une voix chaude et sensuelle Severus, ignorant intentionnellement le plaidoyer._

 _._

Il sait que bien qu'elle s'en défende, sa peau a réagi favorablement à son toucher. Il saura la faire vibrer sous ses mains, faire chanter son corps sous ses caresses, la faire miauler de plaisir... Elle est comme une biche prise entre les phares d'une voiture, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

Hermione sent le corps du sorcier contre elle, la poitrine dure qui appuie sur la sienne, obligeant ses mamelons à frotter contre le tissu de son soutien-gorge, provoquant des sensations félonnes qu'elle tente de refouler de son mieux.

Severus se presse contre elle le plus possible. Elle peut sentir son désir contre son abdomen. Son érection dure creuse dans son estomac à travers son pantalon. Elle recule son visage, regardant dans ses yeux vitreux, effrayée qu'il puisse lire le même désir dans ses prunelles, la même convoitise qu'elle cherche à garder enfouie au plus profond d'elle.

Il se saisit du petit menton pointu, et abaisse sa bouche lentement de la sienne, lui interdisant tout espoir de fuite. Il la sent frissonner sous lui, mais rien ne l'empêchera de parvenir à ses fins... Au moment où ses lèvres se posent sur celles, tremblotantes, d'Hermione, une voix nasillarde les interrompt :

"Maître ! Veuillez me pardonner, mais Monsieur Malfoy est arrivé."

Severus suspend son geste, un air de profond ennui s'affiche sur son visage. Pour Hermione, c'est comme si elle venait de recevoir un seau d'eau glacée. _Par Merlin ! Qu'étais-je en train de faire ? J'allais laisser Rogue m'embrasser, cet immonde Mangemort !_

Le sorcier observe les réactions qui se jouent sur la visage de la jeune fille. De son pouce, il caresse distraitement son sceau qui se met à vibrer sous son toucher. Il se penche à l'oreille et lui chuchote doucement :

"Nous n'en avons pas fini tous les deux, esclave... - s'adressant à l'elfe - Fais entrer mon invité, Gandral.

\- Bien, Maître."

Au moment où Lucius Malfoy pénètre dans la salon, Severus est accoudé contre la cheminée. A L'aide de quelques enchantements, le visage et les cheveux d'Hermione ont retrouvé leur éclat et leur sérénité. La jeune fille est agenouillé à ses pieds sur le tapis, le visage baissé.

"Alors, mon cher Severus, es-tu satisfait du travail de mon esclave ?" s'enquiert Malfoy en jetant un regard empli de répugnance en direction d'Hermione. Il tend sa cape et sa canne à Gandral, sans même accorder la moindre attention à ce dernier qui s'éclipse en faisant des courbettes.

L'aristocrate est luxueusement vêtu, mais son hôte n'a rien à lui envier. S'ils portent tous deux une redingote, celle du premier est gris perle, celle du second bleu nuit, assortie à ses cheveux sombres, et parsemée de deux rangées parallèles de boutons en argent. Leurs beautés s'opposent et se complètent. L'une lumineuse et froide, l'autre sombre et mystérieuse.

"Tout à fait, Lucius. Il a _parfaitement_ rempli son rôle. - son regard se pose brièvement sur son esclave - Il fait des merveilles dans le parc", confie son interlocuteur.

Hermione comprend que le message s'adresse plus à elle qu'à Malfoy. Une bouffée de haine l'emplit, menaçant de s'extérioriser. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de dire tout le bien qu'elle pense de ces monstres.

"C'était un incapable en Potions, mais pour ce qui est de la connaissance des plantes et de leur entretien, je dois bien admettre qu'il possède quelques compétences non négligeables, ajoute sur un ton condescendant Severus. Si tu le permets, j'aimerais le garder jusqu'à ce que le parc ait retrouvé sa splendeur originelle, à moins que tu n'aies besoin de ses services...

La réponse flegmatique de son ami ne tarde guère, accompagnée d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main :

\- Aucun souci, notre jardin est parfaitement entretenu, je possède assez d'elfes pour s'en occuper, je te le laisse le temps que tu auras besoin de lui. N'hésite pas à le punir s'il te manque de respect.

\- Je te remercie, Lucius, répond sur un ton poli Severus. Bien, il est temps de passer à table."

Hermione est écœurée par le comportement désinvolte des deux sorciers qui discutent du châtiment d'un être humain de la même manière qu'ils parleraient de la pluie ou du beau temps, sans aucun état d'âme. Si seulement elle pouvait apporter son aide à Neville, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau de la nourriture, il est tellement maigre... Le regard pénétrant de Rogue la ramène au présent.

Elle craint un instant qu'il ne l'oblige à ramper devant Malfoy, ce qui serait l'humiliation suprême, mais il n'ordonne rien de tel. Elle n'a jamais partagé la table avec le sorcier, elle a toujours mangé seule et se demande avec une pointe d'anxiété comment le repas va se dérouler. En tant qu'esclave, elle sait qu'elle doit rester près de son Maître ; mais ensuite ?

Ils se dirigent vers la table qui est déjà mise. Il n'y a que deux couverts, Hermione comprend qu'elle n'est pas autorisée à prendre place. Mais alors, qu'est-elle censée faire ? Incertaine, elle attend un ordre de Rogue, _son Maître_.

Il s'installe en bout de table, Lucius face à lui, de l'autre côté. Severus lui fait signe de s'approcher. Elle hésite une fraction de seconde et obéit. Quand elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres, il tend son bras, et elle vient s'y insérer. il la soulève et l'assoit sur sa jambe gauche afin qu'elle soit de profil. Son bras gauche l'enlace, le droit reste libre de ses mouvements, lui permettant de boire et manger.

Cette promiscuité forcée est difficile à supporter pour Hermione, mais elle sait aussi qu'il met, une fois encore, son obéissance à l'épreuve. Elle n'ignore pas que chacune de ses réactions est passée au microscope. Il teste ses limites, et elle doit lui prouver qu'elle est entièrement soumise. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer son trouble, mais rien n'échappe à l'œil exercé du sorcier. Le moindre de ses tressaillements, de ses battements de cils, de ses rougeurs...

Malfoy déplie sa serviette qu'il pose sur ses cuisses et reprend la conversation :

"Je ne comprends pas que tu sois si indulgent avec tes esclaves. Il faut leur montrer où est leur place. Crois-moi, le Londubat a essayé de faire le malin les premiers jours, mais il a vite compris. Quelques coups de cravache bien sentis, et le voilà revenu à de meilleurs sentiments. En traitant ta Sang-de Bourbe comme une princesse, tu prends le risque qu'elle s'imagine détenir des privilèges...

\- Non, Lucius. Il existe différentes formes de torture, et si je ne suis pas contre les châtiments corporels, elle y a déjà goûté, j'ai en horreur les cicatrices : elles défigurent la peau, et celle de mon esclave est si souple, si parfaite, je n'ai nullement envie de l'abîmer. Elle est douce et veloutée comme une pêche du sud de la France, et je ne veux pas qu'il en soit autrement. Elle me plaît telle qu'elle est, répond tranquillement Rogue. Et puis, après seulement quelques jours de formation, vois comme elle est devenue docile...

Comme pour appuyer son assertion, il caresse du bout des doigts le bras de la jeune fille qui retient difficilement le réflexe de le retirer. Ce geste entraîne dans son sillage la chair de poule. Mais Lucius, qui ne perd rien des gestes de son ami, ne compte pas en rester là :

\- Et pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas le collier des esclaves ? demande-t-il, les paupières à demi-baissées, mais son regard cette fois braqué sur le visage de son hôte, comme s'il guettait le moindre trouble.

Severus savait que son ami lui poserait la question. Sa réponse est prête. Il déguste lentement une gorgée de son Chardonnay et explique posément :

\- J'estime qu'il est inutile qu'elle le porte quand elle se trouve dans le château, car les enchantements sont si puissants qu'il lui est impossible de s'enfuir et... le Sceau dont elle est marquée agit quasiment comme un mouchard, je sais _toujours_ où elle est..."

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de frémir de colère. Bien entendu, elle a passé de longues heures à examiner cette marque infâmante, à essayer de la faire disparaître en la frottant énergiquement à s'en faire rougir la peau, mais chaque fois qu'elle a fait couler l'eau sur la mousse, le Sceau était là, plus présent que jamais, dégageant une brûlure intense. Elle est marquée comme du bétail.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Heureusement, les sorciers exigent peu d'elle ; ils entreprennent une discussion sur une mission qui est en cours. Hermione écoute leur conversation d'une oreille, tout en surveillant Malfoy dont elle se méfie. La conversation paraît importante, mais aucun des deux ne semble accorder de l'attention à la jeune fille, comme si sa présence ne comptait pas. Malgré son mal-être, elle décide de les espionner : peut-être qu'une information capitale sera lâchée, qu'elle pourra exploiter plus tard, sait-on jamais...

Elle est fortement consciente de l'homme sur lequel elle est assise, de ses fragrances boisées, de son bras fort autour de sa taille, de sa cuisse ferme sous son postérieur et ses jambes, de la chaleur que dégage son corps. Chaque fois qu'elle se déplace, ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres, elle peut sentir un renflement sur le côté de sa cuisse droite, qui ne lui rappelle que trop que si Rogue est un sorcier, c'est avant tout un homme. Elle bouge le moins possible, mais ce n'est guère facile, et elle sait qu'il s'en amuse.

La nourriture arrive peu après qu'ils se soient assis, servie par Gandral. Un délicieux fumet envahit la pièce. Severus commence à manger tranquillement, d'une main. Les aliments sont déjà découpés, il n'a aucun mal à les piocher avec sa fourchette. Le ventre d'Hermione gargouille. Malfoy plisse son nez de dégoût. Rogue semble s'en amuser. Il s'adresse à elle avec un sourire malicieux :

"Tu as faim, esclave ?"

Elle a envie de répondre par la négative, mais le gargouillis reprend de plus belle, ajoutant à sa honte. Alors elle ravale sa fierté et acquiesce :

"Oui, Maître."

Le sorcier prend entre ses doigts un morceau de magret à l'odeur alléchante. Hermione tend ses mains afin de recevoir le morceau de viande mais Severus secoue sa tête de gauche à droite et ordonne :

"Ouvre la bouche."

Elle se raidit instantanément. Une rage froide l'envahit. Sa première réaction est de refuser. _Non, non ! Je ne peux pas accepter cela !_ Mais elle a trop à perdre pour se rebeller. Elle doit jouer son rôle d'esclave servile et obéissante, puisque c'est ce que l'on attend d'elle, et ce qu'elle s'est promis de faire.

Après quelques secondes qui semblent interminables, sous les yeux pénétrants de Rogue, elle obtempère et ouvre sa bouche tremblotante. Doucement, le sorcier insère un morceau et elle s'en saisit. Une terrible envie de mordre les doigts du sorcier l'étreint, mais le regard que ce dernier lui envoie la dissuade de passer à l'action. Elle mâche délicatement la viande. Le goût en est délicieux, mais il est gâché par la manière dont elle est alimentée.

Elle déteste prendre les petites bouchées de nourriture de ses mains et la façon dont il pousse parfois le bout de ses doigts dans sa bouche ou trace ses lèvres gonflées. Quand il lui a donné le dernier morceau de magret, il trempe son index dans la sauce au miel, et elle ouvre sa bouche par automatisme. Il laisse son doigt à l'intérieur, et ses joues prennent une teinte cramoisie lorsqu'elle comprend ce qu'il attend d'elle. Ses yeux lui adressent une supplique, mais sa réponse est de faire tranquillement tournoyer l'index dans sa chaleur buccale, dans une lenteur calculée.

Alors elle aspire doucement l'intrus et le regard de Severus se trouble aussitôt. Il imagine une autre partie de son anatomie dans cet antre humide et brûlant, ses lèvres boudeuses autour de son sexe. Ses yeux se plissent pour cacher le violent désir qui prend possession de sa chair, mais Hermione a eu le temps de l'entrevoir. Quand sa langue se met de la partie et s'enroule autour de lui, il laisse échapper un gémissement et sursaute. Oh, de manière quasi-imperceptible, mais la jeune fille l'a senti et elle en ressent comme une douce ivresse, celle du pouvoir qu'elle peut avoir sur le corps de cet homme austère. Le regard onyx est devenu féroce.

Malfoy toussote. Severus retire lentement son doigt, comme à regret. Si Lucius n'avait pas été là, il aurait culbuté Hermione sur le tapis, sans plus de cérémonie. Cette dernière recouvre ses esprits. Elle déteste la façon dont le Mangemort aux cheveux pâles les regarde avec amusement. Pas l'amusement moqueur de quelqu'un qui pense être témoin d'une scène mignonne ou adorable, mais celui d'une personne qui prend plaisir à voir une esclave être nourrie comme un animal domestique. Elle déteste ce que Rogue l'oblige à faire, elle déteste ce qu'elle est en train de devenir, mais a-t-elle le choix ?

Gandral apporte la suite des plats. Une vingtaine de minutes s'écoule. Hermione se sent mal à l'aise, contrainte de manger des doigts de Severus, de boire quand il soulève le verre, de le laisser essuyer sa bouche et d'écouter la conversation autant qu'elle le peut. Il est devenu évident pour elle que les deux Mangemorts sont des lieutenants de confiance de Voldemort.

"Tu sais, je dois bien avouer que ces dernières années, j'ai bien cru que tu étais plus l'espion de Dumbledore que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres... lance abruptement Malfoy.

\- Vraiment, tu as cru cela ?" s'enquiert d'une voix mortellement calme Severus.

Hermione sent un resserrement dans sa poitrine. Elle aussi a cru qu'il était l'espion dévoué du regretté Directeur de Poudlard. Même lorsque Harry l'avait accusé d'avoir assassiné ce dernier, elle avait pensé que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène destinée à tromper Voldemort afin qu'il ne doutât plus de lui. Mais non, la réalité est bien plus cruelle : c'est un salaud, ni plus ni moins... Ce qu'elle a pu faire preuve de naïveté !

"Oui, et je suis fort aise de m'être trompé. Il aurait été dommage que tu ne puisses profiter des avantages que nous offre l'accession au pouvoir de notre Maître..."

Puis Malfoy tourne son attention vers Severus et Hermione, ce qui donne envie à cette dernière de s'enfuir, d'échapper à ce regard hautain.

"Ton esclave est mal à l'aise devant un public, observe tranquillement le Blond, ses yeux froids posés sur elle. Inconsciemment, elle se recule contre Severus, comme pour chercher sa protection, car ramper sous la table pour s'échapper n'est malheureusement pas une option.

\- Elle va s'y habituer, déclare Rogue en haussant les épaules, ce qui ne réconforte pas du tout la jeune fille. Mais elle a trop peur de réagir par la négative. Elle pressent que si elle se rebelle devant Malfoy, elle peut tomber entre des mains plus cruelles que celles de celui qui se dit son Maître. Au lieu de cela, elle se raidit alors que Rogue, nonchalamment, glisse sa main dans le haut de sa robe et commence à caresser sa poitrine.

-Tu ne fais pas venir ton autre esclave ? lâche l'aristocrate blond sans pouvoir cacher la répulsion que lui inspirent les attouchements de son ami sur la Sang-de-Bourbe.

\- Magdalena ?

\- Oui, répond Malfoy, affichant un rictus qui pourrait passer pour un sourire. A moins que tu ne disposes d'une troisième esclave ? ajoute-t-il en ironisant.

Son regard acier est braqué sur la main pâle qui recouvre un sein. Hermione gèle sur place, ses mains crispées sur ses côtés tandis que Severus caresse, presse et pétrit la chair douce de son mamelon gauche. A sa grande horreur, elle le sent qui commence à durcir sous les doigts experts.

\- Non, deux c'est amplement suffisant ! J'ai autorisé Magdalena à faire des emplettes à Hogsmeade en mon nom. Elle revient ce soir", explique Rogue.

Hermione s'est raidie. Ainsi, une esclave peut être autorisée à quitter la demeure de son Maître ? Un espoir insensé fait battre son cœur plus vite. Craignant que son visage ne la trahisse, elle baisse ses yeux, mais Severus n'a rien perdu des émotions qui agitent la jeune fille.

"Tu as entendu dire qu'une poche de résistants se trouverait au nord de l'Irlande ? poursuit Malfoy en buvant tranquillement une gorgée de son verre de Gigondas.

Tous les sens d'Hermione sont en éveil. _S'il y a des personnes qui osent encore se soulever contre l'ordre établi par Voldemort, alors tout n'est pas perdu et un jour, peut-être que..._ Mais la voix soyeuse de Rogue la tire de sa rêverie.

\- C'est exact", répond-il en se réjouissant de la réaction tactile du téton, à présent presque aussi dur qu'un petit caillou. Il apprécie la réceptivité de la jeune fille. Il saura la rendre folle de désir, mais pas maintenant, pas devant une tierce personne. Ils ont tout le temps qu'il faut. Là, il se contente de vérifier sa docilité pour la réception qui aura lieu bientôt, et les résultats sont encourageants, la jeune lionne de Gryffondor semble matée, du moins en apparence, mais c'est cela qui importe...

Il continue à jouer négligemment avec son mamelon et Hermione doit se concentrer sur le fait de ne pas se tortiller sur sa jambe ou de réagir d'une façon qui puisse indiquer qu'elle reçoit un quelconque plaisir sous ses attouchements. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui qu'elle cherche à combattre, non, ce sont plutôt les réponses traîtresses de son corps qu'elle se met à haïr de toutes ses forces. Comment peut-elle éprouver un quelconque plaisir entre les mains de son bourreau ? Et pourtant, une chaleur insidieuse se répand dans tout son corps, pour se concentrer vers le cœur de sa féminité.

"Et nous devrions être en mesure de les intercepter dans quelques jours. Une équipe sera envoyée sur place." ajoute Rogue, imperturbable. Il remarque le léger raidissement de la jeune fille.

"Comment se porte Narcissa ? s'inquiète-t-il soudain.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, Hermione voit passer une émotion fugitive dans les yeux gris de l'aristocrate, comme de l'inquiétude mêlée de souffrance.

\- Elle est en pleine dépression. La perte de sa sœur l'a profondément affectée. Elle ne sort pratiquement pas de sa chambre, encore moins de la maison. Elles étaient très liées, comme tu le sais."

Severus n'a jamais porté dans son cœur Bellatrix qui le lui rendait bien. Sa mort ne l'affecte nullement, au contraire. La folle était dangereuse. Mais il apprécie Narcissa dont le caractère est plus agréable et sensé.

"Heureusement que notre Maître n'a pas tué Draco, car elle aurait mis fin à ses jours, j'en suis persuadé... Elle te transmet ses salutations et tient à te remercier pour les Potions de Sommeil sans Rêves, cela lui permet de dormir sans être hantée par d'horribles cauchemars... poursuit Lucius.

\- Tu lui retourneras ses salutations. Gandral te remettra un lot de potions avant ton départ que j'ai préparé spécialement pour elle.

\- Tu es un véritable ami, je ne l'oublierai jamais... déclare Malfoy avec un brin de chaleur peu courant dans sa voix. Ah ! J'allais oublié : ma cousine Lucrèce m'a chargé de te faire parvenir ce billet, ajoute-t-il en lui tendant une missive pliée avec un petit clin d'œil complice.

Imperturbable, Severus récupère la lettre et sans même la regarder, l'introduit dans la poche de sa redingote.

\- Je la lirai plus tard. Si nous allions dans le petit salon déguster un verre de Cognac ?" enjoint-il en faisant glisser Hermione de sa cuisse afin qu'elle se retrouve debout, mais il est obligé de la maintenir quelques secondes contre lui avant qu'elle ne retrouve son aplomb.

 _Une cousine de Malfoy s'intéresse à Rogue, vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut trouver à ce Mangemort ?_ s'étonne la jeune fille.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Lucius Malfoy est parti. Ils sont seuls. Severus finit de boire la dernière gorgée de son verre. Hermione sait qu'elle doit se jeter à l'eau. Sa voix est inhabituellement douce quand elle s'adresse au sorcier :

"Maître, puis-je vous parler ? J'ai... une requête à vous soumettre..."

Severus hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Il est tenté de refuser, juste pour vérifier son obéissance, mais la curiosité l'emporte et puis... elle s'est bien comportée lors du déjeuner. Elle mérite de s'exprimer. Il s'approche d'elle et, à l'aide de sa baguette, soulève le menton impertinent.

"Tu peux parler. Que désires-tu, esclave ? exige-t-il en plantant ses yeux perçants dans les ambres mordorés. Hermione prend une profonde inspiration et se lance :

\- Pouvez-vous ordonner que Neville soit correctement nourri, Maître ?

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

La voix de l'homme est coupante comme une lame de rasoir.

\- Oui, c'est mon ami, même si lui ne veut rien de moi. S'il vous plaît, Maître, ajoute-t-elle le ton suppliant, espérant toucher une corde sensible chez l'homme, mais son regard froid douche ses espérances.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de croire que je peux accéder à ta demande, esclave ?"

Les yeux d'Hermione se mettent à papillonner. Elle sait qu'elle n'a rien à proposer, elle est son esclave, et il peut faire ce qu'il veut d'elle. Les pensées de Severus suivent le même cheminement. Il veut la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, voir jusqu'où son abnégation peut la conduire.

"Qu'as-tu à m'offrir que je ne possède déjà ? insiste-t-il, cette fois avec un soupçon de moquerie dans sa voix.

\- Je... je ne sais pas... balbutie-t-elle, les joues brûlantes.

\- Eh bien, j'en ai peut-être une petite idée, finalement..." concède Severus sur un ton doucereux.

Les onyx balaient avec une lenteur épouvantable les douces courbes d'Hermione. Elle se met à trembler.

 _Oh mon Dieu, ce regard ! On dirait qu'il peut voir à travers mes vêtements... C'est... c'est tellement..._

"Alors, Hermione, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller, pour aider Londubat ? s'impatiente-t-il de sa voix profonde.

L'interpellée prend une profonde inspiration. Elle fait appel au reste de courage qui lui reste encore et souffle, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine à tout rompre :

\- Je ne suis que votre humble servante, Maître. Vous pouvez faire de moi ce qu'il vous plaira..."

Si Severus est surpris, il n'en laisse rien paraître, mais ses yeux clignotent presque imperceptiblement. Elle retient un sourire amer. Elle le regarde par-dessous ses cils, pas tout à fait en laissant leurs yeux se croiser. Il a du mal à savoir si elle a voulu lui donner ce regard comme une tactique calculée, ou si cela lui est venu naturellement. Elle a l'air si naturelle dans cette timidité affichée !

"Bien, alors nous allons profiter de ton humeur conciliante séance tenante..." lui susurre-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille en l'enlaçant tendrement. Il ajoute presque aussitôt :

"Nous y allons.

Hermione a tout juste le temps de comprendre qu'ils vont transplaner. Elle bredouille :

\- Où ? d'une voix dans laquelle perce une inquiétude qui l'oblige à s'agripper à ses épaules. Mais alors qu'elle ressent déjà la désagréable sensation d'étourdissement, elle croit entendre sa voix de velours :

\- Prendre un bain..."

.

.

 _N'oubliez pas que vos commentaires rendent ma journée tellement plus belle ^^_


	7. Chapter Dans les Vapeurs Troublantes

**Notes** : Mille mercis à vous tous qui suivez et commentez cette fiction, je n'en reviens pas de son succès ^^,

vous êtes fantastiques :} Je vous remercie du fond du cœur ;)

Bienvenue à Alienor, ArbreDeVie, mamy83 (la fic _Liens du Sang_ est terminée...), MymiePL, Miss-Snape-69 et Nekozuni.

Que va-t-il se passer durant ce bain mixte ? Hermione va-t-elle succomber à Severus ou faire preuve de rébellion encore une fois ? Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : petit lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre VII - Dans les Vapeurs Troublantes**

.

 **"Le désir est le grand ressort providentiel de l'activité ; tout désir est une illusion, mais les choses sont ainsi disposées qu'on ne voit l'inanité du désir qu'après qu'il est assouvi."** _Dialogues et fragments philosophiques_ , Ernest Renan

 **"Le plaisir étant éphémère, et le désir durable, les hommes sont plus facilement menés par le désir que par le plaisir. "** , Gustave Le Bon

 **"L'érotisme n'est pas seulement désir du corps, mais, dans une égale mesure, désir d'honneur. Un partenaire que nous avons eu, qui tient à nous et qui nous aime, devient notre miroir, il est la mesure de notre importance et de notre mérite."** , _Risibles amours_ , Milan Kundera

.

 _"Alors, Hermione, jusqu'où es-tu prête à aller, pour aider Londubat ?" s'impatiente-t-il de sa voix profonde._

 _L'interpellée prend une profonde inspiration. Elle fait appel au reste de courage qui lui reste encore et souffle, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine à tout rompre :_

 _"Je ne suis que votre humble servante, Maître. Vous pouvez faire de moi ce qu'il vous plaira..."_

 _Si Severus est surpris, il n'en laisse rien paraître, mais ses yeux clignotent presque imperceptiblement. Elle retient un sourire amer. Elle le regarde par-dessous ses cils, pas tout à fait en laissant leurs yeux se croiser. Il a du mal à savoir si elle a voulu lui donner ce regard comme une tactique calculée, ou si cela lui est venu naturellement. Elle a l'air si naturelle dans cette timidité affichée !_

 _"Bien, alors nous allons profiter de ton humeur conciliante séance tenante..." lui susurre-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille en l'enlaçant tendrement. Il ajoute presque aussitôt :_

 _"Nous y allons."_

 _Hermione a tout juste le temps de comprendre qu'ils vont transplaner. Elle bredouille :_

 _"Où ? d'une voix dans laquelle perce une inquiétude qui l'oblige à s'agripper à ses épaules. Mais alors qu'elle ressent déjà la désagréable sensation d'étourdissement, elle croit entendre sa voix de velours :_

 _\- Prendre un bain..."_

.

Ils atterrissent dans la salle de bains luxueuse dont Hermione a pu profiter des installations le premier jour de son arrivée au Château.

"Mais... ce n'est pas l'heure de prendre un bain ! C'est trop... tôt !" objecte-t-elle dans un déni enfantin, en promenant un regard effaré en direction de la mini-piscine.

Elle sait que cela implique de se retrouver totalement nue avec Rogue. Bien sûr, elle devine que si ce dernier veut la posséder cela inclut forcément de se déshabiller, mais peut-être que dans une chambre, il lui aurait permis de conserver quelques vêtements afin que sa pudeur fût préservée... Mais la voix de la raison lui souffle le contraire : salle de bains ou autre, il ne tiendra pas compte de sa timidité et exigera d'elle ce qu'il veut.

Le courage dont elle faisait preuve il y a moins d'une minute est en train de rétrécir comme une peau de chagrin. Severus l'a compris, mais il ne la laissera pas se dérober. C'est elle qui lui a soumis ce marché, qui s'est proposée, elle doit tenir sa parole. Il ne se laissera pas fléchir par son regard apeuré de biche aux abois et par sa lèvre inférieure qui tremblote. Elle a fait un choix et doit s'y tenir sinon...

"Veux-tu que nous allions plutôt dans la Chambre des Tortures ? Ses yeux se délectent de voir la peur agrandir ses yeux. Pas pour toi, mais pour Londubat pour lequel tu t'es vendue il y a seulement quelques minutes... Crois-tu qu'il supportera une vingtaine de coups de fouet ou de martinet ? Bien entendu, tu seras aux premières loges pour assister à son châtiment, puisque tu seras la seule responsable... fustige-t-il, sa mâchoire contractée.

\- Non! s'écrie-t-elle en se retenant difficilement de se jeter à ses pieds. Ne lui faites pas de mal, s'il vous plaît, Maître ! Il n'y résistera pas, il est trop faible. Je... je serai obéissante. Regardez, je vais me... déshabiller..."

Sous le regard glacial du sorcier, elle se relève et entreprend de défaire les petits boutons qui ferment le devant de sa robe mais ses doigts tremblent tellement qu'elle n'y parvient pas. L'angoisse de déplaire à Rogue ajoute à son désarroi et ses gestes sont encore plus malhabiles.

La colère de Severus fond en la voyant si maladroite ; il décide de lui apporter son aide. Ses mains chaudes et fermes écartent doucement les siennes qui restent tendues le long de ses flancs, et les remplace. Il défait avec dextérité la boutonnière, et en quelques secondes, ses doigts agiles ont terminé leur travail afin de se débarrasser des tissus gênants.

Elle sent sa robe se détacher, glisser sur son corps et former une mare de soie à ses pieds. Elle est en sous-vêtements. Son premier réflexe est de cacher sa poitrine avec ses mains mais le regard appuyé de Rogue l'en dissuade. Elle ne sait plus quoi faire. Va-t-il finir de la déshabiller lui-même ou lui permettra-t-il de le faire elle-même ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il s'éloigne. Il marmonne des incantations tout en agitant sa baguette qui forme de gracieuses arabesques dans l'air, et une eau colorée et chaude se met aussitôt à sortir des nombreuses gargouilles, sirènes et poissons, réparties autour de la baignoire. Elle remplit rapidement l'immense baignoire. Des flacons de gel moussant s'ouvrent et déversent leur contenu dans l'onde bouillonnante et mousseuse qui prend une magnifique teinte turquoise. Des effluves parfumés s'en dégagent presque aussitôt, répandant leurs fragrances florales dans toute la pièce.

L'homme est occupé à préparer le bain, Hermione en profite. Elle se dépêche d'ôter son soutien-gorge et sa culotte, qu'elle abandonne à regret près de la robe. Un rictus amer apparaît sur ses lèvres. _Il est temps de se jeter à l'eau, sans mauvais jeu de mots..._

Elle descend rapidement dans l'onde accueillante, soulagée de pouvoir obtenir quelques instants de répit, de soustraire même si ce n'est que fugitivement, son corps dénudé aux yeux du sorcier. C'est tellement tentant de tout oublier seulement pour quelques secondes, même brièvement, où elle est et avec qui, pour se fondre dans l'enveloppe chaleureuse de l'eau. Elle jette un regard en coin vers l'homme et s'installe le plus loin possible de lui, en lui tournant ostensiblement le dos.

Ne sachant que faire, elle décide de prendre une éponge pour se laver : après tout, c'est la première fonction d'un bain... Elle commence à la passer sur son bras lorsqu'elle perçoit le clapotis de l'eau indiquant qu'un personne y pénètre. Elle se retourne brutalement et reste interdite plusieurs secondes.

Rogue est en train de descendre les marches et... il est tout nu ! Une violente rougeur colore les joues de la jeune fille qui détourne enfin sa tête mais elle a quand même eu le temps de tout... voir. Non, ce n'est pas possible, cette _chose_ qui pend entre ses jambes c'est... c'est impressionnant... Elle se met à trembler de tous ses membres et reste figée alors que son cerveau lui ordonne de sortir de la baignoire et de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

Elle entend qu'il s'approche. Malgré elle, son visage se tourne vers lui. Le regard prédateur qu'elle lit dans les onyx ne la rassure pas, au contraire. Il s'avance inexorablement vers elle. De haute stature, il a de l'eau jusqu'à la taille. Elle, plus petite, à la poitrine qui est fort heureusement dissimulée par la mousse.

Il tend son bras, son regard perçant braqué sur elle. Hermione marque une légère hésitation puis tend à son tour sa main qu'il prend dans la sienne, plus grande, plus puissante, plus chaude. Il l'entraine vers les marches. Elle est obligée de le suivre alors qu'il lui ouvre la voie dans l'eau.

Severus s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire et l'amène entre ses jambes, elle debout. Il y a une sensation de froid et vide à l'intérieur d'elle que même sa présence ne peut chasser, mais curieusement, elle est quand même reconnaissante qu'il ne l'étreigne pas. Il lisse ses cheveux collés sur ses joues à cause de la vapeur. Elle ne peut ni respirer, ni déglutir, et un sac de nœuds s'est formé dans son ventre. Il la regarde une fois de plus, ses yeux brillant dans une concupiscence dirigée vers elle et qui l'inquiète. Une vague de nausées l'envahit.

Il admire son Sceau au-dessus son sein et ne peut s'empêcher d'y laisser courir un doigt appréciateur, passant et repassant sur ses initiales _SP_. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

Elle retient sa respiration. Elle n'ose bouger et attend un ordre, un geste de sa part. Il se contente de prendre sa main qui tient encore l'éponge. Il se saisit d'un flacon de gel et en dispense une certaine quantité sur l'éponge, dégageant immédiatement des arômes de bois de santal puis la pose doucement sur sa poitrine. Elle comprend le message : elle doit le nettoyer.

"Lave-moi, Hermione. Ensuite, ce sera à mon tour..." confirme-t-il, la voix basse et rauque. Il se tourne, lui offrant son dos.

Deux émotions se combattent en elle : d'un côté elle est intimement soulagée qu'il souhaite simplement qu'elle le nettoie, de l'autre cela impose une promiscuité qui l'effraie. Elle inspire profondément et commence à passer l'éponge sur les omoplates, puis sur le reste du dos. Elle est effarée de constater que plusieurs cicatrices, fines et longues, couturent le dos du sorcier. Elle se retient à grand peine de passer son index sur les marques devenues blanches au fil du temps écoulé. Ses yeux se plissent dans l'expectative. Lui aussi a été fouetté. Mais par qui ? Voldemort ? Elle en est là de ses réflexions lorsque Rogue se retourne soudainement, la faisant sursauter.

"Je pense qu'il est temps de changer de côté..." intime-t-il de sa voix profonde.

Sa poitrine est blanche, seulement parsemée de poils sombres qui s'agitent au gré du courant d'eau qui affleure. Ses mamelons sont marron foncé. _Très différents des miens._ Elle se met à rougir. Elle sent l'intensité de son regard fixé sur elle, alors elle baisse ses yeux pour ne pas rencontrer le regard intimidant.

Mais alors, elle tombe sur le serpent entre les jambes de Rogue et ne peut retenir un mouvement de recul. Une lueur moqueuse s'allume au fond des prunelles onyx. Vexée, elle reprend sa tâche en veillant à ce que son regard ne descende pas trop, qu'il ne soit pas attiré par le sexe imposant du sorcier. Elle se concentre sur le mouvement respiratoire de la poitrine blafarde mais aux muscles bien définis, qui monte et descend. _Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Rogue ait un corps aussi bien charpenté. Il a toujours donné l'impression d'être maigre..._

Un silence pesant s'installe, seulement troublé par le clapotis et le bouillonnement de l'eau turquoise.

Quand elle a terminé de laver la poitrine, elle remet de la lotion sur l'éponge et s'occupe des bras. La jeune fille offre un charmant tableau à Severus qui se délecte de voir ses joues prendre une délicate teinte rosée. Elle évite ostensiblement de croiser ses yeux, et cela la rend encore plus désirable. Et que dire de ses seins affriolants qu'il voit bouger au gré de ses mouvements et des ondulations aquatiques, lui laissant entrevoir furtivement les tétons impudents.

Puis l'éponge s'approche du tatouage hideux. Elle marque un temps d'arrêt, retient à nouveau son souffle. Le sorcier la dévisage, son regard indéchiffrable. Curieusement, il la rassure :

"Tu n'as rien à craindre. Regarde."

Il pose sa main sur la sienne. Il la sent tressaillir sous lui. Le cœur d'Hermione manque un battement. Doucement, il l'oblige à passer l'éponge lentement sur sa Marque. Rien ne se passe. Rassérénée, elle pousse un infime soupir de soulagement.

"Cela suffit. A mon tour de te laver... chuchote une voix rauque tout près de son oreille.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

\- Je... je ne crois pas que... balbutie-t-elle, tout son corps frissonnant.

Mais le sorcier n'a nullement l'intention lui laisser le choix.

"Tourne-toi", ordonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune fille obtempère, les jambes flageolantes. Il l'attrape par la taille et l'assoit doucement entre ses jambes. Elle sent sa poitrine solide contre son dos et surtout, son bâton de chair, doux, dur et menaçant contre ses fesses.

"Je vais laver tes cheveux", annonce-t-il posément.

Il n'attend pas son accord. Il se saisit d'un broc qu'il remplit d'eau et qu'il verse ensuite sur la chevelure. Les boucles indisciplinées à présent mouillées s'allongent. Il dépose du shampoing dans le creux de sa main puis masse délicatement durant une bonne minute le cuir chevelu, le faisant mousser. Hermione apprécie presque les gestes apaisants du sorcier. _Si seulement ce n'était pas lui..._ Il rince et renouvelle l'opération.

Il s'empare à son tour de l'éponge, verse dessus un gel aux arômes de rose et il commence à passer l'éponge sur ses épaules qui se creusent automatiquement. Il la sent fébrile, mortifiée d'être entre ses mains, mais cela le divertit. Son délicieux petit corps réagit à son toucher. Il note avec amusement comme la chair de poule s'allume à son passage sur son derme réceptif.

"Calme-toi, tout va bien..." chuchote-t-il près de son oreille.

Mais cela n'apaise pas Hermione, au contraire. A lieu de profiter du lavage, elle maudit intérieurement l'homme dont elle est obligée de subir les caresses importunes. Severus lave soigneusement, en prenant son temps, chaque partie de son corps et arrive sous son ventre. Elle est tellement crispée que ses jambes sont fermement serrées.

"Ouvre tes jambes." ordonne-t-il une première fois, la voix traînante.

Elle ne réagit pas. Elle est contractée et serre les bras du sorcier comme un rapace, creusant ses ongles dans sa chair. Il la laisse faire.

\- Je préfère me laver moi-même. ose-t-elle répondre, la voix légèrement chevrotante.

\- Ecarte tes jambes. Ne me fais pas répéter cet ordre." insiste-t-il, cette fois sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté mais se résigne et entrouvre ses cuisses. Elle ne voit pas la lueur triomphante qui s'affiche dans les obsidiennes. Une vague d'eau chaude se précipite contre son sexe qui en serait presque agréable si elle n'était gâchée par la présence de Rogue. Pour ne pas l'effrayer, il commence à passer l'éponge entre les cuisses, dans de petits mouvements circulaires. Après quelques minutes, il remonte lentement vers le centre de sa féminité. Hermione se met à paniquer et ne peut retenir un mouvement de fuite. Elle se relève brusquement mais Severus la suit et ils se retrouvent debout.

Une excitation chargée emplit la pièce embrumée. Severus lui donne un sourire carnassier, l'attirant dans ses bras en lui interdisant toute évasion. Les joues de la jeune fille sont incandescentes. Les yeux sombres reflètent un désir brûlant. Il agrippe les cheveux dans l'une de ses mains pour obliger sa tête à basculer en arrière.

Quand sa bouche touche celle d'Hermione, quelque chose prend feu à l'intérieur de lui. Ses lèvres sont douces, délicieuses, fruitées, avec un petit goût de framboises sauvages. Il sent son petit cœur palpiter fougueusement, en résonance avec le sien. Il l'embrasse longtemps, patiemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente sa langue lui répondre et s'enrouler autour de la sienne dans un ballet sensuel.

Hermione ne se comprend pas. Comment peut-elle perdre la tête avec un simple baiser ? Le poids écrasant de la honte étreint sa poitrine. Le sorcier n'aurait-il pas déversé dans l'eau du bain une Potion de Désir ? Oui, c'est certainement cela : elle est victime d'un enchantement qui l'oblige à savourer les attentions malsaines de Rogue. Mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui souffle qu'elle est une menteuse, qu'elle sait pertinemment qu'il n'en est rien et qu'elle est aussi perverse que son bourreau.

Severus a senti la réticence soudaine de la jeune fille. Il se recule et observe avec attention les émotions qui se jouent dans les beaux yeux couleur du miel de châtaignier. Il ne va pas la laisser s'échapper. Ses yeux descendent sur la poitrine et convoitent le mamelon légèrement assombri par le désir, qui le nargue et se complaît à la vue. La sensation de ce globe est étonnamment ferme et, comme il a pu déjà le constater, absolument parfait.

Sa tête chute, et Hermione, brutalement tirée de ses pensées, sursaute sous lui quand ses lèvres gourmandes embouchent un sein charnu. Elles l'allaitent, puis l'attirent plus profondément dans sa bouche et elle sent ses dents mordiller la pointe sensible. Elle sursaute à nouveau quand son pouce et son index se saisissent du mamelon jumeau et le titillent, le pincent, le roulent, le malmènent.

"Oooooh!" laisse-t-elle échapper, submergée par des sensations agréables de picotements qui partent de sa poitrine et rayonnent jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils. Le sang afflue brutalement dans sa tête, la laissant dans un état proche de la faiblesse et de l'étourdissement.

Le sorcier sourit et taquine le petit bout. Il peut sentir son frisson et ses secousses en réponse à son attention sur son bourgeon éveillé. Sa langue s'enroule autour du mamelon en érection et il jubile quand son dos se voûte, et qu'elle pousse par inadvertance son sein dans sa bouche sous l'effet du plaisir. Il le taquine sans relâche, un brin présomptueux de savoir qu'il est capable de faire réagir son corps avec autant d'intensité.

Les mains d'Hermione ne savent pas si elles doivent repousser ou attirer Rogue contre elle. Il libère le mamelon. Il baisse les yeux sur elle. Ses yeux sont brillants. Son sein gauche est en contraste frappant avec le sein droit, luisant d'humidité.

"S'il vous plaît, Maître, laissez-moi partir," plaide-t-elle en essayant de recouvrer ses esprits. Ses mains sur ses épaules semblent le tenir à distance, mais elle ne tente plus de couvrir ses seins. Il affiche un sourire cannibale et baisse à présent la tête sur son sein gauche.

"Non!" Ses mains blanches minces tendues pour le maintenir à l'écart. Mais Severus sourit et ignore sa supplique. Sa bouche descend sur son mamelon gauche et les délicieuses sensations humides et chaudes secouent la pointe de son téton pour se propager à toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses.

 _Dieu! C'est si bon !_ Elle halète tandis que ses dents mordillent son mamelon, puis sa langue apaise le téton agité. Son dos se cambre à nouveau et elle cherche inconsciemment à pousser sa poitrine dans sa bouche avide. Ses efforts sont momentanément distraits par la sensation d'une de ses mains glissant sur sa jambe et caressant le haut de sa cuisse blanche et crémeuse.

 _Sa peau est si douce, si veloutée, si élastique !_ Il s'approche insidieusement de son Mont de Vénus. Plus que quelques centimètres et ses doigts vont découvrir le sanctuaire inviolé de la jeune fille qui retient sa respiration. Jamais personne n'a posé aussi intimement ses mains sur elle. Elle appréhende et aspire en même temps à connaître ce qui va fatalement suivre. Cette fois, pas d'éponge, seulement la main de Rogue, la main d'un homme.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Une voix féminine, enjouée, légèrement aigüe les surprend et tire brutalement Hermione de la transe sensuelle dans laquelle elle était plongée.

"Maître ! Maître ! Je suis là ! J'ai terminé mes emplettes et je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu. J'arrive !"

Severus s'est raidi mais retient sa captive, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille. Le sorcier comprend son erreur : il a retiré les vêtements d'Hermione qui gisaient sur le carrelage pour les envoyer à la lingerie. Magdalena croit donc qu'il est seul. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le rejoint dans la salle de bains...

Une superbe jeune femme s'approche, arborant un sourire qui se fane instantanément à la vue d'Hermione dans les bras de Rogue. Elle est nue, seulement parée d'un collier en métal, celui des esclaves. Une belle Odalisque avec une éclatante peau dorée.

Les deux femmes s'observent, se toisent, s'évaluent. Magdalena est grande, élancée, de longs cheveux noirs bouclés, de grands yeux marron en amande. Un nez droit. Un corps harmonieux, des seins pleins, hauts et fermes. Des hanches voluptueuses. Une pensée horrible s'immisce dans l'esprit d'Hermione : elle se ressemblent tellement qu'elles pourraient passer pour... sœurs ! Elle lit la même surprise et la même découverte dans le regard de Magdalena qui s'assombrit sous le venin, affichant même une pointe de... oui... de jalousie.

Ainsi c'est elle dont Gandral lui a parlé.

"Retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre, Magdalena." commande Rogue sur un ton tranchant.

La belle esclave hésite quelques secondes, laissant glisser son regard haineux sur les mains de son Maître posées sur sa rivale, puis fait demi-tour et disparaît dans les brumes opaques.

"Reste-là, je reviens dans quelques minutes." enjoint Severus à Hermione.

Encore hébétée, elle reste interdite, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Le sorcier la contemple avec une lueur chaude dans les yeux. Soudain, sa bouche fond sur la sienne, brûlante, exigeante, passionnée. Il s'écarte, la laissant étourdie, le souffle coupé.

Il disparaît à son tour.

Sa bouche est encore gonflée des baisers reçus. Son cœur bat furieusement. Sa peau a toujours en mémoire celui d'être pressée contre le sien. Hermione peut à peine croire que le corps d'une autre personne peut être si... attrayant, si excitant. Surtout celui de Rogue. Si grand, si fort, si dur, et pourtant si chaud et si humain. Celui d'un homme...

Elle touche ses lèvres qui picotent encore et passe lentement sa langue sur elles. Elle pourrait jurer sentir encore sa saveur masculine : chaude, mâle, musquée, boisée.

Sa gorge se serre et ses yeux brûlent. Elle tire ses jambes dans sa poitrine, les enlaçant tandis qu'elle laisse les larmes glisser sur ses joues, puis se noyer dans l'eau du bain. _Que suis-je devenue ? La putain de Rogue, ni plus, ni moins. Il lui suffit de me toucher et mon corps réagit favorablement. Oh, il peut être fier de sa formation, elle a porté ses fruits. Mon corps ne m'appartient plus, il lui obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Je ne suis plus Hermione Granger, seulement son esclave, l'esclave de Rogue..._

Severus revient dans la salle de bains. Il a abandonné Magdalena après l'avoir sévèrement punie. La discussion a été houleuse. Elle était en colère, ne connaissant pas l'existence d'Hermione, de son esclave-trophée. Mais finalement, elle l'a vite supplié pour qu'il lui accorde son pardon. Il sait que lorsqu'il ira la retrouver, elle lui sera entièrement soumise.

Par contre, Hermione... Elle est tellement imprévisible : impertinente, exaspérante, irrespectueuse, courageuse, intelligente, belle, altruiste, divertissante... Il secoue la tête. Il ne doit pas se laisser tourner la tête par son esclave, aussi séduisante soit-elle. Elle aussi doit lui obéir. _Je suis son Maître..._

La brume est tellement opaque qu'il ne la voit pas de prime abord. Il poursuit sa progression à travers l'onde odorante et mousseuse. Où est-elle ? Enfin il la voit. Elle n'a pas bougé de place. Elle l'entend et lève la tête. Ses yeux humides rencontrent les obsidiennes qui durcissent en la découvrant en larmes. Il sent la colère l'envahir. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Il sait qu'elle a vibré sous ses caresses. Elle lui a rendu son baiser, elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Ne peut-elle se mettre dans la tête qu'elle lui appartient et qu'il peut faire d'elle ce qu'il veut ? Il a été on ne peut plus patient avec elle.

Elle doit comprendre que le choix ne lui appartient pas, ce n'est aucunement l'une de ses prérogatives. _Je vais la punir. Je dois la punir._ Non pas une punition corporelle douloureuse, non, ce sera beaucoup plus subtil...

.

.

 _Alors, me laisserez-vous une p'tite review pour égayer ma journée ^^ ?_


	8. Chapter Esclave du Désir

**Notes** : vous êtes toujours présents et cela me comble de joie !

Merci aux lecteurs, ceux qui suivent ou mettent cette fiction dans leurs favoris :)

Bienvenue à cutelittleshit et Guest !

Magdalena a interrompu la scène charnelle entre Severus et Hermione... Cette dernière va-t-elle succomber à Rogue ou lutter contre ses propres désirs ?

 **Avertissement** : _lemon tout le chapitre_ , ne pas lire si cela doit heurter votre sensibilité.

.

 **Chapitre VIII - Esclave du désir**

.

 **Dans la vie, il y a parfois des gens sortis de nulle part qui marquent à jamais votre existence. Le destin les place sur votre chemin et, comme par magie, ils influencent votre comportement parfois au point de changer votre façon d'être. Ils tissent sur vous une toile qui vous retient prisonnier de leur essence, quelle qu'elle soit.** _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes de Francisco,_ Paula Fernández

 **Mon corps est prisonnier mais mon esprit est libre.** Olympe de Gouges

 **Le désir est le plus fréquent créateur de rêves. Le désir est l'excitateur du rêve ; la réalisation de ce désir forme le contenu du rêve.** , _Introduction à la psychanalyse, XIII,_ Sigmund Freud

 **Le désir des sens est le désir, sinon de se détruire, de brûler et de se perdre sans réserve,** _Le coupable_ , Georges Bataille

.

 _Severus revient dans la salle de bains. Il a abandonné Magdalena après l'avoir sévèrement punie. La discussion a été houleuse. Elle était en colère, ne connaissant pas l'existence d'Hermione, de son esclave-trophée. Mais finalement, elle l'a vite supplié pour qu'il lui accorde son pardon. Il sait que lorsqu'il ira la retrouver, elle lui sera entièrement soumise._

 _Par contre, Hermione... Elle est tellement imprévisible : impertinente, exaspérante, irrespectueuse, courageuse, intelligente, belle, altruiste, divertissante... Il secoue la tête. Il ne doit pas se laisser tourner la tête par son esclave, aussi séduisante soit-elle. Elle aussi doit lui obéir. Je suis son Maître..._

 _La brume est tellement opaque qu'il ne la voit pas de prime abord. Il poursuit sa progression. Où est-elle ? Enfin il la voit. Elle n'a pas bougé de place. Elle l'entend et lève la tête. Ses yeux humides rencontrent les obsidiennes qui durcissent en la découvrant en larmes. Il sent la colère l'envahir. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Il sait qu'elle a vibré sous ses caresses. Elle lui a rendu son baiser, elle était plus que prête à le recevoir. Ne peut-elle se mettre dans la tête qu'elle lui appartient et qu'il peut faire d'elle ce qu'il veut ? Il a été on ne peut plus patient avec elle._

 _Elle doit comprendre que le choix ne lui appartient pas, ce n'est aucunement l'une de ses prérogatives. **Je vais la punir. Je dois la punir**. Non pas une punition corporelle douloureuse, non, ce sera beaucoup plus subtil..._

.

Hermione lit l'exaspération dans les yeux onyx qui s'assombrissent de plus en plus alors qu'il la scrute. Quand le sorcier se saisit d'elle, elle ne peut retenir un petit cri de frayeur. Elle tremble dans ses bras et plaide :

"S'il vous plaît ! Je... j'ai... froid !"

Un rire moqueur monte dans la gorge de Severus _Oh, mais je vais te réchauffer..._ mais qui s'éteint rapidement quand il constate que les lèvres de la jeune fille ont pris une teinte violette depuis qu'il l'a quittée pour s'occuper de Magdalena. Il prend ses mains et les examine attentivement : le bout des doigts est fripé. Le constat est clair : elle est restée trop longtemps dans l'eau.

Rogue penche sa tête et souffle doucement sur les doigts, l'un après l'autre, et Hermione sent le souffle de la magie qui leur restitue, chaleur et apparence originelles. Il se redresse, fixe les lèvres boudeuses et passe lentement son pouce sur elles, ôtant instantanément la couleur importune.

Il l'entraîne en dehors de l'eau, prend un drap de bain chaud et moelleux qu'il passe d'abord sur sa chevelure, puis sur tout son corps qui se raidit au fur et à mesure du passage du tissu, lent et consommé, sur sa peau.

"On dirait une condamnée sur le point d'être exécutée, dit-il sur un ton légèrement taquin, en l'enveloppant dans ses bras. Il est temps d'y aller."

Elle ne veut pas savoir ce que sous-entend sa déclaration. Soudain, encore cette désagréable sensation de vertige et ils transplanent. C'est la chambre de Rogue. Elle s'angoisse. Elle essaie de lui échapper, mais il la tient fermement contre lui.

Hermione promène son regard apeuré autour d'elle. Il ne manque pas de tomber sur l'immense lit à baldaquin trônant au centre de la pièce, aux tentures vert et argent. _Serpentard jusqu'au bout..._ Elle entend battre son cœur dans sa poitrine, et elle sait que Rogue aussi.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur?" demande-t-il sur un ton presque complaisant.

A vrai dire, elle l'ignore elle-même. Elle n'est pas la première, encore moins la dernière à devoir perdre sa virginité. Il est devant elle, grand et sombre, intimidant. Lentement, il laisse ses doigts effleurer sa joue, tout doucement, comme pour l'apaiser. Mais les battements désordonnés de son cœur ne faiblissent pas, au contraire.

"Tu peux encore profiter de cela," lui susurre-t-il de sa voix de velours.

Peut-être que son comportement est irrationnel. L'homme est séduisant, à défaut d'être beau, et elle l'a même trouvé fascinant dans sa sixième année. Mais c'est une faible consolation de savoir qu'une attirance physique existe entre eux. Elle sent ses entrailles faire des nœuds. Elle n'a pas le choix, elle est son esclave alors, est-ce que cela importe vraiment ?

Comme s'il est incapable d'attendre plus longtemps, il se penche, tout à coup, et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas un baiser léger, sans consistance, mais, au contraire un baiser passionné, donné sans relâche, qui exige tout d'elle et ne retient rien. Sa main se déplace à l'arrière de sa tête, ébouriffant ses boucles-ressorts, et l'ensemble de son corps se presse contre elle, dur et fort, contrairement à ses courbes douces.

Elle se sent étourdie, confuse et honteuse d'apprécier autant d'être embrassée avec une telle passion. Son esprit a du mal à se concentrer. Quand il se recule, elle peut voir qu'il est un peu à bout de souffle lui aussi, et cette constatation ne lui apporte même pas la satisfaction qu'elle est en droit de ressentir. Les yeux sombres balaient son visage alors que ses lèvres sont courbées en un sourire presque méchant.

Légèrement hébétée, le dos de sa main effleure timidement sa lèvre.

Sans avertissement, il la saisit, déplaçant l'un de ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille pour le glisser sous son épaule, et l'emporte comme une jeune épousée vers le lit, où il la dépose comme le prix d'un conquérant victorieux.

Son regard empli de convoitise la détaille avec une lenteur consommée.

Prenant sa main, si douce, si parfumée, _elle embaume la rose_ , il effleure ses lèvres sur ses doigts, dans une imitation parfaite d'une salutation chaste. Son sourire grandit avec malice à chaque fois qu'il approfondit ses attentions. Il apporte chaque doigt à ses lèvres, aspirant lentement chacun d'eux. Ses yeux ne la quittent pas, guettant une réaction ou une faiblesse à exploiter.

 _Est-ce là sa manière cruelle de la punir ? Lui faire éprouver du plaisir ?_

Pourquoi une simple touche de sa main lui fait-elle perdre à ce point le contrôle d'elle-même ? La chaleur de sa peau la consume, la rend vulnérable et elle se méprise pour cela.

Les yeux d'Hermione se mettent à errer loin de l'homme, cherchant à cibler un endroit dans la chambre où elle ne peut plus voir ce qu'il fait pour elle. Peut-être cette moulure sur le plafond ? Que représente-t-elle ? Son esprit se force à se souvenir des tortures qu'il lui a infligées, des menaces qu'il a proférées.

Mais sa voix la ramène au présent. Et il parle encore, de cette manière tranquille qui n'appartient qu'à lui-même, la voix basse, rauque, envoûtante :

"Je ne veux pas que tu t'évades dans un autre monde. Peut-être devrais-je t'attacher aux montants du lit...

\- Non, non ! S'il vous plaît, ne m'attachez pas ! implore-t-elle avec ferveur, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Bien, bien. Alors, reste avec moi Hermione, je veux que tu saches _qui_ te caresse..."

Il fera tout pour l'empêcher d'imaginer que ses mains appartiennent à un autre homme. Elle saura que c'est lui, et lui seul qui lui procurera désir et assouvissement des sens.

Elle sent ses lèvres persistantes contre sa peau, et peut à peine réprimer un tressaillement. Son bras subi le même traitement tranquille, et quand il atteint son épaule, sa bouche se retrouve dans cet endroit si sensible, exactement là où le cou et l'épaule jouxtent, ce même endroit dont il a découvert la sensibilité il y a peu dans la salle de bains.

Hermione sent sa volonté s'effriter comme un château de sable. Soudain, c'est l'envoi d'une secousse vers le bas de sa colonne vertébrale qui se propage dans tout son corps. Elle manque de s'étrangler en empêchant que des sons odieux de plaisir ne sortent de sa bouche. Que lui arrive-t-il ? Elle se refuse à se l'avouer.

La bouche du sorcier a trouvé un endroit particulièrement sensible. _Non, non, pas là_... Elle a presque envie de pleurer. _Pas là, s'il vous plaît_. Ses poignets aspirent désespérément à voler vers le haut et à couvrir son visage brûlant de confusion, de honte et de culpabilité.

A sa grande horreur, elle prend conscience avec une acuité perfide que sa peau n'a jamais été aussi sensible avant. _Oh non,_ _jamais_. Elle essaie de s'éloigner de lui, mais bien entendu, cela lui est impossible. Elle s'entend gémir sans qu'elle l'ait souhaité. _Comment peut-il arriver à m'exciter autant, simplement avec quelques caresses et baisers ?  
_  
A son grand soulagement, il abandonne son cou, et quelque chose dans ses yeux lui dit qu'il est plus que conscient maintenant de sa sensibilité particulière, et qu'il saura sans doute l'exploiter. Il prend son autre main, donnant à ses doigts la même attention sensuelle, s'amusant de sentir sa main trembler sous ses lèvres.

Mais bien sûr, sa bouche revient sur son cou une fois de plus, et maintenant il aspire sa tendre chair, longtemps, de plus en plus fort. Hermione comprend subitement ce qu'il essaie de faire. Elle s'agite et s'affole :

"Non ! Non ! Pas ça ! Je vais avoir une marque !"

Curieusement il se retire, non sans avoir donné quelques coups de langue pour apaiser la douleur. Il sourit. Il admire le joli suçon qui se forme sur sa peau blanche.

Son regard espiègle se pose sur la poitrine. Il admire son Sceau. Aussitôt, Hermione tente de croiser ses bras dans une attitude défensive, mais il ne l'accepte pas. L'une de ses mains attrape ses poignets et les épingle au-dessus de sa tête, de sorte que ses seins sont entièrement exposés à sa vue.

"Magnifique !" s'extasie Severus, avec le regard moqueur de l'évaluation. Il laisse ses doigts traîner sur un sein, puis sur l'autre, en les caressant avec la même lenteur, la même attention délibérée, et se terminant par un resserrement ludique sur la pointe. Il laisse échapper un petit rire victorieux quand elle inspire brusquement.

Il serait tellement plus facile si elle n'était pas si sensible à son contact. Il joue d'elle comme d'un instrument dont il maîtrise parfaitement les accords. Stressée, les larmes finalement affleurent dans ses yeux. C'est tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour empêcher ses lèvres de chanter et de délivrer les sons qu'il serait probablement heureux d'entendre.

Il prend certainement connaissance de la façon dont elle se tortille et se tord sous lui, assez pour apporter un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.

"Je crois que tu deviens impatiente, Hermione."

Il abaisse sa bouche sur ses seins, en la remplaçant les caresses de ses mains, de sorte qu'elle sent son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Ses fragrances boisées agacent ses narines.

"Il n'y a pas besoin de cacher ton désir ; il est parfaitement naturel", se moque-t-il gentiment.

Même ses railleries n'amortissent pas le tourbillonnement sensuel de sa langue autour de son mamelon.

C'est une forme plus subtile de la torture que la brutalité pure et simple à laquelle elle s'était attendue. Lit-il si bien en elle, qu'il sait effectivement qu'elle craint beaucoup plus ses réactions charnelles incontrôlables qu'un contact invasif brutal ou les châtiments corporels ?

Mais le fait de _profiter_ de l'humiliation sera probablement sa perte. Devoir abandonner le contrôle de ses propres sens, et en plus _par lui_ , cela, Hermione ne peut le supporter. Que lui restera-t-il s'il peut modeler ses réponses les plus intimes à ses propres désirs ? Comment fera-t-elle face à son amour-propre ? A sa dignité ?

Alors qu'elle est perdue dans ses pensées, Rogue allaite son sein dans un rythme désespérément lent, la ramenant à la réalité encore une fois. Il reprend ses taquineries, quasiment les mêmes qui l'avaient poussée au bord de la folie dans la baignoire. Elle aimerait croire que c'est un autre homme qui lui prodigue ces caresses interdites, mais une voix lui souffle que c'est lui et lui seul qu'elle a toujours voulu.

"Tu es très belle" déclare-t-il, comme se parlant à lui-même.

Il la contemple avec une satisfaction évidente, et elle est frappée à nouveau par la façon dont il la regarde, comme si elle est une propriété nouvellement acquise. Pourtant, en regardant bien, il y a une autre lueur au fond des obsidiennes.

"J'ai envie de toi", avoue-t-il d'une voix rauque, coupant court à son examen.

Plaçant ses mains sur ses cuisses, il les repousse et les écarte largement, en dépit de ses efforts pour l'en empêcher. A présent, il possède un accès complet et absolu de sa féminité. Et avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'il fait, il pousse doucement son index entre ses jambes, glissant facilement à travers ses plis humides. Secouée par l'intrusion, elle sursaute, mais il le retire déjà, les yeux braqués sur le lubrifiant brillant, la preuve évidente de son désir. Il affiche une expression diaboliquement triomphante :

"Il semble que le sentiment est réciproque..."

Elle sent la brûlure de la honte chauffer son visage.

Il écarte ses jambes à nouveau, et cette fois, abaisse sa bouche. Il embrasse le tour de son sexe, son poil de barbe qui repousse picote son derme délicat et, à un moment donné, la jeune fille lutte contre l'instinct futile de les relever pour mieux les écarter. Elle est touchée et caressée là où aucun homme avant lui n'a jamais posé les yeux. Comment peut-elle supporter la honte d'être vue et caressée là ?  
Severus poursuit son avancée, sans se laisser décourager par ses ondoiements, et elle se fige quand il atteint l'ouverture de ses lèvres.

Sa respiration se bloque brutalement lorsqu'elle est confrontée à sa langue poussant en elle, et des sensations de battements d'ailes de papillons grandissent dans son ventre. Sa respiration prend une étrange cadence, en provoquant une légère brûlure anticipative dans son bas-ventre.

Sa langue est à l' _intérieur_ d'elle, chaude et humide contre ses parois, et il n'y a rien qu'elle ne puisse faire pour faire cesser les plaisirs cruels qu'il lui inflige. Comment peut-elle autant savourer le contact de sa bouche, de sa langue, de son nez sur son intimité ?

Il s'interrompt, seulement afin que sa langue trouve le nœud rose de son sexe. Il donne un petit coup humide une fois, deux fois, chaque touche allumant des étincelles devant les yeux d'Hermione, avant que sa bouche ne se referme entièrement sur le petit bourgeon et l'aspire lentement.

 _Que fait-il ? Non, Non..._

Elle est elle-même en train de se perdre, incapable de contrôler la vague de progression de son propre plaisir. Elle porte une main à ses lèvres et réussit à étouffer le pire de ses gémissements. Rien ne semble pourtant arrêter les sensations traîtresses qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. _Faites cesser cette torture exquise..._

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est ce que tu veux vraiment...", répond-il sur un ton railleur.

Il la taquine aves sa bouche, avec sa langue, provoquant une combustion latente, puis se retire brutalement, la laissant inassouvie et frissonnante. Elle ne veut pas le supplier, non, elle doit se contenir, même si ses gémissements sont la preuve flagrante qu'elle ment.

Bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il veut, et Hermione, en lui résistant, lui donne la satisfaction de le prouver. Même sa propre respiration la trahit, sonnant plus comme un gémissement de plaisir. Elle tente d'étouffer les cris de son désir.

Ce doux supplice se poursuit impitoyablement. Il joue à plusieurs reprises avec elle, seulement pour la laisser au bord de la frustration, au bord de la folie. Une certaine pression étrange se construit dans son estomac, et se propage dans tout son corps. Il se retire à nouveau, l'abandonnant dans un état de manque.

"S'il vous plaît... supplie-t-elle ardemment, avec dans sa voix une sincérité qui n'existait pas auparavant.

Severus affiche un sourire triomphant :

\- Hermione, déclare-t-il sur un ton onctueux. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais accorder ton soulagement..." _et le mien..._

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

"Chuuuuttttt..." chuchote-t-il. Il se déplace sur elle, rendant toute évasion impossible. Il saisit ses mains qu'il maintient entre les siennes, de chaque côté de son visage, apposées sur le lit. Elle frémit en anticipant la première poussée, cruellement lente. Sa respiration déjà instable se bloque soudainement, alors que la tête de sa verge se profile à son entrée.

Il la pénètre très lentement, guettant sur son visage tout signe d'inconfort. Il progresse de plus en plus. Elle peut tout sentir de lui, tandis que ses parois s'étirent autour de son sexe. Elle ferme ses yeux pour mieux supporter la douleur.

Elle ne voit pas le rictus qui déforme les traits de Rogue alors qu'il se contient de son mieux pour ne pas s'enfoncer brutalement dans le fourreau accueillant. Il y a si longtemps qu'il rêve de cet instant : posséder Hermione, lui faire connaître les délices charnels.

Et juste au moment où cette dernière pense qu'elle est totalement remplie, que Rogue est arrivé au bout de son invasion, il pousse encore plus loin, et elle halète alors qu'elle se sent la pression de sa rigide longueur dans son ventre.

Il n'y a pas vraiment de douleur, pas autant que cela aurait pu être, car il a bien préparé son corps. Elle est si lisse, si moite, et à demi-engourdie par une excitation fébrile, qu'il l'a déflorée sans lui apporter de réelle souffrance. Mais son esprit inexpérimenté se concentre sur la pure intensité de sa plénitude, ce qui accroît chaque sensation. Elle frissonne sous lui, ses muscles se contractant autour de son sexe épais. Elle écarte ses jambes afin de faciliter l'intrusion et soulager la pénétration.

Un bruit étrange sort de sa gorge, qui sonne étrangement comme un sanglot. C'est probablement encore un autre signal de sa propre confusion. Ses paupières sont alourdies par la luxure, sa respiration devient plus saccadée.

Avec la même lenteur angoissante, Severus commence à se retirer. Elle lâche une longue expiration de soulagement, provoquée par le vide ressenti. Mais elle devine la tête de son sexe à son entrée.

"Non, vous ne devez pas," plaide-t-elle, et ne sait pas si elle le pense vraiment.

Mais il ne tient pas compte de sa supplique. La pénétration est plus rapide cette fois. Elle se raidit comme il s'enfonce une fois de plus dans sa gaine, et elle ressent le plein remplissage, ne laissant aucune partie d'elle vertueuse.

Elle ne tente même pas de lutter, ce serait vain, et il est trop lourd au-dessus d'elle : ses mains maintiennent toujours les siennes. Pour tout dire, elle sait aussi qu'elle ne met pas de réels efforts dans la résistance... Comment le pourrait-elle, alors qu'elle profite des attentions de son amant ? _Son amant_ , le mot la fait tressaillir. Elle le regarde, et les yeux charbon n'ont jamais été aussi sombres et brûlants, même plissés dans l'effort.

Il la martèle maintenant, son sexe construit rapidement un rythme vigoureux, prenant ce plaisir qu'il a toujours voulu de son corps alors qu'elle se tord de plaisir sous lui. Puis il reprend ses autres attentions. Toujours en mouvement, il descend ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, aspirant un téton impudent. Elle tressaute en réponse. Il sent son fourreau devenir plus humide. Il accorde la même caresse au sein jumeau. Quand le petit caillou est bien dur sous sa langue, il le relâche dans un son mouillé.

"Laisse-toi aller, Hermione", ordonne-t-il de sa voix enrouée. Quel charmant paysage que son visage rougi par la montée du plaisir, sa bouche ouverte, haletante, et son regard qui se trouble !

Il libère les mains de la jeune femme qui s'agrippent à ses épaules. Il se déplace plus rapidement, la pilonnant sans relâche. Elle prend conscience que l'avidité de son corps a finalement dépassé les contraintes de son esprit. Où sont donc passés ses principes ?

On entend seulement leurs soupirs incontrôlables, leur respiration frémissante et ce bruit humide, témoin de sa participation. Les mots lui échappent complètement, et elle est emmêlée dans les filets de plaisir qu'il a tissés autour d'elle. La douleur initiale a disparu pour laisser place à la construction d'un plaisir démesuré.  
Elle ne peut plus aligner deux pensées. Elle se sent pousser au bord d'un précipice de délices.

Ses jambes se cramponnent maintenant autour de ses reins, et elle frissonne sous lui. Il la matraque, profondément et durement. La friction de leurs corps stimule son clitoris turgescent. La puissance de son ravage est telle que chaque poussée fait se balancer ses seins, et que son petit corps est secoué sous le choc de son offensive.

Les mains d'Hermione se promènent dans son dos puissant, y traçant un chemin avec ses ongles. Son bassin se déhanche dans un mouvement vieux comme le monde. C'est une énigme horrible : comment peut-elle le haïr, et en même temps aimer la sensation de lui ? Hermione maudit son corps pour la trahison de son propre désir. Mais est-il le seul fautif ? Son esprit n'a-t-il pas abdiqué bien avant ?

Le point culminant déferle subitement sur elle. Une violente secousse de plaisir la parcourt, diffusant une chaleur qui part de son clitoris et se propage à toutes ses cellules nerveuses. Elle se spasme autour de lui, des étoiles clignotent sous ses paupières, une lumière blanche vive et elle laisse échapper un râle de plaisir. Cette ruée grisante la laisse momentanément étourdie et hors d'haleine.

La jouissance d'Hermione entraîne celle du sorcier. Sa semence chaude rempli son ventre, accompagné par un gémissement guttural. Est-ce bien son prénom qu'il a prononcé au moment de l'extase finale ? Ils sont tous les deux hors d'haleine, transpirants. Leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson sur un rythme endiablé. L'air est chargé d'odeurs dissemblables et capiteuses : sueur, excitation, sperme, parfums floral et boisé...

Severus reste enfoui au fond d'elle, son front posé contre le sien, leurs souffles se mêlant. Quand il retrouve sa respiration, il se retire lentement, comme à regret. Il n'a jamais éprouvé un tel plaisir avec une femme. La réalisation de son fantasme est à la hauteur de ses attentes. Il veut déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, mais Hermione détourne son visage et sa bouche se pose sur sa joue. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, interminables.

Severus ne veut pas seulement posséder son corps, mais également son esprit rebelle, ses rires, sa beauté sauvage, sa fierté, ses colères. Il n'ignore pas qu'elle l'exècre, mais il sait aussi qu'avec de la patience et une formation adéquate, elle finira par se rendre à lui, par abdiquer, car c'est le seul moyen d'assurer sa survie. Pour le moment elle se referme sur elle et rejette ce qui vient de lui. Mais un jour, elle acceptera sa situation et son premier mouvement en le voyant ne sera pas de reculer, de l'ignorer, mais au contraire de lui ouvrir les bras, en lui offrant un véritable sourire, authentique et chaleureux.

Il se redresse et passe une main dans ses boucles folles, comme pour la réconforter. Elle roule sur elle-même pour se réfugier au fond du lit.

"Je vous déteste... avoue-t-elle pathétiquement en chuchotant les mots, coupant court à ses rêves. Mais ses mots s'adressent moins à lui qu'à elle-même.

\- Je le sais", répond-il avec résignation, le ton sans victoire, avec à présent comme un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Il hésite et poursuit, cherchant malgré tout à la réconforter.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte des réponses de ton corps. Tu es jeune et ta chair est réceptive. Il est normal que tu éprouves du plaisir, même entre mes bras..."

La jeune femme lui tourne ostensiblement le dos en haussant les épaules et se recroqueville, entortillée dans le drap de satin vert empire. Elle est tellement repliée sur elle-même que l'on dirait un enfant qui se cache.

Severus n'insiste pas. Il pourrait la punir pour son insolence, mais il ne le souhaite pas. Il préfère rester sur cette amère victoire. Il sait aussi qu'elle a besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle l'ignore, mais il devait la posséder avant que n'ait lieu la réception dans son Manoir. Avec son maudit système olfactif plus que développé, Greyback aurait immédiatement su qu'Hermione était encore vierge. Il ne la perdra pas. Jamais.

Il lance un Sort de Nettoyage, s'habille et sort de la pièce. Il engage un pas dans le couloir, sa main encore sur la poignée.

"Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre... _Maître_ ? s'enquiert-elle immobile comme une statue de sel. Il hésite deux secondes et répond enfin :

"Oui, je t'y autorise." Et la porte se referme.

.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour m'encourager ?_


	9. Chapter La Reine de Glace

**Notes** : Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires appréciateurs sur le chapitre précédent,

votre fidélité me touche et m'encourage à poursuivre...

le lecteur : j'apprécie les questions que tu soulèves, cela prouve ton intérêt. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione tombe dans les bras de Rogue juste après que ce dernier lui ait expliqué où se trouve son intérêt. Il est le Traître, celui qui a vendu l'Ordre et permis l'accession au pouvoir de Voldemort, _après avoir causé la mort de Harry et l'arrestation de ses amis..._

Guest : c'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour qu'Hermione pose cette question ^^

Comment Hermione va réagir après sa relation avec Severus ? Et cette ressemblance troublante entre Magdalena et elle, est-elle fortuite ou largement préméditée ?

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre IX - La Reine de Glace**

.

 **"** **Je ne suis pas vraiment libre si je prive quelqu'un d'autre de sa liberté. L'opprimé et l'oppresseur sont tous deux dépossédés de leur humanité."** , _Un long chemin vers la liberté_ , Nelson Mandela

 **Le problème du temps est le problème essentiel en prison. Il en est ainsi d'ailleurs pour toutes les formes d'existence dont les conditions se trouvent artificiellement restreintes.** _Un testament espagnol_ , Arthur Koestler

 **"Ecrire liberté sur le bord d'une plage, c'est déjà avoir la liberté de l'écrire. Même si la mer efface ce mot : la liberté demeure."** _Québec Banana State_ , Jean-Michel Wyl

.

 _Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, comme pour la réconforter. Elle s'éloigne aussitôt en se réfugiant au fond du lit._

 _"Je vous déteste... avoue-t-elle pathétiquement en chuchotant les mots, coupant court à ses rêves. Mais ses mots s'adressent moins à lui qu'à elle-même._

 _\- Je le sais", répond-il avec résignation, le ton sans victoire, avec à présent comme un goût de cendre dans sa bouche. Il hésite et poursuit, cherchant malgré tout à la réconforter._

 _"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte des réponses de ton corps. Tu es jeune et ta chair est réceptive. Il est normal que tu éprouves du plaisir, même entre mes bras..."_

 _La jeune femme lui tourne ostensiblement le dos en haussant les épaules et se recroqueville, entortillée dans le drap de satin vert empire. Elle est tellement repliée sur elle-même que l'on dirait un enfant qui se cache._

 _Severus n'insiste pas. Il pourrait la punir pour son insolence, mais il ne le souhaite pas. Il préfère rester sur cette amère victoire. Il sait aussi qu'elle a besoin de se retrouver seule. Elle l'ignore, mais il devait la posséder avant que n'ait lieu la réception dans son Manoir. Avec son maudit système olfactif plus que développé, Greyback aurait immédiatement su qu'Hermione était encore vierge. Il ne la perdra pas. Jamais._

 _Il lance un Sort de Nettoyage, s'habille et sort de la pièce. Il engage un pas dans le couloir, sa main encore sur la poignée._

 _"Puis-je retourner dans ma chambre... Maître ? s'enquiert-elle, immobile comme une statue de sel. Il hésite deux secondes et répond :_

 _"Oui, je t'y autorise." Et la porte se referme._

.

Enveloppée dans le drap, son front brûlant posé contre la vitre de la fenêtre qui lui apporte une fraîcheur qu'elle aurait souhaitée bienfaisante, Hermione laisse ses pensées vagabonder. Une boule est coincée dans sa gorge qui est douloureusement sèche. Elle n'éprouve même pas le besoin de pleurer, elle a déjà dépassé ce stade. Son cœur est glacé, lourd et pourtant vide. Elle se sent sale. Le sperme de Rogue, mêlé au sang de sa virginité, coule entre ses jambes, collant et visqueux. Son odeur, âcre et musqué, agresse ses narines.

 _Depuis quand suis-je devenue aussi faible ? Que suis-je à présent ? Une catin ? Sacrifier ma vertu pour aider Neville : le jeu en valait-il vraiment la chandelle ? Comment ai-je pu tomber si bas ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je suis perdue... J'ai tellement désiré qu'il soit mon premier, avant... Eh bien, voilà Hermione, ton rêve est devenu réalité..._

Un bruit. Une présence. Elle s'accroche au drap comme d'un bouclier. _Il_ est déjà de retour ? _Oh, j'aurais dû retourner dans ma chambre..._ Elle n'ose se retourner. Sa respiration s'accélère. Les jointures de ses mains deviennent blanches, agrippées au satin.

"Mademoiselle !"

La voix nasillarde de l'elfe la fait sursauter. Le soulagement est tel qu'elle pousse un énorme soupir.

"Ah c'est toi Gandral ! Que désires-tu ?

\- Le Maître souhaite que vous buviez cette potion."

Elle lève de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Une potion ? Pourquoi faire ? _Rogue s'inquièterait-il de mon bien-être ?_

Les joues de l'elfe prennent une violente teinte pourpre. Il tend le verre en expliquant, les yeux baissés :

\- Elle permet de ne pas... tomber enceinte, Mademoiselle..."

Hermione devient blanche comme un linge. _Oh, comment ai-je pu oublier ?_ Un sourire désabusé étire ses lèvres. _Il ne manquerait plus que ça... Un enfant de ce monstre..._ La bile monte dans sa gorge. Elle tend une main légèrement tremblante en direction du verre, le saisit et l'observe, quelque peu méfiante. La couleur est légèrement différente des potions qu'elle a déjà élaborées pour Pomfresh à Poudlard ; elle est plus claire, constellée de points lumineux mouvants. Elle porte le verre à son nez. Elle reconnaît les plantes et racines de la Potion de Contraception, notamment le millet perlé. Mais il y a autre chose... Ah oui, ce sont les ingrédients du Philtre Calmant : angélique, camomille, tilleul. _Bon, au moins il ne cherche pas à me droguer..._

Rassurée, elle boit d'un trait le breuvage. Le goût en est infect, bien qu'adouci par l'angélique. Seulement quelques dizaines de secondes et une sensation de bien-être l'envahit, mais guère assez pour la rendre sereine.

\- Ne soyez pas triste, Mademoiselle, vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait : le Maître est satisfait, je le sais, je le sens", déclare l'elfe de sa voix nasillarde, dans laquelle perce une nuance joyeuse.

Hermione lui jette un regard désabusé et sa bouche se déforme dans une moue méprisante quand elle lui répond :

"Il peut l'être, il a obtenu... ce qu'il voulait...

\- Si vous le désirez, vous pourrez obtenir certaines libertés...

\- Oh, bien sûr ! Bel avenir en perspective ! Il me suffit de m'agenouiller à ses pieds, d'être nourrie comme un chien, de l'appeler Maître et d'écarter les jambes quand l'envie lui prend et youpi ! J'aurai le droit de me promener dans le château, dans le jardin, et ô comble du bonheur, avoir accès à la bibliothèque ! s'offusque-t-elle d'une voix amère, les lèvres pincées, en posant involontairement ses doigts sur le suçon de son cou.

\- Montrez-lui un certain attachement, vous avez plus de pouvoir que vous ne l'imaginez, Mademoiselle.

\- Moi ? Elle le regarde avec des yeux emplis de stupeur.

\- Oui vous, insiste l'elfe.

\- Je n'en crois pas un mot..." affirme-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Gandral se montre agité, avec ses oreilles remuantes et ses yeux fuyants. Il finit par déclarer :

"Vous avez rencontré Magdalena, je crois..."

Hermione se tait subitement. _Tiens, je l'avais oubliée, celle-là..._ Elle voit passer devant ses yeux l'image de la magnifique jeune femme. Un pincement inexplicable se produit dans sa poitrine en songeant à l'esclave si belle.

"Oui, avoue-t-elle, curieuse de connaître la suite. En effet, je l'ai... rencontrée. Assez rapidement... Elle relève son visage, le regard interrogateur. Comment peux-tu être au courant ? Qui t'en a informé ?

\- C'est elle, Mademoiselle. Je suis au service de vous deux...

Elle arque un sourcil, attentive aux explications qui ne vont pas tarder à tomber.

\- Vous avez dû remarquer la grande ressemblance qui existe entre vous deux ?"

Un silence. Quelques secondes de réflexion. La question fuse :

\- Tu crois que Rogue m'a choisie... parce que je ressemble à... Magdalena ?

Les yeux globuleux s'agrandissent d'étonnement, puis se plissent pour marquer un sourire :

"Mais Mademoiselle, c'est le contraire ! Le Maître a pris Magdalena comme esclave parce qu'elle _vous_ ressemble !"

\- Mais... mais... comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est impossible ! bredouille Hermione. Tu te trompes, ce n'est qu'une... coïncidence, un simple hasard... Non, je ne peux y croire..."

 _Rogue serait attiré par moi au point de... fantasmer sur moi au travers d'un... sosie ?_

Le silence de son interlocuteur est éloquent. Un vertige la saisit. Une sourde angoisse tord ses entrailles.

"Je ne me sens pas bien. J'ai besoin de prendre un bain, énonce-t-elle faiblement.

\- Vous souhaitez aller dans la salle de bains centrale ? propose avec affabilité Gandral.

\- Non, non, sûrement pas ! répond-elle précipitamment. Je préfère utiliser la mienne... _La mienne, comme si cela faisait partie de la normalité que je vive ici, comme si je me sentais chez moi..._

\- Bien, Mademoiselle. Je vais vous aider.

\- Merci Gandral."

Elle se lève, toujours emmitouflée dans le drap, elle chancelle mais l'elfe est déjà là pour la soutenir. Ils pénètrent dans sa chambre par la porte de communication.

.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione est encore dans la baignoire. Elle a eu beau se laver, frotter sa peau pour la purifier, elle se sent toujours sale. Elle se décide à passer l'éponge sur son sexe. _Doucement, voilà, comme ça..._ Sa respiration se bloque, et ses membres se tétanisent. Elle est incapable de retenir un sanglot étouffé. Elle doit faire le vide dans sa tête avant de parvenir à nettoyer cette partie de son corps. Il faut oublier les mains, la bouche, le sexe de Rogue qui en ont pris possession peu auparavant.

Les paroles échangées avec l'elfe se bousculent dans sa tête.

 _Puis-je vraiment m'offrir à cet homme ? N'est-ce pas lui qui détient son emprise sur moi, plutôt que moi sur lui ?_ _Dois-je abandonner mon amour-propre ?_ _Si je lui donne ce qu'il veut de moi, ne vais-je pas me perdre, perdre mon âme ? Ne suis-je pas en train de basculer dans une forme du Syndrome de Stockholm ?_

Elle secoue sa tête, comme pour chasser ses idées moroses.

 _Au moins, Neville va bien. Gandral m'a affirmé qu'il bénéficiait d'un traitement humain : bien nourri, bien logé... Il me faudra le voir, malgré lui. Je dois lui parler._

Elle pousse une petit soupir résigné. Il fait chaud mais elle a froid. Elle sait que la nuit sera longue.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Gandral l'a prévenue qu' _il_ l'attendait dans le salon. Sa nuit a été agitée, peuplée de rêves semi-érotiques dans lesquels Rogue faisait l'amour à Magdalena et se moquait d'elle, lui affirmant qu'elle serait bientôt son esclave sexuelle, sous les yeux de Neville qui l'insultait.

Elle a pris une décision - _une de plus_ \- : elle sera soumise, puisqu'elle n'a guère le choix en la matière, mais elle ne montrera rien de ses émotions. Il a trop d'emprise sur elle, il faut qu'elle réussisse à conserver sa dignité.

Le moyen le plus sûr de le frustrer est de ne pas réagir du tout. C'est donc là son nouveau cheval de bataille.

Dès qu'elle pénètre dans la pièce, il est debout, penché sur une immense carte qui occupe quasiment toute la surface de la table. Il semble absorbé par ses pensées. Il ne lève pas la tête à son apparition, pourtant elle sait qu'il l'a entendue arriver.

Elle s'agenouille, comme elle a si bien appris à le faire.

"Bonjour, Maître", déclare-t-elle sur un ton monocorde.

S'il a noté l'absence de révolte dans la voix d'Hermione, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il poursuit l'étude de la carte une dizaine de minutes, notant ses observations sur un parchemin situé à proximité. Quand il en a terminé, il s'approche d'elle, et elle a tout loisir pour contempler ses bottes de cuir noir, parfaitement astiquées.

"Relève-toi", ordonne-t-il sans élever la voix.

Elle obtempère, incertaine de ce qui va suivre. Le regard sombre fixe le ruban de velours noir identique à celui que portaient les Coquettes du XIX ème siècle et qui ceint son cou. Elle a voulu cacher son suçon. Un éclair de colère passe dans les yeux, si vite qu'elle pense l'avoir imaginé.

"J'ai un cadeau pour toi esclave, ajoute-t-il sur un ton si calme, si pondéré, qu'inexplicablement, il l'inquiète.

\- Pour moi ?" répète-t-elle machinalement.

Un cadeau pour elle ? Que lui vaut cet honneur ? Le fait de l'avoir laisser la posséder sans mettre en place un combat ?

Il tient dans ses mains un étui en bois d'acajou finement ouvragé. Il l'ouvre et à l'intérieur, posé sur le velours pourpre, s'étale un collier en argent. Hermione marque un mouvement de recul. Ses yeux s'agrandissent. Elle a parfaitement reconnu le bijou : c'est le collier des esclaves. Il est finement ciselé sur tout le tour : _Propriété de Severus Prince_.

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de ses lèvres. Le sorcier ne semble pas le remarquer.

Il sort l'objet avec délicatesse et vient se placer derrière elle. _Non, non, je ne veux pas de ce collier..._ Il défait le ruban de velours et lance négligemment un _Evanesco_ , renvoyant dans le néant le morceau de tissu.. Il le remplace par le collier dont il attache le fermoir, mais elle se met à paniquer. Elle sent des vibrations magiques qui se propagent dans tout son corps. Elle a l'impression que le collier lui coupe les voies respiratoires, qu'il l'empêche de respirer. Elle s'imagine s'en saisir et tenter de l'enlever, mais bien entendu ce n'est guère une option envisageable.

"Calme-toi. Plus tu te débattras, plus il te serrera. Inspire profondément, plusieurs fois. Décontracte-toi et il se relâchera de lui-même", explique posément le sorcier en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, dans un geste qui se veut apaisant.

 _Sois forte Hermione, c'est l'une des rares choses qu'il ne puisse t'enlever..._

Elle obéit et s'oblige à respirer lentement, et peu à peu, elle sent que le collier se desserre. Les mains du sorcier sont toujours sur elle, et descendent le long de ses bras. Il reste derrière, ses doigts toujours posés sur sa peau, testant une fois de plus sa soumission. Il produit un miroir, et elle peut y voir le collier autour de son cou, et surtout Rogue derrière elle, comme une ombre menaçante.

"Es-tu heureuse de ce présent ? demande-t-il en cherchant son regard dans le reflet. Elle ferme les yeux pour puiser du courage au fond d'elle.

\- Oui, Maître", répond-elle mécaniquement, en tentant de son mieux de retenir son irritation croissante.

Ses orbes se rouvrent et se noient dans l'encre de Chine de ses prunelles. Rien n'est dit, mais il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il la regarde simplement, laissant sentir la présence de sa main sur son cou, le poids de son contrôle. Elle s'est toujours sentie impuissante face à lui, mais cela n'a jamais été aussi flagrant. Elle sait qu'il est furieux. Elle ne peut bouger ou parler à moins qu'il ne le veuille, et une petite torsion de ses doigts pourrait amener un monde de douleur. Elle s'oblige à ne rien montrer.

Les yeux sombres s'obscurcissent. Il n'apprécie pas le nouveau visage qu'elle lui montre.

"Ne teste pas ma patience esclave, ou tu le regretteras amèrement, siffle-t-il sur un ton dangereux. N'oublie pas que Londubat est sous mon autorité et que si ton attitude me déplaît, il en subira les conséquences !

\- Je vous remercie de me rappeler que le bien-être de Neville dépend de mon obéissance, Maître, ne peut-t-elle s'empêcher de lui répondre d'une voix très douce. Mais a peine a-t-elle terminé sa déclaration qu'elle regrette déjà son mouvement impétueux. La colère qu'elle lit dans les yeux onyx confirme son erreur.

 _Oh, pourquoi ne puis-je tenir ma langue ? Dès que je suis en sa présence, j'ai du mal à conserver mon calme, il m'horripile tellement !_

Elle ajoute précipitamment, inquiète que son attitude impulsive n'entraîne une punition sur son ami :

"Pardonnez-moi Maître. Je... je vais vous obéir. C'est que... je n'ai pas bien dormi, je suis fatiguée. Mais si vous devez punir quelqu'un, alors que ce soit moi, Neville n'y est pour rien..."

Severus l'observe en silence. Il est vrai que des cernes profonds soulignent ses yeux. Ses ambres qui ne se baissent pas et osent affronter son regard mécontent. Elle a repris son attitude indifférente. Il en est agacé. Il la préfère combative, sa jeune lionne...

"Toujours prête à jouer à la bonne Samaritaine, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que toi ! lance t-il sur un ton exaspéré. Je déciderai de ta punition plus tard. Cette nuit, et peut-être les suivantes, tu dormiras avec moi, dans ma chambre."

Elle gèle aussitôt. Il le sent, il le sait. Cela l'irrite. _D'autres qu'elle paieraient cher pour partager ma couche_.

Il la veut dans son lit afin qu'elle s'habitue à son contact, à sa chaleur corporelle, à son odeur, à lui.

"Tu peux te retirer, je vais te rejoindre plus tard", la congédie-t-il brusquement.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Severus entre dans la chambre. Elle est déjà couchée. Même cachée par le drap, il constate qu'elle lui présente son dos. Il s'y attendait et ne s'en formalise pas. Il allume des chandelles qui lévitent autour du lit. Il se déshabille. Complètement. Il veut profiter de la texture souple de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il entre dans le lit, et Hermione sent le matelas qui s'affaisse légèrement sous le poids du sorcier. Elle fait semblant de dormir, priant tout bas pour qu'il ne l'importune pas. Elle éprouve l'horrible sensation que le tumulte des battements de son cœur résonne formidablement dans le silence de la pièce. Il s'approche tout près, tout près, et elle peut sentir le souffle de sa respiration sur sa joue. _Non, non, qu'il ne me touche pas..._ Il retire lentement le drap que les mains de la jeune femme sont obligées de lâcher.

Elle porte une chemise de nuit en coton, frêle rempart qu'il fait disparaître d'un claquement de doigts.

Le sorcier l'observe d'un air pensif. Face au mur, elle expose par inadvertance le haut de son dos pour sa vision, et il savoure cet instant pour admirer les petites crêtes délicates de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Je sais que tu ne dors pas. Allonge-toi sur le dos", intime-t-il soudainement sur ce ton qui n'admet aucun refus.

Elle ne peut que se soumettre. Elle s'est promis de ne pas étaler ses émotions, pas de lui désobéir. Les joues brûlantes, elle s'allonge, son regard braqué sur le plafond.

Il tient des rubans de soie entre ses mains, et avant qu'elle n'ait la possibilité de lui échapper, il s'installe à califourchon sur ses jambes et attache chacun de ses poignets aux montants supérieurs du lit. Il s'exécute sans se presser, il a le temps.

Elle est maintenant liée, son corps nu déployé sur le lit, chaque membre est tendu et solidement retenu à leurs coins correspondants. La position de ses jambes est particulièrement obscène, largement écartée, pour son plus grand plaisir. Elle est étalée entre les liens de soie comme une étoile de mer. Elle fait une tentative pour tester la résistance des liens, mais elle est maintenue fermement, les nœuds serrés et sécurisés.

Rogue se lève, satisfait de son travail.

"Tu peux lutter, énonce-t-il, avec un amusement clair dans sa voix, mais tu me donneras ce que je veux de toi."

Il est vrai que liée comme elle l'est, elle est à son entière disposition. Que prévoit-il maintenant ? Les mouvements instables de sa respiration sont de plus en plus visibles avec la montée et la descente de sa poitrine dénudée.

"Tu vas me montrer ton vrai visage, ta vraie nature, non pas ce masque de cire."

Il scrute attentivement ses traits, ne voulant pas manquer une seule de ses réactions. Elle se sent avilie et la haine qui couve en elle menace de se répandre. Elle parvient malgré tout à se concentrer et à présenter un visage neutre. La moulure torsadée du plafond est vraiment intéressante...

Il s'éloigne. Elle entend qu'il ouvre un tiroir, semble chercher quelque chose. Il revient. Une sensation de froid quand il passe l'objet sur son pied. Elle jette un coup d'œil en coin : c'est une cravache. _Il va me frapper, il a dit qu'il me punirait... Je ne dois pas lui montrer ma peur._ Il remonte lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Un sifflement et c'est l'impact cuisant sur son sein gauche. Elle sursaute mais parvient à contenir un cri de douleur malgré ses lèvres entrouvertes. Severus est frustré et en même temps admiratif. Une marque rouge décore son buste. Un deuxième coup s'abat, mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.

"Je vais changer ma tactique. Après tout, je crois que tu es plus sensible au plaisir qu'à la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es si réceptive..."

Le bout de la cravache frôle sa cheville, puis continue vers le haut, par touches légères, sur les contours de son corps nu : sa jambe, la hanche et enfin la houle de ses seins. Elle a envie de se détacher, mais elle est maintenue fermement par les rubans et incapable de faire un mouvement. Alors elle reste parfaitement immobile, le regard fixe.

"Je dois admettre que tu es pleine de surprises, et c'est une expérience très intéressante, avoue-t-il, les bras maintenant croisés sur sa poitrine, caressant lentement son nez crochu de son index. Mais cela a assez duré, tu ne penses pas ?

Si tu dois jouer à la belle indifférente, au moins que tu sois divertissante..." ajoute-t-il en laissant tomber la cravache par terre, avec un sourire presque méchant sur les lèvres.

Sa main se pose délicatement sur son sein. Son pouce tourne légèrement autour du mamelon, qui est involontairement stimulé sous sa caresse. Puis il pince le téton, juste assez fort pour être douloureux, et sourit au tressaillement qu'il suscite.

"Je pense que je suis prêt à relever le défi", affirme-t-il sur un ton presque paresseux.

Pourtant, quand il pose les mains sur ses jambes, ses doigts glissent vers son sexe et le câlinent, provoquant un excès de moiteur dans son sexe sensible. Hermione se raidit. Elle n'a pas à lutter contre son désir de fuir ou de combattre, parce qu'elle ne peut pas. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle puisse courir, aucune façon dont elle pourrait même tenter de se battre. Elle est sa prisonnière, désarmée, attachée, sans baguette et même sans magie. Il l'a dépossédée de tout. Sachant que, à la fois intellectuellement et émotionnellement, il a réussi à lui ôter toute sa responsabilité, que peut-elle lui opposer ?

Bien sûr, elle peut encore ressentir une certaine culpabilité, une humiliation, pour être autant suscitée. Mais elle est obligée d'accepter le fait que Rogue connaît son corps bien mieux qu'elle-même et il sait comment contrôler les réponses. Il a plus d'expérience en ce domaine et elle se sent désarmée.

Un doigt glisse à l'intérieur d'elle et elle frissonne, gémissant légèrement alors qu'il la sonde, cherchant à trouver son point G. Doucement, il se frotte contre elle, avec seulement assez de pression pour taquiner, mais sans stimuler vraiment. Les hanches de la jeune femme se lèvent légèrement. Ses cuisses tremblent et ses jambes tressautent en réponse à la taquinerie, son corps cherchant inconsciemment plus de friction.

"Voilà, Hermione, chantonne-t-il, de sa voix profonde et rauque, je vais te donner du plaisir..."

Penché sur elle, sa bouche fonce droit sur son mamelon alors que ses doigts continuent à taquiner, sa main libre à venir se joindre à sa bouche et la serrant petits seins comme il aspire le mamelon. Le plaisir bondit à travers elle, une ligne directe de son mamelon à sa vulve, alors que ses doigts malaxent la chair de son sein. Son toucher est doux, suscitant, jusqu'à ce qu'il morde son mamelon, son sexe se spasme et elle halète alors que son corps se cambre. La petite morsure de la douleur est comme un catalyseur pour son plaisir, envoyant une flambée de plaisir.

Puis il change de sein avec sa bouche, laissant derrière lui sa main pour pincer et tirer sur le mamelon qu'il vient de mordre. Sa bouche est douce, allaitant sur son autre mamelon, mais elle se raidit, en attendant la morsure qui doit arriver. Maintenant qu'elle sait ce qu'est le plaisir charnel, l'anticipation accroit son plaisir, ses muscles se crispant, s'ajoutant à la tension qui tourbillonne dans son cœur.

Quand finalement il la mordille, l'électricité court à travers elle, la laissant frémir, tandis que ses mamelons palpitent. Comme ses doigts jouent avec le premier mamelon qu'il a mordu, il continue à sucer et grignoter le second. Elle se tortille sous lui alors que ses doigts se déplacent dans et hors de son antre, son humidité croissante facilitant ses déplacements.

Hermione manque de laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Son souffle s'accélère comme il construit habilement son excitation.

Quand il libère enfin son mamelon de sa bouche avec un pop, le petit bourgeon lui fait mal de ses attentions. Douleur ou plaisir ? Son regard glacial sur son visage, ses doigts courbés à l'intérieur d'elle, pressant contre son point G.

"Tu aimes cela, n'est-ce pas ?" demande-t-il d'une voix nonchalante, en notant cette manière charmante et involontaire qu'elle a de contracter ses orteils.

Elle maintient ses lèvres serrées, lui refusant ce qu'il exige : la seule forme de rébellion qui a été plus ou moins efficace jusqu'à présent. Sa seule marque de bravoure, et c'est plus de la fierté que toute autre chose. Prenant son silence comme un défi, ses doigts bougent à l'intérieur d'elle, creusant plus profondément alors qu'il commence à embrasser sa peau, se frayant un chemin, avec une lenteur affolante, vers le bas de son ventre.

"Tu vas chanter pour moi, ma douce esclave..."

Hermione retient difficilement un gémissement alors qu'il joue avec elle, sa langue glissant entre sa fente et léchant son clitoris gonflé. Comment peut-il oser se servir de son corps comme d'une arme contre elle-même ? Elle tente de résister aux caresses insidieuses, mais ses tentatives restent vaines. La langue du sorcier se déplace plus profondément dans son sexe, sa bouche aspire le bouton d'amour tandis que sa main voyage vers son entrée arrière.

Elle se cambre violemment, mais la première phalange de son index réussit à se faufiler dans son trou serré, frottant contre les terminaisons nerveuses sensibles. Hermione est parcourue de tressaillements tandis qu'il doigte lentement son anus.

Poursuivant le grignotage de sa fente humide, Severus enfonce et ressort son doigt dans son rectum. La jeune femme frissonne en découvrant ces nouvelles sensations étranges. Ce mouvement dans et hors de son entrée secrète est un ressenti tout à fait nouveau. Ses doigts incurvés appuient sur un point sensible à l'intérieur d'elle qui manque de lui voler son souffle. Elle essaie de lutter contre les vagues de plaisir qui croissent, sachant pourtant que c'est inutile, mais elle les combat tout de même. D'une certaine manière, l'humiliation de jouir alors qu'il palpe son anus semble tellement plus grande que lors de ses premières relations sexuelles.

Pourtant, au milieu de toutes ces sensations tumultueuses, persiste une étincelle rebelle qui refuse d'être étouffée. Quelque chose de plus fort en elle qui éclate dans la résistance. Il lui faut puiser en elle tout le courage qu'elle possède, mais elle réussit à faire taire l'instinct animal emporté par ses sens. Elle reste silencieuse, plantant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains à s'en faire saigner. S'il veut qu'elle se lamente ou l'implore, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

Le sorcier sent immédiatement le changement dans la posture de la jeune femme : plus raide, plus crispée, plus lointaine.

"Ah, tu veux jouer à la Reine de Glace ? Tu ne tiendras pas, Hermione ; ta nature est trop passionnée..." roucoule le sorcier.

.

.

 _Et hop ! Un p'tit commentaire ?_


	10. Chapter Jouer C'est Risquer de Perdre

**Notes** : Encore merci pour vos encouragements et votre fidélité !

~Joyeuses Fêtes de Noël à tous ~ !

Bienvenue à Guest, Petunia, Supernanny et yushisan !

Remerciements à tous ceux qui ont commenté une ou plusieurs fois : _Aësalys, Alexandra48, Alienor,_ _A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo_ _, ange, Andree16, Arbre de Vie, Berenice, Black Banshee, Cassandre, Cerise, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, Chou, chouetteensucre,_ _cutelittleshit_ _, Darkklinne, Drennae, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, elhy, espe29, , Guest, HermyBella, IsabellaBlackPotter, jeanneo patronum, Jinks, Kimisukiro, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Lia-Mei-Soma, Lilieve, Loulou0999, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Magiquement, mamy83, manon, Marine, Marshkasna, MaryJanee, MarynSnp, Mary12, Mathilde, melimelo26, Melusine, mmcalmar, Morgan, MymiePL, NekoSaria, Nekozuni, nonowX3, Noumea, Novashiro, Oroszlan, Pandora-Love69, Pimprenelle, Serpenta, sev9hermi, stnijoma, Supernanny, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, un lecteur, WendySnape, WessemAssbai, WitchSpirit, yushisan, Zeugma412..._

Hermione reçoit le collier des esclaves. Elle joue à la Reine de Glace auprès de Severus. Son stratagème va-t-il fonctionner ?

 **Avertissement :** lemon en début de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre X - Jouer c'est Risquer de Perdre**

.

 **"La liberté, c'est l'empire que nous avons sur nous-mêmes"** , Grotius

 **"L'oppression d'un peuple ou même d'un simple individu est l'oppression de tous et l'on ne peut violer la liberté d'un seul sans violer la liberté de chacun"** , Mikhaïl Bakounine

 **"Si la mort est une punition, souvent aussi c'est une grâce"** , _Hercule sur l'Œta_ , Sénèque

.

 _Pourtant, au milieu de toutes ces sensations tumultueuses, persiste une étincelle rebelle qui refuse d'être étouffée. Quelque chose de plus fort en elle qui éclate dans la résistance. Il lui faut puiser en elle tout le courage qu'elle possède, mais elle réussit à faire taire l'instinct animal emporté par ses sens. Elle reste silencieuse, plantant ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains à s'en faire saigner. S'il veut qu'elle se lamente ou l'implore, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui._

 _Le sorcier sent immédiatement le changement dans la posture de la jeune femme : plus raide, plus crispée, plus lointaine._

 _"Ah, tu veux jouer à la Reine de Glace ? Tu ne tiendras pas, Hermione ; ta nature est trop passionnée..." roucoule le sorcier._

.

Il se relève. Ses obsidiennes étudient ses réactions.  
"Pour réussir à te retenir face à ce désir, fait-il remarquer - son sourire est faible, presque réfléchi, et moins sarcastique - Eh bien, tu possèdes une sacrée volonté, je dois bien te l'accorder."

Son ton louangeur inquiète plus la jeune fille qu'il ne la tranquillise.

"Je ne sais pas quel sens cette bataille a pour toi, Hermione, mais elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Je vais avoir ton respect, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et tu vas seulement gagner plus d'ennuis pour toi-même en le retardant" renchérit-il.

Elle entend le bruit d'un flacon qui est débouché. Un léger parfum se met à flotter à travers la pièce, qui sent vaguement la griffe du diable, la lavande et la rose.

"Cela devrait ôter la douleur. Je ne veux pas que ta deuxième fois te soit inconfortable..." Le ton est une fois de plus si éloigné de la sincérité qu'Hermione frissonne d'appréhension. _Qu'a-t-il encore inventé pour me nuire ?_

Ses doigts touchent à nouveau son intimité. La substance est chaude, mais modérément, avec une consistance analogue à celle d'une huile. Il l'étale doucement sur sa peau et le baume adoucit presque aussitôt les restes vacillants d'inconfort.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'il arrive à la susciter seulement en la caressant ? La jeune femme se tord légèrement, mal à l'aise, sur le lit. Elle n'a pas confiance à son toucher si doux, mais son corps mutin lui répond avec plaisir. Elle s'agrippe au drap, et ses jointures blanchissent avec une sorte de frustration torturée.

"Je constate que tu es aussi sensible qu'avant", déclare Severus dans un sourire. Ses doigts travaillent lentement autour de son clitoris, massant de manière à bien faire pénétrer la lotion.

"Oh, poursuit-il, comme s'il avait oublié. Je dois préciser que ce baume possède d'autres utilisations..."

Il marque un temps d'arrêt, le doigt à l'entrée de son antre humide. Hermione retient sa respiration. Elle sait que la suite ne lui plaira pas.

"J'y ai ajouté un soupçon de _rhodiola rosea, d'arginine et de muira puama_ *.Tu dois savoir quels en sont les effets, n'est-ce pas ? ajoute-t-il en enfonçant légèrement son doigt dans son sexe, ne perdant rien des émotions qui se jouent dans ses yeux et sur son visage.

"Vous pouvez m'obliger à vous obéir, mais vous ne m'obligerez pas à éprouver du plaisir entre vos bras !" réplique-t-elle avec bravade.

D'abord surpris, Rogue ne répond rien, puis sa bouche se tord dans un sourire ironique :

"Je crois que tu deviens présomptueuse, ma chère. Et je vais te le prouver immédiatement."

Totalement impuissante, Hermione ne peut que se contracter alors que Rogue apporte ses doigts contre son sexe.

Il n'y a pratiquement pas de pression, mais instantanément, une étincelle éclate puis grésille entre ses jambes, la faisant trembler très légèrement sous l'emprise des doigts experts. Elle ne peut voir la réaction du sorcier, mais elle entend son rire moqueur, et se sent presque violée par ce rire. Puis, il y a plus de doigts contre son sexe, qui passent devant ses lèvres pour caresser et effleurer le minuscule bourgeon rose au centre de son intimité.

 _Je ne devrais pas être autant excitée_ , pense Hermione. Cependant, sous l'influence de la lotion, son corps n'a pas besoin de préliminaires. Les caresses du sorcier sont instantanément agréables, provoquant un petit nœud de besoin qui se développe entre ses jambes, tandis que les mouvements de pétrissage de Rogue deviennent progressivement plus rapides. Elle les combat de son mieux, cependant. Elle reste aussi immobile que possible, refusant de rencontrer le contact des doigts de l'homme. Elle se mord également la lèvre, pour s'empêcher de répondre avec un quelconque bruit. Si elle ne peut être en mesure de contrer les sensations qui courent à travers elle, elle ne veut pas donner à Rogue la satisfaction de ses réponses vocales.

"Par Salazar, tu es déjà trempée," glousse-t-il, ravi de sa réaction charnelle.

Doucement, il porte sa main sur le visage de la jeune femme, afin qu'il puisse essuyer l'humidité sur sa joue. Nonchalamment, il défait les liens qui maintiennent ses chevilles. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il grimpe sur le lit et s'installe entre ses jambes qui n'ont pas eu le temps de se refermer.

Il se positionne à son entrée, sa verge au garde-à-vous, observant les réponses sur son visage. Il saisit ses hanches et s'enfonce dans sa caverne chaude, la forçant à lancer un cri muet à son assaut soudain. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait, et pousse à un angle vers le haut, de manière à frapper son point G à plusieurs reprises. Une chaleur régulière commence à s'accumuler dans les reins de la jeune femme, qui ondule à travers son ventre et qui monte, faisant ériger ses mamelons. Toujours en essayant de ne pas réagir, elle constate qu'elle tient une poignée de tissu du drap dans chaque main. Elle serre ses poings de plus en plus fortement. Un nœud se forme dans son estomac, puis la bouche du sorcier se retrouve autour de son mamelon, l'allaitant tout doucement.

 _Arrêtez !_ pleure Hermione intérieurement, alors que les axes fervents du sorcier s'intensifient, et elle peut entendre le son humide entre ses jambes, preuve flagrante de la traîtrise de son corps. _S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ça !_

Jouir ainsi, avec le sexe de Rogue à l'intérieur d'elle, est insupportablement humiliant. Elle s'est promis que si le sorcier peut obtenir ses cris de douleur, il n'aura jamais ses cris de plaisir, mais il a l'intention de prendre même ceux-ci, et elle ne peut guère le supporter.

 _Oh mon Dieu, faites qu'il s'arrête, je vous en supplie !_

Mais Dieu ne répond pas à ses prières. C'est horrible, c'est le pire sentiment du monde : contre sa volonté, elle éprouve du plaisir entre _ses_ mains. Elle sent les larmes qui commencent à se former dans ses yeux.

Severus lève les jambes d'Hermione, qui se retrouvent sur ses épaules, et il se pousse vers le bas, empalant la jeune femme toujours plus profondément, de telle sorte que son sexe frissonne dans le plaisir. Et elle peut le sentir maintenant, un immense orgasme qui prend de l'ampleur entre ses jambes, provoqué par de chauds frottements insistants. Il s'enroule à l'intérieur d'elle, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient à rude épreuve dans leur effort d'empêcher la friction entre leurs corps.

Mais soudain, la bouche du sorcier se pose sur son téton, l'aspire, le mordille, et peu après elle explose, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il y a des étoiles clignotantes devant ses yeux quand son bassin rencontre les hanches puissantes. Elle réussit à contenir un cri, mais ne peut tout retenir et un petit gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres.

"C'est très bien, esclave," complimente Rogue, et elle essaie de tendre ses mains en essayant de griffer son visage, mais bien entendu elles sont encore retenues. Le visage détesté est malheureusement hors de portée de ses ongles.

Rogue se met à rire, et une flambée de haine l'emplit tout entière. Il pose ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ton maître après qu'il t'a donné un orgasme. Je suis très gentil avec toi, esclave. Tu devrais me remercier."

Son ton badin l'insupporte, l'énerve, l'exaspère, l'horripile.

Et il recommence une fois de plus à enfoncer sa verge dans son sexe dans une cadence sensuelle, alternant les pénétrations avec des mouvements circulaires.

 _Par Merlin, va-t-il encore me faire venir ? Je ne le veux pas ; ô Dieu, non, je ne veux pas._

Mais peu après mais un autre orgasme se construit entre ses jambes. Celui-ci s'annonce beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent. Des points blancs dansent devant ses yeux. Elle est prise de vertiges et elle jouit subitement. Elle a l'impression de mourir. Elle halète.

"Chut, petite. Tout va bien", roucoule le sorcier.

Hermione rêve de meurtre. Elle imagine ses mains encercler le cou de l'homme et serrer, serrer jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque. Elle se voit lancer le Doloris et le regarder se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Elle a une vision où elle lance un Avada kedavra et il s'écroule à ses pieds, raide mort. Elle le hait avec une telle violence qu'elle mord sa lèvre inférieure à s'en faire saigner.

"Je sais que c'est une leçon difficile pour toi, continue-t-il, apparemment inconscient des fantasmes meurtriers de la jeune femme. Mais tu dois me faire confiance. Détends-toi, petite esclave, et profites-en. Ta vie serait tellement plus douce, si seulement tu me laissais t'apprivoiser..."

Hermione peut sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux qui jouent tendrement avec quelques boucles rebelles. Il délie ses poignets et caresse sa joue, embrasse la peau sensible de sa chair juste en-dessous de sa clavicule. Petit à petit, il déménage ses lèvres plus près de son oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente son souffle chaud contre elle.

"Maintenant, pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas parler ton corps, murmure-t-il, et elle se raidit. Avoue ton plaisir, donne de la voix..."  
Elle secoue sa tête de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. Mais Rogue n'apprécie pas son entêtement, et décide de laisser Hermione récolter les conséquences de son refus. Avec lenteur, il s'enfonce plus profondément en elle, poussant encore et encore dans son canal étroit dans un rythme impressionnant. Elle essaie de se soustraire à lui, mais le sorcier est un homme fort, et la maintient facilement en place avec le poids de son corps.

Il saisit alors un sein dans chacune de ses mains, et roule doucement les tétons entre son pouce et son index, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le retour de la démangeaison familière de plaisir. Ses cuisses tremblent et se balancent à l'assaut de l'excitation. Le sorcier fait en sorte de se déplacer vers le bas, contre son clitoris tandis qu'il pousse, afin de provoquer une friction entre eux. Ainsi, la jeune fille peut sentir la montée de son orgasme, sachant qu'elle va exploser une fois de plus. Elle capitule.

"S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Laissez-moi! implore-t-elle subitement en haletant, ses doigts agrippés au drap, dans une tentative folle de retenir l'inévitable. Arrêtez ! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, ayez pitié !

\- Donne-moi ce que je veux de toi, répond Rogue, surpris et heureux de son abandon, avec dans sa voix une menace lascive. Laisse-toi aller, et je vais te laisser tranquille. Si tu refuses, je vais continuer à te faire l'amour, jusqu'à ce que tu sois juste un petit tas tremblant sous moi. Je te ferai jouir de plus en plus, sans interruption. Au moment où j'en aurai terminé avec toi, tu ne seras pas en mesure de marcher droit. "

Et pour souligner sa menace, il se presse contre le point G de la jeune fille en faisant grincer ses hanches contre son bassin.

"Maître, insiste-t-elle, avec un sanglot dans la voix, s'il vous plaît... laissez-moi, vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez...  
\- Tu vas crier mon nom", ordonne soudainement Rogue, et le visage de la jeune femme blanchit. _Non, non, il ne peut pas me demander ça..._

"Tu vas venir dans quelques instants, explique-t-il, et quand tu jouiras, je veux que tu cries mon nom. Obéis, et cette épreuve ne durera pas longtemps. Par contre, si tu désobéis, je te ferai connaître l'extase toute la nuit, à t'en rendre folle..."

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprend ses mouvements langoureux de va-et-vient. En un instant, la réalité d'Hermione se réduit à la petite bosse entre ses jambes et l'endroit sensible le long de sa vulve. Son cœur se resserre toujours plus loin, ses mamelons se hérissent dans l'air frais. Il maintient ce rythme de longues secondes. Brusquement, comme un ressort chargé, elle se dénoue, tout son corps tremble dans les affres d'un orgasme intense.

"Rogue !" crie-t-elle, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'a prévu. La défaite de son ton contrebalance l'excitation lubrique de ses gémissements.

"Voilà, Hermione, la complimente le sorcier en lui adressant un sourire triomphal, tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle bat ses petits poings contre sa poitrine avec fureur, mais il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

"Maintenant, sourit-il de sa voix soyeuse, nous allons recommencer. Mais cette fois, tu vas crier mon prénom...

\- Non, jamais ! répond-elle les yeux agrandis par l'effroi, en essayant désespérément de lui échapper, dans une tentative vouée à l'échec. Vous aviez promis, chuchote-t-elle avec le désespoir dans sa voix.

Mais il ignore ses supplications et poursuit son martèlement en favorisant le plus possible la friction entre leurs chairs. Il faut qu'elle jouisse, car il ne va plus tenir bien longtemps. L'excitation d'Hermione s'accroît une fois de plus, et elle réalise qu'elle ne peut lui échapper, ni à lui, ni au plaisir qu'il lui donne. Elle sent la félicité charnelle qui se propage à partir du centre de sa féminité. L'électricité parcourt les fibres de son corps jusqu'à l'ultime explosion des sens.

"Severussss !" rugit-elle.

Galvanisé par le son de sa voix, il libère enfin sa jouissance dans un râle. Sa semence se déverse en plusieurs jets brûlants. Epuisé mais comblé, il reste sur la jeune fille, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Peu après, la voix amère d'Hermione s'élève dans le silence de la chambre :

"Cela ne veut rien dire : si vous avez besoin de me droguer pour parvenir à vos fins, alors vous avez perdu... Tout ce que j'ai dit ne compte pas, c'est du vent !

\- Oh, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, déclare-t-il sur un ton désinvolte. Ses yeux brillent. Je n'ai pas été vraiment honnête avec toi," poursuit-il avec flegme.

Elle sent un grand froid l'envahir. Il a l'air d'être si confiant, elle sait qu'elle doit redouter la suite.

"En fait, ce baume ne contient aucune plante ou racine aphrodisiaque, seulement des végétaux aux vertus apaisantes et réparatrices. Les réponses de ton corps eh bien, sont... entièrement les tiennes, elles n'ont nullement été influencées par ma potion... La Reine de Glace a perdu. Ta naïveté en est presque désarmante..."

\- Salaud !" hurle Hermione avec un accent désespéré.

Elle lève la main pour gifler son visage hypocrite mais il est plus rapide et attrape son poignet au vol. Il se saisit du second et la cloue sur le lit. Elle veut lui cracher au visage mais il abaisse sa tête et l'embrasse avec une passion qui n'est pas feinte. Sa langue possessive se mêle à la sienne et l'oblige à répondre. Leurs essences se mêlent. La tête d'Hermione tourne. Sa peau devient brûlante. Cet homme est le Diable.

 _Comment peut-il me rendre aussi faible, aussi réceptive ?_

Dès que Rogue s'écarte d'elle, Hermione a du mal à retrouver une respiration normale. Elle se lève quelques instants plus tard.

"Où vas-tu ? s'enquiert-il.

\- Me laver, je vais me laver Maître", répond-elle sur un ton hargneux.

Elle craint qu'il ne lui impose un bain commun, ou qu'il lui oppose un refus. Elle attend sa réponse avec appréhension. Mais il se contente d'un laconique :

"Je t'y autorise, mais tu reviendras dormir ici.

Elle grince des dents mais ne peut qu'acquiescer.

\- Oui, Maître."

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Elle se faufile en courant dans sa chambre et se dirige tout droit vers sa salle de bains. Dès que la porte est refermée, elle y appuie son dos et sa tête, son cœur battant à tout rompre, ses poings serrés. Hermione laisse alors se déverser les larmes amères qu'elle a eu tant de mal à contenir en _sa_ présence. En elle se disputent la colère, l'humiliation et la honte. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi misérable de toute sa vie.

Elle glisse en position assise et elle reste ainsi, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le froid à cause de l'humidité laissée par ses pleurs sur sa peau. Elle se relève, fait couler l'eau dans le bain, et verse le gel parfumé à la rose qu'elle affectionne tout particulièrement.

.

Severus est heureux. Il exulte : la Reine de Glace a échoué lamentablement, pour son plus grand plaisir. Allongé sur le dos au milieu du lit, il glisse ses bras sous sa tête, un sourire presque béat aux lèvres. Il se remémore sa jeune lionne, ses yeux troublés par le désir. _Par Salazar, qu'elle est belle quand elle fait l'amour !_ Il a hâte qu'elle revienne. Il veut sentir son petit corps délicieux contre le sien. Chaque fois qu'elle a été emportée par un orgasme, que son vagin s'est contracté autour de lui, il a failli jouir comme un adolescent. Le souvenir de son visage déformé par l'extase, auréolé de ses boucles indisciplinées, fait à nouveau durcir son sexe.

.

Hermione est plongée dans le bain. Elle se sent gelée à l'intérieur. Son cœur est en lambeaux, à cause de _lui_. Cela ne peut pas durer. _Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, une marionnette entre les mains de ce monstre._ Une douleur écrasante comprime sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer régulièrement.

Ses pensées dérivent vers Rogue. Elle ne sait pas comment, mais le sorcier peut lire dans son esprit comme si elle est un livre ouvert. D'une certaine manière, en utilisant seulement le ton de sa voix et la tension dans son corps comme indicateurs, il peut en déduire quand elle est honnête et quand elle ne l'est pas. Il sait si elle ment ou pas, et il continuera à la rendre folle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. Et cela, elle ne peut l'accepter.

Chaque fois qu'elle tente de lui opposer une résistance, il trouve une fissure, perce ses défenses et elle se retrouve plus fragilisée, plus vulnérable qu'auparavant. Combien de temps va-t-elle tenir ? Jusqu'où cela va-t-il arriver ?

 _Je dois lui échapper. Mais comment ?_

C'est alors qu'une pensée horrible mais terriblement tentante fait son chemin dans son esprit.

 _Et si je... disparaissais ?_ _Si je meurs, il perdra, et moi je gagnerai..._

Curieusement, la pensée de mourir ne l'effraie pas. Elle ne manquera à personne, et elle sera délivrée de Rogue et de la vie de servitude auprès de lui.

 _Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Je n'ai plus rien : ni parents, ni amis. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est devenu Pattenrond, s'il est encore en vie... Je ne manquerai à personne._

Quelques larmes brouillent sa vue, qu'elle essuie rageusement avec le revers de sa main.

Sa décision est prise. Elle se sent plus forte et plus sereine maintenant qu'elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle sort du bain, s'essuie et enfile une chemise de nuit. _Mais comment mourir ? Quelles options ai-je sous la main ? Me pendre ?_

Cela ne la tente guère, la mort est douloureuse et non immédiate. Elle secoue la tête.

 _Le poison ? Je n'en ai pas sous la main et, Rogue est un Maître des Potions..._

Contrairement à ce que font les personnes qui tentent de se suicider en se coupant les veines des poignets, elle sait que la méthode n'est pas des plus efficaces, et qu'en utilisant ce procédé, on a de fortes chances de s'en sortir. _Par contre, je peux toujours me sectionner une carotide. Le sang s'écoulera rapidement, par saccades, et en l'espace de quelques minutes, tout sera terminé... Oui, c'est ce que je dois faire... Il me faut trouver un objet tranchant._

Hermione regarde autour d'elle, fouille dans les tiroirs, mais ne découvre rien d'intéressant, pas même une paire de ciseaux. C'est alors que son regard se pose sur le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Elle a la réponse devant elle. Seulement, comment obtenir un éclat sans faire de bruit ? Soudain, une idée lumineuse surgit dans son esprit. Elle s'empare d'une serviette et de deux brosses à cheveux dont le manche est en bois. Elle appose la serviette sur le miroir. Son cœur bat furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ses mains sont moites. Elle n'aura pas droit à une deuxième chance, il lui faut réussir à la première tentative, et elle n'a guère de temps devant elle.

Elle pose le manche de l'une des brosses sur la serviette, verticalement. Avec l'autre, elle doit frapper de toutes ses forces sur la première brosse afin de faire éclater le miroir. Le drap de bain devrait étouffer le bruit. Elle inspire profondément et cogne de toutes ses forces. L'impact est violent, le verre éclate. Hermione a l'impression qu'un fracas épouvantable secoue le château.

Elle n'ose bouger, attendant l'irruption de Rogue dans la pièce. Son cœur bat violemment et menace de sortir de sa poitrine. Elle attend plusieurs minutes, tremblant de pied en cap. Mais rien ne se passe. Un profond soulagement l'envahit.

 _J'ai réussi ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai réussi !_

Seule une partie du miroir est brisée. Parmi les débris, elle choisit un éclat d'une dizaine de centimètres, de forme triangulaire, à l'aspect particulièrement tranchant. Elle commence à appuyer la pointe du morceau sur sa carotide droite, juste au-dessus de son collier d'esclave.

Severus pense trouver la jeune femme endormie dans son bain. Un léger sourire éclaire ses traits quand il ouvre la porte de la salle de bains. Mais son regard enregistre immédiatement la scène en une fraction de seconde. Hermione lui tourne le dos face au miroir. Une partie de ce dernier a été brisée, des éclats jonchent le sol. _Comment n'ai-je rien entendu ?_ Il remarque la serviette au sol et comprend tout. Il aperçoit un bout de miroir dans la main d'Hermione et il se fige.

Dans le reflet de la glace, les yeux ambrés noyés de larmes affrontent les onyx orageux. Malgré le tremblement qui agite sa main, elle appuie la pointe coupante dans son cou, sur la carotide. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

"Si vous approchez, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je l'enfonce..." coasse-t-elle faiblement.

Les yeux du sorcier se plissent dangereusement. Il s'arrête. _Comment ose-t-elle ?_ Ses doigts sont crispés sur sa baguette. Il brûle de lui envoyer un Sort Cuisant, mais il sait qu'elle ne ment pas. Il connaît assez la nature humaine pour savoir qu'elle pense chacun des mots qui sort de sa bouche et qu'elle mettra sa menace à exécution. Elle a peur, mais il peut lire une grande détermination au fond des yeux Whisky. Elle lui appartient, et il ne la laissera pas partir. Pas même la mort ne la lui enlèvera. Lui seul a droit de vie et de mort sur elle.

Rogue s'approche d'elle. Elle appuie aussitôt sur son arme de fortune, mais rien ne se passe, elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle ne comprend pas. Au fond des yeux noirs brûle une rage froide. Elle voudrait s'enfuir, mais elle est dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. L'homme est effrayant. Elle peut ressentir sa colère dans chacune des cellules de son corps.

"Un simple Stupéfix Informulé", explique-t-il d'une voix mortellement calme dans le creux de son oreille en écartant ses doigts pour retirer l'éclat qui disparaît aussitôt.

 _Ses mains tremblent-elles en ôtant la pointe, ou est-ce un effet de mon imagination ?_

"Que croyais-tu faire ?"

Elle peut à nouveau se mouvoir, mais elle est encore tétanisée par la peur. Elle parvient pourtant à chuchoter :

"Vous échapper."

Les narines du sorcier palpitent. Son visage est plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il est dans une telle fureur qu'il est capable de commettre l'irréparable.

"Lucius a raison : je suis trop doux avec toi. Mais cela va changer. Ton acte ne restera pas impuni."

.

.

* _la rhodiola rosea, l'arginine et la muira puama_ : plantes réputées pour leurs vertus aphrodisiaques.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour rendre mes Fêtes de Fin d'Année plus joyeuses encore ?_


	11. Chapter Le Diable N'est Pas Une Illusion

**Notes** : Waouh ! Enormément de reviews sur le dernier chapitre qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur,

merci d'avoir trouvé le temps de lire et poster malgré les fêtes ! Je n'oublie pas celles et ceux qui suivent cette fic et la mettent dans leurs favoris.

J'espère que vous avez eu un Noël magnifique :)

Bienvenue à Lilie : ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais abandonné une fic.

Le jeu entre Hermione et Severus a tourné à l'avantage de ce dernier. Que prévoit-il de faire subir à la jeune femme pour la punir de sa tentative de suicide ?

 **Avertissement** : description de scènes de torture en milieu de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XI - Le Diable N'est Pas Une Illusion**

 **.**

 **La volonté exerce, en dépit des penchants naturels, un pouvoir despotique sur le corps ; mais pour donner à cet empire l'immense étendue dont il est susceptible, il faut que l'esclave soit accoutumé de bonne heure à l'obéissance par l'exercice et les privations de tout genre** , _Maximes et préceptes_ ,  
Pierre-Marc-Gaston de Levis

 **La plus destructrice de toutes les armes n'est pas la lance ou le canon – qui peuvent blesser le corps et détruire la muraille. La plus terrible est la parole – qui ruine une vie sans laisser de traces de sang, et dont les blessures ne cicatrisent jamais. Soyons donc maître de notre langue, pour ne pas être esclave de nos paroles. Même si elles sont utilisées contre nous, n'entrons pas dans un combat qui n'aura jamais de vainqueur** , _Le manuscrit retrouvé_ , **Paulo Coelho**

.

 _Rogue s'approche d'elle. Elle appuie aussitôt sur son arme de fortune, mais rien ne se passe, elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle ne comprend pas. Au fond des yeux noirs brûle une rage froide. Elle voudrait s'enfuir, mais elle est dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. L'homme est effrayant. Elle peut ressentir sa colère dans chacune des cellules de son corps._

 _"Un simple Stupéfix Informulé", explique-t-il d'une voix mortellement calme dans le creux de son oreille en écartant ses doigts pour retirer l'éclat qui disparaît aussitôt._

 _Ses mains tremblent-elles en ôtant la pointe, ou est-ce un effet de mon imagination ?_

 _"Que croyais-tu faire ?"_

 _Elle peut à nouveau se mouvoir, mais elle est encore tétanisée par la peur. Elle parvient pourtant à chuchoter :_

 _"Vous échapper."_

 _Les narines du sorcier palpitent. Son visage est plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il est dans une telle fureur qu'il est capable de commettre l'irréparable._

 _"Lucius a raison : je suis trop doux avec toi. Mais cela va changer. Ton acte ne restera pas impuni_."

.

\- Que pouvez-vous me faire de plus que je n'ai déjà subi entre vos mains ? lui jette-t-elle avec une âpre suavité, sans sourciller.

Le sorcier accuse le coup difficilement. Ses mâchoires se contractent violemment, ses narines se pincent. Sans s'en apercevoir, il serre avec une vigueur peu commune les bras de la jeune fille qui ne peut retenir une grimace. Il la tourne vers lui, et se saisit du petit menton. Les yeux noisette le dévisagent. Les cheveux noir corbeau contrastent tellement avec la pâleur de son teint. Elle peut compter les fines ridules qui partent du coin de ses yeux sombres vers ses tempes.

 _Oh Merlin, ses yeux, on dirait qu'ils sont capables de lire mes pensées..._

Dans un haussement d'épaules méprisant elle enchaîne, ne se souciant plus des conséquences :

"Qu'avez-vous prévu ? Me violer ? Me torturer ? Je crois que... c'est déjà fait... Maître !"

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandissent de stupeur mais reprennent rapidement leur froideur habituelle. Ils s'observent mutuellement de longues secondes. Hermione attend la sentence. Sa déglutition est difficile, mais elle s'applique à ne pas montrer son appréhension. Elle lit sous l'apparente impassibilité du sorcier une certaine perplexité.

Puis ça y est, soudain elle l'aperçoit, cette étincelle qui passe fugacement dans les obsidiennes. Il a trouvé son châtiment. Elle frissonne légèrement entre ses bras. Elle n'ignore pas qu'elle a tout à craindre de lui, même si elle se force à croire le contraire. L'imagination de l'homme est sans limites quand il s'agit d'inventer une nouvelle forme de torture.

Elle amorce un mouvement de recul mais il la maintient fermement.

"Gandral ! Gandral !" appelle-t-il sans que son regard ne la quitte.

L'elfe se présente enfin. Hermione détourne la tête pour le regarder. Il vient de sortir du lit, c'est évident. Il est encore dans sa chemise de nuit grise et réprime difficilement un bâillement.

"Vous désirez, Maître ? demande-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en se frottant les yeux.

Sans lâcher Hermione des yeux, Rogue ordonne :

\- Je veux que tu utilises l'ancienne magie elfique... sur elle.

Elle se raidit instantanément. Une sourde angoisse croît à l'intérieur de son ventre. Une foule de pensées contradictoires se bouscule dans sa tête. _Oh mon Dieu, que veut-il me faire ? Je porte son Sceau, le collier des esclaves, que peut-il désirer de plus ?_

"Maître ? Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi ? s'inquiète l'elfe.

Gandral sent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Il n'a jamais été convoqué durant la nuit, et ce qu'il voit autour de lui confirme ses craintes : le miroir brisé, la jeune fille hébétée entre les mains de son Maître dont le visage est fermé. Il s'est déroulé un événement hors du commun dans cette salle de bains qui a fait sortir le sorcier de ses gonds. Il peut ressentir sa fureur qui est palpable. C'est la première fois depuis qu'il est à son service que le sorcier est dans un tel état. Et si l'elfe est certain d'une chose, c'est que la colère est mauvaise conseillère.

\- Tu vas te servir de ta magie pour la lier à moi, définitivement. La voix est grave, implacable, dépourvue d'émotion.

\- Mais Maître, elle est déjà liée à votre personne, par deux fois, justifie la petite créature.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas, répond le sorcier sur un ton presque agacé. Mais ce que je veux, c'est qu'elle soit incapable de se faire du mal sans que j'en sois instantanément averti. Que son âme, ses pensées, ses désirs, m'appartiennent définitivement. Tu vas jeter le Sortilège _η σύνδεση του σκλάβου*_...

 _Quel est donc ce Sortilège ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Non, non, non. N'aurais-je donc plus aucun droit sur ma personne ? Même pas celui d'ôter ma propre vie ?_

Hermione adresse une prière silencieuse à Gandral à travers son regard, mais celui-ci détourne rapidement les yeux, gêné. Il ne peut trahir son Maître, même s'il n'approuve pas sa décision. Elle se sent impuissante, gelée. Elle comprend qu'aucune aide ne lui sera octroyée, de personne, plus jamais.

\- Je ne sais si je peux le faire... c'est de la Magie Noire... Cette liaison n'est quasiment plus utilisée depuis longtemps, depuis l'Antiquité grecque... essaie tout de même de plaider le serviteur en tordant ses mains.

\- Tu oserais remettre en question ma demande ? siffle son interlocuteur d'une voix dangereuse qui n'a rien perdu de l'échange de regards entre son serviteur et son esclave. Je sais que ce Sortilège est transmis génétiquement entre elfes, et que tu l'as en toi. Lance immédiatement le Sort !

\- Bien Maître", finit par acquiescer Gandral. Il s'approche lentement du couple, la mine défaite. Rogue maintient toujours les mains d'Hermione entre les siennes. L'elfe ferme les yeux et tend ses mains, comme un prêtre accomplissant un rituel chrétien. Il se met à psalmodier en grec ancien.

Les regards d'Hermione et de Severus se croisent et ne peuvent se quitter. la magie se met à crépiter furieusement au tour d'eux, et la jeune fille a l'impression de plonger dans les Enfers. Des voix d'outre-tombe chuchotent dans sa tête dans une langue inconnue.

Elle a froid, elle a chaud, elle gémit, elle crie, elle pleure, elle tremble, elle s'effondre pourtant elle ne tombe pas, on la retient. Elle suffoque : le collier l'étreint à lui couper la respiration. Quand elle pense qu'elle ne peut plus tenir, il se relâche. C'est ensuite le Seau qui la brûle. Une pression terrible sur ses organes est exercée, ils vont éclater, c'est certain. Ce n'est plus du sang qui coule dans ses veines mais de la lave en fusion. Soudain, tout s'arrête. Elle a l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes. Est-elle morte ?

Elle ignore combien de temps s'écoule, mais quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle est prise de vertiges. Elle les referme aussitôt. Elle sent qu'on l'oblige à ouvrir la bouche. Un liquide froid glisse dans sa gorge. Elle tousse. Un bien-être l'envahit peu après. Une potion Revigorante ?

Elle éprouve une sensation étrange, comme une présence dans sa tête. Est-ce un effet de ce Sortilège ? _Que va-t-il m'arriver ?_ Elle croise le regard de Rogue. Il la dévisage. Elle croit y lire comme une inquiétude. Est-ce un pli soucieux au milieu de son front ?

 _Non, cela ne se peut, c'est simplement un effet de mon imagination. D'ailleurs son visage est à nouveau illisible._

"Qu'en penses-tu Gandral ? se renseigne le sorcier sur un ton professoral.

\- Tout va bien, Maître. Le Sort a fonctionné. Vous saurez immédiatement si elle est en danger. Rien ne vous échappera. Vous ressentirez ses émotions les plus fortes, avoue l'elfe avec un soupçon de consternation dans sa voix.

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Non, cela ne peut arriver, pas ça ! Il saura tout de moi, tout ! Je ne pourrai rien lui cacher..._

\- C'est parfait, lui répond-il tranquillement et l'ombre du soulagement passe sur ses traits. Maintenant, c'est le temps de ton châtiment, ajoute-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione, de sa voix traînante.

Elle frissonne sous ses mains. Evidemment, il n'allait pas se montrer clément, c'était trop demander...

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Severus ne semble s'adresser qu'à Hermione. Les yeux de cette dernière montrent son effarement. Le ton est implacable quand il explique :

"Nous avions un accord : ton obéissance en échange du bien-être de Londubat.

\- Mais... je ne vous ai pas désobéi ! Vous ne m'avez jamais interdit de me suicider ! lui rétorque-t-elle au visage, écœurée devant cette injustice flagrante.

\- Tu mets ma patience à l'épreuve, énonce-t-il avec sa voix excessivement calme, qui contredit la menace de la phrase. Ne joue pas sur les mots. Gandral, va immédiatement chercher l'esclave de Lucius et amène-le dans la Chambre des Tortures. Je le veux nu et attaché face au chevalet.

\- Il est couché, Maître... avance le serviteur.

Un ricanement lui répond.

"Il est certain que son réveil ne sera pas des plus agréables... ironise le sorcier tandis que l'elfe disparaît. Il est temps d'y aller, esclave."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandissent d'effroi : elle vient de saisir le plan de Rogue. Il veut punir Neville pour l'atteindre _elle_. Il sait qu'elle ne peut accepter qu'une personne souffre par sa faute, souffre à sa place, que son caractère empathique s'y oppose. Elle retient un sanglot dans sa gorge.

Severus devine qu'elle a compris. Il est tellement facile de connaître ses pensées, il n'a même pas besoin d'utiliser la Légilimencie. Son visage, et surtout ses yeux de biche sont une véritable mine d'or. Au lieu de transplaner, il l'entraîne à nouveau dans le dédale des couloirs du Château. Hermione s'interroge : pourquoi fait-il cela ? Pour faire monter la tension ? Pour qu'elle soit déjà malade d'angoisse par anticipation ? Son corps est parcouru de frissons, et ce n'est pas seulement dû au froid qui règne dans ce labyrinthe inhospitalier.

Ils atteignent la pièce. La porte grince sinistrement, comme à son habitude. Hermione ne veut pas entrer mais Rogue l'y oblige avec sa poigne de fer. Son regard apeuré se pose immédiatement sur Neville qui est déjà lié aux quatre poutres du chevalet en croix. Elle sait que la nudité permet non seulement d'humilier la personne martyrisée, mais également d'éviter que les tissus ne s'incrustent dans les plaies et ne s'infectent. Elle déglutit difficilement.

Une telle vague de terreur la submerge en imaginant la suite qu'elle en tombe presque à genoux mais le sorcier l'empêche de s'écrouler. Gandral, dans un recoin, adresse un regard de pitié en direction de Neville et elle.

"Je vais lui administrer quinze coups, explique Severus posément, sur ce ton si tranquille, si détaché qu'il l'alarme au lieu de l'apaiser. Tu resteras debout, et tu ne perdras rien de son traitement. Si jamais tu détournes ton regard, que tu m'interromps que ce soit pour implorer ma clémence ou que tu cries, il recevra trois coups supplémentaires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, esclave ?

\- Oui... oui Maître, mais il n'a rien... tente la jeune femme avec un accent si désespéré que Neville tourne la tête vers elle, quelque peu interloqué, les yeux plissés par un questionnement interne.

\- Je constate que tu n'as toujours pas saisi. Il recevra donc trois coups de plus, la coupe Rogue avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres, et... c'est toi qui compteras."

L'horreur envahit Hermione. Sa lèvre inférieure se met à trembloter. Elle comprend qu'elle n'a aucune pitié à attendre du sorcier. Il a trouvé le meilleur moyen de la punir, celui d'infliger la torture sur une autre personne. Il sait que c'est plus insupportable pour elle que Neville reçoive un châtiment qu'il ne mérite pas et dont elle est la cause.

Sans se presser, Rogue se déplace et va choisir l'instrument de la torture accroché au mur. Il décroche et manipule le fouet, le faisant claquer dans le silence de la pièce, puis le repose. Il agit de même avec le martinet, suivi de la cravache en cuir longue et souple, sur laquelle il semble jeter son dévolu. Les jeunes gens savent qu'il prend un malin plaisir à faire durer l'attente.

Malgré sa peur, Hermione trouve qu'il ressemble à un pirate, avec ses bottes et son pantalon noir, sa chemise blanche et ses cheveux noirs d'ébène qui retombent sur ses épaules, ses jambes légèrement écartées pour un meilleur équilibre. Elle secoue sa tête pour recouvrer ses esprits.

Neville sait qu'il ne doit pas retenir ses cris. Il y a longtemps qu'il a compris que cela n'apportait guère la clémence des Mangemorts, ce serait même le contraire. Lucius prend un malin plaisir à le faire hurler, et s'il reste muet, les malédictions ou les coups sont encore plus violents. Alors il va donner ce qu'on attend de lui, ses hurlements de souffrance.

Qu'importe le courage, le plus important est de pouvoir survivre afin de pouvoir espionner, recueillir des informations et plus tard tenter une évasion. Il préfère passer pour un lâche et un jour être en mesure de venger toutes les victimes de ces tortionnaires.

Depuis qu'il travaille pour Rogue il a plutôt été bien traité : nourri plusieurs fois par jour, jamais battu, une literie convenable. Il a parfaitement compris que si c'est lui qui est châtié, c'est Hermione qui est visée. Se serait-il trompée sur elle ? Ne serait-elle finalement qu'un pion sur l'échiquier du sorcier, l'une des nombreuses victimes du traître ? Il n'a pas le temps de poursuivre sa réflexion que le premier coup s'abat sur son épaule, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Il entend la voix éraillée de son amie :

"Un."

Puis c'est le second, aussi douloureux que le premier.

"Deux."

Hermione souffre intérieurement. Encore une fois, les coups s'enchaînent, de manière méthodique, jamais au même endroit, comme il l'a déjà fait pour elle. Les agressions se poursuivent et avec plus de force. Grève après grève, les gémissements du jeune homme augmentent, se transformant en cris. Hermione tressaille à chaque coup. Elle se demande comment elle parvient à compter. Elle veut se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains, mais Rogue l'interpelle de sa voix qui n'admet aucune contestation :

"Je te l'interdis, esclave."

Comme elle n'obéit pas assez rapidement, il attend qu'elle regarde son ami avec attention. Et puis il frappe un coup avec plus de puissance que les précédents. Le hurlement fait sursauter la jeune fille. Le corps de Neville tremble de douleur alors qu'il tombe en avant, forcé malgré tout par les chaînes de rester debout. La zone sensible vibre dans une douleur si intense que le jeune homme a l'impression qu'elle ne se dissipera jamais.

Les larmes d'Hermione coulent sur ses joues et sur ses cheveux qui reposent sur ses épaules. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir supporter plus. _Oh Neville ! Pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Je t'en supplie !_

"Six", réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle souffre mille morts à entendre les sifflements de la cravache suivis par les cris. Chaque coup reçu par Neville est comme un coup de poignard qui lui perfore les entrailles, lui découpe le cœur en pièces, morceau par morceau. Et Rogue qui l'oblige à regarder, à participer à ce supplice monstrueux. De longues traces violacées marbrent à présent le dos de Neville. Elle est obligée de mordre ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de supplier le sorcier, de tomber à ses genoux pour qu'il fasse cesser cette ignominie.

Quand enfin le dernier coup tombe, Hermione n'a plus de souffle, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle est pâle comme une morte. Elle claque des dents. Son regard est hagard.

La respiration de Severus est hachée, la flagellation l'a légèrement essoufflé, et il est en sueur, comme s'il avait couru.

 _Mon Dieu, faites que je ne sois plus jamais obligée de supporter ça..._

"Ramène-le dans sa chambre. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, ordonne le sorcier à qui le traitement infligé a au contraire donné des couleurs. Il jette un coup d'œil indifférent sur Londubat.

\- Oui, Maître", s'empresse d'acquiescer Gandral qui détache Neville avec précaution et ils disparaissent dans un Pop sonore.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Ils se retrouvent seuls. Hermione n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, comme le lui a ordonné Rogue. Elle a laissé tomber ses yeux et contemple le sol. Ce à quoi elle vient d'assister est au-delà de la compréhension humaine. Elle ne veut pas rencontrer à nouveau le regard de cet être malfaisant. elle entend le bruit de ses pas et aperçoit le bout de ses bottes. Elle se force à retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Elle distingue la tige en bois de vigne - comme la sienne - qui l'oblige à soulever son menton. Par Merlin, que sa baguette lui manque !

"As-tu compris la leçon, esclave ?"

Elle refuse de lui répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa respiration. Elle éprouve tant de haine pour cet homme qu'elle a l'impression de s'étouffer. Chaque seconde qui passe alourdit l'atmosphère et construit l'anticipation. Elle peut sentir sa transpiration mêlée à son parfum masculin. Il attrape une poignée de ses cheveux, tirant sa tête en arrière.

"Ouvre tes yeux, commande-t-il froidement. Un moment passe, mais il poursuit, et réponds-moi." Sa voix est _trop_ calme.

Hermione ouvre enfin ses yeux caramel ; Severus peut y voir un morne éclat. Les onyx sont si sombres. Foncés par la colère et alimentés par une forte détermination. _La détermination de me contrôler_.

Elle ne veut pas dire quoi que ce soit à cet homme. Elle est juste pour lui un morceau de propriété pour être possédée et utilisée dans le but de servir ses envies. Elle n'a pas d'autre option autre que celle d'être à sa disposition.

Au fond d'elle, elle n'est pas tout à fait prête à se soumettre, mais que peut-elle faire d'autre ?

 _Au moment où je le ferai, j'aurai tout perdu. Je me perdrai moi et ma liberté. Si je me rends à lui, il gagnera sur toute la ligne. Mais combien de temps s'écoulera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lassé de moi ? Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il me jette à la poubelle, qu'il se débarrasse de moi ? Que je sois remise à un autre Mangemort ? Peut-être quelques semaines, quelques mois ? Pas plus d'un an ou deux, je suppose.  
_  
Que peut-elle lui répondre ? Si elle conteste son autorité, il torturera à nouveau Neville, et elle ne pourra le supporter une deuxième fois. Elle regarde ses mains et s'aperçoit qu'elles sont agitées de tremblements.

Son corps, son mental ont presque abandonné la guerre. Plus elle lutte, plus il repousse ses limites. Il est tellement déterminé qu'il lui est impossible de poursuivre plus loin sa rébellion.

 _Je suis celle qui se brisera à la fin. Malgré tous mes efforts, je le sais maintenant. Rogue ne reculera jamais. Du moins pas avec moi. Il veut me contrôler totalement. Il en a besoin, et j'ignore pourquoi.  
_  
Elle a un choix à faire, et il n'est pas des plus aisés. Son esprit devient de plus en plus embrouillé en pensant à ce sujet. Elle a l'impression que la chambre tangue. Voilà comment elle se sent à l'intérieur. Sa vie est sur la balance de deux mondes totalement différents. Elle peut encore choisir de combattre celui qui lui est proposé par Rogue. Mais elle n'est plus une combattante, elle ne possède même pas sa baguette. De toute manière, elle n'est pas certaine de pouvoir être cette personne maintenant.

Une évasion est-elle seulement envisageable, maintenant que Gandral les a liés avec l'ancienne magie elfique ? La réponse est certainement négative. Ce n'est pas une décision facile, mais elle a fait son choix. Elle sent qu'il s'impatiente.

Alors, le cœur lourd, elle répond en bredouillant :

"Oui... J'ai compris... la leçon, Maître." Elle sent une partie d'elle qui est détruite dans le processus, mais elle ne peut décemment pas prendre beaucoup plus de son abus physique ou mental. Elle ajoute avec le ton de la défaite :

"Vous avez gagné, Maître." Sa voix est à peine audible, mais Severus a perçu son aveu.

Elle a honte d'avoir cédé, mais elle ne peut supporter que Neville soit à nouveau la victime de ses petits jeux de malade. _Je ne peux plus me battre contre lui. Pas comme ça._ C'est comme si un gouffre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds, mais pourtant elle n'y est pas engloutie. Elle est toujours là, devant _lui_.

"Cela n'a jamais été un concours", répond-il avec douceur. Mais il y a comme un accent de triomphe au fond de sa voix. Il lève une main et caresse amoureusement ses boucles qui sont les seules à présent à être rebelles. Pourtant il les préfère ainsi : indisciplinées.

.

Hermione rampe dans le lit, et se positionne sur le côté opposé du sorcier, en laissant le plus d'espace entre eux. Elle roule sur son côté afin de lui présenter son dos. Elle tire le drap jusqu'à son cou et s'y agrippe. Le lit est moelleux, ferme et souple tout à la fois. Elle a beau lutter, il lui est difficile de se battre contre la somnolence alors que le matelas étreint son corps et favorise son endormissement.

 _Ce n'est pas normal, j'ai sommeil, si sommeil... mes yeux se ferment tout seuls... Dans la potion contraceptive que m'a donnée Gandral tout à l'heure, il doit y avoir des plantes aux effets soporifiques..._

Elle l'a bue d'un trait, sans même chercher à en deviner sa composition. _  
_  
Malgré sa torpeur, elle entend vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques instants s'écoulent. Un bruissement de tissu ; il se déshabille. Le matelas se creuse. Avec douceur, Rogue défait un par un ses doigts du drap - elle ne se défend pas - et entoure ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant près de son corps. Il est chaud, et son étreinte est paradoxalement effrayante et réconfortante en même temps. Des fragrances de bois de santal, de vieux cuir et de parchemin s'immiscent dans ses narines. Va-t-il exiger des relations sexuelles maintenant ? Apparemment non, il se contente de la garder contre lui, sans geste déplacé.

Elle ne tente même pas de lui échapper. A quoi bon ? Il la ramènera immanquablement vers lui. Cet homme qui la possède, qui l'a dépouillée de tout, de sa virginité, de sa dignité, de son libre-arbitre, elle avec lui dans son lit. Ce n'est pas normal, et pourtant elle se sent en sécurité. Est-ce dû aux Liens magiques qui les lient ? Est-ce parce qu'elle a abdiqué ? Elle sent la masse de ses cheveux qui est déplacée. Sa bouche effleure sa nuque, provoquant des frissons et remonte vers son oreille. Elle sait qu'il sourit.

"Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper, Hermione, jamais..." souffle sa voix de baryton qui fait courir la chair de poule sur son derme.

Elle s'endort, avec ses paroles qui résonnent en elle, enveloppée dans les bras faussement protecteurs de son bourreau.

.

 _*_ la connexion de l'esclave

.

.

 _Puis-je espérer un p'tit com ?_ Je vous souhaite un superbe Réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre !


	12. Chapter Ne Jamais Perdre Espoir

**Notes** : J'espère que la Nouvelle Année démarre magnifiquement pour vous !

De très nombreux commentaires (plus de 40) sur le dernier chapitre qui m'ont émue, merci !

Beaucoup s'inquiètent sur le sort d'Hermione... Elle semble brisée, mais l'est-elle vraiment ou ne reste-t-il pas un espoir malgré tout pour elle ?

Bienvenue à Ludivine Dray, Mrs. Gold et Othilie !

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XII - Ne Jamais Perdre Espoir**

.

 **L'esclave n'a d'autre refuge contre les caprices sans loi d'un maître, contre son pouvoir sans limite, contre sa cruauté sans répression, que la révolte ou la vengeance. Un front courbé sous le joug ne couvera que de sombres pensées ; un cœur ulcéré par les mauvais traitements ne palpitera que d'émotions haineuses, n'enfantera que de sinistres projets,** _Esprit moral du XIXe siècle_ , Louis-Auguste Martin

 **"Une amitié qui ne peut pas résister aux actes condamnables de l'ami n'est pas une amitié."** , Emile Alain

.

 _Malgré sa torpeur, elle entend vaguement la porte s'ouvrir. Quelques instants s'écoulent. Un bruissement de tissu ; il se déshabille. Le matelas se creuse. Avec douceur, Rogue défait un par un ses doigts du drap - elle ne se défend pas - et entoure ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant près de son corps. Il est chaud, et son étreinte est paradoxalement effrayante et réconfortante en même temps. Des fragrances de bois de santal, de vieux cuir et de parchemin s'immiscent dans ses narines. Va-t-il exiger des relations sexuelles maintenant ? Apparemment non, il se contente de la garder contre lui, sans geste déplacé._

 _Elle ne tente même pas de lui échapper. A quoi bon ? Il la ramènera immanquablement vers lui. Cet homme qui la possède, qui l'a dépouillée de tout, de sa virginité, de sa dignité, de son libre-arbitre, elle avec lui dans son lit. Ce n'est pas normal, et pourtant elle se sent en sécurité. Est-ce dû aux Liens magiques qui les lient ? Est-ce parce qu'elle a abdiqué ? Elle sent la masse de ses cheveux qui est déplacée. Sa bouche effleure sa nuque, provoquant des frissons et remonte vers son oreille. Elle sait qu'il sourit._

 _"Tu ne pourras jamais m'échapper, Hermione, jamais..." souffle sa voix de baryton qui fait courir la chair de poule sur son derme._

 _Elle s'endort, avec ses paroles qui résonnent en elle, enveloppée dans les bras faussement protecteurs de son bourreau._

.

Hermione déambule dans le Parc. En ce début du mois de juin, la chaleur s'installe, aussi préfère-t-elle profiter du jardin, si elle y est autorisée, après dix-sept heures. Inexorablement ses pas l'amènent au bord de la Fontaine des Trois Grâces, située dans la partie orientale du parc. Les trois statues - les Charites dans la mythologie grecque - personnifient la vie dans toute sa plénitude, et plus spécifiquement la Joie, la Beauté et l'Abondance.

Elle a toujours admiré cette œuvre qu'elle a déjà découverte d'abord exposée au Château de Chantilly - peinture de Raphaël - il y a quelques années, et plus récemment sur la place d'une ville du Sud de la France*. Elle est intriguée : Rogue connaît-il la France ? Il semble apprécier l'Antiquité grecque et romaine. Les nombreuses reproductions qui décorent le Parc et le Château semblent le prouver.

La Fontaine se compose de deux bassins superposés, des margelles en marbre de Carrare avec une rampe peinte à l'or, d'où ruissellent des jets croisés aux sonorités cristallines. Des Chérubins complètent l'ensemble. Une eau turquoise et limpide en jaillit, retombant en fines cascades dans les vasques.

Elle fait glisser sa main dans l'onde fraîche, puis la ressort, prenant quelque plaisir - du moins le croit-elle - à sentir les gouttelettes qui déposent des perles translucides sur sa peau. Elle joue de longues minutes, peut-être des heures, elle ne sait plus, elle a perdu la notion du temps. Elle n'éprouve plus rien, ou presque.

Plusieurs jours se sont écoulés depuis la flagellation de Neville. Contrairement à toute attente, Rogue ne l'a plus touchée, du moins pas sexuellement, ou si peu. Quand il rentre, elle est déjà couchée. Elle l'entend se changer et il ressort. Il la rejoint au milieu de la nuit. Le parfum d'une autre femme l'enveloppe. Certainement celui de Magdalena. Il semblerait que cette dernière lui permette d'assouvir ses désirs sexuels. Elle devrait se sentir soulagée, et pourtant non ; elle ne se comprend pas. Sûrement l'un des effets de leur Connexion.

Il la prend pourtant toujours dans ses bras et elle s'est aperçue - à sa grande horreur - qu'elle appréciait le confort sécuritaire de son enveloppe charnelle. Comment peut-elle apprécier son contact comme s'il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche ? Les premières nuits, des cauchemars ont troublé son sommeil. Elle a gémi, tremblé, pleuré, s'est débattue. Il lui a murmuré des paroles de réconfort, lui a caressé doucement les cheveux, et l'a serrée plus encore contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme, apaisée.

Il se contente de vérifier qu'elle est à présent le parfait esclave-trophée qu'il pourra présenter lors de sa réception qui aura lieu dans moins d'une semaine.

Elle reste à ses côtés, attendant son bon vouloir. Elle doit assister à tous ses repas et il la nourrit toujours lui-même quand il est présent. Elle ne se révolte plus, elle a compris que c'était inutile, c'est lui le plus fort, il l'a toujours été, d'abord sous ses faux-airs de Mangemort repenti, maintenant comme Severus Prince, bras droit de Voldemort.

 _Il_ ne l'a pas privée de la liberté de profiter du jardin. _Il_ ne semble pas souhaiter qu'elle reste constamment enfermée. Sa tentative de suicide l'aurait-elle touché ? Craint-il une récidive, de ne pas arriver à temps ? Sinon, pourquoi l'autoriser à sortir ? Cet homme est un mystère. 

Elle n'entend pas le bruissement du feuillage, ni les pas qui s'approchent. Elle ne lève même pas la tête.

"Hermione ? Une voix jeune et grave l'interpelle. Hermione ? Hermione ?"

Ce n'est qu'à la troisième tentative qu'elle daigne lever la tête. Ce n'est pas la voix de _son_ Maître. C'est Neville. Le regard qu'il porte sur elle a changé. Ce n'est plus le dégoût. Ils s'observent en silence. Le jeune homme la dévore de ses yeux clairs au fond desquels flotte une incertitude. Elle se lève, essuie machinalement sa main mouillée contre la doublure de sa robe, dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre. Lui hésite, puis se jette sur elle en l'étreignant. Elle reste les bras ballants, incertaine de ce qu'il attend d'elle.

"Oh Hermione, pardonne-moi !

Les paroles atteignent enfin sa compréhension. Mais son corps se refuse encore à retourner son affection.

\- Te... te pardonner ? Mais c'est moi qui dois te demander pardon après ce que... tu as subi par... par ma faute... finit-elle par déclarer, envahie par une vague de culpabilité. Cette cruauté, oh Dieu, c'était insoutenable."

Elle s'effondre sur les derniers mots mais Neville la rattrape et la maintient contre lui.

\- Non ! Non ! Ne dis pas ça, je te l'interdis ! Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, je me suis trompé sur toi, tu n'es qu'une victime de ce salopard ! Tu ne dois pas te sentir responsable de ce qu'il m'a fait subir : c'est lui le coupable, et lui seul !"

Hermione pose une main sur les lèvres de son ami. Ses yeux sont écarquillés par la peur. Elle jette des regards éperdus autour d'eux.

"Chuuuuttt... Ne parle pas fort, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il te ferait si jamais il t'entendait... Je ne supporterai pas que tu sois encore battu, je t'en supplie... implore-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix, en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

\- Par Merlin Hermione, mais qu'a-t-il fait de toi ? Tu ne dois pas te laisser manipuler. Tu as toujours été la plus forte, la plus intelligente, la plus maligne de nous tous, insiste le jeune homme. Qui a eu l'idée de remettre sur pied l'Ordre du Phénix ? Qui a toujours été la plus douée pour les Sortilèges ? Les Métamorphoses ?

\- Tais-toi. C'est loin tout ça. Je ne suis plus la même. Tout a changé. J'ai changé. Toi aussi tu as changé, réplique-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne plus l'entendre dans un geste dérisoire.

Un million de pensées se bouscule dans sa tête.

\- Cesse de parler comme ça, cela ne te ressemble pas ! l'interrompt vivement le jeune homme en se saisissant de ses mains pour les détacher. Elle les laisse retomber mollement le long de son corps.

\- M'enfin Neville ! Ouvre les yeux : nous sommes des esclaves ! répond-elle âprement en désignant leur collier. Nous n'avons plus aucun droit... rien... Pas de baguette... Comment pouvons-nous lutter ? C'est perdu d'avance...

\- Je ne te reconnais pas. Tu n'es pas la Hermione Granger que j'ai connue..." déclare-t-il doucement.

Elle ne relève pas la dernière remarque. Elle se contente de hausser les épaules dans un mouvement fataliste. Le silence tombe entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau qui s'échappe de la bouche des angelots et retombe dans la vasque.

"Ecoute Hermione, tout n'est pas perdu. La Résistance est active et... je peux leur transmettre des messages. Aie confiance, assure-t-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Confiance ? répète-telle machinalement. Elle lève la tête et ses yeux tristes croisent le regard de son ami. Tu n'as pas compris ? Nous avons perdu, nous ne sommes plus rien... Nous sommes seulement en vie, c'est tout. Et Dieu seul sait pour combien de temps encore...

\- Oui, c'est exactement cela Hermione : nous sommes en vie, et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir !

\- Ce ne sont que des mots, du vent. Cela ne veut plus rien dire..." réplique-t-elle d'une voix abattue.

Cette fois, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et la secoue.

"Hermione, tu te trompes. La Résistance a besoin de nous. Ne rêves-tu pas d'un monde libéré de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ et de ses sbires ? Et tu es la mieux placée pour lui fournir des informations...

\- Moi ? Mais tu es devenu fou ! Tu ne vois pas que... que je suis _sa_ chose ! Si tu voyais comment il me nourrit : comme un chien..." achève-t-elle en sanglotant.

Elle inspire plusieurs fois lentement, exhortant son corps à retrouver son calme. Il la regarde avec une telle intensité qu'elle se sent mal à l'aise.

"Je le sais, Hermione. Mais Rogue est le bras droit de _Tu-Sais-Qui_ , et il doit posséder des renseignements qui peuvent être utiles. En tant qu'esclave-trophée tu dois être en mesure de recueillir des informations exploitables pour aider la Résistance", pousse Neville.

Hermione revoit Rogue, un pli soucieux sur le front, penché sur une carte immense, la table jonchée de parchemins.

"Tu ne comprends pas, explique-t-elle d'une voix apeurée. Nous sommes liés par un ancien Sortilège elfique, le _η σύνδεση του σκλάβου_ et... il peut ressentir mes émotions. Il saura immédiatement si j'essaie de le... trahir !"

Le regard de Neville se trouble. Il réfléchit. Il a déjà entendu parler de cette Liaison. Il ferme les yeux. Hermione ne bouge pas et attend une réaction de son ami. Malgré la balafre qui le défigure, elle lui trouve une certaine beauté. Il se dégage de sa personne une force tranquille. Elle prend conscience qu'il ne reste plus rien du jeune garçon qui mourait de peur dès qu'il croisait Rogue. Elle découvre une nouvelle personne : un homme fort et courageux. Malgré les mauvais traitements, les privations, Il y a en lui une foi inébranlable qui commence à éveiller en elle un sursaut velléitaire.

Les yeux bleus s'ouvrent subitement. Ils sont brillants. L'espoir se met à gagner le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle a l'impression de se réveiller après un long sommeil, d'émerger d'un brouillard opaque. Elle est suspendue aux lèvres de son ami qui s'étirent pour former un sourire.

"Tout n'est pas perdu. Il faut seulement que tu apprennes à contrôler tes émotions... Et puis, tu peux très bien lui faire croire que ce que tu as ressenti est dû à une autre cause, tu comprends ? insiste-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement, cherchant à lui communiquer de sa force d'âme.

\- Tu... tu as peut-être raison. Je vais faire de mon mieux, je te le promets. Oui, tu peux compter sur moi", se met-elle à affirmer avec plus de vigueur.

Une voix féminine les fait subitement sursauter.

"Oh ! Quelle scène touchante ! Deux esclaves dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je pense que le Maître sera enchanté de l'apprendre...

\- Magdalena ! Je t'en prie, ne dis rien, je vais t'expliquer", implore Neville en se détachant de la Gryffondor pour s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

 _Ils se connaissent ?_ Hermione n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant car Neville enchaîne, le ton enjôleur :

"Tu n'as pas oublié comme nous étions amis quand nous étions enfants... J'habitais à côté de chez toi, tu te souviens ? Je te poussais sur ta balançoire, nous nous amusions avec ton chien, il s'appelait Toby...

\- Oh, tout cela ne sont que de vieilles histoires... balaie son interlocutrice d'un revers négligent de sa main. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis."

Il est évident que la magie de la nostalgie de l'enfance n'opère aucunement sur Magdalena. Hermione sent son cœur qui s'affole.

 _Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas possible. Il va nous punir..._

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Maître ne te vend pas. Il me rejoint tous les jours dans mon lit : c'est bien la preuve que tu ne lui plais pas ! affirme Magdalena avec fougue en toisant Hermione de tout son mépris. Je vais lui dire que tu fricotes avec l'esclave de Malfoy et il te rejettera !"

Elle rit, se délectant de ce désespoir qui s'affiche sur leurs visages déconfits.

Une pointe douloureuse comprime la poitrine d'Hermione. _Ainsi c'est bien elle qu'il va retrouver toutes les nuits..._ Neville intervient à nouveau :

"Il n'y a rien entre Hermione et moi, c'est juste une amie !

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue en vous surprenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre... affirme suavement la jeune femme en leur adressant un sourire malveillant. On aurait dit un couple de tourtereaux. Le Maître me croira, je ne lui ai jamais menti..."

Elle termine sa diatribe par un ricanement. Elle leur tourne le dos et s'éclipse en esquissant un petit pas de danse et en sifflotant alors qu'elle se dirige vers le Manoir.

 _Oh mon Dieu, comment l'arrêter?_ La Gryffondor réfléchit à toute allure. Si Magdalena parvient à convaincre Rogue qu'il existe quelque chose entre Neville et elle, elle n'ose imaginer ce qu'il inventera pour les faire souffrir, pour _la_ faire souffrir... Son corps est agité de tremblements.

 _Il faut trouver un moyen pour l'empêcher de parler... Mais quoi ?_

"Merde ! Si Rogue la croit, nous sommes perdus !" lance Neville, cette fois complètement affolé. Son regard reste braqué de longs instants et suit la fuite de Magdalena. Une étincelle s'allume dans les yeux saphir alors qu'il se tourne vers Hermione.

"Cette ressemblance entre vous deux. Je l'ai déjà remarquée mais... je ne pensais pas qu'elle soit aussi prononcée... En fait je me demande si... Oh Hermione ! Cette fascination qu'il éprouve envers toi, nous devons en tirer profit, exulte-t-il soudainement. Je sais que ce que je vais te demander pourra te sembler... Et... tu as le droit de refuser mais... si une personne peut nous sauver... eh bien c'est toi !

\- Moi ? Non, tu te trompes ! Il me déteste, et ne cesse d'inventer de nouvelles formes de torture pour me briser. Je ne crois pas être celle qu'il faut... ajoute-t-elle à mi-voix en détournant son regard, confuse et troublée.

\- Justement. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi depuis la séance dans... le cachot et... j'ai l'intime conviction que Rogue éprouve une attirance envers toi, et tu dois exploiter ce... penchant, cette obsession, même si cela te semble difficile à croire."

 _Non, non, il se trompe, c'est impossible !_

Une petite voix lui souffle le contraire : _sinon pourquoi a-t-il voulu te prendre comme esclave ? Pourquoi Magdalena te ressemble-t-elle ?_

La voix de Neville la tire de ses pensées :

"Je suis persuadé d'avoir raison. Sais-tu quand est-ce qu'il rentre ?

\- Normalement, il ne doit pas rentrer avant vingt-deux heures, explique-t-elle.

\- Parfait. Hermione, il faut que tu te débrouilles pour le voir avant elle, que tu lui parles la première, affirme-t-il avec force. Tu dois rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces et lui faire croire que tout va bien. Ce n'est pas le moment de t'apitoyer sur toi-même. Tu dois foncer. Pour nos amis qui sont morts, pour ceux qui sont enchaînés et pour ceux qui sont encore... libres. Ron est vivant", ajoute-t-il dans un murmure.

Inconsciemment, elle touche son collier. Le geste ne passe pas inaperçu.

"Nous trouverons un moyen de l'ôter, je te le jure", affirme-t-il avec ferveur.

Malgré la panique qui l'étreint, un espoir insensé gonfle la poitrine de la jeune femme.

 _Tout n'est pas perdu, alors ? Peut-être vais-je pouvoir retrouver ma liberté un jour ? Il est possible de lui échapper... ô Merlin aide-nous !_

\- Merci Neville, répond-elle en ne cherchant pas à retenir les larmes de soulagement qui inondent ses yeux et ses joues. Tu peux compter sur moi."

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

La pendule vient de sonner dix coups. La porte s'ouvre. Il est là. Tout près. Il marque un temps d'arrêt, comme une hésitation. Elle devine qu'il regarde vers elle. Seul un bougeoir éclaire la chambre. Elle entend sa respiration. Le cœur d'Hermione bat furieusement dans sa poitrine. Elle a l'impression que ses battements résonnent et se répercutent contre les murs. Elle mord ses lèvres pour leur donner un aspect pulpeux et rouge. Elle pince discrètement ses tétons pour les faire durcir et poindre.

 _Je dois le faire, je peux le faire. Je ne serai pas la première, ni la dernière à utiliser ce stratagème._

Elle se lève, et sans le quitter des yeux, se met à genoux sur le lit. Elle porte une nuisette transparente qui ne cache rien de ses courbes voluptueuses, éclairées par la douce lumière de la bougie. Ses longs cheveux masquent une partie de sa poitrine pourtant révélée par le profond décolleté arrondi. Il peut entrevoir un téton arrogant pointer à travers le fin tissu. Ses lèvres boudeuses sont un véritable appel aux échanges linguaux. Elle est si belle et si séduisante que les reins de Severus s'enflamment. Son sexe est déjà au garde-à-vous.

 _Par Salazar ! Veut-elle me rendre fou ? Ne voit-elle pas que je suis à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus ?_

Hermione reconnaît la lueur avide qui s'allume dans les prunelles onyx. Son plan a l'air de fonctionner. Malgré son appréhension, elle se sent envahie par un sentiment de puissance face à cet homme qui l'effraie pourtant toujours. Ce dernier se demande quel jeu elle joue ; ses yeux se plissent. Elle prend une pose lascive, et les doigts du sorcier se crispent.

Il n'a jamais pris une femme de force. Sur la longue liste de ses crimes, le viol brutal n'en fait pas partie. C'est pourquoi il a voulu donner du temps à la jeune femme avant de l'éveiller à nouveau à la sensualité. Il retrouve Magdalena presque chaque soir afin de soulager sa libido. Ensuite, il peut rejoindre Hermione dans le lit. Il aime la sentir contre lui. Sa peau, son parfum, ses cheveux. Cette manière qui n'appartient qu'à elle quand elle s'abandonne à son étreinte durant son sommeil.

Elle s'est tellement habituée à être enlacée que lorsqu'il s'éloigne d'elle pour changer de position, elle vient tout naturellement chercher le confort de sa chaleur et elle se blottit tout contre lui. Par contre, dès qu'elle s'éveille, elle met aussitôt le plus de distance entre eux en prenant un air indifférent. Cette attitude enfantine l'amuse plus qu'elle ne l'agace.

"Recouche-toi et endors-toi, je te rejoindrai plus tard", ordonne d'une voix rauque Severus.

Hermione gèle. Elle a échoué. Il va retrouver Magdalena qui lui racontera sa version. Il reviendra et les punira, Neville et elle. Il parviendra à la briser complètement et elle ne pourra jamais aider la Résistance. Elle ne sait plus que faire, ses pensées s'embrouillent. Il va sortir. Tout est perdu. Il a déjà sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Maître !"

Il interrompt son geste. Il se retourne. Elle tente le tout pour le tout, elle n'a plus rien à perdre. Elle se rend compte qu'il la regarde attentivement et elle se racle la gorge nerveusement.

"Je... J'ai mal... là."

Elle montre avec son index le Sceau. Elle a abaissé intentionnellement son corsage, dénudant partiellement la chair crémeuse de son joli sein dodu. Cette fois c'est Severus qui semble incrédule. Il n'y a pas à se méprendre : serait-ce une invitation ? Est-elle déjà habituée à sa présence au point de le désirer ? En digne Serpentard, c'est une offre qu'il ne peut refuser. Lorsqu'elle se met à mordiller ses lèvres, ses yeux luisent, comme ceux d'un loup. Son jeu de la séduction est allé trop loin. Son choix est fait. Il reste. Il va profiter de son abandon mais il saura ce qui se cache derrière cette jolie tête.

Il s'approche, tel un prédateur prêt à fondre sur sa proie. Elle ferme les yeux. Le matelas s'affaisse. Ses effluves masculins font accélérer son cœur. Son odeur _familière_. Elle sent son souffle chaud sur sa joue et la proximité de son corps. Il pose un doigt sur sa Marque qui se met à vibrer. Les narines d'Hermione se mettent à palpiter. Le ton soyeux chuchote tout près d'elle :

"C'est bien _ici_ que tu as mal ?

Elle hoche la tête, incapable d'articuler la moindre syllabe. Avec une lueur espiègle au fond des obsidiennes, Severus la repousse sur le lit. En frottant légèrement avec son pouce son mamelon qui se plisse automatiquement, il affirme sentencieusement, la voix aux sonorités de baryton :

"Ce soir, je n'admettrai aucune reculade, aucune rebuffade, aucune dérobade."

Elle ne peut qu'acquiescer par un hochement de tête.

Le corps ferme et dur s'allonge contre le sien, l'obligeant à se coucher sur son dos et à regarder vers l'homme puissant au-dessus d'elle. Il est semblable à un Dieu - ou plutôt le Diable - avec ses yeux et ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit profonde, dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre. Une sombre menace alors qu'il l'examine attentivement avec un regard d'appréciation. Ses mains chaudes tracent des arabesques sur les flancs nus de son corps, envoyant des frissons tout le long. Il déchire le frêle vêtement ; ses mains avides trouvent rapidement ses seins et les caressent délicieusement. Elle ferme les yeux, laissant échapper un doux soupir et il saisit cette occasion pour posséder sa bouche.

Hermione a été embrassée par seulement trois hommes, plutôt des adolescents, d'ailleurs. Viktor, Cormac et Ron. Pas un seul d'entre eux ne lui a fait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Il l'embrasse avec rudesse et possessivité ; sa mâchoire qui n'a pas été rasée, râpe son visage sensible. Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans ses cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus. Il aime les doux soupirs qu'elle laisse échapper. Il mordille ses lèvres et sa langue glisse dans sa bouche. Elle savoure le goût délicieux du Whisky dans son souffle. Elle ne peut s'en empêcher et rencontre sa langue avec la sienne. Elle gémit quand il mord doucement sa lèvre inférieure.

Ses jambes sont facilement écartées par un coup de pouce de ses genoux, et sa longueur dure commence le broyage contre le cœur de sa féminité. Elle geint dans sa bouche et se rend compte avec horreur qu'elle se sent tout aussi chaude et prête comme il le désire. Elle halète quand il rompt le baiser et il dépose une pluie de petits baisers humides et chauds vers le bas de son cou en passant par la clavicule jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses seins exposés.

"Oh!" s'écrie-t-elle comme il mord doucement son mamelon, obligeant son dos à former un arc incontrôlable.

 _Ce n'est pas possible, il doit utiliser la magie... Mon corps est en feu._

"Mmmmmmh..." soupire-t-elle, essayant de contrôler ses sensations, mais sa bouche continue de se déplacer sur ses seins. Une main dévie traîtreusement sur son mamelon et le tourmente. Elle se tortille sous lui, les taquineries de sa langue et de ses doigts provoquant une moiteur qui se développe entre ses jambes.

Il se redresse. Son corps est fascinant, superbement sculpté, d'où émanent force et masculinité. Un besoin impérieux de faire courir ses mains sur la bande de poils noirs qui traverse son ventre ferme envahit Hermione. Ses mains s'approchent puis s'interrompent. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour les pensées qu'elle éprouve au sujet d'un homme qui a pour but de la détruire.

Mais il a surpris son mouvement et saisit ses poignets fermement mais sans violence. Son regard pénétrant est rivé sur le sien.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté. Sa bouche est sèche. Elle tente d'humidifier ses lèvres mais comprend qu'elle a commis une erreur en surprenant la lueur lubrique qui s'allume dans les obsidiennes. Il pose ses mains sur son ventre. Elle hésite, puis commence à le caresser. Elle s'étonne de ressentir du plaisir en découvrant sa peau qui frémit sous son toucher. Les prunelles obscures se voilent. Quand elle descend sa main vers son sexe turgescent, il retient sa respiration et ses traits se figent. Son regard brûlant la transperce.

Elle s'empare avec douceur de la verge dure et souple tout à la fois. Elle la sent tressauter sous ses doigts. Elle s'apprête à entamer un mouvement vertical de va-et-vient quand le sorcier la surprend en posant sa main chaude sur la sienne. Il la guide, lui montrant ce qu'il apprécie le plus. Après quelques instants de cette activité licencieuse, il attrape ses poignets et les plaque sur ses épaules.

Il aligne son sexe devant son ouverture. Après quelques frictions qui permettent l'humidification de sa chair, il l'estoque d'une seule poussée. Ils gémissent à l'unisson. Hermione sait qu'elle ne va pas tarder à jouir, le sorcier est doué pour trouver son point G et le frotter, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Lorsqu'il abaisse sa tête pour emboucher un téton et l'aspirer, les picotements électriques qui ont pris naissance dans son clitoris, parcourent toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses et elle explose dans une vive lumière blanche, en libérant son extase dans un cri rauque. Sa cyprine engloutit la hampe rigide.

Elle retombe lentement dans la réalité, le souffle court. Elle s'aperçoit que son sexe est toujours en elle, dur et chaud. Il la contemple intensément. Quelques gouttelettes de sueur perlent sur son front. Il n'a pas joui. Il n'a pas envie d'elle ? Se serait-elle trompée sur son désir ? Finalement, il doit préférer faire l'amour _à elle_ , Magdalena.

"Allons, petite esclave... Maintenant que tu as éprouvé du plaisir, tu vas me raconter quel est le petit secret que tu essaies de me cacher..." déclare-t-il subitement sur un ton taquin, en s'enfonçant langoureusement dans son antre humide.

 _Oh non, il ne va pas recommencer cette forme de torture ! Je ne le supporterai pas..._

\- Mais je ne... tente-t-elle d'opposer en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour le repousser, mais il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

\- Ne... me... mens... pas... lui enjoint-il, en ponctuant son injonction de petits baisers sur ses yeux, son nez, la commissure de ses lèvres. Il y a comme une menace qui plane sur ces gestes d'affection. Crois-tu que je n'allais pas m'étonner de ta soudaine inclination pour moi ? Ce matin je te dégoûtais et ce soir tu me trouves attrayant ?"

Il susurre dans son oreille :

"N'oublie pas que nous avons un invité dans le château : veux-tu que je lui fasse découvrir l'un de mes instruments préférés ?"

Hermione frissonne. Elle secoue la tête négativement.

"Non ! S'il vous plaît, ne lui faites pas de mal !" implore-t-elle avec l'accent du désespoir.

Elle s'interroge : comment peut-elle le tromper ? Il devine tout, il sait tout. Et si elle ne lui dit qu'une partie de la vérité ? Pas toute la vérité, bien sûr. Juste assez pour lui donner les indicateurs physiologiques qu'il cherche. Ainsi, il ne saura pas qu'elle lui cache un secret. Elle décide de tenter le coup. Elle inspire profondément et se jette à l'eau :

"Je vais tout vous dire. J'ai rencontré Neville dans le jardin, ce soir - elle sent un raidissement presque imperceptible dans la posture du sorcier - et... il m'a pardonné pour ce que vous... lui avez fait subir par... ma faute, Maître, admet-elle, la voix légèrement tremblante. J'étais si heureuse qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

Un silence plane. Hermione attend la suite.

\- Vraiment ? J'ai également senti ta peur, reprend Rogue sur un ton onctueux qui la fait frémir. Alors, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Il broie son bassin contre le sien et elle sait qu'elle est perdue.

 _Maudite Liaison ! Il connaît vraiment tout de mes émotions..._

\- C'est que... votre autre esclave, Magdalena, nous a surpris et a confondu une manifestation amicale pour autre chose. Elle a menacé de nous dénoncer..."

Cette fois, Severus s'est figé. Son regard s'est durci. Ses yeux cherchent ceux de la jeune femme qui ne se dérobent pas. Le cœur de cette dernière s'accélère, mais ses ambres restent absolument limpides. Il la croit. Elle ne ment pas : il n'y a rien entre Londubat et elle.

"C'est donc pour cela que tu as joué à la séductrice ? s'enquiert-il en passant un long doigt sensuel et menaçant le long de la mâchoire délicate. Pour m'empêcher de retrouver Magdalena ?

\- Oui Maître, avoue-t-elle, préférant jouer la carte de la sincérité. J'ai eu peur que... vous croyiez ses mensonges et que vous nous punissiez alors que nous n'éprouvons qu'une simple amitié l'un pour l'autre. Je voulais vous... parler avant elle."

Hermione peut sentir son cœur qui bat et pulse fortement dans sa poitrine. Ses paumes deviennent moites. Même sa voix est étouffée par l'inquiétude. Cela lui demande un effort surhumain mais elle parvient à ne pas détourner son regard, tandis que le sorcier observe et analyse chacune de ses réactions comme sous un microscope. Elle réprime difficilement un tremblement.

 _Que va-t-il faire à présent ? Me punir ? Nous punir ? Pourquoi ai-je accepté de le séduire ? Il est furieux, c'est certain. Nous sommes perdus..._

"J'apprécie ta franchise, même si je n'approuve pas le procédé employé. Je déteste le mensonge et l'hypocrisie", répond-il finalement sur un ton détaché.

Mais Hermione sait qu'elle doit se méfier de son apparente désinvolture bien plus que de sa colère. Elle mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Bien qu'elle essaie de les retenir, elle échoue lamentablement et quelques larmes apparaissent au coin de ses yeux.

"Veuillez me pardonner, Maître", implore-t-elle sur un ton défait.

Elle commence à émettre des hypothèses sur la sanction à venir, imagine Neville torturé sous ses yeux. Pourtant, contrairement à toute attente, Rogue lui adresse un sourire charmeur, d'où est exempte la cruauté. Est-il touché par sa candeur, son innocence ?

"Je n'ai pas encore eu mon plaisir, esclave. Mais, puisque tu t'es offerte de ton plein gré ce soir, j'attends de toi exactement le même enthousiasme maintenant et dans l'avenir - il approche ses lèvres de son oreille - et ne me déçois pas..." déclare-t-il sur un ton rauque et possessif.

Elle n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il fait glisser sa bouche pour atteindre la sienne. Des frissons parcourent son derme. Il ressort puis s'enfonce dans ses profondeurs jusqu'à la garde. Et déjà les affres du désir s'emparent de son corps et elle répond à ses caresses. Il la croit vaincue mais elle a gagné. Un sourire éclaire son visage alors qu'elle s'abandonne à la luxure.

.

* _Les Trois Grâces_ sur la Place de la Comédie à Montpellier, achevée en 1776 (34 Hérault)

.

.

J'espère que votre Réveillon a été merveilleux et je vous souhaite une Belle et Heureuse Année 2017 !

 _Un p'tit com ?_ Dans le prochain chapitre aura lieu la fameuse réception...


	13. Chapter Fastes Apparats Faux-Semblants

**Notes** : Mille mercis pour toutes ces reviews sympathiques qui me motivent énormément !

Remerciements à tous ceux qui ont commenté une ou plusieurs fois : _Aësalys, Alexandra48, Alienor, A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo, ange, Andree16, Arbre de Vie, Bellasidious, Berenice, Black Banshee, Cassandre, Cerise, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, Chou, chouetteensucre, Clem, cutelittleshit, Darkklinne, Drennae, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, elhy, espe29, Guest, HermyBella, IsabellaBlackPotter, jeanneo patronum, Jinks, Kimisukiro, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Lia-Mei-Soma, Lilie, Lilieve, Lizzyie, Loulou0999, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Magiquement, mamy83, manon, Marine, Marshkasna, MaryJanee, MarynSnp, Mary12, Mathilde, melimelo26, Melusine, mmcalmar, Morceau de Pain, Morgan, Mrs. Gold, MymiePL, NekoSaria, Nekozuni, nonowX3, Noumea, Novashiro, Oroszlan, Othilie, Pandora-Love69, Petunia, Pimprenelle, Serpenta, sev9hermi, stnijoma, Supernanny, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, un lecteur, WendySnape, WessemAssbai, WitchSpirit, yushisan, Zeugma412..._

Hermione semble avoir récupérer son courage grâce à Neville, mais est-elle capable d'espionner Rogue sans se trahir ? Que lui réserve la réception ?

 **Avertissement** : lemon en début de chapitre.

.

 **Chapitre XIII - Fastes, Apparats et Faux-Semblants**

.

 **C'est à celui qui domine sur les esprits par la force de la vérité, non à ceux qui font des esclaves par la violence, c'est à celui qui connaît l'univers, non à ceux qui le défigurent, que nous devons nos respects,** _Œuvres complètes_ , Voltaire

 **A celui qui donne un baiser ou un coup, rendez un baiser ou un coup. Mais à celui qui donne sans que vous puissiez rendre, offrez toute la haine de votre cœur car vous étiez esclaves et il vous asservit,** _Le Diable et le Bon Dieu_ , Sartre

.

 _"Je n'ai pas encore eu mon plaisir, esclave. Mais, puisque tu t'es offerte de ton plein gré ce soir, j'attends de toi exactement le même enthousiasme maintenant et dans l'avenir - il approche ses lèvres de son oreille - et ne me déçois pas..." déclare-t-il sur un ton rauque et possessif._

 _Elle n'a pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il fait glisser sa bouche pour atteindre la sienne. Des frissons parcourent son derme. Il ressort puis s'enfonce dans ses profondeurs jusqu'à la garde. Et déjà les affres du désir s'emparent de son corps et elle répond à ses caresses. Il la croit vaincue mais elle a gagné. Un sourire éclaire son visage alors qu'elle s'abandonne à la luxure._

.

Hermione, épuisée par les ébats _amoureux_ , s'endort. Severus, allongé à ses côtés est satisfait, presque heureux. Hermione n'a pas refusé le plaisir qu'il voulait lui donner. Elle s'est même livrée avec un tel abandon passionné. Il n'a jamais rien connu d'aussi intense avec aucune autre sorcière. Elle est _la Femme_. Il la contemple. Son innocence se dispute à sa beauté. Son index est irrésistiblement attiré par les lèvres charnues qu'il caresse délicatement, puis se dirige vers la délicieuse fossette qui creuse la joue gauche et renforce le sourire béat qui ourle les douces lèvres.

Maintenant, elle lui appartient. Elle a enfin lâché prise. Totalement. Elle s'est offerte sans restriction.

Il ferme les yeux, son esprit revisite goulûment les moments charnels de cette nuit. Ses jambes lisses et crémeuses enveloppées autour de lui, les parois de son sexe incandescent enserrant sa verge chaque fois qu'il s'est enfoncé en elle. Elle était si serrée, si chaude, qu'il a eu un mal fou à contenir sa jouissance.

Il rouvre ses orbes et ses doigts tracent des motifs paresseux sur sa poitrine, son abdomen. Elle gémit doucement. Elle est si réceptive. La rugosité de sa paume contraste tellement avec la douceur de sa peau délicate. Elle gémit à nouveau, il entend un prénom. Le sourire du sorcier disparaît aussitôt. Comment ose-t-elle prononcer le nom du Rouquin ? Il pince méchamment son téton pour la punir.

Elle laisse échapper une plainte douloureuse et se réveille en grimaçant. Ses yeux encore embrumés croisent le regard froid et inquisiteur de Rogue.

Elle rêvait qu'elle était avec Ron sous leur tente de fortune, alors qu'ils cherchaient les Horcruxes avec Harry et le jeune homme caressait son corps et... elle en appréciait le toucher. Qu'a-t-elle donc fait pour le mettre dans une telle rage ? Elle le regarde sans comprendre, puis une lueur se fait jour.

 _Ai-je prononcé le nom de Ron ?_

Ne peut-il comprendre qu'elle est incapable de maîtriser ses rêves ? Doit-il tout contrôler, même son sommeil ?

 _Oh non, ce n'est pas le moment de briser cette sorte d'entente qu'il y a entre nous... Il ne faut pas qu'il me rejette, l'enjeu est bien trop important..._

"C'est seulement... un rêve, Maître... adjure-t-elle en chuchotant. Pardonnez-moi..."

Malgré le sac de nœuds qui étreint ses entrailles et l'attitude hostile du sorcier, elle profite de son immobilité pour poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Elle approche son visage afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Enhardie par son absence de réaction qu'elle juge positive, elle fait glisser sa langue autour de sa bouche puis appuie dessus, quémandant la permission d'y pénétrer. L'autorisation lui est accordée, il entrouvre ses lèvres et Hermione peut l'embrasser comme elle le désire.

Cette dernière est soulagée, il n'est plus en colère. Elle poursuit sa séduction. Leurs langues se cherchent, se goûtent, s'emmêlent. Leurs souffles et leurs gémissements se confondent.

 _Comment fait-il ? Je perds mes moyens, je ne suis que sensations, je suis incapable de réfléchir..._

Le sorcier l'étreint, collant son corps contre le sien. Il reprend les caresses expertes qu'il sait prodiguer avec tant de sensualité. Ses mains se baladent sur toute sa peau, y déposant une traînée de feu.

Le sexe de Severus a retrouvé toute sa vigueur, et Hermione ne peut ignorer le désir contre son ventre. Le regard, peu auparavant brûlant de rage, est maintenant brûlant de désir. Elle comprend qu'elle est sur la bonne voie.

Elle chuchote enfin les paroles qu'il espérait depuis son arrivée au Manoir :

"J'ai envie de vous, Maître..."

Une lueur de surprise mêlée au triomphe allume les sombres obsidiennes.

"Viens !" ordonne-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione obtempère et se redresse. Elle enjambe l'homme pour se retrouver à cheval sur lui. Elle pose ses mains sur ses épaules. Elle s'abaisse, et empale lentement son fourreau humide sur la longue verge. Ils gémissent à l'unisson. Elle commence à se déplacer au-dessus de lui, en se balançant d'abord lentement. Leurs regards s'accrochent. Les ambres se noient dans les onyx. Severus attrape ses hanches, mais sans la guider, de sorte qu'elle reste maîtresse de chaque poussée. Elle broie son bassin dans un mouvement circulaire, avant de changer de rythme.

Les orbes mi-clos, elle va de plus en plus vite, en se déplaçant au-dessus de lui, apparemment heureuse d'être en contrôle. Il ne peut pas la regarder sans se rapprocher de son orgasme. Elle ressemble à une déesse sur son destrier, avec ses cheveux qui se meuvent autour d'elle, ses seins parfaitement formés qui rebondissent à chaque montée et chaque descente. Elle ouvre les yeux et le regarde, les yeux voilés par le désir.

Quelques instants plus tard, leurs bassins s'entrechoquent de plus en plus fortement, ce qui les conduit lentement tous les deux vers le sommet du plaisir. Le bruit de leurs chairs humides qui claquent, se mêle aux sons de leurs gémissements, de leurs grognements et de leurs soupirs. Severus n'en peut plus.

"Hermione..." gémit-il, sentant les premières indications qu'il ne durera pas très longtemps.

Entendre son prénom avec cette voix de velours accélère la montée du son plaisir de la jeune femme. Son point culminant est tout proche. Il peut la sentir se crisper. Il sait qu'il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps. Seulement, il veut qu'Hermione atteigne l'extase en même temps que lui.

Il penche la tête et aspire un téton. Elle bafouille quelques paroles incohérentes. Il sent durcir sous sa langue le petit bourgeon. Il l'aspire quelques secondes et décide de prendre les commandes, agrippé à ses hanches. Il force un rythme plus rapide, plus violent, maltraitant le clitoris contraint de frotter son sexe gonflé.

Soudain, elle bascule en arrière, ses yeux papillonnent et elle éclate dans un monde constellé de points lumineux. Severus laisse échapper un grognement guttural en la rejoignant dans l'explosion de sa jouissance.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione vient d'arriver dans le salon. Rogue est en train d'installer des documents sur la table, et elle brûle de voir de quoi il s'agit. Docile, la jeune femme s'agenouille en saluant le sorcier. Ce dernier l'autorise à se relever, et reste en retrait comme il le lui a enseigné. Elle s'oblige à ne pas montrer son excitation. Elle inspire et expire discrètement plusieurs fois, afin de redonner à sa respiration un rythme normal. Il doit ignorer la raison de son agitation interne, c'est primordial.

Des éclats de voix se font entendre derrière la porte. Rogue ne semble pas concerné et poursuit son activité.

"Le Maître est occupé, il ne veut pas te recevoir !"

Hermione reconnaît la voix affolée de Gandral.

"Ce que j'ai à lui dire est très important, il comprendra. Laisse-moi passer !"

La porte s'ouvre sur une Magdalena essoufflée avec l'elfe qui essaie vainement de la retenir.

"Maître, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais... tente d'expliquer ce dernier.

\- Maître ? Puis-je vous parler ? interrompt avec aplomb la jeune femme.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir fait appeler esclave, répond froidement Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

Magdalena accuse difficilement le coup. Elle en bafouille lamentablement:

"C'est que... Maître, ce que j'ai à vous dire est... très important !

\- Si c'est au sujet d'Hermione et Londubat, je suis déjà au courant, tu peux te retirer", coupe-t-il brutalement.

La jeune femme reste interloquée. Ses yeux voyagent du sorcier à la jolie esclave. Une bouffée de haine étouffe presque sa gorge. Comment peut-il la rabrouer aussi vertement, et de plus devant sa rivale ?

Bien qu'Hermione tente par tous les moyens d'afficher un visage neutre, elle ne peut empêcher une lueur de soulagement briller dans ses ambres. Elle n'en revient pas de sa chance. Même si apparemment Rogue a accepté la version qu'elle lui a présentée, il aurait pu écouter celle de Magdalena, la croire et changer d'attitude à son encontre. Inconsciemment, elle enfonce ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

Alors que Gandral s'approche de l'esclave, cette dernière lance encore une fois :

"Vous vous trompez sur elle Maître, vous auriez dû la voir avec Londubat, ils étaient enlacés, comme des amoureux ! Je les ai vus ! Près de la Fontaine des...

\- Il suffit ! Tes divagations m'ennuient, esclave. Non seulement tu seras châtiée pour ton comportement déplorable, mais je veux que tu restes confinée dans ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre."

Et le ton glacial dans sa voix met en garde l'esclave contre le fait de s'aventurer plus loin dans cette voie. Hermione voit le sang de Magdalena se précipiter sur son visage quand elle réalise qu'il est sérieux. Elle obtempère à contrecœur, mais les yeux exorbités reflètent une grande incompréhension mêlée de colère. Elle articule difficilement :

"Bien... Maître."

Hermione sait qu'elle va devoir se méfier de la jeune esclave. Elle n'ignore pas qu'une femme rejetée peut-être bien plus dangereuse qu'un nid de vipères. En même temps elle éprouve une certaine pitié envers elle. Elle semble réellement éprise de Rogue. Elle lui laisserait bien volontiers la place, mais elle a une mission à exécuter. Elle doit accomplir son devoir pour Neville, ses amis, la Résistance.

La porte se referme. Ils se retrouvent seuls. Hermione retient un soupir de soulagement. Elle ferme ses yeux. Elle sursaute en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il possède cette qualité féline de pouvoir se déplacer aussi silencieusement qu'un chat.

"Satisfaite, esclave ? susurre sa voix soyeuse dans le creux de son oreille.

Elle préfère jouer la carte de l'honnêteté et répondre la vérité car elle sait qu'il a ressenti son émotion. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'être soulagée pour la croire elle plutôt que Magdalena.

\- Oui Maître, en donnant un léger signe de tête pour indiquer sa compréhension.

Mais son regard est attiré par la carte déployée sur la table. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite en reconnaissant les lieux : Poudlard. Severus se trompe sur son agitation.

"Serais-tu déjà excitée ? lui susurre-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille en se frottant contre son postérieur.

Elle a besoin encore un peu de temps pour mémoriser la carte étalée sous ses yeux. Elle ne sait que répondre pour gagner du temps. Elle photographie visuellement de son mieux le plan du Collège et de ses alentours. Elle sent qu'un détail important lui échappe.

Elle étouffe un bâillement. Cela divertit le sorcier.

"Tu es fatiguée ? s'inquiète-t-il, avec toutefois un soupçon amusé dans le ton, sans pour autant cesser ses attentions, en flattant ses flancs voluptueux.

\- C'est que... la nuit a été courte Maître... confie-t-elle dans un murmure.

\- Je crains que ta matinée ne t'apporte pas le repos espéré..." taquine-t-il en relevant sa robe.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

 _Manoir Prince - neuf heures du soir_

Un certain brouhaha annonce l'arrivée des invités. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres précède la petite foule de ses Mangemorts, semblable à celle des courtisans du Roi-Soleil. A sa suite, suivent ses lieutenants et leurs épouses. Ils ne sont pas tous accompagnés par leurs esclaves. Hermione est déçue. Elle aurait tellement souhaiter revoir ses anciennes camarades. Le sorcier est vêtu de sa sempiternelle robe de sorcier noire.

Hermione se tient deux pas derrière Rogue, dans une attitude soumise. Elle garde la tête baissée, comme le lui a ordonné Rogue en lui rappelant les Règles. Devinant son appréhension, il lui a promis qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de fâcheux si elle respectait ses consignes, qu'il serait toujours à proximité, qu'il la protégerait des autres Mangemorts... Mais elle, _qui_ la protègera de lui ?

Juste avant qu'ils ne s'avancent vers la salle de la réception, l'homme a eu un geste des plus inattendus. Il s'est arrêté subitement dans le corridor, s'est retourné et l'a prise dans ses bras. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ses intentions, il avait renversé sa tête en arrière et avait entortillé ses doigts dans sa chevelure avant de la bâillonner de sa bouche exigeante, dans un baiser profond et passionné. Quand il avait fait cesser le baiser, aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, elle était restée pantelante alors qu'il redevenait instantanément Severus Prince, affichant un air illisible, le regard neutre.

Elle touche ses lèvres encore brûlantes. Elle est perdue. Que veut-il d'elle ? Il est tellement imprévisible. Que ressent-il pour elle ? Seulement du désir ? L'envie de la posséder... dans tous les sens du terme ?

Ses pensées sont toujours aussi confuses alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la Salle des Fêtes. Elle se secoue mentalement, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la tête. D'ailleurs, une voix sifflante et sinistre la tire de ses réflexions.

"Mon cher Severussss ! Ton Manoir fait honneur à ton illustre ascendance. Je suis heureux que tu aies réintégré ton rang, retrouvé la demeure de tes ancêtres et que tu aies pu enfin lui redonner son faste d'antan.

\- Vous m'en voyez honoré, Maître", répond Rogue, le ton un brin condescendant.

Cela surprend Hermione. Elle est tellement habituée à ce que ce soit à lui que l'on s'adresse avec autant de déférence. Comment peut-elle oublier que celui qui la possède est le valet d'un autre ?

Des murmures approbateurs parcourent l'assistance en découvrant la Salle des Glaces. Si les sorciers ont été auparavant émerveillés par la splendeur du Parc dont ils ont pu en admirer une partie en traversant l'allée centrale, ils le sont plus encore par la féérie du lieu. Les voix aigües des femmes dominent cette joyeuse agitation. Les exclamations enthousiastes fusent. La visite du Manoir Prince est une véritable réussite, et son châtelain en éprouve une considérable fierté.

Il est vrai que la pièce est magnifique, et ferait sans conteste de l'ombre à la célèbre Galeries des Glaces du Château de Versailles. D'une superficie de cent mètres carrés, les murs sont entièrement recouverts de miroirs rectangulaires qui renvoient les silhouettes des convives et souligne l'impression qu'une foule est présente. Chaque miroir est en bois naturel sculpté à la main, recouvert d'une fine couche d'or **.** Un décor de perles est sculpté autour de la glace, et le pourtour est parsemé de rais de cœur, de rosaces à fleurs et de godrons stylisés.

Quant au sol, il est entièrement recouvert d'un parquet vitrifié dans les tons châtains. Curieusement, aucun claquement de chaussures importun ne vient perturber les conversations animées. Le châtelain a pris soin d'enchanter le sol et de le rendre silencieux.

Mais ce qui est le plus merveilleux, sont les dizaines de girandoles*. Elles sont disposées face à chaque fenêtre cintrée - s'ouvrant sur une immense terrasse - devant les miroirs, et surmontent chacune une torchère. Le plafond, cintré lui aussi, n'est pas en reste et offre aux yeux éblouis la scène pittoresque de la course d'un troupeau de licornes en perpétuel mouvement. En son centre trône un lustre aux centaines de pendeloques de cristal, qui éclaire la salle de mille feux. La table est dressée au milieu de la pièce.

Hermione est obligée de garder la tête baissée, comme le lui a ordonné Rogue en lui rappelant les Règles. Mais elle a eu le temps d'entrevoir, l'espace d'un instant, Ginny. _Oh mon Dieu !_ Elle porte la même robe qu'elle, une sorte de tunique blanche et transparente, qui ne cache rien de ses maigres formes. Sa peau est moins marquée que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue mais d'une pâleur cadavérique et... elle est chauve ! Sa superbe chevelure a disparu, laissant un crâne parfaitement lisse. Et son regard, ô Merlin... vide. Sans vie. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, le Seigneur des Ténèbres explique d'une voix emplie de sarcasme :

"Mon esclave n'est-elle pas plus belle ainsi, dépourvue de cheveux comme son Maître ?

\- Oui", confirme sur un ton laconique son interlocuteur.

Hermione sent envahie par la nausée à l'écoute de leurs répliques qu'elle juge nauséabondes. Que ne donnerait-elle pour effacer les sourires qu'elle devine complaisants. Elle est tirée de ses pensées peu charitables par la voix sifflante du Mage Noir :

"Alors Severussss, où en es-tu de la formation de ta Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- Mon esclave sait à présent parfaitement où se trouve sa place Maître", déclare posément le sorcier. Il s'écarte afin que Voldemort puisse observer à loisir la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'applique à contempler le parquet, à compter le nombre de stries que comporte une latte en essayant de contenir les tremblements qui parcourent son corps. Dieu merci, le Mage Noir n'a pas jugé utile de se faire accompagner par Nagini, le monstrueux serpent.

"Elle n'ignore rien des sanctions, Maître. Mais elle est assez intelligente pour obéir afin qu'elles lui soient épargnées. Elle a bien tenté de se rebeller mais maintenant elle m'apporte entière satisfaction. N'est-ce pas esclave ? l'interroge-t-il de sa voix traînante.

\- Oui Maître", parvient à répondre la concernée sans pouvoir éliminer complètement quelques trémolos dans sa voix.

Elle sent une baguette glisser sous son menton afin de l'obliger à relever la tête. Voldemort plonge son regard reptilien dans le sien. Elle sait qu'il est un redoutable legillimens. Mais elle s'est entraînée avec Rogue il y a deux ans, quand il lui enseignait les potions. Il la gardait une ou deux heures de plus afin de la former. Son enseignement a été rude, difficile. Il l'a tellement malmenée que plus d'une fois elle est retournée dans sa chambre en pleurs, complètement vidée de toute énergie. Mais son instruction a porté ses fruits.

Elle n'érige pas de barrière, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Elle ne doit pas éveiller son intérêt. Elle le laisse pénétrer son esprit, malgré son intrusion douloureuse et ne lui montre que les images et les émotions négatives associées à sa formation : les brimades, les punitions, la peur, la haine, la souffrance, la honte...

Voldemort semble satisfait de ce qu'il lit. Il ne fouille pas plus profondément. Sans doute considère-t-il les Sang-de-Bourbe incapables de montrer une quelconque compétence en Occlumancie. Il se retire en lui laissant une légère migraine.

"En effet, le feu qui brûlait dans son regard s'est éteint, constate-t-il sur un ton caustique. Tu as su la mater Severus. Je t'en félicite.

\- Je vous remercie. Veuillez vous installer Maître", ajoute-t-il en désignant la place d'honneur de l'immense table en acajou.

Elle n'a pas le temps de s'interroger plus en avant qu'une voix au timbre grave et clair s'élève :

"Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je me suis fait accompagner par ma cousine Lucrèce. Narcissa est toujours fatiguée et a dû décliner ton invitation.

\- Je suis désolé pour Narcissa, Lucius, mais par contre c'est un enchantement de vous revoir, chère amie. Vous ne cessez d'embellir à chacune de nos rencontres, louange Rogue.

\- Oh Severus, vous allez me faire rougir", minaude l'interpellée en tendant une main parfaitement manucurée sur laquelle le sorcier se courbe.

Hermione est écœurée. Un parfum capiteux envahit son espace vital. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de relever discrètement la tête afin d'avoir un aperçu sur cette fameuse Lucrèce. Elle est belle. C'est indéniable. Une beauté froide : des traits aristocratiques, un teint pâle, des cheveux si clairs qu'ils semblent blancs, et des yeux couleur de l'acier le plus pur. La ressemblance avec Malfoy est si frappante, qu'ils pourraient passer pour frère et sœur.

Sa robe fourreau est à la hauteur de son élégance naturelle. De couleur rouge, afin de faire ressortir son délicat teint de porcelaine, elle est en mousseline de soie, agrémentée de quelques volants qui soulignent sa taille fine. Des escarpins dans le même ton complètent sa tenue. Une minaudière en argent agrémente le tout. Un maquillage subtil embellit ses traits, alors qu'un collier serti de rubis orne son cou. Cette dame est sans nul doute une experte en coquetterie et artifices.

Des voix masculines s'approchent. Ce sont celles de Dolohov et Greyback. Ce dernier la détaille en se pourléchant les babines. Un frisson désagréable parcourt la colonne vertébrale d'Hermione. Les sorciers saluent Rogue d'un simple hochement de tête. Il n'est pas difficile de lire la jalousie dans leur regard envieux. Parvati, l'esclave du Russe est là, ainsi que Luna qui suit Rodulphus Lestrange.

Neville est absent, il a obtenu le droit de se reposer en récompense du travail effectué dans le Parc. Il doit quitter le Manoir demain. Ils se sont donc donné rendez-vous dans les jardins après le repas, si la possibilité leur en ait donné, afin qu'elle l'informe de ses découvertes.

Elle revient à la situation présente. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite : peut-être arrivera-t-elle à communiquer avec ses amies ? Elles sont en retrait, elles aussi, comme de parfaites esclaves, le visage baissé. L'ont-elles vue ? Au moins elles ne présentent pas de traces de coups. Mais Hermione sait qu'il existe d'autres formes de torture plus subtiles et dangereuses, son Maître s'est chargé de le lui apprendre...

Les convives prennent place. Lucrèce s'assied aux côtés de Severus qui est lui-même installé à la droite de Voldemort. Les esclaves sont relégués aux pieds de leur Maître, sous la table. Ginny s'accroupit devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui appuie ses chaussures sur son dos.

 _Quelle horreur ! Elle sert de repose-pied ! Oh mon Dieu dans quel monde vivons-nous ! Cela doit cesser, c'est insoutenable. Il faut que la Résistance vainque..._

Les entrailles d'Hermione se serrent. Elle cherche le regard de ses compagnes d'infortune. Ginny et Parvati semblent inanimées. C'est comme si elles ne la voyaient pas, des automates sans vie. Par contre Luna lui adresse un sourire éthérée, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale. Elle comprend qu'elle n'a rien à attendre de leur part. Serait-elle la seule esclave en possession de ses moyens ? Cela semble tellement surréaliste !

L'entrée est servie, l'on entend le bruit métallique des couverts qui se croisent. Les esclaves semblent s'animer. Hermione n'a pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi. Des morceaux de nourriture sont jetés par terre et les jeunes filles s'en saisissent avidement pour les dévorer, comme des animaux affamés.

Elle s'oblige à garder tout cela à distance, en adoptant un air d'indifférence glaciale. Pousser des cris dans un lieu où personne ne viendra lui porter secours est bien entendu, une perte de temps. Elle préfère rester assise en essayant de se dissocier mentalement de ce cauchemar, en regardant droit devant elle chaque fois qu'elle ne peut pas rassembler la volonté de jeter un regard sur son environnement hostile, mais Dieu que c'est dur !

Il est si difficile de ne pas réagir quand l'une de ses amies reçoit une insulte ou un coup de pied. Elle tente de refouler de son mieux ses sentiments tumultueux, la flambée de haine qui opprime sa poitrine et menace d'exploser devant cette cruauté gratuite.

Inconsciemment elle s'est rapprochée de Rogue jusqu'à toucher ses jambes, comme pour en rechercher la protection. Dès qu'elle sursaute, même de manière infime, le sorcier pose une main rassurante sur ses cheveux, sur sa nuque, et la chaleur de sa peau sur la sienne l'apaise. Il veut certainement éviter qu'elle ne se fasse remarquer, avec les glaces qui reflètent les émotions des individus à l'infini.

Les plats défilent, servis par une cohorte d'elfes. Ils proviennent tous de Poudlard, afin de prêter main-forte à Gandral. Les mets, les vins sont d'un extrême raffinement. Les conversations vont bon train. L'un d'eux a dû lancer un Sort élaboré sur les esclaves - est-ce Rogue ou Voldemort - car Hermione est incapable de comprendre ce qui se dit entre Les Mangemorts. Seules les phrases futiles sont compréhensibles. Elle fulmine : il y avait tant à apprendre ! Elle aurait pu donner des renseignements importants à la Résistance...

Au milieu du repas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lève et prend congé, non sans complimenter son hôte pour la qualité de sa réception. il est attendu ailleurs en urgence. Il claque des doigts et Ginny sort de sous la table pour lui emboîter le pas, sans même un regard pour autrui. Hermione est soulagée du départ du Mage Noir, mais se sent tellement impuissante : son amie retrouvera-t-elle un jour la raison ?

Voldemort parti, les conversations reprennent bon train avec plus de légèreté. Un délicieux fumet de filet de bœuf en croûte accompagné d'une sauce aux cèpes se répand dans la pièce. Le ventre d'Hermione émet un gargouillis disgracieux. Severus découpe de petits morceaux et nourrit Hermione agenouillée près de près de lui, comme à l'habitude.

Puis il tend sa main. Elle y dépose la sienne. Il se saisit doucement de son index, le trempe dans la sauce aux cèpes. Il prend soin de lui faire toucher le liquide du bord pour éviter qu'elle ne se brûle. Il l'approche tranquillement de ses lèvres. Hermione regarde avec crainte, éveillée malgré elle par la sensation d'avoir son doigt dans sa bouche. Elle sent ses joues devenir brûlantes, mais lorsqu'elle tourne son regard autour d'elle - elle a une vue imparable grâce aux miroirs qui descendent jusqu'au parquet - les autres convives sont occupés à déguster le met raffiné et nul ne fait attention à l'esclave et son Maître, sauf Lucrèce qui ne peut cacher le dégoût que lui inspire cette scène. Severus l'ignore.

"Regarde-toi, Hermione", ordonne-t-il de sa voix basse et profonde qui envoie un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle obtempère. L'image que lui renvoie la glace l'émoustille malgré elle, avec son doigt aspiré par Rogue. Il applique le même traitement aux autres doigts. Elle frémit et sent ses joues devenir brûlantes. Il trempe son propre index dans la sauce, et l'approche des lèvres boudeuses qui s'ouvrent automatiquement. C'est là qu'intervient la cousine de Lucius :

"Allons mon cher, pourquoi perdre votre temps avec cette esclave ? Contentez-vous de la nourrir comme vos autres invités, en lui jetant la nourriture sous la table !"

Il y a comme une indolence dans sa voix, mais le sarcasme perce sous chacun de ses mots et sont autant de flèches qui blessent la jeune fille.

"C'est que cette esclave n'est pas ordinaire, très chère amie. C'est une esclave-trophée, et son traitement est donc différent de celui des autres. "

La voix du sorcier semble toujours détachée, pourtant Lucrèce sent un certain agacement derrière les paroles. Elle plisse ses yeux, essayant de masquer la lueur malveillante qui brille dans ses prunelles froides.

 _Quand je serai la maîtresse des lieux, je me débarrasserai de cette Sang-de-Bourbe !_

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Le repas terminé, la cohorte des invités se lève. Les esclaves peuvent enfin se redresser. Hermione a des fourmis et quelques crampes dans les jambes qu'elle masse avec discrétion. _Bien, maintenant je dois prendre mon courage à deux mains_. _Je n'aurai guère de temps..._

"Maître, puis-je m'éloigner quelques instants ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux... commodités..." quémande-t-elle rougissante, en évitant ostensiblement le regard méprisant de Lucrèce qui a glissé un bras possessif sous celui de son hôte.

Si Rogue est surpris par la demande, il n'en laisse rien paraître. D'un hochement de tête, il marque son acceptation.

"Merci Maître", répond-elle avec reconnaissance.

Les invités se dirigent vers la terrasse prendre l'air. Hermione sait qu'elle a peu de temps devant elle avant que son absence ne se remarque. Elle fait demi-tour. Elle prie pour que l'attention de Rogue soit accaparée par la mijaurée péroxydée.

Ignorant son cœur qui bat à tout rompre, échevelée, elle court à travers les jardins privés situés derrière le Château grâce à la lune qui brille et illumine les minuscules pierres blanches. Les buissons fleuris sont soigneusement entretenus, des rangées de haies imposantes forment des abris pour ceux qui cherchent à s'isoler.

Elle suit un sentier qui s'ouvre sur un petit étang sur lequel des nénuphars et des lotus flottent sur les eaux sombres. Un éclairage magique subaquatique illumine l'étendue paisible. Hermione emprunte le petit pont en bois qui permet de traverser l'étang. Il donne accès à un banc en fer forgé encadré par des treilles de lilas blanc et mauve qui retombent en belles grappes et diffusent leur parfum aux accents de muguet, légèrement épicé.

C'est là qu'elle a pris l'habitude de retrouver son ami, après son travail. Ils ne se rencontrent plus auprès de la Fontaine des Trois Grâces qui est trop proche du Château. Ils craignent d'être surpris par Magdalena ou Rogue. Elle frémit en pensant à la réaction du sorcier s'il savait qu'elle l'espionne. Pourtant, elle est certaine que le renseignement dont elle dispose est susceptible d'intéresser la Résistance.

Essoufflée après sa course, elle s'appuie sur le banc, pliée en deux.

 _Pourvu que Neville soit là..._

"Je savais que je te trouverai ici, entonne une voix grave et décontractée. C'est gentil de m'avoir rejoint, _Sang-de-Bourbe_..."

.

 _girandole*_ : chandelier à plusieurs branches orné de pendeloques de cristal.

.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour m'encourager, même s'ils n'apparaissent pas pour le moment ?_


	14. Chapter Creuser sa Propre Tombe

**Notes** : Remerciements à vous chers lecteurs pour votre soutien constant et votre lecture assidue,

ainsi qu'à celles et ceux qui suivent cette fiction et la mettent dans leurs favoris !

Bienvenue à Angie-Corleone, CherrylWillow et à Lorelei ! Un clin d'œil à Noumea dans ce chapitre et merci à Eladora pour son soutien...

Hermione joue un jeu dangereux en espionnant Severus. Qui l'interpelle près de l'étang ? Le nom de quelques Mangemorts a été proposé...

 **Avertissement** : la fin du chapitre risque de heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes, claustrophobes s'abstenir...

.

 **Chapitre XIV - Creuser sa Propre Tombe**

.

 **Je l'avais déjà entendu dire, et je pouvais désormais en témoigner : en vérité, les murs étroits des prisons ne peuvent pas tracer de limite aux ailes de notre imagination.** _Etre sans destin,_ Imre Kertész

 **L'amour des esclaves est toujours doublé de la haine des maîtres,** _Le dernier jour d'un condam_ né, Victor Hugo

 **.**

 _Elle suit un sentier qui s'ouvre sur un petit étang sur lequel des nénuphars et des lotus flottent sur les eaux sombres. Un éclairage magique subaquatique illumine l'étendue paisible. Hermione emprunte le petit pont en bois qui permet de traverser l'étang. Il donne accès à un banc en fer forgé encadré par des treilles de lilas blanc et mauve qui retombent en belles grappes et diffusent leur parfum aux accents de muguet, légèrement épicé._

 _C'est là qu'elle a pris l'habitude de retrouver son ami, après son travail. Ils ne se rencontrent plus auprès de la Fontaine des Trois Grâces qui est trop proche du Château. Ils craignent d'être surpris par Magdalena ou Rogue. Elle frémit en pensant à la réaction du sorcier s'il savait qu'elle l'espionne. Pourtant, elle est certaine que le renseignement dont elle dispose est susceptible d'intéresser la Résistance._

 _Essoufflée après sa course, elle s'appuie sur le banc, pliée en deux._

 _Pourvu que Neville soit là..._

 _"Je savais que je te trouverai ici, entonne une voix grave et décontractée. C'est gentil de m'avoir rejoint, Sang-de-Bourbe..."_

 **.**

Son sang se fige dans ses veines. L'homme se découvre, mais elle a déjà reconnu sa voix. C'est celle de Fenrir Greyback, celui qui a tenté la violenter au Manoir Malfoy et qui en a été empêché par Bellatrix Lestrange qui voulait d'abord la torturer. Elle ne peut contenir la terreur qui s'est emparée de son corps, la même qu'elle a connue cette fameuse nuit. Il sourit, montrant ses dents et surtout ses canines pointues que la lune fait luire dans la nuit. Elle frissonne malgré la douceur de la nuit. Il hume l'air, ses narines palpitent.

"Mmmmmh... Quelle délicieux parfum que celui de ta peur, esclave."

 _Je... je dois lui échapper..._

Elle recule mais se heurte à un corps, dur et souple à la fois. Un bras s'enroule autour d'elle, sous sa poitrine, l'immobilisant totalement. Une baguette se pose sur son cou. Elle ressent comme une légère décharge électrique puis... plus rien. Aucune douleur.

"Allons, où crois-tu aller, Sang-de-Bourbe ? murmure une voix suave dans son oreille.

Elle sent un souffle chaud sur sa joue qui la glace d'effroi.

Nous allons te montrer où se trouve ta _vraie_ place..."

C'est la voix de Dolohov, le sorcier qui lui a lancé un Maléfice dans le Département des Mystères à la fin de la cinquième année. Elle sait qu'il lui voue une rancœur tenace après la débâcle du Ministère. Elle aurait dû être enlaidie par une vilaine cicatrice traversant son abdomen et son torse. Mais Pomfresh et Rogue ont conjoint leurs capacités magiques et médicales, se relayant à son chevet à l'infirmerie de Poudlard afin que son corps reste vierge de toute marque, et cela a fonctionné. Sa peau est indemne.

Elle se sent prise au piège, comme un lapin au collet. Elle jette des regards égarés autour d'elle.

 _Pourvu que Neville ne se montre pas..._

Elle sort enfin de son état de stupeur et commence à se débattre, avec fureur. Elle se met à crier désespérément. Elle ne sait pas vraiment qui elle appelle car elle ne peut espérer aucun secours. Tout le monde est resté sur la terrasse d'où parviennent les accords mélodieux d'une valse.

"Tu peux hurler de tout son soûl, j'ai lancé un Sort de Silence. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir t'entendre. Mais surtout, ne te gêne pas pour crier, c'est encore plus excitant... glousse Greyback.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me toucher ! J'appartiens à Severus Prince. Laissez-moi partir ! tente-t-elle avec l'accent du désespoir.

\- Comment oses-tu Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu n'as aucun droit, juste celui de servir les sorciers, s'esclaffe le Mangemort en assénant sur sa joue le revers de sa main puissante, avec une telle violence que des points blancs passent devant ses yeux. Des larmes affluent aussitôt. Sa lèvre est fendue, elle sent quelques gouttes de sang s'en échapper.

Il s'approche lentement, ses yeux cruels et lubriques se délectant de la voir apeurée. Il tend sa main et avec l'ongle de son index particulièrement long, il ouvre sa robe en deux par une longue déchirure, dans un craquement sinistre. Le corps d'Hermione est pris de tremblements incontrôlables.

\- Il y a longtemps que j'attends cet instant", avoue sur un ton graveleux Dolohov en remontant ses mains sur la poitrine ferme qu'il presse fermement, entraînant une douleur intense. La bile monte dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

 _Oh mon Dieu ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça !_

Elle doit gagner du temps. Rogue finira bien par se rendre compte de son absence. Avec bravade elle lance :

"Mon Maître ne va pas tarder, je porte son Sceau et le collier des esclaves qui lui indique où je me trouve !

\- Ha ha ! ricane le Mangemort qui la maintient. J'ai désactivé ton collier. J'ai mis au point un Sort qui ôte la fonctionnalité de détection. Il croit que tu es dans le Manoir...

Hermione se sent perdue. Greyback s'approche, ses yeux luisant de convoitise.

\- Co... comment avez-vous su que je viendrai ici ? murmure-t-elle faiblement, en essayant de gagner du temps.

\- Tu es bien curieuse... Eh bien, en me promenant juste avant le repas, j'ai senti ta trace dans le jardin, l'ai suivie et ai détecté une odeur plus forte, notamment ici, dans ce charmant endroit. J'ai compris que tu aimais t'y réfugier. Alors, quand nous t'avons vu te diriger vers ici, nous avons immédiatement transplané, pour te faire une petite surprise... jubile le sorcier avec arrogance.

Bon. Maintenant assez parlé, il est temps de prendre ce que tu offres avec tant de complaisance à Severus", ajoute-t-il sur un ton libidineux.

Dolohov frotte son bassin lascivement contre elle, et elle ne peut en ignorer le renflement.

 _Je dois arriver à bien séparer mon âme de mon corps. Ce dernier est seulement un objet qui peut être utilisé, torturé, violé, mais mon âme doit rester intacte. Je dois réussir à..._

"Non ! Laissez-la ! Ne la touchez pas ! intervient une voix jeune et tremblante.

\- Oh, oh ! Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu te déciderais à te montrer, sale vermine.

\- Pars Neville ! Je t'en supplie, va-t-en ! s'affole Hermione.

\- Sûrement pas : plus on est de fous, plus on rit, s'esclaffe le sorcier en lançant un Sort d'Entrave sur le jeune homme qui est immobilisé. Tu seras aux premières loges pour assister au spectacle..."

Soudain, ce dernier se met à convulser en poussant des cris déchirants, inhumains. Greyback prend un plaisir pervers à lancer un Doloris sur le jeune homme entravé. Le cœur d'Hermione martèle dans sa poitrine, d'une manière agressive, douloureuse. Elle ne peut contenir les sanglots qui montent dans sa gorge. Fenrir s'approche lentement, une lueur concupiscente au fond des yeux.

"Il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses Sang-de-Bourbe, déclare-t-il en dégrafant son pantalon, se délectant de la peur de la jeune femme.

\- Ne l'abîme pas trop, moi aussi je veux en profiter, réplique la voix impatiente de Dolohov.

Une voix ferme et posée interrompt les ricanements des deux Mangemorts.

\- Vous allez la relâcher immédiatement, exige très calmement Lucius Malfoy qui vient de lancer un _Incantatem Finite_ annihilant le _Muffliato_ et dirige sa baguette sur Fenrir, sans quitter des yeux son comparse.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu peux nous battre alors que nous sommes deux ? nargue Dolohov, un bras maintenant Hermione, l'autre tenant fermement sa baguette pointée vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Que t'importe, on peut bien s'amuser avec elle, ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, ajoute sur un ton mielleux Fenrir.

\- C'est l'esclave de Severus, et lui seul a le droit de poser la main sur elle... Quant à celui-là, il m'appartient, et nul n'a le droit d'y toucher sans mon autorisation, affirme tranquillement Lucius.

\- Comment nous as-tu trouvés ? interroge le Russe sans desserrer son emprise sur sa prisonnière.

\- J'ai compris que prépariez un mauvais coup quand je vous ai vus quitter précipitamment la terrasse en y abandonnant ton esclave, Antonin. Je n'ai eu qu'à lancer un Sort de Traçage qui m'a conduit ici," poursuit-il froidement.

Hermione ne pensait pas qu'un jour elle puisse éprouver de la joie en voyant Lucius Malfoy, et pourtant elle remercie le Ciel et Merlin de l'arrivée inopinée du sorcier tant exécré.

.

 _Sur la terrasse_

Lucrèce accroché à son bras, Severus déambule entre les groupes de sorciers qui conversent gaiement ou les quelques couples qui dansent, accompagnés par les notes légères d'un concerto joué avec brio par un orchestre symphonique. Des elfes circulent entre les invités, un plateau à la main, leur présentant une flûte de champagne français, un délectable Blanc de Blancs Chardonnay qui ne laisse guère les papilles indifférentes.

Le babillage incessant de Lucrèce agace prodigieusement le sorcier. Ils ont été amants autrefois, à une époque où il l'aurait volontiers épousée. Bien entendu, elle a tergiversé, prétextant le refus de ses parents car il n'est qu'un Sang-Mêlé, mais il connaît ses véritables raisons. Un Professeur de Potions au maigre salaire, est dans l'incapacité de lui offrir le train de vie auquel elle est habituée depuis sa naissance.

Bien sûr, à présent que son rang est quasiment à la hauteur du sien et que sa fortune et sa puissance ont pris des proportions exponentielles, Lucrèce lui trouve un _profil_ plus acceptable pour des épousailles. Il n'en est pas dupe. Beaucoup de mariages sont fondés sur les richesses et le statut.

En ce qui concerne leurs relations charnelles, elles ne sont guère des plus concluantes : au lit elle est presque aussi froide et sèche que le désert de Gobi. Il est vrai qu'on ne demande aux épouses de n'être que bonnes poulinières pour assurer la descendance. Mais il attend plus que cela de sa femme, d'être une amie et une véritable maîtresse.

Un visage se superpose à celui de Lucrèce : Hermione, sa douce esclave au tempérament tellement plus passionné...

 _Bon sang que fait-elle ? Elle devrait être déjà là... Je ressens sa peur, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas normal..._

Son regard balaie l'assemblée. Il remarque l'esclave d'Antonin, Parvati, assise seule dans un coin. Où est son Maître ? Fenrir aussi est absent. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, il le sait, il le sent. Il fait confiance en ces deux Mangemorts comme à des serpents à sonnettes. Heureusement qu'il a pris ses précautions.

Subitement une lueur bleue apparaît dans le ciel, là-bas au-dessus de l'étang. Ses yeux se plissent : c'est le signe de reconnaissance magique élaboré avec Lucius, qui lui indique sa position ainsi que la présence d'un problème. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, quelque chose se passe, il doit s'y rendre immédiatement. Il abandonne Lucrèce sous le prétexte fallacieux de devoir superviser la préparation des chambres avec Gandral.

"Je vous attends. Ne soyez pas trop long", Iui déclare-t-elle avec une indignation feinte.

Il sent ses yeux qui le suivent. Il descend les escaliers et se cache dans un renfoncement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir la cousine Malfoy sur les bras.

.

Il transplane et atterrit silencieusement près de l'étang où une étrange scène se joue sous ses yeux. Hermione, dénudée, est maintenue par Antonin tandis que Lucius tient en respect Fenrir, le pantalon sur ses pieds. A deux mètres se trouve Londubat, qui, au vu de sa posture recroquevillée, a certainement reçu un Doloris. Severus lance un Sort de Désillusion sur lui-même. Il est temps d'intervenir. Il vient de comprendre beaucoup de choses...

 _La garce ! Elle m'a menti pour rejoindre Londubat et les deux ont sauté sur l'occasion._

Il s'approche et lance un Sortilège. Le sourire et l'aplomb de Fenrir et Antonin s'effacent quand Severus se découvre. Ils veulent bouger mais cela leur est impossible. Seul leur visage est mobile et affiche leur rage.

 _Maudit sorcier capable de lancer des Sorts sans même bouger le petit doigt ! Il a toujours été le plus doué dans les Sortilèges Informulés..._ Il vient de le prouver une fois encore.

Hermione en profite pour se dégager de l'étreinte du Russe. Elle ne sait si elle doit ressentir du soulagement ou de l'appréhension. Elle sait que Rogue est en colère bien qu'extérieurement il ne le montre pas. Les yeux de ce dernier brillent comme des éclats de verre. Il déclare avec une feinte douceur :

"Antonin et Fenrir, décidément vous êtes encore plus stupides que je ne le pensais. Je pourrais vous dénoncer auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais inutile de déranger notre Maître pour si peu... je préfère vous châtier... moi-même. Je n'apprécie guère que l'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Etant donné que vous comptiez accomplir votre forfait avec ce que vous avez dans le pantalon, eh bien, je vais régler ce problème en vous faisant cadeau d'un Sortilège de mon invention, déclare son interlocuteur en pointant sa baguette sur le sexe débandé de Greyback qui sait qu'il a tout à craindre de Severus. Des gouttes de sueur commencent à perler sur son front et celui de son camarade.

Chaque fois que vous aurez envie d'une femme, vous serez pris de telles démangeaisons que vous vous arracherez la peau en vous grattant. Malheureusement, il n'existe aucun contre-sort ni aucune potion susceptible de vous en guérir..."

Le ton est tellement froid, détaché, que l'on pourrait croire que l'homme ne ressent rien. Pourtant le muscle qui se contracte sur sa joue raconte une autre histoire. Il marmonne une incantation, et quand il en a fini, applique le même Sort sur Antonin, sans tenir compte de la supplique silencieuse au fond de leurs yeux inquiets.

"Qu'en penses-tu mon cher Severus ? Un simple _Oubliettes_ assorti d'une modification de leurs souvenirs devrait faire l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? Ainsi ils ne se souviendront pas de cette petite mésaventure et s'imagineront avoir attrapé une maladie honteuse auprès d'une catin de _L'Allée des Embrumes_... propose Lucius avec un sourire pervers.

\- Je vois que nous nous comprenons mon ami..." acquiesce le sombre sorcier.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Elle avance à ses côtés, tête basse, vidée de toute énergie, de toute émotion : soulagement, frayeur, espoir, crainte... Elle a du mal à suivre la marche forcée qu'il lui impose. Elle trébuche plusieurs fois. Elle ne ressent plus qu'une douleur persistante, là où les doigts de Rogue, juste au-dessus du coude, refermés sur son bras comme les serres d'un rapace, contusionnent sa chair délicate.

Soudain il s'arrête et, sans regarder ses yeux, passe sa baguette sur sa meurtrissure qui guérit instantanément. Ensuite il s'occupe de la déchirure de la chemise. Une ligne lumineuse suit l'ancienne couture qui se referme et le vêtement retrouve son aspect originel. Il y a dans les yeux sombres une dureté qui l'effraie. Le sorcier est agité de pensées qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

 _Que faisait-elle près de l'étang ? Est-elle allée rejoindre Londubat ? Pourquoi le collier ne m'a-t-il pas indiqué le lieu où elle se trouvait ? Dans quel état l'aurais-je retrouvée si Lucius n'avait pas espionné les deux monstres ? J'aurai les réponses à mes questions coûte que coûte._

Ils repartent dans cette marche forcée qu'Hermione a du mal à suivre. Ce n'est que lorsque le sorcier la relâche, qu'elle découvre qu'ils sont dans la Chambre des Tortures. Elle reste là, le regard hébété, debout devant lui, ne sachant que dire. Elle a préparé une excuse, mais la laissera-t-il s'exprimer ?

"Quelle actrice consommée tu fais ! dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Dire que j'ai cru à ton petit jeu de l'esclave soumise, mais à présent la comédie est terminée..."

Chacun de ses mots fouette à vif la jeune femme.

C'est le pire regard qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu, et l'un des discours les plus méprisants qu'il ait prononcés. Il y a tellement de venin dans ses yeux, tant de dégoût dans sa voix ! Il ajoute méchamment, en crachant les mots :

"Au fond tu n'es qu'une putain..."

Une bouffée de haine étrangle Hermione. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Comme s'il avait sa propre vie, son bras se soulève, décrit un arc-de-cercle et rencontre la joue du sorcier, dans un claquement formidable. Une empreinte de main rouge s'étale sur le visage blême.

Une fois que la gifle est donnée, il y a un silence mortel dans la salle. Le donneur de la gifle est tout aussi stupéfait que le destinataire. Hermione n'a jamais frappé quelqu'un dans sa vie. Elle voit la fureur dans les onyx. Si elle pensait qu'il avait l'air effrayant auparavant, alors c'est bien pire maintenant. Le Diable lui-même est à l'intérieur de cet homme.

Leurs regards se rencontrent pour un long moment silencieux. Elle peut voir tant d'émotions différentes : la fureur, la surprise, la défiance. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il peut lire en elle. Severus ravale les sarcasmes qui lui viennent aux lèvres. Elle est tellement terrifiée que sa peur est palpable. Elle comprend que la punition sera à la hauteur de son acte irréfléchi.

"Laissez-moi vous expliquer, Maître !

\- Tais-toi ! Les restrictions de la parole sont appliquées. Je t'interdis de prononcer un seul mot. Tu vas rester ici, et je reviendrai te voir après le départ de mes invités. J'espère qu'entretemps tu auras réfléchi et que tu me diras la vérité", ordonne-t-il le visage blême, les dents serrées.

Il se dirige vers la paroi gauche et de la pointe lumineuse de sa baguette il en tapote les pierres dans un ordre précis. Il y a un raclement, puis un pan du mur s'ouvre. Hermione tremble comme une feuille. Malgré la pénombre, elle découvre un sarcophage vertical. L'horrible vérité se fait jour.

"Non ! Non ! Non ! Maître, pitié ! Ne m'enfermez pas là-dedans, je vous en supplie !" hurle-t-elle d'une voix hystérique, des frissons dans la voix, sans tenir compte des restrictions imposées précédemment.

Mais l'homme la pousse implacablement dans ce tombeau.

\- S'il vous plaît, Maître ! Ne me laissez pas dans le noir, je vous en supplie, pas ça ! implore-t-elle encore d'une voix rendue stridente par la peur.

 _Oh mon Dieu, comment sait-il que j'ai peur du noir ?_

\- Je te présente le Sarcophage, qui n'est utilisé qu'avec les esclaves récalcitrants. une fois fermé, il laisse passer l'air même s'il est totalement scellé", explique posément le sorcier, indifférent à la terreur de la jeune fille.

Elle secoue la tête violemment, ne pouvant pas obéir. Il la repousse fermement mais sans brutalité, et la force à rester immobile. Hermione se penche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse y parvenir, Rogue passe une fixation en cuir autour de sa taille et la serre fermement.

Elle regarde impuissante, le sorcier placer des sangles similaires sur ses deux jambes et ses chevilles. Quand il saisit la peau pâle de son poignet et la pose délicatement contre le fond, la sangle vers le bas, Hermione est engloutie par une nouvelle vague de larmes. Le sorcier, observant le visage de sa captive, les essuie doucement de ses longs doigts et caresse gentiment sa joue.

"Ce sera bientôt terminé, lui dit-il, seulement trois, quatre heures tout au plus et je reviendrai."

 _Oh mon Dieu, non ! Ni trois, ni quatre heures, je ne tiendrai pas !_

Il disparaît momentanément de sa vue. Il y a le bruit de ses pas sur le sol, l'ouverture et la fermeture d'un coffre, et Rogue revient avec un collier de posture dans ses mains.

Hermione, réalise qu'il a l'intention de lier son cou, de sorte qu'elle ne sera même pas capable de bouger la tête de gauche à droite. Avant même qu'elle puisse se rebeller, il a déjà fixé la sangle et elle tremble de tous ses membres.

"Voilà. Tout est en place, énonce-t-il, apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il voit.

\- Non ! Non ! Pitié !"

Mais il referme le sarcophage, et elle peut entendre le mur reprendre inexorablement sa position initiale, malgré ses oreilles qui bourdonnent.

 _Il va rouvrir, c'est juste pour me faire peur... Il va rouvrir, c'est certain. Il ne peut pas me laisser là..._

Mais le sarcophage reste clos. Hermione tente de rester maîtresse d'elle-même malgré les tremblements qui agitent ses membres. Elle teste d'abord son amplitude de mouvement, et constate avec effarement qu'elle ne peut pas bouger du tout. Ses jambes, les bras, les poignets et les chevilles sont tous étroitement liés. Elle ne peut même pas se cambrer vers l'avant, à cause de la lanière de cuir qui la tient fermement et l'empêche même de tourner sa tête à droite ou à gauche. Quelques heures ? Est-elle capable de supporter ça tout ce temps ?

Elle essaie de se distraire, d'abord en se parlant à elle-même : _Est-ce à cause du Sarcophage que les autres esclaves sont devenues des automates sans vie ? Est-ce ce qui m'attend à moi aussi ? Neville a-t-il été enfermé lui aussi là-dedans ? Qu'endure-t-il en ce moment ? Qu'aura inventé Malfoy pour le faire souffrir ? As-t-il parlé ? M'a-t-il dénoncée ? Non, il est plus courageux que moi, lui..._  
Puis elle récite à haute voix les ingrédients et le déroulement de la fabrication de quelques potions parmi les plus difficiles.

"Pour le Philtre de Paix : dix-sept chrysopes cuits pendant vingt-et-un jours, neuf sangsues, de la poudre de corne de Bicorne, trois polygonums, du sisymbre cueilli à la pleine lune, une peau de serpent d'arbre..."

Mais une angoisse terrible creuse son chemin de son cœur jusqu'à ses intestins et l'empêche de se concentrer. Comme si des insectes grouillaient sous sa peau et qu'une armée de fourmis tourbillonnait dans son estomac. Elle tente instinctivement de se tourner, pour soulager le sentiment terrible d'être piégée de partout. Mais le tremblement nerveux et les sensations rampantes courent le long de son corps. Le tremblement s'intensifie et, en agissant uniquement par instinct, elle se rue sauvagement pour être libre.

Quand elle se heurte aux résistances des lanières, la panique reprend et elle se débat encore plus sauvagement, ce qui renforce son épouvante. Si seulement elle avait une certaine indication du temps qui passe, alors peut-être, cela deviendrait supportable. Mais elle ne dispose pas d'un tel accessoire à sa disposition. Les spectres ricanants qui hantaient ses nuits au début de son esclavage, reprennent de plus belle.

Dans la noirceur de son esprit, elle entend crier, et elle n'est pas complètement sûre que ce soit sa propre voix. Elle sait, au fond, que ce ne sont que des hallucinations, mais cela importe peu. Elles l'effraient, et elle ferme brièvement ses yeux, en espérant qu'elles disparaissent.  
Le temps s'écoule. Lentement. Trop lentement.  
Hermione est sûre qu'elle est prise au piège dans le mur pour toujours. Rogue l'a abandonnée et ne reviendra jamais. Un poids comprime ses poumons.

Elle ne peut plus respirer.

Elle suffoque.

Elle va mourir.

Dans le noir.

Seule.

Elle sent un tremblement tout autour d'elle, et quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux sont agressés par la lumière. Le sarcophage est en train de s'ouvrir.

 _Oh mon Dieu, merci ! Merci !_

Debout devant elle, dans une robe sombre comme la nuit se tient Rogue, qui est venu pour la délivrer. Elle sent un fort arôme alcoolisé titiller ses narines : celui du Cognac. Il est mêlé à une odeur plus âcre de cigare ainsi qu'à un parfum capiteux, sans conteste celui de Lucrèce. Son regard charbon qui brille plus que de coutume - s'est-il enivré ? - étudie la forme tremblante de la jeune femme, de la tête aux pieds, examinant un long moment dans ses yeux craintifs, et un léger sourire se glisse le long de ses lèvres.

Apparemment, il est satisfait de ce qu'il voit. Sans dire un mot, il commence à défaire les sangles le long du corps frissonnant de son esclave, qui ressent un bienheureux soulagement. Elle est si bouleversée que, pour un moment, elle se demande si elle n'est pas en train d'halluciner. Mais assez rapidement, elle se retrouve libre de tout, mais trop faible pour se tenir debout, elle chancelle et s'effondre sur le sol, à ses pieds.

Elle inspire l'air avec avidité. Quel bonheur de pouvoir respirer librement ! Elle ne sait que faire, que dire. Doit-elle le supplier ? Elle n'ose le regarder dans les yeux. Elle attend un geste, une parole de sa part. La dernière fois il lui a interdit de parler.

Il recule d'un pas et la regarde, le visage absolument impassible, comme s'il ignore quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle frissonne tellement, est-ce de froid, de peur ? Elle semble égarée, comme dans une sorte de transe. Il demande sur un ton presque détaché :

"Tu as froid ?

\- Non Maître", répond-elle d'une voix sans timbre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressent véritablement.

\- Je vais te poser une question. Une seule, et je te conseille de me répondre la vérité, à moins que tu ne veuilles retourner dans le Sarcophage. Est-ce Londubat que tu es allée rejoindre près de l'étang ?

\- Oui Maître", murmure-t-elle, cette fois les lèvres tremblotantes et le ton à peine perceptible.

Les mâchoires du sorcier se contractent. Hermione reste là, agenouillée, frêle silhouette dans sa chemise blanche, comme une condamnée en attente de sa sentence.

.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour laisser vos impressions et m'encourager ?_


	15. Chapter Distractions et Confrontation

**Notes** : Oh Merlin ! Le dernier chapitre a soulevé votre intérêt, voire votre passion, chères lectrices (et lecteurs) :)

J'avoue ne pas y être allée avec le dos de la cuillère ^^ - le Sarcophage en a surpris plus d'une - mais cela fait partie du thème de cette fiction, et apparemment cela ne vous a pas rebutés plus que cela...

Bienvenue à Cline, Elodie, MacCallsister, plume pourpre, RaineAisling et Syana Argentia :)

Hermione a subi une terrible punition. Severus attend des réponses ; les lui fournira-t-elle ? Sa confiance en elle ne s'est-elle pas effritée au point de non-retour ?

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XV - Distractions et Confrontation**

.

 **La passion est une obsession positive. L'obsession est une passion négative,** Paul Carvel, _Mots de tête_

 **Tout esclave a en ses mains le pouvoir de briser ses chaînes** , Jules César, _Shakespeare_ (1599)

.

 _Elle inspire l'air avec avidité. Quel bonheur de pouvoir respirer librement ! Elle ne sait que faire, que dire. Doit-elle le supplier ? Elle n'ose le regarder dans les yeux. Elle attend un geste, une parole de sa part. La dernière fois il lui a interdit de parler._

 _Il recule d'un pas et la regarde, le visage absolument impassible, comme s'il ignore quoi dire ou quoi faire. Elle frissonne tellement, est-ce de froid, de peur ? Elle semble égarée, comme dans une sorte de transe. Il demande sur un ton presque détaché :_

 _"Tu as froid ?_

 _\- Non Maître", répond-elle d'une voix sans timbre, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle ressent véritablement._

 _\- Je vais te poser une question. Une seule, et je te conseille de me répondre la vérité, à moins que tu ne veuilles retourner dans le Sarcophage. Est-ce Londubat que tu es allée rejoindre près de l'étang ?_

 _\- Oui Maître", murmure-t-elle, cette fois les lèvres tremblotantes et le ton à peine perceptible._

 _Les mâchoires du sorcier se contractent. Hermione reste là, agenouillée, frêle silhouette dans sa chemise blanche, comme une condamnée en attente de sa sentence._

.

Severus est ivre. Ce n'est pourtant guère dans ses habitudes de boire autant. Bien qu'il apprécie un bon verre de vin à table, ou de Whisky en dehors des repas, il a toujours pris garde de ne pas se soûler. Les idées sont moins claires et les réflexes plus lents. Il n'ignore pas côtoyer de nombreux ennemis, notamment parmi les Mangemorts, qui vendraient père et mère pour occuper sa fonction auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qui n'attendent qu'un faux-pas de sa part, ou la révélation d'une faiblesse aussi infime soit-elle pour la mettre à profit.

Sans compter les membres de la Résistance qui paieraient cher pour avoir sa peau. Sa tête est mise à prix. Juste après celle de Voldemort.

Il a bu. Beaucoup trop. A cause d'elle. Son esclave rebelle. La petite traîtresse aux yeux mordorés. la _Princesse de Gryffondor_...

Ses pensées remontent légèrement le temps, quand il l'a abandonnée dans le Sarcophage et qu'il s'en est retourné auprès de ses invités.

.

 _Trois heures plus tôt_

Sur la terrasse illuminée de mille flambeaux, Severus, le visage fermé, s'installe sur l'une des chaises placée à proximité d'un guéridon. Il allonge ses jambes et se laisse tenter par la dégustation d'un flacon de Cognac Napoléon servi par son fidèle Gandral. Il jette un coup d'œil sur la pendule de la Salle des Glaces. Il va la laisser réfléchir dans le Sarcophage. Elle n'oubliera pas la leçon de sitôt.

Il promène son regard désabusé sur les convives encore présents. Bien qu'accompagnées par leurs époux, les femmes flirtent, parlent de tout et de rien, trempent leurs lèvres dans le champagne, laissent parfois éclater un rire cristallin _parfaitement étudié_...

Tout cela irrite le sorcier. Ces mondanités l'ennuient. Il n'a qu'un souhait : que tous les invités s'en aillent et le laissent seul. Il méprise le comportement futile de ces dames. Elles sont frivoles et vaniteuses.

 _D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt de la louve..._

Lucrèce s'empresse de venir le rejoindre, et s'assied à ses côtés, ne cessant de lui envoyer des œillades qui se veulent discrètes mais qui horripilent le sorcier. Elle a remarqué l'absence de la jeune esclave et compte bien en profiter pour faire avancer sa reine sur l'échiquier de la séduction.

Lucius s'approche et, alors qu'il allume le cigare de son hôte, il lui glisse près de son oreille un discret :

"Le problème est réglé..."

Severus répond par un sourire entendu. Antonin et Fenrir sont hors d'état de nuire, mais la rage qui brûle en lui est loin d'être éteinte. Il contemple le liquide ambré qui miroite au fond de son verre. Ses pensées vagabondent vers celle qui s'est moquée de lui.

Le désir irrépressible de punir la trahison d'Hermione en la laissant croupir toute la nuit dans le Sarcophage se dispute à l'image de ses grands yeux de biche épouvantés. Comment a-t-elle osé ? Ne lui a-t-il pas offert une vie d'esclave choyée ? Ne bénéficie-t-elle pas d'un confort que plus d'une lui envierait ? N'a-t-elle pas pris conscience qu'être esclave chez un autre Mangemort ne lui aurait apporté qu'une vie de souffrance ?

Dire que pour la récompenser de ses progrès, il voulait la prendre auprès de lui dans son laboratoire particulier. Il connaît son intérêt particulier pour cette activité. Il la revoit s'affairer dans son antre embuée, les cheveux relevés, le visage rougi par les vapeurs bouillonnantes des chaudrons...

Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle lui désobéisse. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit à nouveau. Comment a-t-elle osé ? Ses mains se crispent. Le verre qu'il tient à la main éclate en morceaux sous les yeux surpris de ses convives.

Lucius hausse un sourcil étonné. Il connaît la parfaite maîtrise dont fait preuve son ami d'ordinaire. Où est passé son stoïcisme inébranlable ? Les événements précédents le perturberaient-ils ? Est-ce à cause de la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il perd de son assurance ?

Lucrèce saute sur l'occasion.

"Oh mon cher Severus, vous vous êtes blessé. Laissez-moi examiner votre main", offre-t-elle avec empressement, en s'emparant du membre ensanglanté sans attendre son accord.

Le concerné se retient à grand peine de retirer sa main de celles glacées et osseuses de Lucrèce qui sort sa baguette et marmonne des incantations afin que les quelques coupures se referment. Elle prend soin d'exhiber ses seins en se penchant de manière calculée. Les narines du sorcier sont agressées par le parfum lourd que dégagent les cheveux presque blancs.

Les yeux mi-clos, il observe la jeune femme penchée sur lui. Il est vrai qu'elle est d'une grande beauté. Ses traits sont fins et aristocratiques. A quoi ressembleraient leurs enfants s'il l'épousait ? Ils sont si dissemblables physiquement... Une voix au fond de lui souffle qu'elle est trop froide et calculatrice, qu'il a besoin... d'autre chose. Il prend plaisir à souffler la fumée âcre de son cigare dans la chevelure impeccable.

Quand elle en a terminé, elle relève la tête, en lui adressant un regard langoureux, sans oublier de faire papillonner ses yeux glacés.

"Voilà, votre main est indemne, susurre-t-elle avec coquetterie.

\- Merci Lucrèce", réplique-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'a prévu.

Il regarde l'heure. Les notes légères et envoûtantes d'une valse de Strauss fils s'élèvent non loin d'eux. Ne voulant point paraître mufle, le sorcier se lève et tend sa main.

"M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, chère amie ? propose-t-il sur un ton affable.

\- Avec plaisir mon cher, acquiesce-t-elle toute souriante en se levant à son tour. Puis-je espérer que nos chambres soient... proches, Severus ? suggère-t-elle en posant sa main manucurée sur son bras, tandis qu'il l'entraîne sur la piste où évoluent gracieusement quelques couples.

L'invitation est on ne peut plus claire. Le sorcier marque une hésitation imperceptible avant de répondre.

\- Malheureusement non. Les personnes qui désirent rester occupent l'aile sud et ma chambre se situe dans l'aile opposée.

\- Quel dommage ! rétorque-t-elle en affichant un air boudeur. N'avez-vous pas envie d'une femme pour réchauffer votre couche ? minaude-t-elle alors qu'ils commencent à tourner au son de la musique.

\- Je dispose déjà d'une esclave qui pourvoie fort bien à mes désirs...

 _Pourquoi une ? Je possède également Magdalena. Et elle ne m'a jamais trompé, elle._

Les lèvres de Lucrèce s'arquent de mépris :

\- Vous voulez parlez de la Sang-de-Bourbe ?

\- De mon esclave-trophée... rétorque-t-il sur un ton appuyé.

la bouche pincée de colère, elle s'efforce de parler avec courtoisie :

\- Vous n'êtes guère obligé de la prendre avec vous... cette nuit... insiste-t-elle en essayant de prendre un ton charmeur.

Durant quelques secondes, Severus envisage d'oublier sa belle esclave dans la Chambre des Tortures et de coucher avec Lucrèce. Mais il croise le regard calculateur de cette dernière et son désir retombe aussitôt.

\- J'ai bien trop bu pour faire un amant acceptable, répond-il d'une voix traînante. Je crains que mes goûts ce soir ne soient trop excessifs pour une femme telle que vous Lucrèce, déclare-t-il en admirant la ligne de son cou et l'exquise courbe de ses épaules qu'elle a savamment mises en valeur.

La Blonde comprend qu'elle a perdu, du moins pour ce soir. Elle répond avec un simulacre de sourire :

\- Bien mon cher, concède-t-elle à contrecœur. Nous aurons d'autres occasions..."

Le sorcier danse avec quelques autres femmes, mais ses pensées sont ailleurs. Quelle heure est-il ? Il jette à nouveau un regard sur sa montre-gousset. Il lui semble entendre ses cris de détresse.

 _Dois-je la sortir ? Non, il est trop tôt. Je lui ai promis au moins trois heures. Dans quel état sera-t-elle ? Elle ne doit pas perdre sa tête. Je ne veux pas d'une esclave à l'esprit dérangé. Non. Pas elle. Mais elle doit être punie. Elle ne doit pas recommencer. Jamais._

Il fume et boit plus que de raison. Il parle peu. Même avec Lucius. Il a un compte à régler avec son esclave-trophée. _Son obsession_.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

"Regarde-moi et ne ferme pas les yeux, ordonne-t-il. Elle obéit automatiquement et lève sa tête.

Vous êtes amants ? interroge-t-il sur un ton mortellement calme, mais dans les yeux orageux passent des éclairs.

\- Non Maître", répond-elle en essayant de donner à sa voix la force de sa conviction.

Hermione a peur. Elle voudrait lui fournir l'explication qu'elle a préparée, mais il ne lui a pas encore donné l'autorisation de prendre la parole. Il se contente de la scruter avec une intensité qui la met mal à l'aise.

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à Neville ? Il a certainement dû retourner chez Malfoy mais... a-t-il été torturé ? A-t-il parlé ? Est-il toujours en vie ? Oh, certainement, sinon il se serait fait un plaisir de m'annoncer lui-même l'horrible nouvelle._

Elle meurt d'envie de poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres, mais elle appréhende tellement sa réaction ! Il est un as de la manipulation et... la Chambre des Tortures regorge tellement d'instruments tous plus horribles les uns que les autres...

Mais le pire, oh oui le pire, c'est sans conteste le Sarcophage. Rien qu'à son évocation, Hermione ne peut réprimer un frémissement de peur. La chair de poule parcourt sa peau. Ses yeux se posent rapidement sur le mur renfermant son pire cauchemar.

Il y a quelque chose de si pathétiquement sans défense et d'innocent sur son visage que Severus en regrette presque sa rudesse. Presque. Elle lui a menti. Sciemment. Sachant qu'elle encourait sa colère. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'il n'en saurait rien ? Il la revoit maintenue par Antonin, et Fenrir prêt à la violer. Ses mâchoires se crispent à ce souvenir. La colère assombrit ses prunelles.

Hermione a senti le changement chez l'homme. Elle peut lire dans le miroir des obsidiennes son reflet terrifié.

"Alors pourquoi es-tu allée le retrouver ? objecte-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

\- Parce qu'il est mon seul ami et... Je sais que demain il doit retourner chez son Maître, que je ne le reverrai peut-être plus jamais, avoue-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé ? insiste-t-il sans la quitter des yeux pour ne rien perdre de ses réactions, aussi infimes soient-elles.

\- Parce que j'avais peur que vous me l'interdisiez Maître, admet-elle en triturant ses mains.

\- Donc tu as estimé que cela te donnait l'autorisation de me mentir ? Ne te l'avais-je pas défendu ? insiste-t-il avec une trace de colère dans la voix.

\- Oui Maître, balbutie-t-elle, une boule d'angoisse se formant dans la gorge. Elle ajoute précipitamment en passant rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres devenues soudainement sèches :

Pardonnez-moi Maître, je vous en supplie... Je... je n'ai pas pris la pleine mesure des conséquences que ce mensonge pouvait entraîner."

 _Oh Merlin, faites qu'il me croie... Que va-t-il inventer pour me torturer ?_

Le sorcier lit sur le visage différentes émotions. Il sent sa terreur.

Par Salazar ! Elle est encore si jeune, et elle semble sur le point de perdre connaissance. Ses yeux brillent de larmes contenues. Il la dévisage lentement. Le Sarcophage a laissé des traces. Elle est encore trop pâle. Trop angoissée. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblote comme si elle allait pleurer. Elle a compris la leçon, il n'en doute pas une seconde, mais est-ce suffisant pour qu'elle lui soit entièrement soumise ?

Severus est presque tenté de la croire. Il a envie de donner à Hermione une pause, mais il sait que ce serait imprudent. Cette dernière a une fâcheuse tendance à consolider ses défenses lorsqu'il lui laisse trop de liberté. Depuis qu'il forme la jeune fille, il sait qu'il doit profiter de la dynamique des événements de la nuit pour la pousser. Une fois qu'il sera en mesure de la guider pour passer certaines de ses limites, même si elle renforce sa détermination ensuite, il parviendra plus facilement à l'entraîner dans la soumission totale.

Il doit lui reconnaître un talent d'actrice certain. L'abandon avec lequel elle s'est offerte l'autre soir n'a été lui aussi qu'une mise en scène soigneusement élaborée pour mieux le tromper ? Cette manière désarmante de lui céder chaque fois qu'il a voulu d'elle n'était qu'une tromperie ?

Le ressentiment dû à la sensation de s'être fait joué par la donzelle refait surface. Il laisse éclater son courroux :

"Tu sais que je vais te faire souffrir...

\- Oui, répond-elle sur un ton mécanique.

\- Lève-toi", ordonne-t-il d'une voix légèrement pâteuse.

Elle obéit, et malgré ses jambes flageolantes, elle parvient à se maintenir debout. Le regard du sorcier balaie son corps. Avec lenteur. Comme s'il évaluait une marchandise. Pourquoi persiste-t-elle à ne pas se soumettre totalement ? Pourquoi l'oblige-t-elle à la châtier ?

Il s'approche d'elle. Il tire violemment sur ses boucles, l'obligeant à renverser la tête si loin qu'elle pense que son cou va se rompre. Afin de garder l'équilibre, elle est obligée de s'accrocher à ses épaules. Par réflexe, elle essaie pourtant de le repousser, mais sa lutte est vaine, il est beaucoup trop fort. Il le sera. Toujours.

Severus prend un plaisir pervers à sa résistance. Il laisse échapper un ricanement.  
"Tu es à moi, et à moi seul, affirme-t-il sur un ton farouche. Tu le sais ?"

Il n'attend pas sa réponse. Sa tête s'incline vers la sienne et ses lèvres rencontrent la peau tendre de sa joue. Son cœur bat la chamade mais elle cesse le combat. Cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses pour elle. Lutter est inutile. C'est lui le plus fort et tous deux le savent.

Elle est seule. Totalement. Elle n'a personne à qui se confier. Son seul ami n'est plus là. Elle est à lui, comme il l'a toujours voulu. Cette prise de conscience oppresse sa poitrine.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se débatte et voilà qu'elle capitule et laisse son corps tomber lourdement contre le sien, toute frémissante. Les notes florales de ses cheveux embaument son système olfactif.

Pourtant il ne peut lui pardonner aussi facilement. Non seulement elle lui a menti, mais de plus elle a failli se faire violenter par deux de ses plus mortels ennemis, chez lui, et une personne en a été témoin - Londubat ne compte pas - Lucius. Il a beau être son ami de longue date, il sait pertinemment que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres menace son fils ou sa femme, il n'hésitera pas un seul instant à le trahir. Et il ne pourrait même pas le lui reprocher. Voldemort a toujours su repérer et se servir des faiblesses des personnes qui l'entourent afin de mieux les asservir. Et le point faible de Lucius, c'est sa famille, et cela nul ne l'ignore dans le Monde magique.

Dumbledore aussi était un manipulateur. Il a profité de l'amour qu'il portait à Lily Potter pour lui faire jouer le jeu dangereux du double-espion. Cela a duré quelques années. Malheureusement pour le vieux sorcier, cette passion s'est tarie, et un avenir plus glorieux s'est ouvert à Severus sous le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le vieux fou a cru en son allégeance jusqu'au bout... Pathétique.

 _Dire qu'il m'a supplié de mettre fin à ses jours..._

Il chasse les démons du passé.

Il relève la tête et détaille la jeune femme. Elle attend son châtiment. Elle ose affronter son regard avec ses prunelles mordorées qui reflètent l'attente, l'appréhension et une certaine innocence. Il a envie de l'étrangler. Il a envie de l'enfermer pour toujours. Il a envie d'elle.

Cette prise de conscience l'irrite. Il fond sur ses lèvres charnues qui s'ouvrent d'elles-mêmes et il ravit sa bouche dans un baiser brutal et trop bref, qui laisse à Hermione comme un goût d'inachevé.

A nouveau son regard sombre l'enveloppe. Elle a encore sa bouche entrouverte. Elle a l'air d'un ange, mais il ne doit pas se laisser mystifier par son apparence candide. Plus jamais.

"Je ne veux pas voir ton visage de menteuse..." souffle-t-il dans un rictus sarcastique en la retournant.

Elle a l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ses yeux piquent. Mais tout lui semble préférable au supplice du Sarcophage. Alors, docile, elle obtempère. Une grande lassitude l'assaille brusquement. Severus appuie sur ses épaules, la forçant à se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle sait qu'il veut la rabaisser, mais elle ne s'effondrera pas : elle a connu pire. Elle tiendra.

Au lieu des pierres froides du sol, elle sent un tapis épais sous ses mains et ses genoux. Eprouve-t-il malgré tout un peu de pitié ou pense-t-il seulement à son propre confort en faisant apparaître cette épaisse carpette ?

Le sorcier ne perd pas de temps. Il relève la robe jusqu'à sa taille. Il a une vue imparable sur son délicieux postérieur en forme de cœur. Aussitôt son sexe durcit et prend de l'ampleur jusqu'à en devenir douloureux.

Elle sursaute quand un doigt touche son clitoris. Il murmure une incantation. L'effet est immédiat : quelques picotements, et Hermione sent son intimité devenir humide. Elle entend un bruissement de tissus. Il défait son pantalon et son boxer pour libérer son érection qui est à présent à son paroxysme. Hermione sent la chaleur de son corps derrière elle.

Un profond gémissement s'échappe de la gorge de Severus tandis que la pointe de sa verge se presse dans la moiteur de son ouverture. Les lèvres chaudes de son sexe embrassent sa pointe à présent lubrifiée. Il ne peut pas se contrôler, pousse le gland à l'intérieur et, saisissant son postérieur avec les deux mains, il la tire contre ses hanches, en s'enfonçant en elle dans un mouvement violent, lui coupant le souffle. Il s'immobilise, son membre dur planté en elle, admirant les fesses fermes et bien galbées. Puis il amorce un mouvement énergique de va-et-vient.

Elle a beau savoir qu'il veut la punir en la prenant de cette manière brutale, dégradante, elle ne peut empêcher son corps de réagir favorablement. Le courant électrique du plaisir parcourt ses terminaisons nerveuses. Est-elle dépravée pour bénéficier ainsi de ce traitement plutôt rude ?

Severus est surpris par la chaude réponse de son esclave. Il a voulu qu'elle soit humide, plus pour son bien-être que le sien, mais ses petits gémissements le rendent fou. D'habitude il aime lui donner du plaisir, mais ce n'est pas le but de cette cession. Celle-ci est pour l'éduquer et l'humilier. C'est tout. Et pourtant, malgré lui, il se surprend à ralentir le rythme, à chercher son point G. Il veut la sentir se convulser sous lui. Est-ce la faute des vapeurs alcoolisées qui embrument son esprit et le rendent plus faible, plus vulnérable ?

Il se penche et trace avec sa langue de brûlantes arabesques sur la peau veloutée de son dos. Ses mains cherchent les seins gironds. Il les flatte, les malaxe, les pince, les titille. Voir son sexe entrer et sortir du fourreau accueillant l'excite encore plus.

Hermione ne pensait pas que cette position sexuelle puisse lui apporter autant de plaisir. Ce qui a commencé comme une punition, est en train de se transformer en quelque chose de plus sensuel malgré son côté rugueux. Inconsciemment, elle bascule son bassin d'avant en arrière pour aller à la rencontre des mouvements saccadés de l'homme que cette initiative exalte.

"Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens, grogne soudainement Severus en basculant vigoureusement ses hanches contre ses fesses. Réponds-moi esclave !

\- Je suis à vous, Maître, halète Hermione, sa voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

Elle oublie où elle se trouve. Rien n'a plus d'importance, seulement le plaisir que le sorcier lui apporte. Le Sarcophage n'existe plus. Elle se sent terriblement vivante. Entre ses mains. Elle ne va pas tarder à jouir. Cette position la comble au-delà de ses espérances. Le sexe de Rogue la remplit complètement. Elle sait qu'il va lui permettre l'assouvissement des sens, encore une fois.

 _Oh Merlin, comment puis-je être autant excitée par cet homme ? Tout mon corps brûle d'une fièvre inextinguible._

\- Encore une fois, ordonne-t-il le souffle court, sa voix n'acceptant aucun argument, aucun refus. Plus fort !

\- Je suis à vous ! hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons. Je vous appartiens !" ajoute-t-elle en laissant un orgasme d'une puissance inouïe la dévaster.

L'aveu de la jeune fille - qui se répercute contre les murs - les contractions de son sexe, amènent Severus au bord de la jouissance. Agrippant ses hanches, il plonge en elle et sent ses bourses se serrer jusqu'à ce que son phallus turgescent explose dans son antre palpitante. Vague après vague, le plaisir le foudroie alors que sa semence remplit le ventre de la jeune fille et se répand sur ses cuisses dans un désordre glorieux et perverti.

Même après avoir fini, les yeux mi-clos, Severus reste à genoux derrière Hermione, sa verge encore lancinante dans le sexe moite et les répliques de son orgasme lui font presque tourner la tête. Haletant sur le corps rigide de la jeune fille, il inspire avec délectation le parfum de leurs sueurs combinées à celle de l'excitation et de leurs jus, déposant de petits baisers semblables à de minuscules piqûres partout sur la peau si douce de son esclave. Mais finalement, son membre ramollit et se glisse hors de son ouverture humide, malgré lui.

"Que vais-je faire de toi ?" murmure-t-il sur un ton amer mais si doucement qu'Hermione se demande si elle a bien entendu...

.

.

 _Comme pour tous les auteurs de fanfictions, sachez que vos commentaires sont mon seul "salaire" et qu'ils sont les bienvenus ;)_


	16. Chapter Cauchemars

**Notes** : je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour vos commentaires qui contribuent largement

à nourrir ma muse :) Bienvenue à Blandine et Margaux (je pense que l'être humain est plus complexe que ce qu'il semble...

Même les plus grands monstres de l'Histoire ont connu l'amour ^^) :)

Hermione serait-elle le Talon d'Achille de Severus ? Magdalena va-t-elle retrouver les bonnes grâces de son Maître ? Hermione bénéficie d'une sortie...

 **Avertissement** : passage difficile en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XVI - Cauchemars**

.

 **Le monde tout entier aspire à la liberté, et pourtant chaque créature est amoureuse de ses chaînes. Tel est le premier paradoxe et le nœud inextricable de notre nature,** Shrî Aurobindo

 **S'il y a une morale ici, ce n'est pas celle de la pitié, de la compassion, moins que jamais une morale individuelle. C'est celle de la solidarité. Une solidarité de la résistance bien sûr : une morale de résistance collective** , _Le mort qu'il faut_ , Jorge Semprùn

.

 _\- Je suis à vous ! hurle-t-elle à pleins poumons. Je vous appartiens !" ajoute-t-elle en laissant un orgasme d'une puissance inouïe la dévaster._

 _L'aveu de la jeune fille - qui se répercute contre les murs - les contractions de son sexe, amènent Severus au bord de la jouissance. Agrippant ses hanches, il plonge en elle et sent ses bourses se serrer jusqu'à ce que son phallus turgescent explose dans son antre palpitante. Vague après vague, le plaisir le foudroie alors que sa semence remplit le ventre de la jeune fille et se répand sur ses cuisses dans un désordre glorieux et perverti._

 _Même après avoir fini, les yeux mi-clos, Severus reste à genoux derrière Hermione, sa verge encore lancinante dans le sexe moite et les répliques de son orgasme lui font presque tourner la tête. Haletant sur le corps rigide de la jeune fille, il inspire avec délectation le parfum de leurs sueurs combinées à celle de l'excitation et de leurs jus, déposant de petits baisers semblables à de minuscules piqûres partout sur la peau si douce de son esclave. Mais finalement, son membre ramollit et se glisse hors de son ouverture humide, malgré lui._

 _"Que vais-je faire de toi ?" murmure-t-il sur un ton amer mais si doucement qu'Hermione se demande si elle a bien entendu..._

.

Finalement Rogue se relève. Il contemple quelques secondes Hermione toujours à terre et qui essaie de retrouver une respiration normale. Il a repris son masque impénétrable. Regrette-t-il déjà son attitude indulgente envers elle ?

"Viens ! lui ordonne-t-il en lui tendant le bras.

Elle pose sa main dans la sienne, le regard incertain. Il tire et elle se retrouve debout, devant lui.

Il l'enveloppe dans ses bras et ils transplanent. Au fond d'elle, Hermione est soulagée. Elle a craint un instant qu'il ne décide de l'abandonner dans la Chambre des Tortures. A moins que... qu'il ne l'enferme dans un autre cachot... _Non ! Non ! Pas ça !_ Elle s'accroche à lui dans un geste puéril.

Mais lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, ils sont dans sa chambre. A lui. Curieusement, cela la rassure.

Il la regarde étrangement, comme s'il ne savait que dire ou que faire avec elle, mais cette indécision si peu habituelle chez lui ne dure pas. Que pense-t-il ? Son regard s'assombrit et il se saisit de son menton dans une emprise douloureuse. Sans la quitter des yeux, il explique d'une voix si onctueuse qu'elle en frémit :

"Si jamais tu me mens à nouveau ou me trahis, je t'enfermerai dans le Sarcophage si longtemps que tu oublieras à quoi ressemble un rayon de soleil. Tu ne connaîtras que les ténèbres et la solitude. Je te laisserai implorer ma clémence jusqu'à ce que tu en perdes la voix. Je te ferai connaître les pires terreurs. J'écraserai tes défenses, une par une, jusqu'à ce que je te possède entièrement. Je briserai ton esprit jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un petit tas tremblotant suppliant pour que j'abrège ta misérable vie. Mais je te refuserai cette clémence, je te laisserai souffrir, encore et toujours."

La jeune femme sait qu'il pense chacun des mots prononcés. Elle observe les obsidiennes sombres comme la nuit la plus noire. Mais ce sont les feux de l'Enfer qui brûlent à l'intérieur. Elle détourne son regard mais un pincement au menton lui fait comprendre que ce n'est pas une option envisageable.

"Est-ce que tu as compris ? demande-t-il sur un ton dangereusement bas.

\- Oui Maître", répond-elle sans pouvoir contenir les trémolos dans sa voix.

Il semble apprécier ce qu'il lit sur son visage, dans ses yeux et dans sa posture.

Il la relâche si soudainement qu'elle vacille et manque de tomber. Elle reste debout, les bras ballants, attendant son bon vouloir. Il se dirige vers la salle de bains, et quelques secondes plus tard, elle peut entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule, des flacons que l'on débouche et repose.

Il revient peu après. Elle n'a pas bougé de place. Sans dire un mot, d'un simple mouvement du menton, il lui désigne la salle de bains. Malgré l'heure tardive, et son immense lassitude, elle est contente de pouvoir se laver. Va-t-il la suivre ou la laisser seule ?

Elle pénètre dans la pièce qu'elle apprécie tout particulièrement. Elle est toute de marbre blanc, plus spacieuse que la sienne, mais bien moindre que celle du couloir. Un miroir occupe là aussi tout un pan de mur. Elle essuie la buée avec sa main et a un mouvement de recul en voyant son reflet. Le séjour dans le Sarcophage a marqué ses traits. Ses cheveux sont collés par la sueur. Quelques contusions marbrent sa peau claire : l'empreinte de ses doigts sur ses hanches. Elle songe à leurs précédents ébats et sent subitement une douce chaleur croître entre ses jambes.

 _Comment peut-il avoir une telle emprise sur mon corps, en plus de mon esprit ?_

Elle enjambe la baignoire en fonte émaillée, bleue comme un ciel méditerranéen et se plonge dans la bienfaisante onde chaude et parfumée. Elle ferme les yeux, se laissant envahir par un bien-être physique. Mais la menace de Rogue plane sur son apparente quiétude. Son cerveau repasse en boucle ses paroles effrayantes. Finalement, la lassitude l'emporte ; elle somnole presque. Elle doit faire un effort surhumain pour s'arracher au liquide ouaté et se laver les cheveux et le corps.

Quand c'est fait elle préfère sortir du bain et se sécher avant que le sorcier ne vienne la rejoindre. A peine a-t-elle enfilé une nuisette qu'il fait irruption dans la pièce. Il la détaille de son regard pénétrant mais ne tente aucun geste lorsqu'elle passe à proximité de lui pour revenir dans la chambre.

Soulagée, Hermione se glisse entre les draps frais du lit. La pendule murale affiche deux heures du matin, et elle est complètement épuisée. Elle ne veut pas voir le sorcier ; pas dans l'immédiat. Elle n'a pas envie de se battre. Elle ne veut pas ressentir quoi que ce soit. Elle a juste envie de dormir et tout oublier, au moins pour une nuit. Elle ferme les yeux et plonge aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Elle ne le voit ni ne l'entend quand il sort de la salle de bains et vient la rejoindre dans le lit.

Severus se couche près d'elle. Il l'observe dans son sommeil. Ses longs cils ombrent le début de ses pommettes. Ils sont tellement longs, plus qu'aucune autre femme, et il se demande brusquement pourquoi ce détail somme toute insignifiant lui paraît si important. Elle semble si innocente ! Ses yeux tressautent sous les paupières : sa nuit sera peuplée de cauchemars, il y a veillé... Il prend garde de s'en éloigner sans la toucher. Il faut qu'elle recherche sa chaleur, sa protection, comme elle en a pris l'habitude..

Les mains croisées derrière sa tête, il repense à la soirée. Ses idées sont à présent claires, les effets de l'alcool se sont évaporés. Seule sa bouche pâteuse lui rappelle qu'il a un peu trop forcé sur le Cognac. Tout avait si bien commencé, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était parti enchanté... mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle mette son grain de sable dans les rouages parfaitement huilés de sa nouvelle vie. Empoisonné par ses pensées négatives, Severus analyse avec lucidité les évènements de la nuit.

.

Il se réveille en sursaut, en regardant rapidement autour de lui. La chambre est sombre, et l'horloge marque quatre heures vingt. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu quelqu'un crier, mais tout est calme, tout semble serein dans la chambre. Puis il entend encore :

"Non ! Non ! Pas ça Maître, ne m'enfermez pas !"

Il hésite. Ne doit-il la laisser se débattre dans son cauchemar afin qu'elle éprouve une angoisse profonde à la pensée de retourner dans le Sarcophage ? Ou vaut-il mieux la consoler afin qu'elle recherche sa protection et développe un sentiment sécuritaire en sa présence ? Un rictus sarcastique étire ses lèvres fines. Pourquoi pas les deux ?

"Je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié, pour l'amour de Dieu !"

Elle crie, elle pleure, elle se débat. Severus laisse passer le temps. Il ressent sa peur. Il la prend enfin dans ses bras et caresse ses cheveux. Elle se détend presque aussitôt. Elle ouvre ses yeux embrumés et rencontre son regard cynique. Dans un moment de lucidité, elle souffle :

"Je vous déteste...

\- Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit ; un peu trop souvent d'ailleurs. Mais je suis un homme très patient. Tu ne peux pas me haïr à jamais, Hermione", chuchote-t-il avec le velours de sa voix, tout près de son oreille, en la serrant plus étroitement contre lui tandis qu'elle glisse à nouveau dans un sommeil profond et cette fois sans rêves.

Ses paroles résonnent encore dans la tête de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle se réveille seule, dans la matinée. Les a-t-elle rêvées ?

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Gandral lui apporte un petit-déjeuner copieux. Pendant qu'elle savoure la nourriture, il l'informe qu'elle doit se présenter dans le salon pour onze heures. Cela ne l'enchante guère, mais elle doit se conformer aux ordres. Le séjour dans le Sarcophage est encore trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'elle ose présenter un caractère frondeur à _son_ Maître.

Elle arrive avec cinq minutes d'avance. La porte est ouverte. Elle surprend des éclats de voix. Piquée par la curiosité, elle se fait discrète et écoute. Elle a une vue imparable sur le profil de Magdalena, agenouillée devant Rogue. Comme elle est belle ! Elle porte une superbe robe en satin bleu, parsemée de fils argentés, qui épouse ses courbes magnifiques.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme se lit une véritable adoration.

 _Pauvre fille, elle en est vraiment amoureuse..._

"Esclave, avertit le sorcier, avec le ton de la réprimande. Tu ne dois pas me mentir. Regarde-moi et réponds avec franchise.

Hermione aperçoit la jeune femme qui lève ses grands yeux vers le regard sombre de son Maître et qui ne peut retenir une grimace devant l'intensité de celui-ci.

Es-tu jalouse de mon esclave-trophée ?

\- Oui, lâche-t-elle rapidement.

Quand Rogue hausse un sourcil réprobateur dans sa direction, elle joint ses mains dans une prière pitoyable.

\- Explique-toi, enjoint-il.

\- Je suis désolé, Maître, plaide-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens. Vous la laissez dormir dans votre chambre, commence à énumérer la jeune femme, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau de ses genoux. Elle doit admettre qu'il y a d'autres raisons pour détester Hermione, mais cette dernière est la pire, car elle-même n'a jamais été autorisée à y passer la nuit. Et vous la prenez à vos réunions d'affaires, ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. Et vous la regardez d'une manière étrange. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'en suis sûre. Vous vous comportez différemment avec elle.

\- Eh bien, évidemment, reconnaît-il - Hermione manque de peu de trahir sa présence avec un cri heureusement étouffé - et Magdalena lève les yeux vers lui de surprise, après avoir été persuadée qu'il nierait cette assertion.

Hermione est un esclave-trophée, poursuit-il. Bien entendu, je la traite différemment de ce je traite les autres esclaves. Elle doit être bien formée avant d'obtenir le droit de circuler librement comme toi. Ce qui exige que je la garde près de moi pendant de longues périodes de temps, même la nuit afin qu'elle me reconnaisse comme son Maître. Et je la prends lors des repas d'affaires justement en raison de son rôle, celui d'esclave-trophée, pour symboliser ma prouesse lors de la Bataille Finale, car c'est moi qui l'ai capturée. Tu vois que tu n'as aucune raison d'éprouver de la jalousie...

Mais elle ne semble pas convaincue par les explications de son Maître. L'expression défiante de son visage le prouve.

\- Vous m'avez punie à cause d'elle, lui reproche-t-elle encore. Je ne vous ai pourtant jamais contrarié. Je me suis toujours conformée à vos désirs."

Un muscle dans la mâchoire du sorcier tressaille. Son regard se durcit. Il est vrai qu'elle a toujours fait preuve d'une grande obéissance, même au début de sa formation. Elle est une parfaite esclave de plaisir, attentive à le rendre heureux. Les châtiments qu'il lui a infligés relèvent plus de pratiques sexuelles dévoyées que de véritables corrections. Contrairement à son autre esclave... Où est-elle ? Il jette un œil sur l'horloge qui justement carillonne onze coups.

Hermione sursaute en entendant le tintement. Elle comprend qu'il est temps de se montrer. Elle fait de son mieux pour se composer un visage neutre. Elle pousse la porte et pénètre dans le salon. Deux paires de yeux se focalisent sur sa personne. Si l'une ne montre aucune émotion, la seconde est en revanche franchement hostile.

"Bonjour Maître, énonce-t-elle tranquillement, en s'agenouillant devant lui, aux côtés de Magdalena qui ne peut cacher son aversion et s'écarte imperceptiblement.

\- Bonjour esclave, répond Severus sur le même ton poli. As-tu bien dormi ?

\- Oui, je vous remercie, Maître, répond-elle posément.

\- Parfait. Magdalena, tu peux disposer, je n'ai plus besoin de toi", déclare-t-il de sa voix basse qui interdit toute contrariété.

Cette dernière se relève. Même si elle brûle d'envie de cracher toute la haine qu'elle éprouve envers l'esclave-trophée, elle la contient. Elle vient d'être pardonnée par son Maître, ce n'est pas le moment de lui fournir de nouveaux griefs. Alors elle déglutit avec difficulté mais obéit et se retire en courbant la tête.

En passant à proximité de sa rivale, elle s'imagine écraser sa main avec le talon de sa chaussure. Elle fait un violent effort sur elle-même et se contente de sortir de la pièce, la tête haute sous le regard moqueur de Severus.

Hermione attend un ordre de ce dernier. Elle perçoit le froissement de feuilles de papier, le grattage d'une plume sur un parchemin, le tapotement d'un encrier. Elle le connaît assez à présent pour savoir qu'il fait exprès de la faire attendre : il se complaît à tester sa soumission. S'il est une vertu qu'elle a appris à ses côtés, c'est bien la patience... Et elle a la ferme intention de ne pas le décevoir.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Le claquement de talons et de bottes résonne sur le carrelage, s'approche. Hermione n'ose se retourner mais c'est inutile, elle reconnaît les fragrances boisées et le parfum entêtant des arrivants avant même d'entendre leurs voix :

"Mon cher Severus, nous sommes venus te saluer avant notre départ et te remercier pour ton hospitalité, entame Lucius.

Lucrèce prend un malin plaisir à se placer sciemment devant l'esclave encore agenouillée, avec l'ourlet de sa robe qui frotte son nez et l'irrite.

\- Je suis ravi que vous ayez profité de votre séjour dans ma demeure. Sachez que vous serez toujours les bienvenus, rétorque Rogue sur le ton de la politesse, et qui ne perd rien de la tentative de Lucrèce pour agacer Hermione.

\- Comme c'est aimable de ta part ! Sache que j'ai l'intention de te rendre visite, mais pas forcément accompagnée par mon cher cousin... roucoule la Blonde, sûre de son fait.

\- J'en serai enchanté, mon Manoir te sera toujours ouvert, approuve Severus sur un ton plus proche de l'ironie que de la sincérité.

\- Eh bien nous te laissons, enjoint Lucius en prenant le bras de sa cousine pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Il connaît assez son ami pour avoir reconnu en lui les signes de l'exaspération. Nous nous reverrons à la maison...

\- Avec plaisir mon ami, assure le sombre sorcier.

Ils sont enfin seuls.

Lève-toi, ordonne-t-il très calmement.

\- Merci Maître," répond Hermione.

Elle obtempère et se retient difficilement de pratiquer des mouvements gymnastiques pour assouplir ses membres et éliminer les courbatures douloureuses. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle se lance :

"Puis-je poser une question, Maître ?

Il y a un silence. Mortel. Les secondes s'écoulent, interminables. Va-t-il encore lui imposer les restrictions de la parole ?

\- Oui, je te l'accorde, articule-t-il enfin.

\- Comment va Neville, Maître ? s'informe-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu t'intéresses encore à lui ?"

La jeune femme ferme les yeux en entendant la remarque sarcastique et froide. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de les ouvrir. Elle se doutait bien que ses onyx seraient pleins de colère, et elle n'est pas déçue. Elle peut sentir sa fureur brûlante à travers elle toutes les fibres de son corps.

\- C'est mon ami. C'est normal que je veuille avoir de ses nouvelles Maître, explique-t-elle d'une voix douce, en essayant surtout de ne pas paraître arrogante.

Il y a d'abord le silence. Puis la voix profonde du sorcier s'exprime :

\- Il va... bien. Il a été puni par son Maître, mais il a récupéré et est en vie. C'est ce que tu voulais savoir ?

\- Oui. Merci Maître, avoue-t-elle sans pouvoir masquer son contentement. Une douce euphorie l'envahit. Ses yeux se mettent à briller. Elle est belle.

Inexplicablement, Severus ressent un pincement dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts pianotent nerveusement sur la table.

"Je dois me rendre à Poudlard afin de vérifier l'avancement des travaux, annonce-t-il subitement.

Le cœur d'Hermione se met à battre plus rapidement à l'évocation du Collège où elle a vécu une grande partie de sa vie .

\- Maître, puis-je vous y accompagner ? s'enquiert-elle, emplie d'espoir.

\- Je me demandais quand tu me poserais la question... répond-il en affichant un visage parfaitement impassible. J'accepte de t'y emmener mais je dois te prévenir : c'est... assez pénible à... regarder."

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Ils atterrissent sur une colline qui surplombe le Château et ses environs. Mais ce qu'Hermione a sous les yeux est si effroyable qu'elle marque un mouvement de recul. Elle ne remarque même pas l'avancée des travaux du Collège, dont presque la moitié de la bâtisse est fonctionnelle, grâce au travail acharné des esclaves mâles qui fournissent le principal de la main-d'œuvre.

Non, ses yeux regardent ailleurs.

Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle désolation !

Figée sur place, elle ose à peine respirer. Son cœur est dévasté en découvrant les terres de Poudlard. Les larmes piquent ses yeux et elle se mord l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de crier. Tout son corps s'est raidi. Son âme est à l'agonie. Une souffrance intolérable la submerge.

Elle s'est attendue à tout, à voir un champ de ruines certes, mais pas à tous ces cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Un véritable charnier à ciel ouvert. Certains sont encore en décomposition, d'autres ne sont déjà que squelettes. Avec la chaleur, une puanteur épouvantable se dégage des corps en putréfaction. La bile monte dans sa gorge suite à un hoquet qu'elle réprime à grand-peine.

L'inhumanité de Voldemort est telle qu'il préfère laisser croupir les dépouilles des combattants de la Lumière plutôt que de leur accorder une sépulture décente ou simplement les ensevelir. Elle comprend que les familles n'ont pas été autorisées à récupérer les corps.

C'est comme si les combattants étaient morts une deuxième fois.

Corbeaux, rats et insectes se disputent les restes humains. Des nuées de mouches survolent l'ensemble, malgré le temps maussade. Le ciel est bas, gris, et le paysage est balayé par des tourmentes de vent et de pluie. L'air est comme chargé d'électricité.

Le regard d'Hermione est attiré par une tache de couleur dans toute cette grisaille. Ce ruban fushia qui flotte dans la brise, n'est-ce point celui que portait Lavande dans ses cheveux le jour de la Bataille Finale ? Une autre victime de ce monstre de Greyback.

Elle frissonne, mais ce n'est pas de froid.

Quelque chose craque en elle. Elle se sent fourbue mais vivante, et son esprit semble avoir retrouvé toute sa capacité. C'est comme si elle avait été emprisonnée dans un bloc de glace qui s'est rompu, et les morceaux, en se détachant, la rendent à la vie, à la chaleur.

D'un seul coup lui reviennent toute son ardeur et sa pugnacité, presque comme une résurrection. Elle se sent plus forte, plus combative.

Au lieu de la mettre à terre, de l'anéantir, la vision de toute cette horreur lui fait au contraire prendre conscience qu'elle ne doit pas baisser les bras, qu'il faut lutter contre le Mal, encore et toujours. Peu importe les difficultés, les tortures, les menaces, le risque de perdre sa vie... Même si vaincre est peu probable, tant qu'il reste un espoir, une lueur dans la nuit, aussi infimes soient-ils, il faut se battre, encore et toujours contre les oppresseurs.

Elle _doit_ aider la Résistance. C'est une évidence. C'est même un devoir.

D'autres personnes qu'elle ont déjà payé de leur vie pour libérer leur pays. En France, durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, combien ont péri sous la torture, fusillées ou déportées pour que leur pays soit délivré du joug nazi ?

Tous ces sorciers ou créatures : élèves, adultes ne doivent pas être morts en vain et les Mangemorts paieront pour leurs terribles forfaits. Comme pour conforter sa décision, un timide rayon de soleil tente une percée à travers un nuage. Au bout de quelques secondes il y parvient et éclaire le ruban qui semble faire un pied-de-nez à l'horreur ambiante par son éclat surnaturel.

N'est-ce pas là un signe que tout espoir n'est pas perdu ?

Elle se projette dans un passé pas si lointain. Elle se revoit lors de la Bataille. Elle était là, en bas, au milieu des affrontements. Elle avait été séparée de Ron. Des sortilèges, des cris de douleur, des avertissements fusaient de tous côtés. Elle était couverte de sueur, de poussière, de sang, à bout de souffle et allait lancer un Sort contre un Mangemort lorsqu'elle avait été frappée dans le dos et puis... le trou noir.

Soudain, il y a comme un éclair devant ses yeux, et elle s'effondre dans la boue, sombrant dans le monde rassurant des ténèbres. Rogue s'élance vers elle en proférant un juron. Il la prend dans ses bras, indifférent aux salissures qui maculent sa cape. Cela ne lui rappelle que trop le soir de la Bataille Finale quand il lui a jeté un sortilège et qu'elle s'est écroulée devant lui.

Il la dévisage attentivement. Elle est d'une extrême pâleur. Il tend une main sous son nez. Sa respiration est faible mais régulière. Il ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement.

Avec sa baguette, il lance malgré tout un Sort de Diagnostic pour se rassurer. Toutes ses fonctions vitales travaillent normalement. Il tapote ses joues pour la réveiller mais elle ne réagit pas. Ses sourcils se froncent et un pli soucieux apparaît en leur milieu.

Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il savait que ce serait un choc pour elle de découvrir ce cimetière sinistre. Il pensait même que cela lui ouvrirait les yeux, qu'elle prendrait conscience qu'aucun avenir ne lui est envisageable en dehors de lui. Il a senti son désespoir en arrivant sur le site. Il en était même palpable.

Alors, pourquoi a-t-il ressenti ensuite une vague d'espoir qui émanait de tout son être avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance ? A-t-elle vu quelque chose qui lui a échappé, à lui ? Il secoue la tête. Il s'occupera de cela plus tard. La priorité est de savoir ce qu'elle a, pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas...

.

.

 _Un simple commentaire et je saute au plafond ;)_


	17. Chapter Sombre Passé

**Notes** : Oh mon Dieu quel régal en lisant vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre ! J'en aurais pleuré de joie ;)

Je me suis cognée la tête plusieurs fois, mais je ne m'en plains pas ^^

Bienvenue à Annie, Cocoo, Guest, Jessyka, Severus Prince et uneenviedecrire :)

Hermione s'est évanouie et ne se réveille pas. Pourquoi ? Qui peut l'aider à reprendre connaissance ?

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XVII - Sombre Passé**

.

 **Peu importe le nombre d'années que l'on a ; quand la nuit tombe, elle apporte avec elle des peurs cachées dans notre âme depuis l'enfance** , _Le Pèlerin de Compostelle_ , Paolo Coello

 **Quand vous voyagez à l'intérieur de vous-même, les courants vous entraînent fatalement vers votre enfance, et vous risquez fort de retrouver des souvenirs qui vous feront perdre le chemin du retour** , _Le cœur de la baleine bleue_ , Jacques Poulin

 **Plus la résistance est forte, plus certaine en est l'issue. Nous ne résistons qu'à ce qui est inévitable** , _Big Sur et les oranges de Jérôme Bosh_ , Henry Miller

.

 _Soudain, il y a comme un éclair devant ses yeux, et elle s'effondre dans la boue, sombrant dans le monde rassurant des ténèbres. Rogue s'élance vers elle en proférant un juron. Il la prend dans ses bras, indifférent aux salissures qui maculent sa cape. Cela ne lui rappelle que trop le soir de la Bataille Finale quand il lui a jeté un sortilège et qu'elle s'est écroulée devant lui._

 _Il la dévisage attentivement. Elle est d'une extrême pâleur. Il tend une main sous son nez. Sa respiration est faible mais régulière. Il ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement._

 _Avec sa baguette, il lance malgré tout un Sort de Diagnostic pour se rassurer. Toutes ses fonctions vitales travaillent normalement. Il tapote ses joues pour la réveiller mais elle ne réagit pas. Ses sourcils se froncent et un pli soucieux apparaît en leur milieu._

 _Que lui est-il arrivé ? Il savait que ce serait un choc pour elle de découvrir ce cimetière sinistre. Il pensait même que cela lui ouvrirait les yeux, qu'elle prendrait conscience qu'aucun avenir ne lui est envisageable en dehors de lui. Il a senti son désespoir en arrivant sur le site. Il en était même palpable._

 _Alors, pourquoi a-t-il ressenti ensuite une vague d'espoir qui émanait de tout son être avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance ? A-t-elle vu quelque chose qui lui a échappé, à lui ? Il secoue la tête. Il s'occupera de cela plus tard. La priorité est de savoir ce qu'elle a, pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas..._

.

Pour l'heure, il est urgent qu'Hermione voit un Médicomage. Son regard se porte sur le Château. _Oui, bien sûr, elle est là. Elle a beau me détester, elle ne refusera pas d'ausculter la jeune Gryffondor..._

Il ferme les yeux et s'apprête à transplaner lorsqu'il se souvient qu'il vaut mieux éviter ce mode de déplacement lorsqu'une personne a perdu connaissance et que l'on en ignore l'origine. Il pourrait la faire léviter, et pourtant c'est dans ses bras qu'il préfère l'emmener. Il affermit sa prise sur Hermione et se dirige vers le Château, marchant à grands pas, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrive devant l'infirmerie avec son précieux fardeau. Il perçoit des gémissements, des toux, ainsi que l'odeur particulière des potions médicamenteuses. Il ne fait aucun doute que plusieurs malades occupent la salle.

Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, Pomfresh est penchée sur l'un d'eux. Un esclave qui a été blessé en travaillant à la reconstruction du Château. Elle ne relève pas la tête, trop prise par sa tâche : une plaie béante sur le bras qu'elle s'applique à refermer à l'aide d'un sortilège.

"Poppy ! J'ai besoin de toi ! ordonne Severus, le ton impatient.

\- Je suis occupée, proteste en serrant les dents son interlocutrice, en reconnaissant la voix du sorcier. Inutile de jeter à la face que je te dois ma vie et mon maintien à ce poste, anticipe-t-elle, mais je suis la seule à prendre les décisions dans cette pièce !

\- C'est pour Miss Granger, insiste-t-il la voix plus ferme, elle s'est évanouie et ne reprend pas connaissance.

A l'évocation du nom de la jeune fille, la Médicomage interrompt ses soins et relève la tête. Le sorcier tient dans ses bras une jeune femme aux cheveux touffus et mouillés.

\- Je l'examinerai dès que j'en aurai terminé avec ce patient, ajoute-t-elle plus calmement. Pose-la sur l'un des lits."

Severus fulmine mais obéit. Il connaît l'entêtement dont sait faire preuve son ancienne amie. Hermione n'a toujours pas repris connaissance. Il écarte quelques mèches humides qui cachent son visage. Elle est d'une pâleur mortelle. Il prend son poignet dans sa main : son pouls bat toujours. Lentement, mais il bat.

Cinq minutes passent. Poppy, en a terminé avec le blessé mais tient à lui faire boire un verre d'eau fraîche, il souffre de déshydratation comme ses camarades. Elle peut sentir l'exaspération du sorcier mais poursuit ses gestes.

Elle se relève enfin, s'approche du lit ou repose la jeune fille et Severus lance aussitôt un Sort de Silence autour d'eux. Il se méfie de tout le monde, comme toujours. Il n'a pas changé. Elle pointe sa baguette sur le front : aucune fièvre, sa température est normale. Elle détaille Hermione avec attention et remarque immédiatement que non seulement elle porte le Collier des Esclaves - tout le monde sait dans le Monde magique que le cerveau du Trio d'Or appartient à Rogue - mais qu'elle est également marquée du Sceau de Severus Prince.

Pomfresh soulève les paupières, et avec sa baguette diffuse un rayon lumineux sur les prunelles. Les pupilles ne se contractent pas. Ses sourcils se froncent. Ce n'est pas bon signe. Elle est donc plongée dans une sorte de coma, mais qui s'apparente plus à une sorte de léthargie profonde.

Elle la déshabille d'un Divesto. Elle est effarée en découvrant les contusions sur les hanches - des empreintes de doigts - qui laissent peu de place à l'imagination.

 _Comment peut-il obliger l'une de ses anciennes élèves de vingt ans sa cadette, à supporter ses assauts lubriques ?_ pense-t-elle, le regard chargé de mépris vers l'homme qu'elle croyait bien connaître, un loup solitaire mais qui semble avoir pris goût à la jeunesse.

.

Elle se souvient du jeune garçon lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, maigre, les cheveux filasses, peu loquace, pauvrement vêtu, ayant peu d'amis mais excessivement doué en Sortilèges, DCFM, et bien entendu en Potions, matière pour laquelle il avait obtenu sa Maîtrise à l'âge où d'autres entrent dans les Grandes Ecoles. Les premières années il était très ami avec une Gryffondor, Lily Evans, puis il avait commencé à fréquenter des camarades à la mentalité malsaine, adeptes de la Pureté du Sang.

Lily, au fil des années, se mit à fréquenter la bande des Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow qui ne cessaient de harceler Severus. Malgré les extraordinaires capacités magiques de ce dernier, il lui était difficile de lutter contre un groupe de quatre... Combien de fois était-il venu, accompagnée de son amie, se faire soigner à l'infirmerie pour diverses blessures : coupures, hématomes, brûlures...

Une enfance tout droit sortie d'un roman de Dickens. C'est l'impression qu'elle avait ressentie à l'époque.

Mais avec son caractère fier et ombrageux, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire avouer qui lui avait infligé ces coups, comme ceux qu'ils portaient dans son dos, des marques de ceinturon dont certaines remontaient à la petite enfance, châtiments brutaux d'un père moldu alcoolique sur lequel il refusait obstinément de disserter, et l'avait suppliée de n'en parler à personne, encore moins à Dumbledore.

Elle était pourtant allée trouver son Directeur de Maison Slughorn, pour lui rapporter les brimades répétées dont il était l'objet, mais ce dernier n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour son élève, décrétant qu'il fallait que jeunesse se passe. Bien entendu, il ne voulait pas perdre les meilleurs éléments de son Club... Elle en avait parlé également à Minerva qui avait aussitôt pris la défense de ses Gryffondors, accusant Severus d'être l'initiateur de ces agressions, et quand en dernier recours elle s'était rendue auprès de Dumbledore, il avait minimisé les attaques, rejetant lui aussi la faute sur le Serpentard qui, selon ses dires, était une personne à fort potentiel magique mais qui l'utilisait à des fins peu recommandables. Un sorcier versé dans les Arts Sombres. Sa confiance revenait donc aux Maraudeurs.

A la fin de sa cinquième année, Lily avait définitivement rejeté Severus suite à un incident qui avait soulevé le cœur de Poppy. Pas de deuxième chance pour lui. Elle avait ressenti une grande souffrance chez le jeune homme qu'il avait tentée de refouler mais qui ombrait ses yeux d'ordinaire si froids. Là encore, aucune sanction n'avait été prise à l'encontre des Gryffondors. Puis il y eut en sixième année l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante où il faillit être attaqué - sur une idée de Sirius - par Remus transformé en loup-garou. Il fut sauvé in-extremis par son rival de toujours, James Potter, ce qui le mortifia encore plus profondément.

Rejeté de tous, le jeune homme taciturne se mit à fréquenter plus assidument les étudiants fanatiques d'un ordre nouveau prôné par un ancien élève, Tom Jédusor, qui avait pris le nom de Lord Voldemort et semait la terreur dans les mondes magique et moldu en violant, torturant et tuant des innocents.

En 1979, Dumbledore accepta de le prendre comme professeur de Potions. En 1980, eut lieu le terrible drame chez les Potter avec la mort des parents de Harry et la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Albus, qui jusqu'alors ne semblait pas porter le jeune sorcier dans son cœur, le défendit contre le Magenmagot qui voulait l'emprisonner à Azkhaban. Severus devint un membre actif de l'Ordre, et Albus semblait avoir une confiance absolue en lui, assurant qu'il espionnait Voldemort pour son compte, qu'il serait prêt à lui confier sa vie.

La Médicomage revoit défiler les images du passé avec le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle dut soigner de nombreuses blessures ainsi que les séquelles des Doloris durant ses années d'espionnage, sans que jamais il ne se plaignit.

Les nombreux soins qu'elle lui prodigua durant presque trois décennies créa entre eux deux une sorte de relation privilégiée. Elle savait que sous la façade de l'homme revêche et acariâtre, se cachait un être doué de sensibilité, à l'intelligence peu commune.

Puis il assassina son mentor, anéantissant chez le personnel et la Médicomage toute l'estime qu'ils lui portaient. Comment avait-elle pu se tromper à ce point sur l'austère sorcier ? Il devint le Directeur de Poudlard aux ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y eut la Bataille Finale durant laquelle ses véritables sympathies furent dévoilées. Il était Mangemort, et ce certainement depuis le début.

Et maintenant...

Sa voix traînante la ramène au présent.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

"Avant que tu ne commences à émettre des hypothèses erronées, sache que je ne l'ai pas malmenée, du moins pas aujourd'hui, et j'ignore pourquoi elle ne reprend pas connaissance, explique Severus le ton soyeux, mais Poppy ressent une inquiétude sous-jacente dans ses propos. Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle s'est évanouie après avoir vu les... corps autour du Château."

Le regard de la Médicomage est éloquent. _Cela t'étonne_ _?_

Comment ne pas être perturbée par la vision d'horreur de ce charnier où le repos n'est même pas accordé aux morts ? Tous les jours, dès qu'elle jette un œil à l'extérieur par l'une des fenêtres du Château, elle peut contempler ce paysage monstrueux.

Mais cela n'explique en rien que la jeune femme ne se réveille pas... Elle note machinalement qu'elle semble en bonne santé malgré des cernes foncés, qu'elle est bien nourrie, bien hydratée, sa peau est belle, ses cheveux épais et brillants contrairement à nombre d'esclaves, comme ceux présents à l'infirmerie et qui présentent de nombreuses carences nutritives.

Elle a d'ailleurs accepté la proposition de Severus de tenir le poste de Médicomage du Collège plus pour apporter son aide aux personnes qui en auraient besoin, plutôt que pour échapper à un emprisonnement ou une condamnation à mort... et puis, la Résistance peut compter sur elle. Le Collège est un site stratégique.

Soudain, une idée se fait jour dans son esprit. Ses traits s'éclairent. Severus, qui n'a rien perdu des expressions de son visage, l'observe attentivement. Il sait qu'elle pense à une solution. Poppy lève sa baguette, la pointe sur le cœur de la jeune femme en marmonnant une incantation. Une lueur violette se diffuse et se concentre pour former une sphère lumineuse au-dessus de l'organe vital. Au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent, la sphère augmente, sa couleur s'approfondit, s'obscurcit jusqu'à devenir prune.

Intérieurement, ce dernier trépigne. Il a reconnu le Sort de Détection Magique. Il fronce les sourcils. Que veut-elle essayer de prouver ?

La Médicomage commence à afficher un sourire satisfait lorsque sa baguette attire un fluide bleu qui part du collier et se dirige vers le sorcier. Elle recommence avec cette fois une lumière orange qui va du Sceau jusqu'à l'homme.

Elle croit en avoir terminé lorsque un faisceau rouge s'échappe cette fois du cœur d'Hermione pour rejoindre celui du sorcier. Ses yeux se plissent. _Non ! Il a osé !_ Le regard de l'homme devient froid. Elle a reconnu l'Ancienne Magie Elfique. Elle est horrifiée : Miss Granger est non seulement liée à Severus par le collier des esclaves et son Sceau, mais de plus il existe un troisième lien magique !

Poppy repose sa baguette, mais son émoi est visible. Elle pince ses narines puis inspire profondément avant de se lancer :

"Je suppose que tu ne m'expliqueras pas pourquoi tu as cru bon d'utiliser la Magie Elfique sur elle ?

\- Non en effet, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de t'éclairer sur ce point, rétorque-t-il sur un ton doucereux, c'est personnel...

\- Si tu veux qu'elle se réveille, tu dois lui ôter le collier des esclaves, affirme-t-elle en affrontant son regard suspicieux. Avant qu'il ne réplique, elle l'arrête d'un geste. Mais ce n'est pas tout : tu dois également lui restituer sa baguette magique. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été détruite ? ajoute-t-elle avec une lueur inquiète au fond de ses yeux marron.

\- Puis-je en connaître la raison ? s'enquiert-il de sa voix veloutée. Il commence à en deviner les motifs, mais préfère entendre les explications de sa subalterne de vive voix.

\- Tu n'ignores pas que Miss Granger possède l'un des noyaux magiques les plus puissants de notre monde. Or le Collier des Esclaves empêche le sorcier ou la sorcière qui le porte d'exprimer sa magie, ce qui est dangereux pour la personne, d'autant plus si celle-ci est d'une puissance peu commune. D'après ce que tu m'as décrit, elle a éprouvé une vive émotion, mais étant dans l'incapacité de délivrer un tant soi peu son énergie magique elle a perdu connaissance et a sombré dans cette léthargie.

Par son silence elle devine qu'il l'encourage à poursuivre. Elle ne se fait pas prier. Elle doit le convaincre. Elle poursuit avec ténacité :

Il faut qu'elle puisse extérioriser cette énergie magique, c'est primordial. Dès qu'elle sera en possession de sa baguette, elle reprendra connaissance, j'en suis persuadée : c'est sa propre magie qui la réanimera, mais il faudra qu'elle pratique des enchantements afin de l'évacuer, et ensuite des exercices réguliers. Si les autres esclaves ne sont pas perturbés par l'oppression du Collier, c'est que leurs capacités magiques sont moins intenses que les siennes, ils n'en souffrent donc pas de la même manière, et surtout ils ne sont pas contraints par _trois_ Liaisons magiques différentes..."

Severus est furieux, d'autant plus parce qu'il sait qu'elle a raison. Mais il se mordrait la langue plutôt que de le lui avouer. Il présente un visage impavide.

Il s'approche, prêt à prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais son mouvement est interrompu par la main de Poppy qui se pose sur son bras. Les yeux sombres se plissent.

"Non ! Il faut éviter de la déplacer, cela pourrait être dangereux, son flux magique ne doit pas être perturbé, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Va chercher sa baguette et ramène-la le plus rapidement possible et alors elle se réveillera, assure la Médicomage.

Devant l'air soupçonneux de Severus elle précise :

Elle sera toujours là quand tu reviendras, n'aie crainte.

\- Cela vaut mieux pour tes malades Poppy, car je n'hésiterai pas à les torturer et à les tuer devant toi si tu essaies de me jouer un mauvais tour... affirme-t-il sur un ton si suave que l'interpellée ne peut réprimer un frémissement de peur.

Il détache le collier, le met dans sa poche. Un léger soupir s'échappe de la bouche d'Hermione. Severus patiente quelques secondes mais elle reste inconsciente.

 _Ce n'est plus le jeune homme tourmenté que j'ai connu ou le professeur que j'ai côtoyé depuis tant d'années : c'est un monstre... Que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il bascule définitivement du côté obscur ? En y réfléchissant bien, il est devenu plus replié sur lui-même depuis environ un an et demie, lors de la dernière rentrée scolaire 1997. Pourquoi ?_

\- Je n'en doute malheureusement pas un instant... déclare-t-elle sur un ton fataliste.

\- Je reviens rapidement", assène-t-il, avec une menace non voilée dans la voix.

Dès que le sorcier a transplané, le regard de Poppy s'anime. Elle a peu de temps devant elle, il faut le mettre à profit. Son cœur bat la chamade, ses mains deviennent moites. Elle sait qu'elle prend un risque énorme, mais elle doit essayer. Elle lance un Sortilège de Contention sur la jeune fille, afin que Severus ne puisse ressentir ses émotions et comprendre qu'elle est consciente.

Elle glisse alors dans la main droite d'Hermione sa baguette, priant tout bas pour que cela fonctionne, qu'elle soit compatible avec sa magie. La main jusqu'alors inerte se met aussitôt à trembler, et les vibrations se propagent dans tout son corps, éveillant l'un après l'autre toutes les terminaisons nerveuses, tous les organes, comme les vagues de l'océan. Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres desséchées, les yeux papillonnent. Le regard d'abord trouble s'éclaircit. Sa main s'ouvre et relâche la baguette dont se saisit aussitôt sa propriétaire.

"Où suis-je ? balbutie Hermione. Madame Pomfresh, c'est vous ? Oh, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir ! Je croyais que... que vous...

\- Miss Granger ! Oh, que je suis heureuse de vous revoir ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? interroge-t-elle. Devant les regards inquiets que la jeune fille jette autour d'elle elle croit bon de préciser : Il est parti, mais il ne va pas tarder à revenir. Est-ce que... qu'il vous... maltraite ?"

Nul besoin de nommer ce _il_. Tous deux savent de qui il s'agit.

Le visage de la jeune fille se ferme comme une huître. Ses mains tremblotent. La Médicomage les prend dans les siennes dans un geste rassurant. _Par Merlin, que lui a-t-il fait ?_ Hermione essaie de contenir les larmes qui affluent au coin de ses yeux. Elle se jette sur le torse de son aînée, cherchant du réconfort. Les bras de cette dernière se referment sur elle, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Elle a l'impression un instant que c'est sa mère qui l'enserre. Sa joue s'enfonce sur poitrine généreuse. Mais le parfum est différent. Elle s'écarte lentement.

Les images atroces reviennent brutalement dans sa mémoire.

"Oh, comment peuvent-ils laisser tous ces morts pourrir comme des bêtes ? demande-t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix.

\- C'est le règne d'un tyran, un règne de barbarie, dont les bases sont la haine et la suprématie des Sangs-Purs, affirme Pomfresh. Mais vous ne devez surtout pas perdre espoir, jamais, ajoute-t-elle en chuchotant, comme si elle craignait qu'on ne les entendît.

\- Madame, j'ai une information pour la Résistance, répond Hermione dans un murmure excité. J'ai remarqué que sur les nouveaux plans de Poudlard, l'un des tunnels qui relie le Château à l'extérieur n'y figure pas ! Les Mangemorts ne le connaissent pas ! C'est celui qui part des serres et rejoint la forêt domaniale...

\- Par Merlin ! Je transmettrai ce renseignement à qui de droit. Miss Granger, vos amis seront prévenus...

\- Ron ? Vous parlez de Ron ? de Kingsley ? coupe-t-elle précipitamment, les yeux brillant d'un espoir insensé.

\- Oui. Mais Severus va être là d'un instant à l'autre, je suis obligée de vous " _Oubliettes_ " pour votre sécurité et la mienne...

Elle joint aussitôt le geste à la parole et Hermione n'a pas le temps de protester qu'elle s'effondre comme une poupée de chiffon sur le lit.

Pardonnez-moi, mais trop de vies sont en jeu, je ne peux prendre le risque", poursuit Pomfresh à voix basse.

A peine a-t-elle installée la jeune fille dans sa position initiale et prononcé _Finite Incantatem_ pour annihiler le Sort de Contention que le bruit d'un tourbillon annonce le retour du sorcier.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Il est l'un des rares sur cette Terre à apparaître et disparaître quasiment en silence, contrairement à la majorité des sorciers qui produisent un claquement plus ou moins violent lors du transplanage. Il est vraiment un grand mage, de la même trempe qu'Albus. Son cœur se serre à l'évocation de l'ancien Directeur.

Est-ce par manque d'affection, par manque d'amour que Severus est devenu cet être froid, dur, impitoyable ? Ou à cause des tortures infligées par Voldemort ? Elle prend soudainement conscience de ne jamais l'avoir vu sourire avec sincérité, ou même entendu chanter... Non, il s'est toujours contenté d'offrir seulement des rictus sarcastiques et jamais ô grand jamais, malgré le son de sa voix au timbre de baryton, il n'a laissé échapper une seule note mélodieuse de sa bouche, même lors des repas festifs de Poudlard où chacun y allait de son couplet après avoir trop forcé sur la Biéraubeurre ou le Whisky.

Comme il est loin le jeune étudiant dégingandé qui venait chercher refuge à l'infirmerie ! Il est devenu presque beau. Grand, imposant, à l'attitude altière. Impeccablement vêtu, l'on dirait un sombre Seigneur du Moyen Âge. Même son nez crochu s'insère parfaitement dans son visage anguleux. Son rideau de cheveux noir corbeau, aux reflets presque bleutés, ne parviennent pas à dissimuler les yeux au noir profond, bordés de longs cils. Il possède une séduction animale qui ne doit pas laisser les femmes indifférentes. Et que dire de sa voix... sa voix soyeuse, riche et profonde, son atout majeur...

Pendant ce temps, le regard noir de ce dernier, inquisiteur, vérifie que rien n'a changé : chaque détail a son importance, des années d'espionnage le lui ont appris. Il ne relève rien d'anormal, Hermione est dans la même position qu'au moment de son départ, si ce n'est que Poppy semble éviter son regard, ou n'est-ce qu'un effet de son excessive suspicion ?

Comme si elle devinait ses pensées, elle relève la tête et les yeux marron croisent les prunelles charbon. Le lit les sépare. Elle soutient son regard scrutateur, et il ne peut rien lire, sinon une assurance tranquille. Pourtant, il sent qu'elle lui cache quelque chose, il la connaît si bien ; mieux que sa propre mère qui ne lui a accordé que peu d'attentions, et jamais un geste tendre, jamais. Il ne devait pas l'appeler _maman,_ mais _mère_. La seule chose qu'elle lui ait légué et dont il est fier, c'est le patronyme de Prince. Quant à son père, ou plutôt son géniteur... Il l'a rayé de sa vie il y a bien longtemps. Si ce dernier n'était pas mort d'une cirrhose à quarante ans, il s'en serait chargé lui-même, sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Il est détourné de ses pensées moroses par Poppy qui tend sa main, le regard illisible.

 _Ah, elle veut la baguette d'Hermione._

"Je vais simplement lui restituer sa baguette mais... si tu n'as pas confiance, tu peux le faire toi-même..." suggère-t-elle posément.

Sans daigner répondre, il s'approche du lit. Il ne quitte pas son esclave des yeux, et reproduit sans le savoir les mêmes gestes que la Médicomage a effectués quelques instants auparavant. Il glisse la tige en bois de vigne - comme la sienne* - entre les doigts inertes et instantanément, le souffle de la magie ramène à la vie chacune des cellules d'Hermione. Une brume lumineuse enveloppe son corps agité de soubresauts infimes. Ses lèvres exhalent un souffle. Elle cligne des yeux. Plusieurs fois, et les ouvre enfin.

"Où suis-je ? bredouille la jeune femme. Madame Pomfresh, c'est vous ? s'étonne-t-elle en découvrant les murs blancs et celle qui s'est toujours occupée avec tant de dévouement de ses étudiants, malades ou blessés.

La mémoire doit lui revenir car ses yeux se troublent. Les images des cadavres défilent dans sa tête. Un léger vertige la saisit. Elle pose une main sur son front. Pourquoi l'a-t-il emmenée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard ?

\- Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous ?" s'enquiert Poppy en la dévisageant, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

L'interpellée affiche un petit sourire. Elle sent une énergie inhabituelle dans sa main droite. Elle baisse les yeux. Oh Merlin ! C'est sa baguette ! Comme elle lui a manqué ! Son cœur se gonfle de joie. Une douce exaltation, mêlée à un sentiment de puissance envahit son être. Elle est Hermione Granger, une sorcière. Elle le ressent dans toutes les fibres de son être.

Il y a comme l'absence d'un poids, d'une entrave. Indépendamment de sa volonté, sa main gauche se lève et touche son cou. Le collier n'est plus là ! Est-elle enfin libre ?

Son sourire se fane.

Il est là. De l'autre côté du lit, mais il est là. Elle sent sa présence, l'intensité de son regard sur elle. Confuse, elle n'ose tourner la tête vers la silhouette imposante. Inconsciemment, elle se rapproche de la Médicomage, mais une poigne ferme s'abat sur son bras. Ses doigts se crispent sur sa baguette. Elle le regarde. C'est plus fort qu'elle, elle est attirée par les obsidiennes comme par un aimant.

"Je te remercie Poppy mais nous rentrons au Manoir. De suite, insiste-t-il. Le ton est velouté mais implacable. Il fait frémir les deux femmes.

\- N'oublie pas les conseils que je t'ai donnés précédemment : elle doit pratiquer la magie régulièrement, objecte son interlocutrice.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Severus retire subrepticement la baguette de la main d'Hermione pour la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Elle se sent démunie. Il oblige son esclave à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Avec sa propre baguette, il trace de gracieuses arabesques aériennes et elle se retrouve instantanément habillée, les pieds y compris.

\- Nous rentrons à la maison", déclare-t-il simplement, en plantant les onyx dans les ambres. Ses senteurs familières assaillent ses narines qui palpitent. Son bras d'acier lui encercle la taille et la presse contre un corps dur.

 _A la maison ? Quelle maison ? La sienne mais pas certainement pas la mienne, jamais ! Il n'en est pas question !_

Mais déjà ils disparaissent.

La Médicomage est perplexe. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi Hermione comme esclave ? Quand cette dernière a repris connaissance, elle est certaine : elle a surpris une émotion, fugitive certes, mais qui est passée sur les traits austères, semblable à celle du soulagement. Est-il attaché à la jeune femme plus qu'il ne devrait ? Serait-elle le point faible du Mangemort ?

Voilà un point qui sera certainement utile à la Résistance...

.

.

*On ignore la composition de la baguette de Severus, donc je l'imagine presque identique à celle d'Hermione, du moins en ce qui concerne le bois de la tige...

.

 _Un p'tit com pour me faire sauter au plafond ?_


	18. Chapter Souvenir - Reflets de Désir

**Notes** : comme toujours, je suis tellement heureuse en lisant vos reviews, vous êtes incroyables !

Merci aux personnes qui suivent et/ou mettent cette fiction dans leurs favoris...

Bienvenue à Ludmila et Lundwig :)

Pomfresh fait partie de la Résistance. Severus découvrira-t-il ce que lui cache Hermione ?

 **Avertissement** : lemon en fin de chapitre

.

 **Chapitre XVIII - Souvenir - Reflets de Désir**

.

 **Un homme de courage ne fait point périr ses ennemis par de secrètes ruses, il sait les attaquer de front** , _Fragments_ , Euripide

 **La sensualité est un désir effréné qui tue l'âme, et non l'amour** , _Sonnets II A Vittoria Colonna_ , Michel-Ange  
.

 _Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Severus retire la baguette de la main d'Hermione pour la glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa cape. Il oblige son esclave à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Avec sa propre baguette, il trace de gracieuses arabesques aériennes et elle se retrouve instantanément habillée, les pieds y compris. Il l'enserre entre ses bras._

 _"Nous rentrons à la maison", déclare-t-il simplement, en plantant les onyx dans les ambres. Ses senteurs familières assaillent ses narines qui palpitent._

 _A la maison ? Quelle maison ? La sienne mais certainement pas la mienne, jamais ! Il n'en est pas question !_

 _Mais déjà ils disparaissent._

 _La Médicomage est perplexe. Pourquoi a-t-il choisi Hermione comme esclave ? Quand cette dernière a repris connaissance, elle est certaine : elle a surpris une émotion, fugitive certes, mais qui est passée sur les traits austères, semblable à celle du soulagement. Est-il attaché à la jeune femme plus qu'il ne devrait ? Serait-elle le point faible du Mangemort ?_

 _Voilà un point qui sera certainement utile à la Résistance..._

.

Un souvenir très précis affleure à sa mémoire.

 _Poudlard - Nuit du 17 juin 1996_

.

Le Trio d'Or, accompagné de Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood et Londubat vient de s'opposer aux Mangemorts dans le Département des Mystères. Tous sont tombés dans le piège tendu par Voldemort qui a réussi à faire croire à Harry qu'il détenait Sirius. Durant les affrontements, la jeune fille a reçu un Sortilège lancé par Dolohov.

Amenée par ses amis, Miss Granger repose sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Son visage est marqué par la souffrance. Une vilaine plaie sombre barre son torse et descend jusqu'au nombril. Un liquide foncé, presque noirâtre s'en échappe. Agitée par une forte fièvre, elle délire, prononce des mots sans suite, s'agite, le corps en sueur. Elle est sans conteste victime d'un Sortilège de Magie Noire, et toutes les potions que Pomfresh lui a administrées sont incapables de soulager l'étudiante qui se tord de douleur.

La Médicomage se sent perdue devant la Malédiction qui a frappé l'adolescente. Elle est peu versée dans les Arts Sombres. Elle espère que sa patiente, si jeune et si brillante ne mourra pas mais... comment aller contre le Destin ?

Dumbledore est présent. Epuisé après sa lutte contre Voldemort, il ausculte Hermione mais reconnaît lui aussi être désarmé devant la blessure purulente, d'où s'écoule un sang devenu impur.

"Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire à l'heure actuelle Poppy, mon énergie magique est à son taux le plus bas, et il ne faut pas attendre pour la soigner, sinon les dégâts seront irréversibles. Même les Guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste seraient impuissants, du moins dans l'immédiat, car nous avons affaire à une Malédiction inconnue, observe-t-il, le visage pensif.

Par contre, je pense que Severus pourrait être capable de faire quelque chose... avoue-t-il d'une voix lasse. Il possède une vaste connaissance sur les Arts Sombres plus qu'aucun autre sorcier - hormis Voldemort - et est donc le seul à même de s'occuper de ce cas particulier.

Hélas, on ne peut l'appeler immédiatement. Il faut attendre qu'il revienne d'une réunion avec Voldemort. Ce dernier doit être dans une grande fureur suite à la débâcle qui a eu lieu au Ministère. Je ne puis envoyer mon Patronus, nous allons devoir patienter... Je lui ai laissé un message codé dans son donjon afin qu'il nous retrouve ici, explique-t-il.

Mais en attendant son retour Poppy, tu dois jeter un Sort de Stase afin d'empêcher la propagation du mal," suggère-t-il.

L'interpellée hoche la tête. Elle prononce un incantation tout en soulevant sa baguette qui diffuse aussitôt des volutes argentées. Elles enveloppent le corps d'Hermione et forment comme une bulle protectrice. Les convulsions cessent, elle est à présent immobile, comme figée. La Médicomage supplie Merlin de permettre que Severus revienne sain et sauf et qu'il soit en mesure de sauver la jeune fille.

Le regard de Dumbledore est approbateur, Poppy a effectué un excellent travail. Il transfigure une chaise en fauteuil et s'y installe. Moins de cinq minutes s'écoulent avant qu'il ne bascule dans un sommeil profond. Il est réveillé deux heures plus tard par une légère secousse sur son épaule.

"Albus, Severus est arrivé, le prévient la Médicomage.

Le vieux sorcier secoue sa tête. Ses paupières s'ouvrent sur des yeux bleus d'ordinaire vifs mais qui montrent un certain accablement. Poppy lui tend un verre d'eau additionné de Potion Revigorante qu'il boit avec plaisir. Devant lui se dresse la silhouette imposante du Maître des Potions.

\- Albus, vous vouliez me voir ? Vous désirez sans doute connaître la teneur de la réunion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? s'enquiert Severus. Que des sorciers confirmés soient tenus en échec par une poignée d'adolescents a grandement déplu au Seigneur des Ténèbres, poursuit-il. Il est... fou de rage. La Prophétie lui a échappé et il ne peut l'admettre. Tous les Mangemorts présents au Ministère ont été interceptés par les Aurors, hormis Bellatrix. N'étant pas présent, j'ai échappé au châtiment collectif. Il ignore également que c'est moi qui ai prévenu l'Ordre...

\- C'est heureux, Merlin seul sait ce qu'il serait advenu de toi... murmure Albus avec au fond de sa voix de l'inquiétude, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le regard qu'ils échangent est éloquent.

\- Je te remercie de ces précisions mon jeune ami, mais nous discuterons de la réunion plus tard rétorque le Directeur se félicitant que le jeune sorcier n'ait pas été pris pour cible par Tom Jédusor. Pour le moment nous avons besoin de toi pour un problème autrement grave, ajoute-t-il sur un ton plus sérieux. Miss Granger a été maudite par Dolohov dans le Département des Mystères. Et je crains que tu ne sois le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle.

\- Miss Granger ? demande-t-il en accusant le coup. Une ride plisse son front. Quels en sont les symptômes ? s'informe-t-il, cette fois sur un ton doctoral. Ses yeux sont attirés par le rideau blanc qui entoure l'un des lits.

\- Une vilaine blessure traverse le torse ainsi que l'abdomen de Miss Granger. Un sang visqueux et noir s'en échappe. Elle est fiévreuse et souffre beaucoup. Je lui ai seulement fait ingurgiter une Potion Antidouleur en attendant d'être plus informée, intervient Poppy.

\- Je pense connaître ce Sortilège maléfique, déclare le sorcier en sortant sa baguette. Antonin n'a cessé depuis des années de se vanter auprès de tous d'un Sort Noir transmis par la lignée de sa famille. Aussi m'y suis-je intéressé et ai trouvé le contre-sort. J'ai également élaboré une Potion Cicatrisante qui élimine toute marque. J'espère qu'il s'agit bien de la même Malédiction, s'alarme-t-il brusquement.

\- Viens, répond le Directeur en se dirigeant vers le lit où git la jeune fille. Il te faut ausculter Miss Granger. J'espère que tu pourras lui apporter ton secours...

Poppy écarte le rideau de protection. Dumbledore reste légèrement en retrait préférant se contenter du rôle d'observateur. Il a confiance en Severus. Avec sa baguette, ce dernier libère le corps du Sort de Stase. Hermione grimace aussitôt sous la douleur et ses tourment reprennent de plus belle.

\- Miss Granger, le professeur Rogue est là pour vous aider. Il doit vous examiner," explique posément la Médicomage dans une tentative pour l'apaiser.

La jeune fille s'interrompt quelques secondes. Des mains fraîches lui ôtent sa chemise d'hôpital, la touchent. Elles parcourent son visage, son torse, son ventre, effleurent la plaie. Elle se sent en sécurité. Pourquoi cette souffrance ne cesse-t-elle pas ?

Les gestes de Severus sont précis. Il explique :

"C'est bien la Malédiction _Ater Sanguis_ créée par les Dolohov. Elle modifie la composition du sang. Il devient noir, et lorsque toutes les cellules sanguines sont infectées, la personne meurt, privée d'oxygène. Heureusement que tu n'as pas réussi à refermer la blessure Poppy, sinon tu la condamnais de façon certaine. Il faut en premier lieu lancer le contre-sort, éliminer le sang contaminé, lui administrer de la Potion Régénératrice et pour terminer la Potion Cicatrisante.

\- J'ai préféré attendre qu'un sorcier expert en ce domaine donne ses conclusions", répond Poppy, soulagée de ne pas avoir permis la propagation du mal.

Severus sait qu'il doit agir vite s'il veut sauver Miss Granger. Il passe sa baguette sur le torse et l'abdomen, en psalmodiant des incantations latines, sous les regards intrigués de ses collègues.

Hermione a l'impression de sombrer dans une obscurité qui cherche à l'engloutir toute entière. Son corps brûle. Non, il est glacé. Elle ne sait plus. Elle doit échapper à cette nébuleuse étouffante. Mais elle se sent si faible ! Cette douleur est intolérable. Pourtant, une voix perce ce brouillard opaque. Une voix familière, soyeuse mais intense, basse et dominante qui chasse peu à peu la noirceur. Elle sait qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, elle le sent. Lentement, la douleur reflue. La clarté reprend peu à peu ses droits.

Dans un moment de lucidité, Hermione pose sa main sur le poignet de Rogue pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Il sursaute. Il est peu habitué à ce qu'on le touche. Son premier réflexe est de retirer son bras. Il marque une hésitation et le laisse. La main de la jeune fille semble si délicate et si blanche, diaphane, sur la robe noire du sorcier.

Elle ouvre les yeux.

Ses prunelles ambrées et fiévreuses le fixent intensément. Elle a besoin de savoir.

"Professeur, je vais mourir ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix douce, le souffle court.

Les yeux de l'homme se troublent brièvement puis retrouvent leur impassibilité coutumière.

\- Non Miss Granger. Je vous promets que vous vous en sortirez. Le pire est passé. J'ai réussi à endiguer la propagation de la Malédiction et à extirper presque tout le sang contaminé affirme-t-il.

\- Vais-je garder une balafre ? demande-t-elle anxieusement en regardant la plaie à présent rougeâtre.

\- Non, rassurez-vous. J'ai élaboré un onguent cicatrisant qui la fera disparaître. Je viendrai vous examiner tous les jours. Surtout, buvez bien les potions que Madame Pomfresh vous donnera, et lorsque vous sortirez de l'infirmerie, il vous faudra poursuivre votre traitement, et ne pas oublier de passer de la pommade deux fois par jour, matin et soir.

\- Oh, merci Professeur. Je vous remercie. Elle s'agite et ajoute précipitamment : pardonnez-moi. Nous aurions dû vous écouter. Vous aviez raison... Quelques larmes brouillent sa vue. Nous n'aurions jamais dû y aller... Harry croyait que Sirius était...

\- Calmez-vous Miss Granger, tout va bien, vos amis sont hors de danger, la coupe le sorcier en se dégageant doucement de son emprise. Vous devez vous reposer pour espérer vous rétablir rapidement.

\- Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Jamais..." lui jure-t-elle en retombant lourdement sur le matelas, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Severus l'observe quelques secondes, puis se tourne vers Dumbledore et Pomfresh, affichant un visage indéchiffrable sous leur regard pénétrant. Dobby revient avec les flacons qui lui ont été demandés. Poppy fait boire à Hermione une potion et lui applique un onguent sur la peau. Cette dernière ressent d'abord une sensation de fraîcheur. Ensuite cela chauffe doucement, c'est presque agréable. Elle dérive lentement vers le sommeil.

 _Il nous a sauvés. C'est lui qui a prévenu l'Ordre. Et il m'a sauvée..._

Elle discerne de moins en moins les voix qui discutent non loin. Jusqu'à l'oubli opportun mais temporaire.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Ils sont de retour au Manoir. Toujours ce maudit vertige qui oblige Hermione à s'accrocher aux épaules de Rogue. _A la maison_ a-t-il dit. Mais c'est faux. Il n'a pas le droit de dire ça. Elle chasse résolument ces pensées. Elle ferme brièvement les yeux, prend une inspiration et les rouvre. Elle doit savoir.

"Vous allez me remettre le collier ? demande-t-elle avec une nette appréhension dans la voix.

Il marque une légère hésitation, étudiant ses traits avec attention. Elle attend son verdict.

\- Finalement non, du moins tant que tu restes dans le Manoir..." répond-il enfin, un vague sourire aux lèvres.

Elle n'a pas le temps de savourer cette victoire qu'il ajoute :

Il va falloir te montrer digne de... ma confiance... susurre-t-il de sa voix de velours.

L'allusion est à peine voilée.

\- C'est que... je suis fatiguée... Maître, affirme-t-elle d'une petite voix en cherchant à s'écarter.

C'est l'évidence même : son visage reflète une lassitude qui n'est pas contrefaite. L'un des doigts du sorcier relève la mèche rebelle qui s'obstine à retomber sur son corsage, et la place derrière son oreille délicate.

\- Nous allons prendre un bain ensemble, cela te délassera..." annonce-t-il tranquillement de sa voix soyeuse. La jeune femme n'est pas dupe. Elle a parfaitement saisi l'allusion grivoise. Mais elle n'est pas de taille à lutter contre les désirs du sorcier. Elle laisse échapper un soupir défaitiste.

Un sourire équivoque se dévoile sur les lèvres fines de Severus.

"Gandral ! appelle-t-il subitement, surprenant Hermione qui sursaute.

L'elfe apparaît presque aussitôt.

\- Bonjour Maître, bonjour Mademoiselle.

\- Prépare-nous un bain relaxant dans la baignoire-piscine, ordonne-t-il sur un ton ferme.

\- Bien Maître, acquiesce Gandral qui disparait peu après.

Le sorcier entraîne Hermione à l'intérieur du Manoir, parcourant les nombreux couloirs. Arrivés à destination, Severus ouvre la porte. L'elfe a effectué un excellent travail. Ils sont immédiatement assaillis par les vapeurs chaudes et parfumées de l'eau qui emplit la baignoire gigantesque.

Cela rappelle quelques souvenirs qui ne sont guère agréables à Hermione. Des dizaines de bougies enchantées éclairent la pièce, formant des lumières mouvantes qui se reflètent dans l'eau et l'immense miroir. Severus les déshabille magiquement. Sans lâcher sa main, ils descendent dans la mini-piscine. L'eau chaude frappe leur peau, les encercle dans une moiteur agréable.

Le sorcier s'assied sur une marche et l'oblige à reposer sur ses genoux, de profil. Il ne permettra pas qu'elle détourne ses yeux.

"Et si tu me racontais ton petit secret, maintenant ? roucoule-t-il tout près de son oreille, le ton menaçant.

\- Un... secret ? bredouille-t-elle. Je ne... comprends pas...

\- Allons Hermione, crois-tu que je n'ai pas ressenti tes émotions quand nous étions sur la colline ? _Toutes_ tes émotions : les négatives comme les _positives_ , ce qui est surprenant étant donné ce que tu as découvert...

Il la sent se raidir entre ses bras. Son cœur se glace. Oh, maudite liaison elfique ! Peut-elle lui mentir ? Non, bien sûr que non mais... que dire qui puisse passer pour la vérité ? Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête.

\- Je me suis évanouie... j'ignore ce que vous voulez savoir... répond-elle en cherchant à le convaincre.

\- Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là... Ne me fais pas attendre, tu sais de quoi je suis capable... insiste-t-il avec une douceur inquiétante, en tirant ses cheveux, l'obligeant à basculer sa tête en arrière et à croiser son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas..."

Les pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. Que peut-elle inventer ? _Une idée, pitié, une idée..._

Sa colère est tangible.

Et soudain, elle hurle presque sa réponse :

"Pattenrond ! C'est Pattenrond !

Les sourcils noirs se froncent. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Le prend-elle pour un imbécile ? Il tire brutalement sur ses cheveux, et la douleur est telle que ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes.

Mon chat... c'est mon chat, enfin, un demi-fléreur, réussit-elle à articuler. Je l'ai acheté en troisième année à la Ménagerie Magique sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Les obsidiennes sont franchement soupçonneuses. Hostiles. Froides.

Je l'ai vu. Là-bas, au milieu des corps... insiste-t-elle.

\- Comment as-tu pu le voir ? demande-t-il avec un fort accent incrédule.

\- C'est parce qu'il est... orange. Je l'ai vu passer, je suis sûre que c'était lui ! Oh mon Dieu, il est vivant ! s'exclame-t-elle en priant Merlin pour qu'il la croie.

Elle le regarde et attend son verdict.

\- Un chat, vraiment ? ricane-t-il. Tu as vu un chat ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

Elle hoche la tête verticalement.

\- Oui. Mon chat. Il est vivant. Je... je croyais qu'il était mort..." confie-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il passe un doigt le long de sa joue, lentement. Très lentement. Elle peut sentir son ongle tracer un chemin sur sa peau, mais pas jusqu'au sang. Le message est clair. _Ne me mens pas sinon..._ Elle ne détourne pas son regard. Il hoche la tête.

 _Je sais comment obtenir la vérité, là-bas, à Poudlard._

Comme s'il était soudainement fatigué de la conversation, il la laisse glisser afin qu'elle se retrouve prisonnière entre ses jambes, son dos collé à son torse puissant.

Il retourne son visage et se penche pour l'embrasser. Il se complaît dans cette sensation de la douceur de ses lèvres contrastant avec la peur qu'il ressent chez elle. Il y a quelque chose de satisfaisant à voir les marques laissées sur sa peau, le témoignage de leur passion qu'elle est obligée d'emporter avec elle.

Il se saisit d'une éponge et la lave consciencieusement, n'omettant aucune parcelle de sa peau, indifférent à sa honte. Hermione sent sa pudeur bafouée, mais elle est persuadée qu'il s'en amuse. Il fait glisser l'éponge avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il s'amuse à faire couler l'eau savonneuse sur le moindre de ses monts, de ses creux. Sa peau est si douce, si souple, si satinée...

Aucune autre femme ne peut rivaliser. Il sait qu'elle est agacée par ses attouchements. Il poursuit donc son lavage. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Est-ce qu'elle va se rebeller ou faire profil bas ?

La jeune femme contient son irritation croissante. Elle inspire lentement. Plusieurs fois. _Voilà, c'est mieux... beaucoup mieux. Je suis capable de le supporter._

Il lave ensuite presque amoureusement ses cheveux, se délectant de faire mousser le shampoing à la rose qu'il a spécialement élaboré pour elle.

Quand il a terminé, Hermione ne peut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Il se lave à son tour pendant qu'elle rince son corps et sa chevelure. Elle commence à sortir de la baignoire lorsque sa main saisit son poignet. Il l'attire à nouveau contre son corps. La même position que précédemment. Contre lui. Face à la glace.

Elle est sèche. Subitement. Elle touche ses cheveux. Eux aussi. Sort Informulé, bien sûr... Il ne veut pas qu'elle prenne froid.

 _Quelle sollicitude !_ ironise-t-elle.

"Je veux que tu te regardes dans le miroir, exige-t-il sur un ton définitif en caressant du bout de ses doigts ses épaules.

Elle le regarde, l'air hagard.

\- Mais je ne... comprends pas... balbutie-t-elle en plissant ses yeux. Non, s'il vous plaît, Maître...

\- Hermione, gronde-t-il doucement, en faisant rouler lentement les tétons entre son pouce et son index. Il les sent aussitôt durcir et s'allonger sous ses doigts agiles. Je veux que tu ne perdes rien de nos ébats. Je veux que tu assistes visuellement à l'orgasme que je vais te donner. Je veux que tu voies ton corps et ton visage quand tu vas jouir...

Elle tourne son visage et ses yeux rencontrent leur reflet troublé dans la glace. La buée disparaît. La magie. Encore une fois. La laissera-t-il utiliser sa baguette comme le lui a recommandé Pomfresh ? La récupérer est une priorité.

Elle doit obéir.

Son corps est à présent clairement visible dans sa glorieuse nudité. Seules ses longues boucles brunes cachent de-ci de-là son corps. Par opposition, celui de Rogue est presque intégralement masqué par le sien. Sauf ses épaules, son visage, ses yeux sombres et ses mains, longues et fines posées sur elle.

L'on dirait une sirène prisonnière d'un pirate sanguinaire : ils sont si différents ! Même la blancheur de leur peau est contrastée.

Elle tressaille. _Cette nudité c'est..._ _c'est tellement... indécent._ Elle tente de détourner son regard mais un pincement léger sur un téton lui fait comprendre que cette échappatoire ne lui est pas autorisée. Elle se résigne. Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement. Pour le moment. Un jour, peut-être...

Elle voit tout.

Sa bouche qui s'abaisse et dépose de petits baisers, aussi légers que les ailes d'un papillon, là, dans cet endroit si sensible, entre la nuque et son épaule... Il s'en souvient. _Pourquoi cela me fait-il autant d'effet ?_ Elle frémit sous ses caresses et il savoure son triomphe.

Sa main droite qui s'aventure vers son sexe. Elle retient son souffle. Maintenant qu'il lui a imposé d'être rasée _là_ , son Mont de Vénus est parfaitement lisse. Elle a la sensation que son sexe lui est plus facilement accessible. Il est devenu tellement plus sensible au toucher. A _son_ toucher.

Avec ses doigts, il écarte les lèvres de son sexe, sans cesser de la regarder. Un sourire lent s'étale sur son visage. Elle est belle, même là. Ses fines lèvres gonflées sont rouges du besoin, revêtues de son propre jus. Son clitoris se tient fièrement debout au-dessus de son entrée, lui aussi gorgé de désir.

Il appuie doucement sur son bourgeon de plaisir, observant la façon dont ses muscles réagissent très légèrement, comme si elle essayait encore de les contrôler. Un gémissement retentit tout près, et Severus lève alors les yeux vers son reflet.

Il la contemple avec une certaine jubilation. Le désir est clairement écrit sur son visage. Des taches d'or dansent sur ses yeux, complétant les lumières des bougies disposées autour d'eux. Et au lieu de noyer l'ambre qu'ils paillettent, ces taches lumineuses le mettent encore plus en valeur. _Par Salazar, elle est superbe !_

Ce feu dans ses yeux, c'est lui qui l'a provoqué, lui seul... Aucun autre homme ne posera ses mains dégoûtantes sur elle. Jamais. Elle _lui_ appartient.

Il insère doucement son doigt dans son conduit étroit, humide et ardent. Elle frissonne. Ses seins deviennent plus durs. Ils se dressent fièrement. Par sa cambrure, ils poussent en avant. Avec sa main gauche, il cajole le mamelon toujours aussi réceptif à la moindre de ses caresses. Son autre doigt s'agite dans le conduit humide tandis que le pouce masse le clitoris dans un mouvement circulaire.

Il grogne profondément dans sa gorge tout en serrant les dents. Sa verge turgescente est dure et il meurt d'envie de s'enfoncer dans son fourreau brûlant, de se perdre en elle mais il veut qu'elle jouisse d'abord avec ses mains. Qu'elle n'en perde rien.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que tu m'offres une petite variation vocale", exige-t-il de sa voix profonde, cette voix capable de la liquéfier. Ce timbre aphrodisiaque qui provoque un flux subit de ses jus.

Il roucoule dans son oreille. Ses lèvres errent partout sur sa peau. Il accélère ses caresses. Il voit sa cyprine luisante. Il sent son humidité sur son doigt. Il hume son odeur.

Hermione aussi. Elle ne devrait pas. Pas avec lui, et pourtant elle aime ce qu'elle ressent. Elle aime leur reflet. Leurs deux corps luisent. Ses yeux brillent. Ses mains posées sur elle qui la touchent. C'est érotique et cela l'excite. Follement.

Les doigts du sorcier taquinent simultanément son téton et son clitoris. Sa bouche mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Elle soupire. Elle se contorsionne sous les savantes caresses, griffant malgré elle les bras du sorcier qu'elle agrippe. Elle amorce inconsciemment un mouvement lascif vieux comme le monde, avec son délicieux postérieur qui frotte le phallus engorgé. Cette danse lente ravive leur excitation.

"Jouis pour moi... Tu y es presque. Je le sens... susurre-t-il avec sensualité. Donne-moi... tout..."

Sa respiration s'accélère. Son cœur bat plus vite. Ses narines palpitent. Ses halètements s'intensifient. Les frottements s'amplifient.

Et c'est le coup de grâce quand sa voix de velours prononce son prénom, _Hermione_.

Il y a un cri au milieu d'une explosion de plaisir fulgurante qui parcourt tout son corps, et de petites lumières blanches éclatent dans ses yeux. Des vagues de plaisir emportent sa raison. Elle gémit et se tord sur le doigt de Severus qui ressent les contractions vaginales tout autour de lui. Il imagine son sexe à sa place et un désir violent l'envahit. Eclaboussé par sa cyprine, il ressort son index et goûte ce nectar des Dieux.

"Mmmmmmh... Voilà Hermione... c'est bien..." chuchote-t-il avec une satisfaction béate.

Le corps languissant d'Hermione continue de trembler alors que les répliques l'entraînent dans un royaume orgasmique.

Sa tête retombe lourdement.

 _Game over._

Le sorcier soulève la jeune fille pour assouvir son désir exacerbé lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'elle est inanimée. D'abord inquiet, il soulève une paupière mais sa pupille se contracte. L'épuisement et la jouissance ont eu raison d'elle : elle dort.

Un léger sourire éclaire les traits austères du sorcier. Ses lèvres brossent doucement la bouche entrouverte qui laisse passer son souffle régulier. Elle mérite une bonne nuit de repos.

Par contre, Magdalena va recevoir une visite inopinée...

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione est assise sur la jambe de Rogue. C'est la fin du déjeuner. Il a encore son index enrobé de crème dans sa bouche quand ils entendent frapper à la porte. Une lueur d'agacement passe dans les yeux charbon. Il retire son doigt à contrecœur de la cavité brûlante. Il sait que c'est Gandral.

"Entre ! ordonne-t-il sur un ton impatient.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la créature aux longues oreilles.

\- Maître, vous avez reçu un message, annonce l'elfe en tendant un petit plateau en argent sur lequel une enveloppe est posée.

\- Merci Gandral. Tu peux le poser sur la table et te retirer, je n'ai pas besoin de tes services.

L'elfe s'exécute et se retire. Severus a reconnu le cachet de cire : c'est le blason des Malfoy. Il tend le bras et s'empare de l'enveloppe dont il brise le sceau d'un simple claquement de doigts.

Hermione sent un raidissement dans le corps du sorcier pendant qu'il lit le message. Elle hésite à regarder par-dessus son épaule mais se retient. Il grommelle tout bas.

"Il y a un problème, Maître ?" s'enquiert-elle, peu habituée à le voir perdre sa contenance.

Il lui semble lire comme une inquiétude au fond des onyx. Non, la froideur est déjà de retour, son regard inexpressif. Pourtant, elle aurait pu jurer...

.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour me faire sauter au plafond ?_


	19. Chapter Se Dépouiller Totalement

**Notes** : tout plein de remerciements aux lecteurs de cette fiction, vos reviews font chaud au cœur ;)

Remerciements à tous ceux qui ont commenté une ou plusieurs fois, en espérant n'avoir oublié personne : _Aësalys, Alexandra48, Alienor, A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo, Andree16, ange, Angie-Corleone, Annie, Arbre de Vie, A. Silarom, Bellasidious, Berenice, Black Banshee, Blandine, Cassandre, Cerise, CherrylWillow, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, Chou, chouetteensucre, Clem, Cline, Cocoo, cutelittleshit, Darkklinne, Drennae, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, elhy, Elodie, espe29, , Guest, HermyBella, IsabellaBlackPotter, jeanneo patronum, Jessyka, Jinks, Kimisukiro, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Lia-Mei-Soma, Lilie, Lilieve, Lizzyie, Lorelei, Loulou0999, Ludivine Dray, Ludmilla, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Lundwig, Magiquement, mamy83, manon, Margaux, Marine, Marshkasna, MaryJanee, MarynSnp, Mary12, Mathilde, McCallsister, melimelo26, Melusine, mmcalmar, Morceau de Pain, Morgan, Mrs. Gold, MymiePL, NekoSaria, Nekozuni, nonowX3, Noumea, Novashiro, Oroszlan, Othilie, Pandora-Love69, Petunia, Pimprenelle, Plume pourpre, PtiteBelge312, RaineAisling, Serpenta, Severus Prince, sevimone, sev9hermi, stnijoma, Supernanny, Syana Argentia, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, uneenviedecrire, un lecteur, WendySnape, WessemAssbai, WitchSpirit, yushisan, Zeugma412..._

Bienvenue à _A. Silarom_ :) (si vous ouvrez un compte je pourrai répondre à vos commentaires si sympathiques...)

Severus vient de recevoir un courrier de Lucius... Que va-t-il encore exiger d'elle ?

 **Avertissement** : aucun (ou presque ^^)

.

 **Chapitre XIX - Se Dépouiller Totalement**

.

 **C'était à nouveau la valse des sourires. Etonnant comme parfois on prend des résolutions, on se dit que tout sera ainsi dorénavant, et il suffit d'un mouvement infime des lèvres pour casser l'assurance d'une certitude qui paraissait éternelle** _, Nos Séparations_ , David Foenkinos

 **C'est un genre de force mais passionnée, et qui vise à briser la résistance par la terreur** , _Définitions de la violence,_ Alain

.

 _Hermione est assise sur la jambe de Rogue. C'est la fin du déjeuner. Il a encore son index enrobé de crème dans sa bouche quand ils entendent frapper à la porte. Une lueur d'agacement passe dans les yeux charbon. Il retire son doigt à contrecœur de la cavité brûlante. Il sait que c'est Gandral._

 _"Entre ! ordonne-t-il sur un ton impatient._

 _La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître la créature aux longues oreilles._

 _\- Maître, vous avez reçu un message, annonce l'elfe en tendant un petit plateau en argent sur lequel une enveloppe est posée._

 _\- Merci Gandral. Tu peux le poser sur la table et te retirer, je n'ai pas besoin de tes services._

 _L'elfe s'exécute et se retire. Severus a reconnu le cachet de cire : c'est le blason des Malfoy. Il tend le bras et s'empare de l'enveloppe dont il brise le sceau d'un simple claquement de doigts._

 _Hermione sent un raidissement dans le corps du sorcier pendant qu'il lit le message. Il grommelle tout bas._

 _"Il y a un problème, Maître ?" s'enquiert-elle, peu habituée à le voir perdre sa contenance._

 _Il lui semble lire comme une inquiétude au fond des onyx. Non, la froideur est déjà de retour, son regard inexpressif. Pourtant, elle aurait pu jurer..._

.

\- Non. Nous sommes invités après-demain à un bal chez les Malfoy, explique-t-il sur un ton posé, coupant court à ses réflexions. C'est une réception privée, ajoute-t-il en devinant son émoi. Rien de formel : le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'y participera pas."

 _Il est fatigué, affaibli. Sa santé décline. Hormis Nagini, tous ses Horcruxes sont détruits._

Les soirées chez Lucius sont toujours très élaborées, orchestrées de main de maître. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Que ce soit la décoration, fort luxueuse, les mets raffinés, les tenues vestimentaires, les jardins, tout est somptueux. Aucun sorcier n'a jamais réussi à rivaliser avec lui. Bien que le repas s'apparente plus à un lunch, il n'a rien à envier à celui dispensé par un monarque du dix-huitième siècle.

Là où le bât blesse c'est que ses soirées se terminent souvent en échange de partenaire, et il n'est pas rare que la personne au bras de laquelle on arrive, ne soit pas celle que l'on retrouve dans son lit au petit matin... Aussi sont-elles très prisées par la plupart de leurs connaissances, ravies de goûter à d'autres chairs. Evidemment, Lucrèce sera présente. Un rictus désabusé déforme sa bouche.

Bien que Narcissa ne se soit jamais prêtée à ces échanges, elle accepte toutefois que son mari fasse, en quelques occasions, une entorse à leur union.

Une vive inquiétude s'empare d'Hermione. Elle ne se souvient que trop bien de la réception donnée par Rogue et des incidents qui s'y sont déroulés et... le Manoir Malfoy ne fait guère partie des souvenirs à chérir. Une sourde angoisse la tenaille quand sa mémoire évoque la torture qu'elle y a subie entre les mains de Bellatrix.

\- Suis-je obligée d'y assister, Maître ? demande-t-elle en espérant une réponse négative. Mais au fond d'elle elle sait que sa prière est vaine.

Quelques secondes silencieuses. Il réfléchit. Il sait qu'elle redoute de se retrouver chez Lucius, sa peur est palpable. Mais il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible.

\- Oui, tu es mon esclave-trophée. Tu dois m'accompagner lorsque je suis invité, quand je me montre en public, explique-t-il en pianotant légèrement sur le dos de sa main avec le bout de ses doigts.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas prendre Magdalena ? Je suis sûre qu'elle en serait enchantée Maître, répond-elle sans pouvoir contenir un accent effronté dans sa voix.

Sa réaction est instantanée. Son visage se ferme. Son ton est tellement froid qu'elle a l'impression qu'il pénètre jusqu'à ses os.

\- Je n'aime pas le ton que tu emploies, esclave. Peut-être suis-je trop indulgent avec toi ? Souhaites-tu faire un tour dans la Chambre des Tortures ? Le Sarcophage te manque-t-il déjà ? lui susurre-t-il sur un ton trop doucereux en déposant de minuscules baisers effrayants sur le bout de chacun de ses doigts.

\- Non, Maître. Mais vous ne pouvez me reprocher de ne pas être très friande de vos amis Mangemorts... répond-elle en essayant de ne pas éprouver de plaisir à la sensation de sa bouche humide sur sa peau. Mais comment lutter contre ce désir qui l'étreint à la moindre de ses caresses ? Est-elle déjà sous son emprise totale ?

Il remonte vers son cou. Une morsure soudaine, comme la piqûre d'un serpent. Elle sursaute en grimaçant.

\- Touché... murmure-t-il, en donnant de petits coups de langue râpeux pour apaiser sa douleur. Mais n'abuse pas de mon humeur magnanime.

Il se redresse. Elle peut respirer plus librement.

\- J'ai des affaires à régler, mais je préfère que tu restes ici, annonce-t-il subitement.

\- Bien Maître, répond-elle en dissimulant de son mieux le soulagement qui l'envahit.

Enhardie par l'absence de venin dans sa voix, elle se hasarde :

Puis-je profiter de la bibliothèque, Maître ?

\- Oui, approuve-t-il. Fais-en bon usage...

Il la contemple quelques secondes, le regard insondable. Il se lève, elle est obligée d'en faire de même. Il lui jette un dernier regard avant de disparaître. Elle réussit à capter ce coup d'œil qu'il lui a lancé, celui qui annonce qu'il n'en a pas terminé avec elle...

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Il est de retour une heure et demie plus tard. Hermione est plongée dans sa lecture, un Traité sur _Les Contresorts_ de Barberuck. Enfoncée dans le fauteuil de cuir, elle est assise sur ses genoux repliés. Elle enroule machinalement une boucle de ses cheveux autour de son index. Elle ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Sa voix la fait sursauter.

"Sers-moi un Whisky, esclave."

Elle reste interdite un instant, encore perdue dans un monde imaginaire. Elle se reprend rapidement et obtempère, emplie de méfiance. C'est le ton qu'il emploie quand il veut la soumettre à l'une de ses expériences perverses pour vérifier les progrès de sa formation.

Elle pose le livre sur le guéridon et se dirige vers le meuble-bar en dissimulant de son mieux son appréhension. Elle le sert généreusement. Elle connaît ses goûts ; il ne boit que des alcools de qualité. Elle se retourne et lui tend le verre, faisant de son mieux pour éviter que leurs doigts ne se touchent. Elle remarque quelques griffures sur ses mains, l'une sur son menton. Un poids l'oppresse soudain. Une maîtresse un peu trop zélée ? Le viol d'une résistante ? _Non, elles sont trop fines._

"Déshabille-toi", lui enjoint-il soudainement, en s'installant à son tour avec une complaisance calculée dans le fauteuil.

Elle se raidit. Une terreur irraisonnée étreint son ventre.

De quelle manière peut-il encore l'avilir plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait ? Non, bien entendu, il doit exister encore d'autres moyens, et son corps se tend un peu avec l'apparition de ses inquiétudes croissantes. Elle sent son regard pénétrant posé sur elle. Elle tente de donner aux traits de son visage l'expression de la personne qui est seulement timide. Elle ne veut pas lui permettre la victoire de voir ses inconforts.

Mais son hésitation n'est guère appréciée du sorcier.

"Tu dois obéir à la moindre de mes commandes instantanément et sans rechigner, observe-t-il tranquillement. As-tu oublié les Règles ? Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de te... châtier."

Elle frémit. _Voilà. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Trouver une excuse pour la punir._

Le regard de Severus parcourt ses traits à la recherche des signes de sa vulnérabilité qu'elle tente de cacher de son mieux. Contrairement à son appréhension à elle, lui semble - comme à son habitude - détendu et tout à fait à l'aise. Tel un chat prenant plaisir à jouer avec la souris prisonnière entre ses griffes acérées, qu'il laisse échapper pour mieux la rattraper et s'en amuse de longues heures jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se débatte plus et accepte son sort.

"Cependant, je ne suis pas malveillant. Si tu me divertis assez bien, je peux me montrer plus clément avec ta punition", poursuit-il en lui offrant un regard taquin, comme pour exprimer la générosité de sa proposition.

Ses sourcils levés, un souffle court sort des lèvres d'Hermione. Elle n'a aucune foi dans sa générosité, mais elle est néanmoins résolue à jouer son jeu, ses cils clignotent dans la confusion.

"Mais si tu t'entêtes à résister, je crains de devoir recourir à une discipline... plus sévère", précise-t-il sur un ton désinvolte, sans la quitter des yeux.

Il adopte un regard de sympathie qui est presque convaincant, si ce n'était ce sourire carnassier qui ourle les lèvres du sorcier.

"Bien que j'aie horreur de prendre ces mesures, je n'hésiterai pas à les appliquer, sinon comment veux-tu apprendre l'erreur de tes actions ?"

La jeune femme remue inconfortablement. Même si elle n'a pas prévu de résister, elle n'est pas tout à fait convaincue qu'elle puisse contenir la plus viscérale de ses réactions : la pudeur.

\- Divertir, mais comment ?

\- Eh bien, explique-t-il d'une voix traînante, tu pourrais commencer par te débarrasser de tes vêtements."

Son sourire ressemble à une excuse, et il hausse les sourcils, en attendant qu'elle se lance. Hermione essaie de rester stable, malgré le martèlement de son cœur. Extérieurement, son expression aux yeux de biche n'a pas changé, ou si peu.

 _Jusqu'ici tout va bien. A peu près.  
_  
"Tu es une esclave obéissante, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquiert-il de sa voix veloutée.

\- Oui Maître, répond-elle d'une voix mécanique.

Si elle n'obéit pas, comment espérer qu'il lui permette de se servir de sa baguette ? Le souvenir de la tige entre ses doigts, des de la résonance des ondulations magiques sont encore vivaces. Dieu, cela vaut bien un strip-tease, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle sait qu'elle se trouve à proximité. Depuis qu'elle l'a eue entre les mains, elle peut sentir son rayonnement magique. Peut-être dans le tiroir de son bureau : quand elle s'en approche, elle ressent une énergie magique qui provoque des picotements sur son derme. Quand lui permettra-t-il de s'en servir ? Un léger bruit lui fait tourner la tête.

Il lève son verre dans sa direction, comme pour porter un toast, un sourire jouant encore sur ses lèvres.

\- Alors déshabille-toi. Lentement, insiste-t-il, sensuellement. Réjouis-moi, et ta punition sera moins sévère."

Qu'arrivera-t-il si elle ne se montre pas assez prompte ? Après tout, il a utilisé le mot _lentement_. Ses joues se réchauffent, mais il y a eu pire. Elle a couché avec lui des dizaines de fois. Elle doit donc considérer _que ce n'est pas_ trop humiliant à supporter, compte tenu de ce qu'elle a déjà enduré entre ses mains.

Elle peut sentir la cadence de son cœur dans sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle se déshabille devant lui, en donnant un peu plus de temps, sinon pour le plaisir de le faire que par les difficultés rencontrées. Elle commence par les chaussures. Après tout, ce n'est rien de bien important... Elle hausse une jambe et ôte sa ballerine. Elle fait de même avec la deuxième. Elle est pieds nus. Le sol est froid. Le tapis est à quelques centimètres mais elle n'ose se déplacer.

Il faut retirer autre chose. Mais quoi ? Elle se déhanche et passe une main puis l'autre sous la robe. L'attache se situe à l'avant. Après quelques torsions de ses membres sous le vêtement, elle réussit à retirer son soutien-gorge. Il rejoint les chaussures.

Un rire retentit devant son déshabillage peu conventionnel. Severus se penche en arrière, s'installant encore plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

"Continue, ordonne-t-il, amusé, et regarde-moi pendant que tu le fais", décrète-t-il de sa voix traînante.

Ses yeux se posent sur son visage avec une rapidité qui la surprend, même lui. Elle a compris l'intention derrière cette commande : il ne lui permet pas de se déshabiller et de le rendre plus facile. Elle doit voir pour qui elle fait cela, et le plaisir qu'elle lui fournit. Son regard est tellement pénétrant, qu'elle essaie de se concentrer sur son menton, sur cette fine entaille qui pique sa curiosité.

Hermione cache ses mains sous les plis de sa robe, manœuvrant avec les sangles de la robe jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par se desserrer. L'une des sangles est coincée près de son coude, et elle se tord un moment avant que le vêtement entier ne tombe en dégringolant à ses chevilles dans un amas de soie.

Elle sent qu'il la regarde tout le temps, encore confortablement installé pendant qu'elle est forcée de se dénuder pour lui. Cela ne devrait rien lui faire de se dévêtir, il l'a vue nue déjà tant de fois, mais pourtant, c'est différent.

Elle partage une intimité avec lui qu'elle n'a connue avec aucune autre personne. Il connaît tout de son corps, de ses désirs cachés... Il lui a si souvent ôté les vêtements de son corps ! Maintenant c'est sa propre main qui doit enlever lentement chaque couche de protection, sous ses yeux scrutateurs.

Remarque-t-il sa gêne ? En profite-t-il ? _Oui, bien sûr que oui..._

Tout ce qui reste de sa robe git en un petit tas vaporeux à ses pieds. Il lui reste la culotte qu'elle est incapable d'enlever. Elle ne peut pas. _Pas ça_. Par réflexe, elle croise ses deux bras sur sa poitrine.

Quand elle en arrive à ce geste puéril, le sorcier se met à rire.

"Combien de fois t'ai-je vue nue devant moi? se moque-t-il. Et tu continues à te débattre avec ta pudibonderie ?"

Elle inspire lentement, essayant de ne pas réagir à sa remarque. 

Il boit lentement une autre gorgée de son verre. Puis il le pose sur le guéridon et se lève de son fauteuil, se déplaçant avec sa taille imposante devant elle. Tranquillement, il s'approche, et l'écho inquiétant de ses pas se répercute sur le carrelage.

Son cœur martèle encore plus fort, et elle combat l'impulsion immédiate de reculer. Mais elle se tient droite, les yeux rivés au sol, alors même que ce nœud dans son estomac se resserre.

"Pas très sensuel, comme performance esclave", commente-t-il, le ton quelque peu goguenard.

Il est devant elle, si près qu'elle peut presque sentir la chaleur de son corps ; la lueur des bougies expose sa haute silhouette et le baigne dans sa lueur chaleureuse. Elle déteste cette manière dont il la domine dans la pénombre. Ses doigts viennent sous son menton, le dirigeant vers le haut.

"Et tu évites encore de me regarder", déclare-t-il de sa voix basse.

Elle n'a aucune foi en lui, mais elle est résolue à jouer son jeu néanmoins. Ses cils papillonnent. Elle lève la tête et leurs regards se croisent. Comme elle déteste cette assurance exaspérante qu'il présente !

Il retire la main de son menton, lui permettant de baisser légèrement sa tête. À la suite de son effeuillage, la culotte fine est le seul tissu qui la sépare de lui ; il contemple sa poitrine nue, et c'est là que ses doigts chauds commencent à dériver lentement, provoquant une traînée de chair de poule et de doux frissons dans leur sillage.

"Ce que j'ai ordonné est quelque chose de sensuel. Ses yeux sont de retour sur elle, un petit rictus sur ses lèvres. Sais-tu comment être sensuelle, Hermione ?"

Elle garde ses bras en croix sur ses monticules de sorte que ses mamelons rosés sont à peine dissimulées entre les doigts de ses mains.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez de moi, répond-elle, en continuant à s'accrocher à son indignation, de peur que ses nerfs prennent le dessus. Ses lèvres forment une grimace boudeuse.

\- Tu as beaucoup à apprendre, répond-il. Son sourire s'élargit. Quelle chance que je sois un professeur expérimenté..." flagorne-t-il.

Si seulement elle avait sa baguette, là, maintenant, elle lui arracherait sa langue, ses yeux, son cœur...

Ses mains trouvent ses poignets, les soulèvent doucement de sa poitrine, et elle le laisse faire, dans une sorte de résignation terne.

"Tu possèdes de si beaux atouts, si seulement tu pouvais les afficher à ton avantage," la réprimande-t-il en la taquinant. Croise tes mains derrière ton dos. Tu vas les maintenir jusqu'à ce que je te dise le contraire, compris ? Ou je vais les lier à la place."

Il se recule un peu, afin qu'elle puisse obéir à son ordre. Elle hésite, mais seulement une fraction de seconde. Ses mains glissent vers le bas de son dos jusqu'à ce qu'un poignet est mis sur le dessus de l'autre.

"Arque le dos, exige-il, en tournant autour d'elle. Ecarte plus tes jambes.

\- Je ne vois pas comment cela peut être plus sensuel," dit-elle, en se raclant la gorge. Non, elle ne _veut_ _pas_ voir pourquoi. Mais elle est en train de mentir, et ils le savent tous les deux.

"Ce n'est pas une demande, esclave. C'est un ordre."

C'est plus subtil, elle peut le sentir - une légère touche de danger dans sa voix qu'elle devine. Elle connaît assez ses humeurs familières pour comprendre qu'il la teste. Une peur irrationnelle la saisit.

A contrecœur, elle se tient un peu plus droite. Ses jambes se séparent un peu. Seulement un peu.

"Plus", enjoint-il.

Il coince son pied entre les siens, et avec une légère pression vers la droite, pousse de telle sorte qu'elle est forcée d'élargir sa position encore plus loin. Elle halète, mais cède ; ce n'est pas comme si elle avait une chance de le maîtriser. Au lieu de cela, elle est obligée de le laisser la manœuvrer à son goût : ses pieds sont maintenant écartés.

"Tu vois ? constate-t-il.

Elle est consciente qu'il est très proche, assez qu'elle puisse sentir la chaleur de son corps.

La sensualité est plus l'idée de la suggestion, Hermione. La façon dont tu t'affiches m'invite maintenant à imaginer tous les plaisirs que je pourrais t'infliger, développe-t-il avec sa voix de baryton.

Son regard dérive vers le bas.

\- Evanesco."

Soudain elle ressent une fraîcheur sur son sexe glabre. Il a fait disparaître sa culotte. Elle se retient difficilement de revenir à sa position initiale. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblote. Elle la mord.

"Regarde comment tes jambes sont écartées : comme si elles étaient dans le besoin que quelque chose plonge entre elles."

Un léger, mais méchant picotement traverse sa colonne vertébrale. Elle sent un vide à la jonction de ses cuisses, et elle peut presque sentir son sexe - dur et épais - s'enfoncer en elle.

Il peut lire le désir dans ses yeux, car son regard s'éclaire d'une lueur d'autosatisfaction. Mais elle constate qu'il est également affecté, car sa voix est un plus faible et rauque.

"Vois comme tes beaux seins sont présentés, comme s'ils invitaient quelqu'un à les caresser."

Elle inspire profondément lorsque sa main vient se reposer sur sa poitrine, lourde et chaude sur sa peau. Ses fragrances émoustillent ses narines, musquées, poivrées. Elle essaie de rester impassible, mais elle ne peut empêcher les petits tremblements qui l'agitent pendant que ses doigts caressent et pétrissent ses mamelons qui durcissent sous son contact habile. Ses mains sont toujours jointes derrière elle, là où il a ordonné qu'elles restent.

"Bien sûr, enchaîne-t-il, la sensualité peut être subtile aussi bien. Une certaine tournure de phrase peut être sensuelle. Un sourire aussi. Un regard... Un geste..."

Ses yeux rencontrent les siens. La convoitise dans son regard est facile à percevoir, et ses genoux deviennent faibles. Elle résiste à la tentation de regarder vers le bas de son visage et d'attraper un aperçu de l'endroit où ses mains la parcourent à loisir. Ses yeux la transpercent. Ils ont l'air moqueurs, mais même ainsi, ils l'attirent comme un aimant, la retenant captive. En un seul coup d'œil, sa signification est claire : _tu es à moi._

"Hermione", souffle-t-il dans un grognement rauque, plaçant délibérément son accent dans la prononciation de son prénom en le faisant rouler sur ses lèvres comme une caresse sensuelle. Une lueur affamée allume son regard.

Elle est prisonnière d'une captation involontaire. Son murmure de protestation meurt dans sa gorge quand il la saisit et la prend dans ses bras, emportant les siens autour de son cou. Il lui fait sentir l'évidence de son désir.

Il réussit à obtenir un soupir satisfait de ses lèvres rapidement couvertes par ses lèvres exigeantes qui pillent sa bouche. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Sa tête tourne. Il la rend faible. Sont-ce les vapeurs alcoolisées du Whisky ? _Oui, certainement, c'est ça..._

Quand il se recule, elle est obligée de s'accrocher à ses manches pour ne pas s'effondrer. Elle secoue la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées.

Que cache-t-il derrière la profondeur de ses yeux noirs ?

Il la dévisage : ses yeux écarquillés dans la confusion, les cheveux sauvages et ébouriffés, une cascade de boucles qui retombent en vagues lumineuses, les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, sa bouche entrouverte qui exhale un souffle précipité.

Sans prévenir, il la porte dans ses bras. Un bruissement. Un tourbillon. Ils sont dans sa chambre. La punition peut commencer...

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Gandral a terminé de coiffer ses cheveux. Il est satisfait du maquillage. Maintenant, il apporte la culotte tanga en dentelle violet foncé, accompagnée du soutien-gorge assorti.

"Ils sont magiques, explique-t-il en tendant les sous-vêtements. Je vais chercher la robe."

Quand Hermione les enfile, ils deviennent invisibles. Elle se sent nue. L'on voit tout, comme si elle ne portait rien...

La porte s'ouvre, Gandral revient en tenant une robe de soie profonde et violette, correspondant à sa lingerie.

"Fermez les yeux Mademoiselle, ordonne gentiment l'elfe. Levez vos bras pour que je puisse vous aider à enfiler la robe."

Elle meurt de curiosité mais obéit. Elle sent le tissu frais et léger épouser les courbes de son corps, comme une deuxième peau.

\- Puis-je regarder ? demande-t-elle un peu fébrile.

\- Oui Mademoiselle, acquiesce Gandral.

Elle lui fait face avec le dos au miroir. Elle baisse les yeux. La robe tombe parfaitement sur son corps.

\- Vous serez la plus belle pour cette réception, affirme-t-il.

Il la fait tourner pour admirer son travail.

Elle s'incline légèrement en arrière pour qu'elle puisse voir son dos car elle a la nette impression qu'il n'y a pas de tissu là-bas. Elle sent un air frais passer sur sa peau. Son dos entier est exposé. La soie débute de nouveau au dessus de la ligne rénale. Elle lisse ses mains sur le tissu de ses hanches.

"Mais... je ne peux pas mettre cette robe. Elle est trop... indécente... bredouille Hermione, partagée entre le plaisir de porter un vêtement aussi luxueux et celui de sa pudeur naturelle qui refuse cette possession.

\- C'est le Maître qui l'a choisie pour vous... réplique l'elfe, comme si cela pouvait tout justifier.

\- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas lui qui va la porter ! s'emporte-t-elle brusquement.

Gandral préfère se taire. Il ne tient pas à envenimer la discussion.

"Vous porterez des talons, ce soir."

Elle enfile une paire d'escarpins violets. Le regard posé sur elle est plein d'admiration. Elle glisse dans les chaussures, tremblant avant de régler son équilibre avec sa nouvelle hauteur. Gandral serre ses mains ensemble, montrant un grand sourire qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu avant. Elle se détaille dans le psyché.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement. Il est là.

Severus la découvre.

Son souffle est pris dans sa gorge.

Hermione est magnifique : la robe, sa coiffure, le maquillage. Ses longs cheveux chocolatés reflètent une douce lumière. Pailletés et frisés en spirales, ils retombent gracieusement sur ses épaules et sur son dos. Son maquillage est une sorte de gris enfumé, accentuant le mordoré de ses ambres. Ses lèvres sont illuminées par un brillant rose tendre.

Le tissu soyeux commence juste au-dessous de son cou, en enveloppant ses courbes jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le sol, cachant presque ses escarpins violets. Il y a une fente dans la robe qui descend tout le chemin jusqu'à sa cuisse, exposant plus de peau qu'elle ne l'aurait préféré.

Ses yeux brûlants errent sur elle sans vergogne, buvant chaque centimètre de chair révélée. Elle sait qu'il peut percevoir les battements frénétiques de son cœur et ses joues vont certainement prendre feu sous l'intensité de son regard.

Il ferme la distance restante entre eux. Il reste derrière. Il ne pose pas ses mains sur elle. Elle ressent malgré tout sa chaleur corporelle comme s'il touchait son dos.

Il se contente de déposer une traînée de baisers sur son bras pour remonter vers son épaule. La sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau envoie une décharge électrique qui se dirige vers ses mamelons qui durcissent, puis directement dans sa féminité.

Lui aussi est d'une grande élégance. Il est d'une prestance à couper le souffle. Un pantalon et une redingote noirs, cette dernière piquée de minuscules boutons argent, les vêtements assortis à la couleur de ses cheveux, avec une chemise blanche pour former un contraste visuel.

Leurs regards se jaugent et s'apprécient.

Il met la main dans sa poche et en ressort... le Collier. Un ombre passe sur le visage d'Hermione. Son sourire disparaît. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Elle marque un mouvement de recul.

"Non Maître, pas ça, s'il vous plaît, pas ça ! implore-t-elle, ses grands yeux plissés eux aussi dans la supplication.

Mais ce qu'elle lit sur le visage lui fait comprendre qu'il ne cèdera pas. D'un mouvement habile, il lui met le Collier et l'attache autour de son cou. Aussitôt une impression d'étouffement l'étreint. La pression magique de l'artefact accomplit sa fonction. Elle ne ressent plus aucune énergie magique.

Elle est seulement son esclave. Elle lui appartient.

\- Chuuuut... Tout va bien se passer", affirme-t-il. Viens !"

.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour que je puisse sauter au plafond ?_


	20. Chapter La Valse à Mille Temps

**Notes** : Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos paroles d'encouragement qui alimentent ma muse !

Merci et bravo à Nekozuni qui a posté la 700ème review ! Bienvenue à Pretty Kate :)

Severus et Hermione se rendent au Bal donné au Manoir Malfoy. Quels événements attendent notre héroïne ?

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XX - Une Valse à Mille Temps**

.

 **C'est une personne la vie, une personne qu'il faut prendre comme partenaire. Entrer dans la valse, dans ses tourbillons, parfois elle te fait boire la tasse, et tu crois que tu vas mourir, et puis elle t'attrape par les cheveux et te dépose plus loin. Parfois elle t'écrase les pieds, parfois elle te fait valser. Ne pas arrêter le mouvement en pleurant sur soi, en accusant les autres, en buvant, en prenant des petites pilules pour amortir le choc. Valser, valser, valser. Franchir les épreuves qu'elle t'envoie pour te rendre plus forte, plus déterminée** , _Les yeux jaunes des crocodiles_ , Katherine Pancol

.

 _Il ferme la distance restante entre eux. Il reste derrière. Il ne pose pas ses mains sur elle. Elle ressent malgré tout sa chaleur corporelle comme s'il touchait son dos._

 _Il se contente de déposer une traînée de baisers sur son bras pour remonter vers son épaule. La sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau envoie une décharge électrique qui se dirige vers ses mamelons qui durcissent, puis directement dans sa féminité._

 _Lui aussi est d'une grande élégance. Il est d'une prestance à couper le souffle. Un pantalon et une redingote noirs, cette dernière piquée de minuscules boutons argent, les vêtements assortis à la couleur de ses cheveux, avec une chemise blanche pour former un contraste visuel._

 _Leurs regards se jaugent et s'apprécient._

 _Il met la main dans sa poche et en ressort... le Collier. Un ombre passe sur le visage d'Hermione. Son sourire disparaît. Ses épaules s'affaissent. Elle marque un mouvement pour s'échapper._

 _"Non Maître, pas ça, s'il vous plaît, pas ça ! implore-t-elle, ses grands yeux plissés eux aussi dans la supplication._

 _Mais ce qu'elle lit sur le visage lui fait comprendre qu'il ne cèdera pas. D'un mouvement habile, il lui met le Collier et l'attache autour de son cou. Aussitôt une impression d'étouffement l'étreint. La pression magique de l'artefact accomplit sa fonction. Elle ne ressent plus aucune énergie magique._

 _Elle est seulement son esclave. Elle lui appartient._

 _\- Chuuuut... Tout va bien se passer", affirme-t-il. Viens !"_

.

Ils atterrissent devant le perron du Manoir Malfoy. Passée la désagréable sensation coutumière de tournis, Hermione ressent un violent malaise devant l'imposante demeure qui ne lui rappelle que trop les tourments qu'elle y a subis entre les mains de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle frissonne. Une main serre la sienne, brièvement, comme pour lui donner du courage. Elle se tourne vers Severus mais ses traits sont comme sculptés dans le granit. Son regard est illisible.

Il avance et grimpe la vingtaine de marches. Elle le suit trois pas en arrière, ainsi qu'il le lui a enseigné. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'interroger sur ce qui les attend à l'intérieur qu'ils se retrouvent devant la porte d'entrée où leur hôtesse les accueille. Lucius est posté de l'autre côté, remplissant également sa fonction d'hôte. Les invités affluent.

"Narcissa, tu es toujours la reine de la soirée. Ta beauté est à nulle autre comparable, déclare le sorcier de sa voix soyeuse en s'inclinant galamment pour appliquer un baise-main absolument irréprochable au-dessus de la main fine et diaphane.

Il est vrai que l'épouse de Lucius est resplendissante. Aucun défaut physique ne vient perturber l'harmonie de ses traits délicats. Mais nul besoin d'être sorcier pour deviner qu'un Glamour lui donne ce teint de porcelaine absolument parfait. Car en observant ses yeux bleu azur, l'on peut y lire une profonde tristesse teintée de lassitude. Est-elle due à la perte de sa sœur ?

\- Je t'en prie Severus, tu as toujours eu la manière pour flatter et je suis près de te croire... rétorque-t-elle sur un ton mondain. Je te remercie pour les potions, elles m'ont été d'une aide précieuse... C'est ton Esclave-Trophée ? s'enquiert-elle en en tournant sa tête et en dévisageant Hermione avec un regard dans lequel se lit plus de condescendance que de curiosité. Elle plisse ses yeux. Son visage ne m'est pas inconnu. Un ombre fugitive obscurcit le regard clair. Ah oui, Draco m'a raconté... Ce sont de douloureux souvenirs, pour nous tous, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix triste. Elle est jolie mais bien jeune. Elle a l'air si innocente ! Severus, crois-tu que cette soirée...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Narcissa, tout se passera bien", l'interrompt de sa voix traînante le sorcier en faisant signe à la jeune fille de le suivre à l'intérieur malgré sa réticence évidente.

Oh Merlin ! Si la Salle des Glaces chez Severus est magnifique, la salle de réception des Malfoy n'a rien a lui envier, loin de là. L'appréhension d'Hermione est balayée durant quelques secondes par la magnificence des lieux et de la décoration. Les Malfoy semblent se complaire dans l'étalage de leurs richesses.

Ses yeux ne savent où se poser. Elle se sent happée par une myriade féerique de formes, de couleurs et de senteurs diverses et variées. Quelques tables ovales sont réparties en demi-cercle autour de l'immense table du buffet, apposée contre l'un des murs.

Mais son euphorie est rapidement balayée par le son familier d'une voix traînante et la découverte de la silhouette de son propriétaire : Drago Malfoy !

"Monsieur Prince, je suis enchanté de vous recevoir, salue-t-il en se courbant légèrement, mais son regard acier, le même que celui de son père, est dirigé vers son esclave, qu'il détaille lentement, de pied en cap avec, il faut bien l'avouer, une lueur étonnée mêlée d'admiration qu'il tente de dissimuler derrière ses cils blonds.

 _Par Salazar ! La Sang-de-Bourbe est divinement belle ! Qui aurait cru que derrière le rat de bibliothèque de Poudlard se cachait une telle beauté ? Cette robe qui épouse ses formes, il faut bien l'avouer, délicieuses... Rogue a un goût certain en matière de femmes._

\- Moi de-même, Monsieur Malfoy, réplique avec courtoisie son aîné.

\- Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée Monsieur, répond sur le même ton Drago, alors qu'une superbe créature rousse se dirige vers lui, arborant un sourire éclatant.

Hermione ne sait quelle attitude adopter. Elle choisit de ne rien faire, la neutralité est le plus sûr moyen de ne pas déplaire à Rogue.

Ils s'avancent sous le regard appuyé du jeune sorcier.

Le regard de la jeune fille admire les victuailles réparties sur la table. La nappe de soie est chargée de nombreux plats regorgeant chacun de marchandises abondantes et exotiques : charcuteries diverses, œufs de faisan pochés, porcelets flambés, chapons rôtis, lièvres grillés, jarrets de veau aux épices, foie gras toasté, champignons garnis de fromage, fines tranches de saumon fumé... et qui sont seulement visibles dans l'angle de vision d'une Hermione émerveillée qui n'ose s'approcher pour en apprécier l'entièreté.

Quatre esclaves sont disposés devant la table, prêts à servir les convives. Ils sont vêtus d'une livrée très dix-septième siècle. Les traits d'Hermione se figent. Son cœur se met à battre plus vite. Le troisième serviteur est Neville ! Elle le détaille. Il semble plutôt bien physiquement. Il ne l'a pas vue. Ses yeux fixent un point devant lui. Il faut qu'elle trouve une occasion pour lui parler. Peut-être au moment d'aller chercher de la nourriture ?

Elle s'oblige à respirer lentement. Rogue ne doit pas connaître son émoi, ou du moins son origine. Elle peut toujours le mettre sur le compte de la présence de Mangemorts dans le Manoir. Pourtant, à y regarder de plus près, ils sont peu nombreux. Comme s'il devinait ses pensées, Severus prend la parole et explique :

"C'est une soirée privée. La majorité des invités appartient à la Noblesse magique, d'autres occupent une position privilégiée dans une Administration ou au Ministère."

Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, Ils déambulent et ce ne sont que salutations et échanges de politesses. Rogue doit tenir le haut du pavé car il est très sollicité mais il affiche un air impassible et ses réponses sont laconiques. Hermione reconnaît quelques personnes : MacNair, Thicknesse, Mulciber, Yaxley, chacun accompagné de leur épouse. Elle sent le regard lubrique de certains sorciers posés sur elle, mais quand ils remarquent le Sceau de son Maître sur sa peau, leur sourire se fige et ils se détournent rapidement.

Elle est marquée et n'appartient qu'à un homme : Severus Prince, le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'ambiance est enjouée, exempte de malaise, de suspicion et Hermione en déduit que c'est certainement dû à l'absence de Voldemort. Les femmes, hormis les esclaves portent presque toutes un loup sur leur visage. Craignent-elles qu'on les reconnaisse ? Elles flirtent outrageusement, et leurs compagnons ne sont guère en reste.

Tandis qu'ils cheminent à travers la salle, elle décide d'écouter avec attention ce qui se dit autour d'elle. Toute information qu'elle arrivera à soutirer pourra être précieuse. Mais les conversations semblent frivoles. Severus s'installe enfin à l'une des tables, et entraîne Hermione qui se retrouve sur son genou. Elle reste docile, elle a bien été préparée. Curieusement, elle se sent protégée là, assise sur le sorcier.

Ils sont rejoints par les époux Malfoy, Thorfinn et Hannah. Il reste deux chaises libres. Elle est heureuse de revoir son ancienne camarade, elle aussi assise sur son Maître dont l'un des bras encercle sa taille fine. Hermione l'examine discrètement mais avec attention. Aucun signe externe de maltraitance. Elle est habillée avec une grande élégance, une robe bustier échancrée vert émeraude, qui n'est pas sans rappeler la couleur de ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont relevés dans un gracieux chignon piqué de petites fleurs dorées.

Cette soirée est vraiment spéciale... Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé que les esclaves soient autorisées à porter des vêtements aussi splendides mais très... suggestifs. Et cela ne la rassure pas le moins du monde. Elle lui adresse un sourire amical auquel lui répond timidement la jeune fille.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle s'aperçoit qu'Hannah regarde son Maître avec... amour. Non, cela ne se peut ! Pourtant, ses yeux brillent étrangement dès qu'il lui sourit ou la touche, même si c'est de manière machinale. Tout comme Magdalena avec Rogue.

 _Vais-je devenir comme elle ? Non, sûrement pas !_

Elle se souvient de ses paroles : _"Bientôt, je vais posséder ton corps. Et puis, je vais posséder ton esprit. Et finalement, je vais exiger ton cœur. Tu me détestes maintenant, mais l'amour est comme toute autre émotion. Il est supporté par la nécessité, et toute personne placée dans de bonnes conditions peut le ressentir. L'amour est un instinct, Hermione. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu ne me crois pas, mais un jour tu l'accepteras."_

Comme s'il disposait d'un sixième sens, le sorcier caresse son bras dans une lenteur calculée, descend jusqu'à sa main qu'il touche avec sensualité. Hermione se sent submergée par des émotions indéfinissables et contradictoires. L'envie d'arracher sa main de son emprise se dispute au désir de le laisser jouer avec ses doigts, de prendre plaisir à son contact là, devant toutes ces personnes.

"Toi aussi tu me vénèreras bientôt, ce n'est qu'une question de temps..." affirme-t-il dans un ronronnement grave qui provoque des frissons le long de son dos.

 _Non, jamais, pas moi, non ! Il m'a tout pris : ma liberté, mon innocence, mais je ne lui laisserai pas mon âme..._

Un parfum capiteux envahit l'atmosphère et agresse son système olfactif. La magie de l'instant disparaît. La main de Rogue remonte sur son épaule. La voix haut perchée de Lucrèce retentit à proximité :

"Bonsoir Mesdames, Messieurs. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?" s'enquiert-elle sur un ton prétentieux.

Sans attendre une quelconque approbation, elle prend place dans des manières aristocratiques, le dos bien cambré, à côté de Severus. Elle est d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Elle a revêtu une robe bleu nuit, constellée de milliers de paillettes argentées brillantes qui rehausse son teint délicat et la couleur transparente de ses yeux. Ses cheveux sont coiffés en une tresse qui forme une couronne autour de sa tête et ceint son front.

La conversation reprend. Un esclave passe avec un plateau chargé de coupes de Champagne et autres boissons pour les offrir. Hermione est intriguée par la couleur de ces dernières : elles sont phosphorescentes, emplies de minuscules bulles et dégagent une brume scintillante à leur surface. Le sorcier capte son regard curieux. Sa voix grave murmure près de son oreille :

"Laquelle veux-tu essayer ? Quelle couleur t'attire ?

\- Je... je voudrais goûter la orange, avoue-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Un choix très judicieux, répond-il avec une lueur amusée au fond des onyx.

Le sorcier tend son bras vers la boisson choisie. Il approche le verre en cristal de la bouche d'Hermione qui entrouvre ses lèvres et il laisse glisser le liquide. Le goût est légèrement acidulé. L'effet en est quasi-immédiat, comme si les bulles montaient directement à son cerveau : elle se sent envahie d'un bien-être ouatée et se détend entre les bras de l'homme. Elle comprend qu'un euphorisant a été incorporé dans la boisson.

Lucrèce jette un regard méprisant vers elle. Comme si elle humait une odeur particulièrement désagréable, elle se met à renifler de manière désagréable en murmurant quelque chose d'imperceptible dans son mouchoir.

"Comment peut-on permettre aux esclaves de s'asseoir à nos côtés ? assène-t-elle soudain, pleine de morgue.

Hermione sent un raidissement des muscles sous elle. Le sourire que présentait Rowle se fane instantanément. Quelques secondes d'un silence mortel planent. Personne ne bouge.

\- N'insulte pas nos invités, Lucrèce. Cette soirée est privée, et chacun est libre d'agir comme il l'entend avec son esclave. Tu dois respecter le choix de Thorfinn et Severus comme nous le faisons, souligne Narcissa sur un ton glacial. Mais peut-être que tu as un peu trop abusé du vin de Champagne ? ajoute-t-elle. Tu as l'air malade.

Son interlocutrice affiche un air surpris.

\- Je tiens à t'assurer, chère cousine, que je me sens parfaitement bien, rétorque-t-elle avec arrogance.

\- Tu as l'air malade, répète simplement Narcissa, sur un ton calme et nonchalant et qui pourtant donne la chair de poule à Hermione.

\- Mon épouse a raison, appuie Lucius, avec une note de commandement inflexible dans sa voix. Tu dois te reposer maintenant. Ce serait une honte si tu devais t'effondrer devant nos invités. Tu dois faire une allergie, ton visage est... marqué de plaques rouges.

Lucrèce touche aussitôt sa figure avec ses mains. Elle doit sentir une modification de la texture de sa peau car ses traits se décomposent.

Tous les regards sont braqués sur elle. La table entière est silencieuse et observe avec attention la joute verbale.

\- Mais... mais je ne comprends pas... Je n'ai jamais été sujette à une quelconque allergie, bredouille-t-elle.

\- Ta chambre est prête, tu peux te retirer", lui enjoint d'une voix doucereuse Lucius.

Hermione s'interroge : Lucrèce est sans conteste victime d'un Sort Cuisant. Mais quel est le sorcier - ou la sorcière - qui l'a lancé ? Narcissa, Lucius ou... Severus ? Elle regarde ce dernier et réussit à lire une satisfaction évidente au fond des obsidiennes.

Les yeux de Lucrèce se posent tour à tour sur chacun des époux. Elle comprend que c'est un licenciement pur et simple, et le sentiment d'une grande indignation se peint sur son visage. Mais le sourire de son hôtesse se montre très dangereux, et elle n'est évidemment pas assez folle pour la défier. Car défier Narcissa, c'est défier son propre cousin, et elle ne peut se permettre de se voir refuser ses entrées dans la haute société. La position de Lucius dans le Monde magique est trop importante.

"Je vous souhaite une belle soirée", déclare-t-elle avec raideur en se levant de sa chaise.

Personne ne lui répond. Elle part docilement, dans une colère auréolée de soie parfumée et de mécontentement, non sans jeter un regard empli de haine en direction de la jeune esclave.

Lentement, la conversation reprend, et Hermione peut voir quelques-uns des nobles assis aux autres tables qui lorgnent la chaise vide avec curiosité en discutant à voix basse.

"Maître, puis-je aller me rafraîchir ? demande d'une petite voix Hannah à Thorfinn.

Ce dernier lui sourit et acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille en caressant son sein droit et la jeune fille se met à rougir furieusement. Hermione tente sa chance. A son tour, elle demande :

\- Maître, puis-je accompagner Hannah, s'il vous plaît ? Je... je voudrais y aller également, quémande-t-elle.

Sachant qu'ils sont l'objet des attentions des autres invités, il la regarde longuement, derrière ses longs cils noirs.

\- Oui, et en revenant tu en profiteras pour nous rapporter à manger, répond-il enfin en caressant doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce, et Hermione sait qu'il y a une menace derrière ce geste qui peut sembler anodin aux yeux d'autrui, mais qu'elle a parfaitement saisi.

\- Bien Maître, répond-elle docilement. Les effets de la boisson sont en train de se dissiper. Elle n'en a bu qu'une gorgée, heureusement. Elle réussit à se lever sans trop de difficultés.

Les deux jeune filles se dirigent vers le corridor. Un elfe leur indique la salle d'eau. A nouveau c'est l'émerveillement des yeux : la pièce est toute de marbre noir, la robinetterie en or. Un miroir ornementé de feuilles vermeilles s'étale et occupe tout un pan de mur. Hermione vérifie qu'aucune oreille importune ne traîne dans les parages.

"Hannah, commence-t-elle, tu es amoureuse de... Thorfinn ? demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, avoue la jeune fille du bout des lèvres. Et comme pour prévenir toute attaque verbale, elle ajoute, en défiant Hermione du regard, et lui aussi m'aime !

\- Mais Hannah, tu ne comprends pas qu'il ne s'agit pas d'amour mais... d'une relation forcée entre un Mangemort et toi ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il te manipule et qu'il fait de toi... sa chose ? Que crois-tu qu'il va arriver quand il sera lassé de toi ? argumente Hermione, cherchant ses mots pour éviter de braquer son ancienne camarade. Il trouvera une autre esclave. Dans le meilleur des cas il te gardera et t'utilisera occasionnellement, et dans le pire, il te donnera à un autre ou se débarr...

\- Comment oses-tu me dire ça ! la coupe avec véhémence son interlocutrice qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille timide entrée dans la pièce quelques instants auparavant. Elle agite ses mains. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, _ils_ ont gagné ! Et je préfère être protégée, bien nourrie, habillée, choyée, et même aimée plutôt que vivre dans l'incertitude, en mourant de faim, de froid, sursautant au moindre bruit, vivant dans la crainte que ma famille ne soit torturée et tuée par ma faute !

\- Oh mon Dieu, mais que t'est-il arrivé ? Tu les as combattus toi aussi à Poudlard ! Tu as vu de quoi ils sont capables... poursuit la Gryffondor, fortement ébranlée par l'attitude hostile de la jolie blonde. Tu es heureuse de porter le Collier des Esclaves ? insiste-t-elle en touchant le bijou. Tu ne regrettes pas de ne plus pouvoir utiliser la mag...

\- Tais-toi ! Je t'en supplie, tais-toi! l'interrompt Hannah d'une voix lasse en se bouchant les oreilles avec ses mains. Thorfinn va s'inquiéter, laisse-moi. Je ne veux plus entendre tes divagations, elles ne m'intéressent pas, achève-t-elle dans un souffle.

\- D'accord. Mais sache que je serai là pour toi si un jour tu ne vas pas bien, réplique avec douceur Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur le bras de la jeune fille.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué comme tu apprécies quand Rogue te touche ? La différence entre toi et moi c'est que _moi_ je n'ai pas honte d'être l'esclave de Thorfinn, lui rétorque-t-elle abruptement alors qu'elles ressortent des toilettes peu après.

Hermione encaisse difficilement le coup. Elle réussit à masquer son émoi et sa déception derrière un sourire de façade. Elle sent le regard de son Maître posé sur elle alors qu'elle se dirige vers le buffet. Elle saisit une assiette de porcelaine sur laquelle les initiales _LM_ entrelacées sont peintes à l'or fin. Il s'agit de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Elle commence à se faire servir des entrées par l'un des esclaves, puis se rapproche de Neville en tournant le dos au reste de la salle.

Elle s'adresse à lui en essayant de prendre un air naturel :

"Pourrais-je avoir du foie gras, un morceau de chapon et du chevreuil, je vous prie ?

\- Bien Mademoiselle, lui répond poliment le jeune homme. Bon sang Hermione, murmure-t-il à voix basse, à quel jeu joues-tu ? Nous sommes entourés de personnes ralliées à la cause de Tu-Sais-Qui et Rogue qui ne te quitte pas des yeux...

\- Mais Neville, objecte-t-elle, je croyais que... C'est bizarre, je sais que je détenais une information capitale pour la Résistance mais... je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, ajoute-t-elle en mordillant nerveusement ses lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, se radoucit Neville en finissant de remplir son assiette. _Je connais le renseignement_. Retourne à ta place et surtout ne me regarde pas. Aie confiance", lui enjoint-il gentiment en serrant légèrement sa main et un espoir insensé gonfle sa poitrine.

Hermione fait demi-tour à la suite de Hannah et retourne s'asseoir sous le regard pénétrant de Rogue. Elle a la désagréable impression qu'il lit en elle. Elle essaie de dissimuler son malaise derrière un petit sourire. Elle pose l'assiette sur la table et il la reprend sur son genou.

"Tu as bien choisi, esclave. Ces mets me donnent l'eau à la bouche, susurre-t-il de sa voix de baryton, en piochant un morceau de chapon qu'il engloutit tranquillement sans la quitter des yeux.

Puis il en prend un deuxième qu'il approche de sa bouche. Elle l'ouvre aussitôt, par habitude, et mâche la viande moelleuse en essayant d'occulter la sensualité qui se dégage de ces gestes nourriciers. Durant une demi-heure, il l'alimente à la main, alors que les autres convives utilisent les couverts. Elle sait qu'il prend plaisir à sa gêne, mais elle ne doit pas se rebeller, elle craint trop les représailles. Elle observe du coin de l'œil Hannah qui elle, ne cache pas sa satisfaction d'être alimentée de cette manière avilissante. Il la fait boire lui-même, des grands crus à la saveur incomparable, et sa tête tourne un peu.

Quand une goutte de sauce Grand Veneur tombe au-dessus de son corsage et coule vers sa poitrine, il penche sa tête et la rattrape avec sa langue. Elle sent son visage brûler sous les regards intéressés. Elle n'ose faire un mouvement. Il suit le chemin collant laissé par le liquide et en profite pour caresser son mamelon à travers le tissu. Il durcit aussitôt et le sorcier jubile. Il se redresse et roucoule dans son oreille :

"Je crois que ton corps apprécie mes caresses, même si tu crois le contraire, esclave..."

Elle se met à le haïr de toutes ses forces, mais il se redresse en souriant, une lueur réjouie au fond des yeux.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Après les desserts, un équipage complet d'elfes et de serviteurs s'occupe de débarrasser les tables et de transférer la montagne de plats, vides ou non hors de la salle de bal. Ils reviennent pour nettoyer toute trace suspecte, laissant la place absolument nette. Ensuite ils se répartissent le long des murs dans l'attente d'une nouvelle tâche. Ce qui permet à la foule des musiciens venant en sens inverse de s'installer sur l'estrade prévue à l'occasion et de se positionner pour commencer à jouer.

Le silence s'installe. Lucius et Narcissa ouvrent le bal au milieu de la salle. Tous les regards des convives convergent vers le couple qui dégage une grâce aérienne. Les époux possèdent une beauté éthérée presque surnaturelle, et le déplacement de leurs corps en parfaite synchronisation, est si léger que le couple donne l'impression de survoler le carrelage de marbre rose. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec leur prestation hors du commun.

Le morceau s'achève, des applaudissements retentissent. Hermione est émerveillée. Est-ce la faute du vin ? Severus sent son agitation, et donne à sa main un resserrement ludique. Son sourire est subtil.

Alors que le couple Malfoy revient s'asseoir, des sorciers se lèvent et invitent leur partenaire.

"Viens ! ordonne-t-il en se levant.

\- Mais je... ne suis pas une très bonne danseuse... tente-t-elle de plaider, ne désirant pas être l'objet de tous les regards.

\- Je t'ai vue danser lors du Bal des Trois Sorciers et j'ai le souvenir d'une jeune Gryffondor plutôt douée... avoue-t-il de sa voix rugueuse qui suscite aussitôt un émoi qu'elle essaie en vain de dissimuler. Une délicate rougeur se répand sur ses joues.

 _Il m'avait remarqué, ce soir-là ?_ s'étonne-t-elle, ne se souvenant de lui que son sempiternel air lugubre et des longs conciliabules qu'il entretenait avec Karkaroff.

Le sorcier se penche en tendant sa main vers elle. Elle la fixe un long moment, étudiant chaque ligne à travers sa paume. Elle n'a pas envie de le toucher, elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche, pas devant tous ces gens, mais Hermione sait que ses envies ne signifient plus rien. Ce qu'elle fait, elle le fait pour son elle. Pas pour le plaisir. Non, sûrement pas... Pour sa liberté, pour récupérer sa baguette, pour aider la Résistance.

Mais est-ce vraiment la véritable raison, lui souffle une petite voix ? Au fond d'elle, ne désire-t-elle pas danser avec lui, tout simplement ? Pas en tant que Maître/esclave mais comme un homme et une femme ? Ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà souhaité secrètement, l'année dernière ?

Elle pose sa main dans la sienne et il la met debout. Il lui laisse à peine le temps de se stabiliser que sa main se referme comme un étau sur son poignet et il l'entraîne au milieu des autres danseurs. Sans la quitter des yeux, il pose l'une des mains d'Hermione sur son épaule, descend la sienne jusqu'à sa taille. Il entrelace les doigts de la deuxième entre les siens, comme pour l'emprisonner et approche son corps tout près. Trop près. Ils n'ont pas à attendre longtemps.

L'orchestre attaque un autre morceau, encore une valse. Severus commence à tournoyer lentement. Ils dansent dans des mouvements souples, presque dans une prestesse déconcertante, voire insolente. Hermione se laisse entraîner par l'homme qui maîtrise à la perfection cet art. Elle est en admiration devant l'aisance de son cavalier. Elle est incapable de rester impassible et tombe dans le rythme envoûtant des sons des instruments à cordes et cuivres. L'intimité que la danse suggère est nouvelle et terriblement exaltante.

Severus se déplace avec une exquise grâce, tandis qu'il la conduit à travers la salle, indifférent aux autres couples, en contemplant les ambres dorés qui se réchauffent au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent.

Au début elle était un peu trop raide, mais à présent elle se laisse emporter par le tourbillon gracieux. Il décide d'accélérer le tempo. Il affirme son emprise sur la taille d'Hermione et elle suit son rythme imposé. Son visage rosi. Il sent son petit cœur battre tout contre lui. Et... elle sourit. De plaisir. Un vrai sourire qui découvre ses dents blanches, renforce sa délicieuse fossette qui creuse sa joue gauche et la rend plus belle, comme éclairée de l'intérieur.

Elle baisse puis relève lève ses yeux, ses grands yeux de biche qui brillent et allument ses prunelles. Elle semble hypnotisée par la lueur sombre emplie de désir.

La musique cesse. Sa tête tourne. Elle est prise de vertige et vacille. Heureusement qu'il la tient fermement. Sa tête se penche vers la sienne. Sa bouche est contre son oreille.

"Tu es belle, chuchote-t-il dans le creux du pavillon", et la résonance de sa voix soyeuse envoie à nouveau des frissons qui font vibrer sa colonne vertébrale.

.

.

 _Un p'tit com en guise d'encouragement ?_ Un bug sur FFN, les reviews n'apparaissent pas pour le moment mais n'hésitez pas, je peux les lire ;)


	21. Chapter Devant Témoins

**Notes** : Merci, merci, merci à tous/toutes, c'est un grand bonheur pour moi quand je lis vos reviews !

Bienvenue à lilly96 et nefertiti43 :)

Joyeux anniversaire à _uneenviedecrire_ ! Je te dédie ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira, surtout si tu apprécies les lemons ;)

La suite de la réception chez les Malfoy. Peu d'action dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de sensualité ^^

Je rappelle que cette fiction dépeint la relation trouble entre deux personnes diamétralement opposées, dont l'une domine l'autre, et que le point de vue est généralement celui d'Hermione. Si ce thème vous dérange, il vaut mieux lire une autre histoire...

 **Avertissement** : long lemon ^^

.

 **Chapitre XXI - Devant Témoins**

.

 **Les désirs ne sont pas des choses que l'on peut susciter ou réprimer à sa guise. Ils viennent du fond de nous-mêmes, de bien plus loin que toutes les intentions, fussent-elles bonnes ou mauvaises. Et ils se forment sans qu'on s'en rende compte** , _L'Histoire sans fin_ , Michaël Ende

.

 _Severus se déplace avec une exquise grâce, tandis qu'il la conduit à travers le plancher de danse, indifférent aux autres couples, en contemplant les ambres dorés qui se réchauffent au fil des secondes qui s'écoulent._

 _Au début elle était un peu trop raide, mais à présent elle se laisse emporter par le tourbillon gracieux. Il décide d'accélérer le tempo. Il affirme son emprise sur la taille d'Hermione et elle suit son rythme imposé. Son visage rosi. Il sent son petit cœur battre tout contre lui. Et... elle sourit. De plaisir. Un vrai sourire qui découvre ses dents blanches, renforce sa délicieuse fossette qui creuse sa joue gauche et la rend plus belle, comme éclairée de l'intérieur._

 _Elle lève ses ambres, ses grands yeux qui brillent et allument ses prunelles. Elle semble hypnotisée par la lueur sombre emplie de désir._

 _La musique cesse. Sa tête tourne. Elle est prise de vertige et vacille. Heureusement qu'il la tient fermement. Sa tête se penche vers la sienne. Sa bouche est contre son oreille._

 _"Tu es belle, chuchote-t-il dans le creux de son oreille", et la résonance de sa voix soyeuse envoie à nouveau des frissons qui font vibrer sa colonne vertébrale._

.

Elle a envie de le croire. Pourtant elle ne doit pas. Son sourire s'éteint. _Je ne vais pas tomber dans son piège. Il ne m'aura pas. Pas comme ça._

Elle sent son regard inquisiteur qui lit son visage. Elle doit détourner son attention. Elle est encore essoufflée.

"Maître, j'ai très soif. Puis-je boire quelque chose s'il vous plaît ? ose-t-elle demander sur un ton presque suppliant en regardant les yeux sombres qui se plissent instantanément.

Il claque des doigts et un esclave est là presque aussitôt, avec un plateau et les fameuses boissons.

\- Laquelle choisis-tu ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix nonchalante.

Hermione réfléchit. Elle a déjà testé la orange, elle en connaît les effets. Non, sûrement pas la verte qui lui fait penser à Serpentard, elle ne peut donc se défaire d'un sentiment de méfiance. La bleue ? Elle ne lui rappelle que trop Lucrèce et sa robe. Alors, peut-être la rouge ? Après tout, c'est la couleur de Gryffondor...

\- Je veux bien goûter la rouge", répond-elle finalement en cherchant dans le regard sombre une indication sur l'opportunité de son choix. Mais les yeux noirs ne montrent rien.

Il se saisit du verre choisi et le lui tend. Elle le hume : _Mmmmh, il sent bon !_

Des arômes de fraise et de grenadine, elle adore. Elle commence à boire, ça a bon goût. Mais elle a tellement soif qu'elle ingère goulument plusieurs gorgées. Le regard de Rogue perd son illisibilité : une lueur qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien brille dans ses obsidiennes. Elle repousse aussitôt le verre.

Mais c'est trop tard. Il l'a piégée.

Il découvre un sourire carnassier. Elle ne tarde pas à comprendre pourquoi il s'amuse. Des picotements parcourent sa peau. Elle se sent devenir incandescente. Au lieu de ralentir, sa respiration s'accélère. Ses narines palpitent. Elle a l'impression que son sang est un liquide brûlant, de la lave en fusion qui se répand dans ses veines. Parallèlement, une sourde angoisse étreint son ventre.

"Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas choisi la bonne couleur cette fois, ironise-t-il en découvrant ses dents.

\- C'est une... une Potion de Désir ? devine-t-elle, ses grands yeux écarquillés.

\- Oui. Tu aurais dû te méfier de la couleur. Le rouge n'évoque-t-il pas la passion ? se moque-t-il gentiment.

\- S'il vous plaît, pas devant tout ce monde, implore-t-elle dans un éclair de lucidité.

Il ricane en plantant son nez dans ses cheveux parfumés.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont occupés eux aussi..." déclare-t-il en massant de ses longs doigts sa tête, mais même ce geste qui peut sembler innocent la fait frémir des pieds à la tête.

Elle tourne la tête par curiosité. _Oh mon Dieu !_

Un peu partout dans la salle, des hommes et des femmes s'enlacent, s'embrassent, se caressent. Elle remarque même une femme prise entre deux hommes. Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar dont elle va se réveiller... Elle veut se soustraire à cette vision mais bien sûr il l'en empêche. Il tient son menton dirigé vers les couples. Il veut qu'elle voie la débauche et la luxure qui les entourent.

Mais pourquoi ? Cela ne lui suffit pas de l'avoir dépouillée de tout ? Que veut-il qu'il ne lui ait déjà pris ? Elle essaie de lui échapper mais il a anticipé sa fuite et la tient fermement. Il ne la laisse pas réfléchir.

Il transfigure la chaise en un sofa et l'allonge doucement. Elle veut se redresser, mais il l'en empêche en utilisant sa force tranquille. Elle avale péniblement sa salive. Sa gorge est sèche.

La bouche du sorcier s'abaisse et se pose avec douceur dans son cou. Sa peau est si sensible. Partout où ses lèvres, où ses doigts la touchent, ils soulèvent des sensations exquises. Tous ses sens sont en éveil, amplifiés par les actifs de la potion.

 _Maudite boisson !_

"Que préfères-tu ? demande-t-il brusquement. Que je sois ton seul amant ou que d'autres s'occupent de ton corps ? Je crois avoir remarqué que tu ne déplais pas à Draco. D'ailleurs, il te regarde intensément... poursuit-il de sa voix grave en lui tournant légèrement la tête, de manière à ce qu'elle croise les yeux acier qui la contemplent et semblent brûler de l'intérieur.

Est-ce un piège ? N'est-il pas encore en train de la tester pour mieux l'asservir ? Lui faire croire qu'elle a le choix alors que...

Le jeune homme se tient là, tout près d'elle, apparemment hypnotisé par le spectacle qu'elle offre.

Tu veux que je le laisse te toucher ? demande-t-il en passant un doigt léger sur son bras. Je pense qu'il aimerait te caresser là, ajoute-t-il en remontant vers sa poitrine et en touchant le téton à travers la soie qui s'allonge et durcit. Et toi, le veux-tu ?"

 _Non !_ tente-t-elle de répondre, mais aucun son ne franchit sa bouche. Peut-être parce que c'est un mensonge.

La situation est étrange mais dégage un puissant érotisme. Un homme la caresse tandis qu'un autre l'observe, les yeux emplis de désir et elle éprouve de délicieuses sensations charnelles. Savoir qu'elle est désirée renforce ces impressions délectables. Même la manière dont la main de Rogue glisse sur sa peau possède une qualité presque apaisante, si l'on ignore l'aspect humiliant de sa position, à moitié dénudée devant deux hommes.

Bien qu'elle s'en défende, il y a quelque chose d'indéniablement sensuel dans cette situation particulière.

Les lèvres de Severus trouvent la peau sensible derrière son oreille, la faisant haleter doucement. Il embrasse la ligne qui longe la colonne de son cou, et ses genoux deviennent faibles. Quelque chose se passe dans son bas-ventre, et qui accentue ce besoin viscéral d'être touchée. Sa bouche revient sur la peau de son épaule, ses dents et sa langue promettant monts et merveilles. Inconsciemment, elle pousse ses hanches vers lui, son désir de plus en plus exacerbé.

Un long frisson descend de son cou vers le bas, jusqu'à son noyau humide.

Il relève la robe, et ce simple geste est facilité par les fentes latérales du tissu. Un courant frais passe sur ses jambes maintenant à l'air libre.

Elle sent sa culotte transparente écartée et un doigt s'insère à l'intérieur d'elle, cherchant entre ses plis jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son clitoris gonflé par le désir, comme d'habitude. Les jus commencent déjà à tremper les parois de son vagin alors qu'elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle peut sentir sa propre excitation douce et âcre qui flotte dans l'air jusqu'à son nez. Si lui aussi peut sentir son parfum, alors il doit probablement penser qu'elle apprécie sa torture subtile. Son corps l'a déjà trahie plusieurs fois, de toute façon.

Son doigt allume son clitoris, faisant vibrer de plaisir son sexe ainsi que chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il provoque une embardée dans son estomac et elle ouvre la bouche pour gémir. Elle la referme rapidement. Elle ne lui donnera rien. Mais des ondulations de désir courent sur elle alors qu'elle se concentre sur sa respiration.

Soudain, Hermione sent quelque chose se joindre au doigt taquin. Ses yeux descendent le long de son corps, devant sa poitrine, avec ses mamelons raides et guillerets, oh les traîtres ! Entre ses jambes, elle voit ses yeux d'un noir profond dans les siens. Elle sent à nouveau un mouvement, la réalisation naissante que sa langue est maintenant sur son sexe. Un sursaut inattendu bondit de sa gorge avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il suce le petit bouton d'amour, l'aspire, le lèche, le tourmente. Elle se liquéfie.

Sa langue suce son clitoris dans sa bouche, et un gémissement sonore profond sort de sa gorge malgré ses résolutions antérieures. Une sensation exquise débute entre ses cuisses et se propage partout. Une série de picotements commence à ramper le long de sa peau pâle.

Une main félonne remonte lentement et se pose sur sa poitrine.

Elle regarde vers le plafond alors que ses doigts triturent ses mamelons, l'un après l'autre. Elle entend un gémissement de plaisir émis par le sorcier entre ses jambes. Ses yeux sourient tandis qu'il continue à taquiner ses tétons roses. Il les tire, les fait rouler entre ses propres doigts agiles.

La tête d'Hermione roule à nouveau latéralement.

Des sensations de plaisir relient sa poitrine et son bouton d'amour. Elle entend le clapotis provoqué par sa langue persécutrice. En état de choc, Hermione s'aperçoit qu'elle se pousse sur son visage. Elle broie son sexe abusé contre sa bouche. Elle perçoit un halètement non loin d'eux. Son visage se dirige vers Drago. Il a le regard vitreux. Ses narines sont pincées.

 _Oh Merlin !_

Sa main droite glisse vers son entrejambe où une bosse est visible. Il ouvre son pantalon et en extirpe un phallus de belle taille, blanc, couvert de poils blonds à sa base. Il l'enveloppe de sa main et amorce un mouvement vertical, sans cesser de la regarder, de regarder Rogue lui prodiguer des caresses.

Elle a l'impression que la langue talentueuse de ce dernier distille un peu de magie sur son clitoris. Des sensations tourbillonnantes pulsent alors que son jus légèrement musqué imprègne déjà l'air. Son souffle devient de plus en plus profond quand un deuxième doigt rejoint son sexe et le malmène.

Elle perçoit un halètement répété. Elle tourne la tête dans sa direction. C'est Drago : sa main encercle sa verge fermement et il entreprend des mouvements amples et rapides. Il est rouge. Ses yeux luisent. Sa bouche entrouverte laisse échapper un souffle court.

"Regarde-le. Vois comme il est beau. Il te désire. Il aime voir ton corps se tordre de plaisir", susurre la voix soyeuse de Rogue qui s'est reculé de quelques centimètres, mais sans ôter son index qui poursuit ses savoureuses investigations dans son antre brûlante.

Elle ne comprend pas. Elle devrait être dégoûtée, et pourtant, entendre la voix basse et rauque du sorcier augmente son désir. Elle devient de plus en plus humide. Ses hanches entament un mouvement circulaire, cherchant plus de friction avec le doigt spéléologue.

Son corps la trahit une fois de plus. Il se bat pour connaître cette expression de jouissance qu'il connaît par expérience. Elle ressent un puissant courant d'attraction entre son corps et son âme. La langue de Severus distille un plaisir licencieux. Ce dernier déguste le nectar doux et amer sur sa langue, un mélange de saveur salée et douceâtre de sa cyprine.

"Tu as si bon goût", se réjouit-il en s'interrompant quelques secondes, en se léchant les babines comme un loup affamé.

Il sait qu'elle va libérer sa charge, qu'elle va couler dans sa gorge comme le miel.

Elle sent son emprise se resserrer comme il enfouit à nouveau son visage entre les lèvres de son sexe. Son corps est pris en otage de sa langue et de ses doigts alors qu'il soumet son clitoris gonflé au plaisir ultime.

Il savoure cet instant. La pensée de savoir qu'il la possède, qu'il lui donne ce plaisir qui la rend belle. Elle lui appartient, même si elle s'en défend encore.

Les yeux de Malfoy prennent une teinte vitreuse tandis qu'il accélère les secousses autour de sa hampe engorgée. Il ne va pas tarder à jouir.

Malgré elle, un cri s'arrache de la gorge de la jeune fille. Mais est-ce qu'il provient vraiment d'elle ou est-ce Drago qui a grogné ? Les deux sans nul doute.

Un feu d'artifice éclate dans sa tête, dans son corps. Des milliers d'étoiles passent devant ses yeux. Son dos s'arque hors du lit. La main gauche pince son téton. Elle pousse son sexe dans le visage de Rogue quand sa tête et ses jus explosent. Son sexe laisse fuir plusieurs jets de jouissance.

 _Oh Dieu que c'est bon !_ Son regard vacille. Elle est en train de mourir. De plaisir.

Un sentiment de pure extase qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé connaître là, dans cette salle au milieu de toutes ces personnes...

Elle ne peut pas croire qu'elle a laissé Rogue lui donner du plaisir devant un autre homme, qui plus est Drago Malfoy ! Elle le regarde, les yeux mi-clos. De longues coulées spasmiques de sperme fuient encore de son sexe qui ramollit peu à peu.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Le corps de la jeune fille frissonne et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de l'air qui caresse sa peau et provoque la chair de poule. Elle prend de lentes et profondes respirations pour calmer son rythme cardiaque. Mais elle n'est pas rassasiée. La potion diffuse encore ses effets aphrodisiaques.

 _Cela va durer toute la nuit ? Non, il ne faut pas..._

Son tourment sexuel n'est pas terminé. Severus se redresse. La partie inférieure de son corps est nue, et son phallus turgescent se dresse fièrement au milieu des poils sombres.

"C'est mon tour esclave", parvient-il à dire sur un ton rauque, éraillé par le désir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner la tête, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse sensuellement, l'obligeant à goûter ses propres sucs. Cela ne dégoûte pas Hermione.

Au contraire, elle est encore plus excitée. A cause de la Potion de Désir. Oui, c'est dû à cet aphrodisiaque puissant...

Rogue prend ses jambes l'une après l'autre et les place sur ses épaules. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en notant les petits orteils qui se recroquevillent par anticipation. Il aligne son sexe devant son entrée et pousse. Hermione est tellement humide que sa verge patine et glisse le long de sa fente juteuse. A la deuxième tentative, il prend son sexe qu'il guide et fait pénétrer la pointe bulbeuse. Il n'a plus qu'à s'enfoncer de tout son poids. Jusqu'à la garde.

Elle gémit en le sentant conquérir son antre étroite, étirer ses parois brûlantes. Severus ferme brièvement les yeux, savourant cet instant où il la possède totalement. Par Salazar ! Il n'a jamais rien ressenti de tel avec une autre femme.

Il entreprend des va-et-vient langoureux. Il sait où frotter, où lui donner du plaisir. Il connaît son corps sur le bout des doigts. La luxure est inscrite sur son doux visage encore rosi par son orgasme précédent. Il accélère. A présent il la martèle, la pilonne sans relâche. Ses coups de boutoir sont impitoyables. Ses bourses la giflent à chaque poussée. Il ne lui laissera aucun répit. Pas avant qu'elle ne succombe à la jouissance, qu'elle n'avoue sa défaite.

Hermione pleure de plaisir. Même si elle le voulait, elle ne pourrait retenir les gémissements qui sortent de sa bouche et résonnent dans la pièce. Elle oublie qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, que d'autres couples, d'autres personnes sont présentes et peuvent à tout moment les voir. Cela n'a plus d'importance. Ils sont seuls, les autres n'existent pas, ne comptent pas.

Du coin de l'œil, elle a vu Drago rejoindre la jolie rousse qui l'a retrouvé à leur arrivée. Severus aussi. Il a laissé le jeune sorcier profiter du spectacle mais il n'est aucunement question qu'il touche son esclave. Jamais. Elle est à lui et à lui seul.

Elle va jouir. Encore une fois. Severus le sait, il le sent. Son sexe se contracte autour du sien. Ses yeux se ferment sur ses prunelles mordorées.

"Jouis ! Jouis pour moi !" ordonne-t-il de sa voix presque enrouée.

Il s'enfonce brutalement en elle. Trois fois. Les jambes d'Hermione se mettent à trembler. Un crescendo insupportable de plaisir augmente. Son corps entier convulse et aspire la verge. Un orgasme commun, dévastateur les submerge. Leurs jus jaillissent en même temps et se mélangent. Elle pousse un cri rauque. Lui un grognement bestial.

Severus se retire, haletant. Il enfouit sa tête dans sa crinière redevenue sauvage en essayant de retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Leurs cœurs battent furieusement, à l'unisson.

"Tu es si belle quand tu sombres dans la luxure, roucoule-t-il dans ses cheveux quelques secondes plus tard.

\- C'est la faute... de la Potion... rétorque-t-elle entre deux expirations sonores.

\- Allons petite menteuse, tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'en est rien, se moque-t-il en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une Potion de Désir pour fondre entre mes mains, n'est-ce pas ?" insinue-t-il de sa voix profonde.

Elle se raidit et frémit. Il dit vrai. Elle baisse la tête. Quand elle la relève, elle croise le regard troublé de Neville qui récupère les verres vides. Elle tressaille.

Qu'a-t-il vu ? Que voit-il ? Que pense-t-il d'elle ?

Son amie est à moitié dénudée, échevelée, les yeux encore brillant des orgasmes éprouvés. Son corps impudique est recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. La partie inférieure de son corps est revêtue d'un mélange de sperme et de cyprine...

La honte l'étouffe. Elle le dégoûte. C'est certain. Mortifiée qu'il ait pu assister à sa déchéance, elle sent ses yeux la piquer. Une main de glace étreint ses entrailles.

Neville détourne ses yeux. Ses mâchoires sont crispées. Il contient difficilement sa colère. Contrairement à ce que peut croire Hermione, ce n'est pas à elle qu'il en veut, mais à Rogue, aux Mangemorts qui asservissent les défenseurs de la Lumière.

Severus qui n'a rien perdu de la scène, jubile. Pour enfoncer le clou, il embrasse Hermione sur les lèvres, lentement, savamment. Impuissante, elle est obligée de le laisser ravager sa bouche.

Quand enfin Rogue se retire, la laissant le souffle court, Neville a disparu.

Mais le malaise lui, est bien présent.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

C'est le matin. Gandral vient chercher Hermione. Rogue lui a ôté le Collier des Esclaves dès qu'ils sont revenus du Manoir Malfoy où, contre toute attente, ils n'ont pas passé la nuit. Elle se présente dans le salon. Il l'attend et la regarde pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle baisse les yeux et prend automatiquement la pose de l'esclave soumise. Cela devient chose aisée. Très facile. Trop facile.

Elle sent la magie autour d'elle. Une magie familière. _La mienne_.

"Relève-toi esclave", ordonne-t-il soudain.

Elle obtempère. Elle la sent. Avant même qu'il en parle. Elle en frémit d'anticipation. Ses yeux scrutent la main du sorcier. Elle la voit. Cette partie d'elle qui lui manque cruellement.

"Tiens, je te rends ta baguette. Du moins provisoirement. Poppy a raison, tu as besoin de libérer de ton énergie magique, déclare-t-il simplement en lui tendant la tige en bois de vigne.

\- Merci Maître", répond la jeune fille en tendant son bras.

Sa main tremble. Quand elle se saisit enfin de sa baguette, il y a comme une décharge électrique non douloureuse qui démarre dans sa main droite et se répand comme une traînée de poudre dans toutes les fibres de son corps.

Elle se sent envahie par un sentiment de puissance et d'invulnérabilité qui gonflent sa poitrine. Severus observe très attentivement les réactions physiques qui modifient légèrement l'aspect extérieur de la jeune fille.

Ses ambres prennent un éclat particulier. Même sa peau et ses cheveux paraissent plus lumineux. Son aura magique est perceptible. C'est une sorcière, il n'y a pas à en douter.

Les théories perverses sur la non-appartenance des Nés-Moldus à la Communauté Magique prend là un sérieux revers. Qui peut oser prétendre qu'Hermione Granger n'est pas une sorcière ? La réponse est sous ses yeux, évidente. Le cours de ses pensées est interrompu.

"Vais-je pouvoir la conserver ? interroge-t-elle tout en redoutant une réponse négative. Il ricane.

\- Non, certainement pas. Mais je te permettrai de l'utiliser deux à trois fois par semaine, en ma présence, promet-il sur un ton sentencieux.

"Nous allons nous affronter afin que tu puisses pratiquer la magie comme Pomfresh l'a recommandé, explique-t-il. Te sens-tu prête à me combattre ?

\- Oui Maître, répond-elle sans pouvoir se défaire d'un sentiment de défiance.

Hermione comprend pourquoi Gandral lui a préparé cette tenue simple et pratique, un legging, un tee-shirt et des tennis afin qu'elle soit à l'aise pour suivre un entraînement.

\- Bien. Nous allons commencer."

Elle se prépare à son assaut en prenant une posture de défense. Elle hésite à l'attaquer. Que fera-t-il si elle le touche ? N'en profitera-t-il pas pour la soumettre à l'une de ses tortures favorites ?

"Qu'attends-tu ? Tu préfères que je commence ?" ironise-t-il en la détaillant avec un regard narquois.

Elle ne répond pas. Oui, elle attend qu'il initie leur échange. Elle n'a pas longtemps à patienter.

Il attaque soudainement. Elle réussit à dévier le premier Sort. Il enchaîne aussitôt le suivant. Il est méchant et rapide, et elle comprend qu'elle va devoir lutter pour éviter d'être touchée. Mais ce qui l'irrite au plus haut point est ce sourire condescendant presque arrogant, qu'il affiche. Il se moque d'elle.

Elle doit bondir, se jeter de côté tout en lui lançant à son tour un Sort mais il se joue d'elle et évite avec une aisance qui n'est pas loin de l'écœurer. Mais elle ne doit pas baisser les bras. Elle doit lui prouver qu'elle n'est pas une incapable. Elle brûle de l'avoir à sa merci. Oh Merlin, comme elle lui ferait payer tout ce qui lui a fait subir si elle le pouvait !

Elle se concentre sur sa magie. Elle sent l'accumulation de son énergie. Elle réussit à lui jeter un Sort mais il le renvoie directement sur elle. _Sort Informulé_. Il n'a pas volé son poste de professeur de DCFM. Elle a l'impression de se retrouver en sixième année quand il était son enseignant. Comme elle l'admirait, alors ! Mais elle ne doit pas se laisser troubler par ces souvenirs d'un autre temps.

Elle parvient à dévier le Sortilège et le chandelier au-dessus de la cheminée tombe au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle sursaute alors que son adversaire ne hausse même pas un sourcil. Il s'amuse. A ses dépens.

Il la trouve rayonnante.

Ses boucles séditieuses auréolent son visage crispé par une attention extrême.

Elle dévie une malédiction mais reçoit la quatrième à la jambe gauche et tombe à genoux. Elle est essoufflée. Elle enrage de s'être laissé prendre comme une première année. Elle va pour se relever seule mais une main tendue se profile devant ses yeux. Elle hésite puis glisse sa main. Il la relève.

"Pour une première séance, c'est suffisant. La prochaine sera plus longue, déclare-t-il. Donne-moi ta baguette."

 _Non, non et non !_

Mais le sorcier remarque sa réticence physique. Son visage se ferme. Hermione se ressaisit. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les acquis durement gagnés. Elle obtempère et lui abandonne sa baguette, pleine de regrets.

.

.

 _Un p'tit com pour me donner le sourire ?_


	22. Chapter L'Espoir fait Vivre

**Notes** : Mille mercis chers lecteurs pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires si sympathiques !

Vous contribuez largement à nourrir ma muse ;)

Bienvenue à Eleanore sev, Guest, jasmineetaladin et Petronille :)

Severus accepte d'entraîner Hermione afin qu'elle puisse délivrer son énergie magique. Une arrivée inopinée et un incident vont provoquer des remous émotionnels chez la jeune fille...

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXII - L'Espoir fait Vivre**

.

 **Je doute que toute philosophie du monde parvienne à supprimer l'esclavage : on en changera tout au plus le nom. Je suis capable d'imaginer des servitudes pires que les nôtres, parce que plus insidieuses : soit qu'on réussisse à transformer les hommes en machine stupides et satisfaites, soit qu'on développe chez eux un goût du travail aussi forcené que la passion de la guerre chez les races barbares. A cette servitude de l'esprit, ou de l'imagination humaine, je préfère encore notre esclavage de fait** , _Mémoires d'Hadrien_ , Marguerite Yourcenar

.

 _Elle se concentre sur sa magie. Elle sent l'accumulation de son énergie. Elle réussit à lui jeter un Sort mais il le renvoie directement sur elle. Sort Informulé. Il n'a pas volé son poste de professeur de DCFM. Elle a l'impression de se retrouver en sixième année quand il était son enseignant. Comme elle l'admirait, alors ! Mais elle ne doit pas se laisser troubler par ces souvenirs d'un autre temps._

 _Elle parvient à dévier le Sortilège et le chandelier au-dessus de la cheminée tombe au sol dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle sursaute alors que son adversaire ne hausse même pas un sourcil. Il s'amuse. A ses dépens._

 _Il la trouve rayonnante._

 _Ses boucles séditieuses auréolent son visage crispé par une attention extrême._

 _Elle dévie une malédiction mais reçoit la quatrième à la jambe gauche et tombe à genoux. Elle est essoufflée. Elle enrage de s'être laissé prendre comme une première année. Elle va pour se relever seule mais une main tendue se profile devant ses yeux. Elle hésite puis glisse sa main. Il la relève._

 _"Pour une première séance, c'est suffisant. La prochaine sera plus longue, déclare-t-il. Donne-moi ta baguette."_

 _Non, non et non !_

 _Mais le sorcier remarque sa réticence physique. Son visage se ferme. Hermione se ressaisit. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre les acquis durement gagnés. Elle obtempère et lui abandonne sa baguette, pleine de regrets._

.

Mais pas plus. Hermione sait qu'il vaut mieux montrer une attitude soumise. Elle a compris depuis peu que si elle se présente de son propre gré, qu'elle accède à ses désirs, alors Rogue ne force pas la soumission sur elle. Il est " _plus doux_ ". Ce n'est pas une option attrayante, mais c'est la meilleure qu'elle ait encore à sa disposition.

Par contre, dès qu'il sent une résistance de sa part, il renforce sa pression sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède, même si cela doit passer par des séances pénibles dans la Chambre des Tortures.

Elle n'ignore pas que si le sorcier l'enferme une fois de plus dans le Sarcophage ou s'il la soumet à quelque chose de similaire, elle en perdra la tête. Et que la personne qui en sortira ne sera pas la même que celle qui y sera entrée.

Hermione Granger n'existera plus en tant qu'être humain doué de sens. Elle sera seulement une coquille vide.

Elle le sait. Lui aussi.

Cela explique certainement le fait que les tortures auxquelles il la soumet ne sont jamais poussées à l'extrême. Il ne veut pas qu'elle devienne une esclave déshumanisée...

En outre, en adoptant une attitude soumise sans être obséquieuse, non seulement Rogue se montre moins cruel, mais de plus il peut baisser sa garde et alors, à elle d'en profiter...

Elle est intimement persuadée qu'aucun autre Mangemort n'accorde à son ou ses esclave(s) la possibilité de manipuler sa baguette. Cela prouve que Rogue n'est pas aussi rigide, aussi insensible que son attitude austère laisse à penser.

Elle ne comprend toujours pas cet homme. Il possède tellement de facettes différentes ! Il peut être tour à tour séduisant, courtois, sensuel, prévenant, mais également autoritaire, inquiétant, cruel...

Hier soir après leurs ébats au Manoir, alors qu'elle était allongée, sans forces, elle a craint un instant qu'il ne l'oblige à participer à d'autres activités sexuelles intégrant un ou plusieurs sorciers. Mais non. Il lui a simplement ordonné de boire une boisson verte. Devant son air méfiant, il s'est moqué, lui assurant qu'elle ne risquait rien, que c'était simplement un soda à la menthe aux effets désaltérants. Il n'a pas menti : le breuvage ne possédait que des vertus rafraîchissantes et lui a permis de recouvrer une certaine lucidité malgré son extrême lassitude.

Peu après Severus l'a enveloppée dans sa cape et elle a enfoui son visage contre sa poitrine, se cachant d'autrui, humant ses arômes boisés et profitant de ses battements de cœur réguliers, apaisants. Il a annoncé à leurs hôtes qu'il préférait retourner passer la nuit dans sa propre demeure, au grand désappointement des époux Malfoy qui, devant l'air déterminé de leur ami, n'ont pas osé insister. Le savoir-vivre prime sur tout chez les personnes de leur rang, mais il est clair que la déception perçait dans leur voix.

Hermione en a été secrètement réconfortée et n'a pu contenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : quitter au plus vite ce lieu de débauche. Oublier le regard empli de répulsion de Neville. Quelle image avait-il d'elle ? Celle d'une catin ? Elle s'est efforcée de chasser ses pensées moroses.

De retour au Manoir, le sorcier l'a baignée avec sollicitude, alors que ses paupières, lourdes de fatigue, se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. Elle s'est endormie avant qu'il ait fini de la laver.

Elle s'est réveillée ce matin, fraîche et dispose dans son lit, non dans le sien. Cela l'a étonnée. Est-ce définitif ? Est-ce un atout ou au contraire un inconvénient ? Cela fait de nombreuses nuits que cela n'est pas arrivé. Elle dort toujours avec lui, enveloppée dans son étreinte chaleureuse.

En y réfléchissant bien, cela ne peut signifier que deux choses : soit il commence à se lasser d'elle, de son corps - mais elle en doute étant donné la soirée chez Malfoy - soit il pense qu'elle est suffisamment formée pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de la prendre avec lui durant la nuit.

Qu'elle est une esclave parfaite.

 _Comme Magdalena... Va-t-il retourner auprès d'elle ?_

Elle sent comme une pointe douloureuse dans la région cardiaque, un vide dans son abdomen. _Que m'arrive-t-il ? Comment puis-je éprouver de la jalousie ?_

Elle secoue sa tête. _Non. Cela ne se peut. Je dois me ressaisir. C'est le Syndrome de Stockholm. Rien d'autre. Il me faut quitter cet homme, cet endroit dès que possible.  
_  
Autant déteste-t-elle l'admettre, la fuite n'a jamais vraiment été une option envisageable, du moins jusqu'à présent. Depuis qu'elle est son esclave, elle se rend compte qu'elle a poussé Rogue trop loin, le forçant à la prendre plus au sérieux qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus soumise dés le début de son arrivée dans son Manoir. Il lui aurait accordé sa confiance plus tôt, elle aurait acquis le droit de sortir, de se rendre en ville pour y effectuer des achats.

 _Après tout, Magdalena ne bénéficie-t-elle pas de certains passe-droits non négligeables ?_

Toute tentative d'évasion qu'elle pourrait orchestrer, du moins à ce stade, serait sûrement vouée à l'échec. Plutôt que de poursuivre une pure et simple évasion, il vaut mieux attendre qu'une occasion réelle se présente.

Marquée de son Sceau, elle peut être aisément tracée. Il la retrouvera. Comment en douter ?

Le pire de tout, c'est qu'elle sait dans son cœur qu'elle se force de moins en moins. Elle craint le sorcier maintenant. Peut-être pas assez pour se perdre complètement, mais suffisamment pour accéder sans trop tergiverser à ses demandes. Bien sûr, obéir est une décision consciente de sa part pour conserver sa propre santé mentale, même si elle se surprend de plus en plus souvent à obtempérer par automatisme.

Chaque fois qu'elle se trouve en sa présence, elle sait que sa motivation pour être obéissante recouvre deux intentions. Elle doit se soumettre, non seulement parce qu'elle espère pouvoir s'échapper, mais aussi pour qu'elle n'ait plus à subir une quelconque torture entre ses mains.

Elle redoute à présent qu'il puisse exister une troisième raison. N'est-elle pas en train de s'attacher à cet homme ? Son geôlier, son bourreau, son Maître ?

Elle s'aperçoit que le regard goudronneux du sorcier n'a pas cessé de scruter son visage durant toute sa réflexion. A-t-il deviné quel était le fil de ses pensées ? Oui. Il en est capable.

Il se penche vers elle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il passe un doigt légèrement calleux sur sa joue. Il s'enfonce dans sa fossette pour terminer sa course sur sa bouche dont il dessine les contours. Hermione sent que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il approche tout doucement sa bouche, comme s'il craignait de l'effaroucher. Hypnotisée, ses prunelles Whisky grandes ouvertes, elle prend conscience d'être en attente de son baiser avec une certaine fébrilité. Elle en a envie... Un long frisson parcourt son corps, de la tête jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils.

Il n'est plus qu'à un millimètre. Elle ferme les yeux dans l'attente de l'échange buccal...

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

"Maître ! Maître ! Monsieur Malfoy désire vous voir immédiatement. Il dit que c'est urgent.

La voix de Gandral la sort de cette sorte de transe. Elle recouvre ses esprits. Ses yeux papillonnent. Ceux de Rogue redeviennent instantanément distants.

\- Bien, fais-le entrer", ordonne le sorcier la voix rauque.

Il se retourne aussitôt vers Hermione. Il lève sa baguette, traçant de gracieuses arabesques et la tenue confortable qu'elle porte se transforme instantanément en une robe estivale jaune paille au profond décolleté, et les tennis deviennent de simples ballerines. Il range la baguette de son esclave dans un étui sur une étagère de la bibliothèque et il a juste le temps de s'installer dans son fauteuil en entraînant son esclave à ses genoux que le sorcier blond pénètre d'un pas vif dans la pièce.

 _Lucius ne doit pas savoir qu'il m'autorise à me servir de ma baguette et qu'il m'entraîne. Je ne suis qu'une simple esclave. Il ne comprendrait pas,_ analyse Hermione mentalement.

Avant même que l'homme prenne la parole, Severus comprend qu'un événement inhabituel s'est produit. Les traits tirés du visage de son ami et son regard fuyant reflètent une fureur teintée d'inquiétude, ce qui n'est guère habituel chez lui depuis l'accession au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et son retour dans ses bonnes grâces.

"Severus ! Cette nuit la Résistance a réussi à s'introduire chez moi et à libérer les esclaves !" s'exclame Lucius abruptement sans même songer à saluer son hôte.

 _Oh Merlin ! Quelle bonne nouvelle !_ trépigne Hermione.

Son cœur s'emballe dans sa poitrine, mais ce n'est dû ni à la séance d'entraînement ni à la peur, mais bien à un espoir insensé. La Résistance a donc réussi à libérer les autres esclaves ? _Elle n'est donc pas aussi désarmée, aussi insignifiante que ce que les journaux veulent faire croire..._

La jeune fille poursuit sa réflexion : _Neville doit donc être libre lui-aussi... Ô mon Dieu, faites que ce soit vrai !_

Ses mains se crispent tandis qu'une pensée se fait subitement jour dans son esprit. _Si nous étions restés au Manoir, moi aussi serais-je... libre à l'heure actuelle ?_ Elle ne peut contenir un tremblement qu'elle-même ne sait comment interpréter.

Libre... ce mot lui donne le vertige.

Anticipant la question qui brûle les lèvres de Severus, Lucius entame ses explications :

"Alors que nous dormions à cause des dernières boissons qui contenaient une Potion de Sommeil, des membres de la Résistance ont fait irruption dans le Manoir, réussissant à désactiver les Sorts de Protection. Ils ont ôté le Collier d'Entrave et ont libéré les esclaves présents.

\- Vous avez attrapé l'un d'entre eux ? L'on sait qui ils sont ? s'enquiert Rogue très intrigué, en observant les réactions de la Gryffondor du coin de l'œil. Sa main gauche caresse distraitement ses cheveux, comme le ferait un propriétaire avec son chat. Curieusement, cela permet à la jeune fille de calmer les pulsations désordonnées de son cœur.

\- Malheureusement non, mais malgré mon état semi-comateux, je presque sûr d'avoir reconnu les voix de McGonagall, Flitwick ainsi que celle du jeune Weasley.

Le cœur d'Hermione fait à nouveau une embardée. _Ron était là ? Il est venu pour... moi ? Non, non, sûrement pas. Comment l'aurait-il appris ? Par Neville ? Oui, cela ne peut être que ça..._

Les pensées de Rogue doivent suivre le même cheminement car il prend la parole.

"Londubat est parti avec eux ? s'enquiert-il d'une voix mortellement calme.

Hermione retient son souffle. Elle est suspendue aux lèvres de Malfoy.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Si jamais il tombe entre mes mains, tu peux croire que je lui ferai regretter le jour où il est venu au monde, fulmine ce dernier. Je lui ferai connaître les pires supplices ne lui laissant qu'un souffle de vie et je recommencerai, encore et encore.

Hermione est horrifiée par les paroles de Malfoy. Il émane une telle cruauté du sorcier qu'elle en frémit.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'étonne Rogue à voix haute, coupant la parole de son interlocuteur. Le Collier des Esclave est censé...

\- Justement, l'interrompt à son tour Lucius. Je ne sais comment ils ont procédé, mais ils ont réussi à désactiver les Colliers et à leur ôter, à tous. Sans exception. Seule une esclave est restée. Celle de Thorfinn : elle a refusé expressément de partir et est restée auprès de son Maître blessé par un Sortilège.

La main de Rogue cesse sa caresse dans les boucles d'Hermione mais ne la retire pas. Elle reste là, comme une menace, un avertissement. _Toi, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Jamais._

Severus est perplexe, légèrement confus. Les yeux plissés, ses pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. _Le Sortilège protégeant le Collier est très puissant. Il relève de la Magie Noire. Qui a pu le désactiver ? Seule une personne hautement qualifiée a pu y arriver... Ce ne peut être que Filius. Il est le seul sorcier à sa connaissance capable de neutraliser un tel artefact._

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide Severus. Il faut que nous les retrouvions. Impérativement. Sinon je n'ose imaginer la colère de notre Maître quand il apprendra ce regrettable... incident, adjure Lucius en tapotant sa canne contre l'une de ses bottes, signe extérieur de son anxiété. Je ne veux pas que Narcissa ou... Drago subisse sa vindicte, poursuit-il en laissant les mots tomber de sa bouche de manière décousue.

Rogue ne tarde pas à répliquer.

\- J'en suis désolé mais je ne puis t'apporter mon aide, cher ami. Je dois me rendre immédiatement à Poudlard afin d'en superviser les travaux. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tient absolument à ce que le Collège ouvre ses portes au premier septembre. Il tient à offrir une image sereine aux parents d'élèves - anticipant les dénégations de son ami, il lève sa main dans un geste conciliant - prouver à toute la Communauté Magique que malgré la Bataille Finale et les nombreuses disparitions, il est temps de tourner la page, afin que les jeunes sorciers puissent poursuivre leur scolarité tout comme leurs aînés. Il souhaite apaiser les esprits.

\- Bien, je comprends. Je vais donc partir à leur recherche, conclut Lucius. Je compte sur ta discrétion si tu viens à rencontrer notre Maître.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi, acquiesce Severus en hochant la tête. Mais tu sais ce qu'il adviendra lorsqu'il en sera informé. Peut-être est-il préférable de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de le lui annoncer toi-même...

L'aristocrate blêmit.

\- Je vais tenter de les retrouver avec l'aide des Snatchers, et ce le plus rapidement possible, s'entête son interlocuteur sur un ton qui se veut ferme, mais derrière chacune de ses paroles transparaît la peur. Il sait que les paroles de Severus ne sont pas dénuées de sens mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'espérer.

Il s'incline dans une légère courbette et se retire.

Dès qu'il est hors de vue, Severus se dresse sur ses pieds. Il se dirige vers la cheminée, le regard sombre. Son poing s'abat brutalement sur le linteau et fait sursauter Hermione. Le sorcier ne décolère pas.

 _L'imbécile ! Comment peut-il imaginer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera pas mis au courant ? Nous sommes entourées de personnes attirées par l'appât du gain ou une promotion quelconque. Il l'apprendra. Fatalement. Et alors..._

Le temps passe. Le sorcier semble prendre conscience de la présence de son esclave. Il s'éloigne de la cheminée et s'approche d'elle. Il la relève.

"Je dois te laisser. J'ai renforcé les Protections autour du Manoir. Je t'autorise à lire les ouvrages de la bibliothèque. Tu peux également profiter du Parc. Tu as une petite mine", énonce-t-il en lui caressant le visage.

Il l'embrasse brusquement sur la bouche. Avant que la jeune femme puisse réagir il a déjà fait demi-tour. Il est loin quand elle réussit à sortir de son immobilisme.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione est seule. Elle est assise sur le petit pont, la robe relevée au-dessus de ses genoux, ses pieds dénudés sont plongés dans l'onde fraîche. Elle s'amuse à battre l'eau, à la faire claquer, indifférente aux éclaboussures qui mouillent ses vêtements et ses cheveux. Elle songe aux événements de la matinée.

Maintenant qu'elle sait que la Résistance est plus puissante, plus forte que ce qu'elle a cru depuis la débâcle de la Bataille Finale, elle s'autorise à espérer une victoire de la Lumière sur les Ténèbres. Elle n'a jamais été une fervente croyante, mais que lui reste-t-il sinon prier Dieu ? Alors elle joint ses mains, se souvenant d'un temps où ses parents l'emmenaient tous les dimanches assister à la messe anglicane. Elle adresse une prière silencieuse au Ciel.

"Oh mon Dieu, si vous existez, je vous supplie de permettre à la Résistance de l'emporter. Même si je ne dois pas en bénéficier, même si je dois rester l'esclave de Rogue jusqu'à ma mort, faites que les Mangemorts ne retrouvent pas les esclaves, ni les membres de la Résistance !"

Forte de ses résolutions, la jeune fille se redresse, prête à revenir au Manoir. le soir tombe. Elle franchit le pont et amorce quelques pas dans le jardin lorsqu'une violente douleur lui coupe le souffle. Pliée en deux, elle s'effondre dans le parterre de rhododendrons.

Après quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, sentant une légère amélioration, une diminution de l'intensité elle tente de se relever mais ses muscles ne répondent pas. Tout son corps n'est que souffrance. Une souffrance intolérable qui l'empêche de respirer convenablement. Elle a l'impression que chacune de ses cellules la tourmente. Allongée dans l'herbe, elle cherche l'air, comme un poisson hors de son milieu aquatique.

Elle a l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, lorsque Bellatrix lui a appris ce que les mots _torture_ et _douleur_ signifiaient réellement.

 _Oh Dieu ! Merlin ! Faites cesser ce supplice !_

"Gandral ! Gandral ! parvient-elle à articuler. Viens m'aider... Pitié...

L'interpellé ne tarde pas à arriver. Il découvre la jeune fille près du pont, exsangue, le front couvert de sueur, le visage déformé par un rictus de souffrance.

\- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes tombée ? s'affole l'elfe en s'accroupissant auprès d'Hermione et en prenant ses mains tremblantes dans les siennes.

\- Non... Pas tombée... Mal... si mal. C'est comme si... je subissais des... Doloris. Que... m'arrive-t-il ? balbutie-t-elle les yeux emplis de larmes.

Gandral tente de réfléchir malgré son émotion intense. Voir souffrir la jeune fille le déstabilise. Il ne tarde pas à comprendre.

\- C'est le Maître Mademoiselle, finit-il par expliquer. Il doit être torturé. A cause de votre Sceau et du Lien elfique qui vous relient, vous ressentez sa douleur. Je vais vous transplaner dans votre chambre et je vous ferai prendre des potions antidouleur.

\- Merci..." réussit à répondre Hermione.

 _Rogue est torturé ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce Voldemort qui le punit à cause des esclaves libérés ?_

Inexplicablement, apprendre que le sorcier est supplicié ne la réjouit aucunement, même dans le cas où elle ne subirait rien en retour. Au contraire, ses entrailles font des nœuds.

Une nouvelle crise la terrasse. Elle est si violente qu'elle sombre dans une bienheureuse inconscience.

.

Hermione ouvre les yeux. Elle reconnaît les moulures du plafond. Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle sent _sa_ présence. Elle tourne la tête et croise son regard pénétrant où transparaît une inquiétude.

"Comment te sens-tu ? s'enquiert Rogue tendrement.

\- J'ai l'impression... qu'un train m'est passé sur le corps, explique-t-elle d'une voix faible en écoutant les sensations de son organisme. Mais... je n'ai plus mal. Juste fourbue. Et vous ? ajoute-t-elle en essayant de se redresser. Elle note ses traits tirés, son teint blafard et ses mains qui tremblent, séquelles des Doloris qu'il a reçus. Seuls ses onyx expriment un éclat particulier.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé ? ironise-t-il.

\- Je n'apprécie pas... que quiconque soit... torturé, déclare-t-elle en détournant ses yeux.

\- Oui, je vais bien maintenant. J'ai pris des Potions Calmantes.

Elle est rassurée. Elle triture le drap qui la recouvre, hésitant à se lancer.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent. Interminables. Oppressantes.

\- Puis-je vous poser une question ? se décide-t-elle à demander.

Le silence.

Maître ? ajoute-t-elle précipitamment, ses narines pincées.

\- Tu veux savoir si tes amis ont été repris ? s'informe-t-il calmement.

Elle hoche la tête affirmativement, sans oser le regarder. Elle appréhende sa réponse. Ses ongles pénètrent dans la peau de ses paumes, y laissant des marques rouges en forme de demi-lune. Indépendamment de sa volonté, elle retient sa respiration.

\- Non, ils sont encore en cavale, avoue-t-il enfin sans cesser de l'observer.

Elle laisse échapper un souffle de soulagement.

\- C'est à cause de ces évasions que... vous avez... été torturé ? s'informe-t-elle d'une voix douce.

\- Oui, répond-il sur un ton laconique. Mais j'y étais préparé. Je connais le caractère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle et que cela le rendrait furieux."

Il prend ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le regarde. Il y a comme un regret au fond de ses yeux charbon.

"Par contre, j'ignorais que notre Liaison elfique était si puissante, que tu ressentirais... ma souffrance... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je te le jure", assure-t-il sur un ton qui semble inhabituellement sincère.

La jeune fille est gênée. Le regard de Rogue d'ordinaire insondable révèle une vérité à laquelle elle est peu habituée. Avec son index il lui dérobe une boucle rebelle qu'il enroule délicatement derrière son oreille. Elle frissonne.

"Tu me détestes toujours ?" demande-t-il de sa voix soyeuse, sans la présence d'une intonation équivoque.

Elle veut lui répondre par l'affirmative, mais aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres. Elle ne sait pas mentir. Elle ne l'a jamais su. Elle se contente de le regarder avec un sentiment de tristesse. Ils s'observent mutuellement quelques instants sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Les obsidiennes redeviennent impénétrables.

Severus se relève. Il se saisit d'un flacon qu'il tend à Hermione.

"Bois cette potion, elle te permettra de bien dormir, exige-t-il sur un ton retenu mais définitif.

\- Merci... Maître", répond-elle en prenant une voix posée. Elle est malgré tout troublée par le comportement étrange du sorcier. Un pli soucieux se forme au milieu de son front.

 _Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il est... agréable. Cette attitude cache-t-elle autre chose ?_

Elle ingère le breuvage, buvant à petites gorgées. Il ne lui faut pas plus de deux minutes avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle n'entend pas Rogue interpeller son elfe sur un ton impatient.

"Gandral ! J'ai besoin de te parler immédiatement !"

.

.

 _Un p'tit com ? Plus que trois ou quatre chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction._


	23. Chapter L'Enfant des Ténèbres

**N** **otes** : le dernier chapitre semble avoir conquis nombre de lecteurs, vous m'en voyez absolument ravie :)

Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fic et/ou la mettent dans leurs favoris ;)

Bienvenue à Daisy, irema94 (qui a posté la 800ème review) et PetitKiwie !

La relation entre Hermione et Severus évolue plutôt favorablement. La Résistance peut-elle vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? L'avenir s'annonce-t-il plein de belles promesses ?

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXIII - L'Enfant des Ténèbres**

.

 **Le trompeur espoir d'un meilleur avenir suffit seul pour calmer notre imagination et prolonger sans fin nos misères** , _Histoire philosophique et politique_ , Guillaume-Thomas Raynal

 **Quand on a tout perdu, quand on n'a plus d'espoir, la vie est un opprobre et la mort un devoir** , _Mérope_ , Voltaire

.

 _\- C'est à cause de ces évasions que... vous avez... été torturé ? s'informe-t-elle d'une voix douce._

 _\- Oui, répond-il sur un ton laconique. Mais j'y étais préparé. Je connais le caractère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je savais qu'il apprendrait la nouvelle et que cela le rendrait furieux."_

 _Il prend ses mains dans les siennes. Elle le regarde. Il y a comme un regret au fond de ses yeux charbon._

 _"Par contre, j'ignorais que notre Liaison elfique était si puissante, que tu ressentirais... ma souffrance... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je te le jure", assure-t-il sur un ton qui semble inhabituellement sincère._

 _La jeune fille est gênée. Le regard de Rogue d'ordinaire insondable révèle une vérité à laquelle elle est peu habituée. Avec son index il lui dérobe une boucle rebelle qu'il enroule délicatement derrière son oreille. Elle frissonne._

 _"Tu me détestes toujours ?" demande-t-il de sa voix soyeuse, sans la présence d'une intonation équivoque._

 _Elle veut lui répondre par l'affirmative, mais aucun son ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres. Elle ne sait pas mentir. Elle ne l'a jamais su. Elle se contente de le regarder avec un sentiment de tristesse. Ils s'observent mutuellement quelques instants sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Les obsidiennes redeviennent impénétrables._

 _Severus se relève. Il se saisit d'un flacon qu'il tend à Hermione._

 _"Bois cette potion, elle te permettra de bien dormir, exige-t-il sur un ton retenu mais définitif._

 _\- Merci... Maître", répond-elle en prenant une voix posée. Elle est malgré tout troublée par le comportement étrange du sorcier. Un pli soucieux se forme au milieu de son front._

 ** _Que lui arrive-t-il ? Il est... agréable. Cette attitude cache-t-elle autre chose ?_**

 _Elle ingère le breuvage, buvant à petites gorgées. Il ne lui faut pas plus de deux minutes avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Elle n'entend pas Rogue interpeller son elfe sur un ton impatient._

 _"Gandral ! J'ai besoin de te parler immédiatement !"_

.

"Maître, vous désirez ? s'enquiert l'elfe sur un ton assurément inquiet. Il devine une effervescence et une angoisse fort peu coutumières chez le sorcier.

\- Est-ce que tu peux défaire le Lien elfique qui m'unit à Hermione? attaque brutalement Severus.

Gandral affiche un air désemparé. Ses oreilles pointues bougent dans tous les sens et ses yeux sont plus globuleux que jamais. Il tord ses mains en se balançant sur une jambe, puis l'autre.

\- Mais Maître, je ne puis défaire cette magie. Pour qu'elle cesse il faut que l'un de vous deux... meure... Je vous avais mis en garde... répond-il sans pouvoir contenir les tremblements qui l'agitent, inquiet de savoir qu'il déplaît à son Maître.

Severus profère un juron. Il est furieux. Surtout après lui-même. Quand il a demandé à Gandral de l'unir à Hermione en utilisant la Magie Elfique, c'était dans le but de ressentir ses émotions, de l'empêcher de commettre un acte irréfléchi comme sa tentative de suicide. Il n'a pas envisagé que leur Liaison puisse être aussi forte. Il ne peut supporter qu'elle subisse les mêmes tourments que ceux qui lui sont infligés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il réfléchit profondément. Après quelques minutes il sait quelles résolutions sont à prendre.

\- Si je disparais, je veux que tu accomplisses mes dernières volontés. Il balaie d'un revers de la main toute manifestation contestataire de l'elfe.

Mais ce dernier ne tient guère compte du geste.

\- Maître ! Ne parlez pas comme ça ! Vous êtes encore jeune ! Vous avez une longue vie devant vous ! s'agite la créature, perturbée par les déclarations pessimistes de Severus.

\- Cesse tes récriminations et écoute-moi, ordonne d'une voix impérieuse Rogue.

J'attends de toi que tu respectes scrupuleusement mes desiderata, sans état d'âme. Je sais que tu t'es attaché à Hermione. Et je m'en réjouis, poursuit-il sur un ton posé, mais Gandral remarque que ses mâchoires sont crispées. Rejoins-moi dans le salon, je vais te donner mes instructions, reprend-il en jetant un regard douloureux en direction de la jeune fille.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

"Poussez Madame, poussez ! Voilà, il arrive. Encore une fois ! Bravo ! Vous avez mis au monde un beau petit garçon ! Et en parfaite santé, ajoute la Médicomage après avoir effectué plusieurs Sorts de Diagnostic.

La tête d'Hermione retombe sur l'oreiller, son visage en sueur suite aux efforts effectués pour donner vie à son premier enfant. La sage-femme laisse sa consœur Pomfresh couper le cordon ombilical, nettoyer le bébé et le remettre dans ses bras. Les deux femmes ont développé une amitié sincère durant sa grossesse.

"Comment se prénomme ce charmant bambin ? s'enquiert Poppy.

\- Nathanaël," répond avec un grand sourire Hermione.

Une émotion particulière envahit tout son être. Il est minuscule et pourtant il présente une belle touffe de cheveux noirs sur sa tête.

"Alors mon petit homme, tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes jolis yeux pour montrer à maman de quelle couleur ils sont ?" quémande-t-elle avec une infinie tendresse.

Le bambin semble comprendre les paroles de sa mère. Il ouvre ses paupières sur des prunelles d'un noir de jais et sa menotte serre son index avec une vigueur peu commune pour un si petit être.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serre. Un poids oppresse sa poitrine.

 _Il lui ressemble tant ! Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son teint si pâle... Même ses mains aux doigts si longs, comme ceux d'un pianiste..._

"Mon petit amour, l'on peut déjà écarter l'éventualité qu'un jour tu aies les yeux clairs, n'est-ce pas ? taquine Hermione. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis sûre que ton regard provoquera des ravages dans le cœur des demoiselles..."

La réponse est une risette qui fait fondre sa mère.

"Oh inutile de jouer au grand séducteur Monsieur, vous avez déjà pris mon cœur", déclare-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle se penche pour embrasser le bout du nez mutin et ne peut contenir les larmes de joie qui affluent au coin de ses yeux. Quel bonheur d'être maman ! Elle ressent une émotion profonde dans toutes les fibres de son corps. C'est si bon ! Elle ne pensait pas fonder une famille si tôt, mais en tenant ce petit être contre elle, rien n'est plus important. Tout semble dérisoire. Elle n'a jamais ressenti une aussi parfaite communion avec aucun autre être vivant.

"La vie ne sera pas facile, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger. Nous y arriverons mon petit amour. Maman sera toujours là pour toi, ajoute-t-elle avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Poppy qui observe la scène émouvante essuie discrètement la larme qui menace de couler sur sa joue. Elle intervient.

\- Je serai là également pour tous les deux, Hermione. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- Merci Madame. Je n'oublierai pas votre proposition. Mon mari n'est pas là ?

\- Si, il patiente derrière la porte. Il tourne comme un lion en cage. Vous voulez que je l'appelle ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît, répond d'une voix légèrement enrouée la jeune femme - s'adressant au bébé en caressant doucement sa joue - Tu vas voir papa. C'est un homme très gentil."

La porte s'ouvre. Le sorcier reste dans l'encadrement. Ses yeux se posent sur sa femme qui lui sourit. Mais pour une personne observatrice il ne fait aucun doute que son regard reflète une appréhension certaine, surtout en descendant vers le petit être qui gigote dans les bras de celle qu'il aime.

"Tu vas bien ? s'enquiert-il en notant la lueur chaude dans les prunelles noisette.

"Oui, je vais très bien, et le petit aussi. Allons, approche-toi ! l'encourage Hermione. Il ne va pas te manger. Regarde comme il est mignon", insiste-t-elle.

L'homme se décide à avancer. Il fait trois pas. Il est près du lit. Il a beau lutter, ses yeux sont irrémédiablement attirés par le bébé. La jeune femme tend sa main. il la prend dans la sienne et la serre.

"Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? demande-t-elle avec une pointe d'espoir dans le ton.

Le regard bleu est éloquent. Il se trouble immédiatement. Ses traits se figent. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Désolé. Je ne peux pas. C'est... c'est trop tôt. Il _lui_ ressemble trop, bredouille-t-il en relâchant sa main.

 _Je dois lui laisser du temps. Il finira par l'accepter et l'aimer comme son propre enfant_ , espère ardemment Hermione.

*.*.*

"Maman, pourquoi papa ne m'aime pas ? demande abruptement le petit garçon brun d'une huitaine d'années.

Le cœur d'Hermione manque un battement. Une sourde angoisse lui tord les entrailles. Cela fait des lustres qu'elle redoute cette discussion.

\- Mais d'où te vient cette idée absurde ? Bien sûr qu'il t'aime, mon chéri. C'est tout simplement qu'il n'est pas très démonstratif, argumente-t-elle en caressant les cheveux sombres de son fils.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me fait jamais de câlins ? Il en fait plein à Rose, déclare-t-il sur un ton empli de reproche et de regret.

\- C'est parce que toi tu es un grand garçon maintenant, ta sœur est encore petite, affirme-t-elle en essayant de dédramatiser.

\- Non maman, ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne me souviens pas qu'il ne m'ait jamais pris dans ses bras. Ni mamie Molly d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que papi Arthur. On dirait qu'ils... ont peur de moi... Je vois bien qu'ils me regardent bizarrement, même les frères de papa, réplique tristement l'enfant.

La poitrine de la jeune femme se serre. Malgré tous ses efforts, la famille de Ron ne porte guère son fils dans leur cœur. Il est juste... toléré. Aussi Hermione limite-t-elle au strict minimum les visites au Terrier qui a été reconstruit dès la victoire de la Résistance.

"Est-ce que c'est à cause de mes cheveux, maman ? Parce ce que je suis le seul des Weasley à ne pas avoir les cheveux roux ? s'inquiète-t-il.

\- Mais non Nathan, cela n'a rien à voir. Dans ma famille il y a des bruns, tu sais... tente-t-elle de le rassurer en caressant tendrement sa chevelure ébène.

\- Qui maman ?

Il lève sa tête et elle peut lire dans les yeux onyx un tel espoir qu'elle se sent incapable de le détromper.

\- Eh bien, j'ai un cousin au troisième degré, Liam, qui a les cheveux noirs, tout comme les tiens. Tu dois tenir de lui, ment-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu as une photo de lui ? exulte-t-il en dévorant son visage du regard.

\- Hélas non. Il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je me souviens très bien de lui...

Le sourire se fane puis s'éclaire à nouveau. Le petit garçon niche sa tête dans son cou en humant le doux parfum de rose qu'il aime tant et qui est toujours parvenu à l'apaiser en cas de chagrin.

\- Je t'aime tellement maman, murmure-t-il en fermant ses yeux. Son cœur est trop petit pour contenir tout l'amour et l'adoration qu'il voue à cette mère si belle, si douce et si patiente.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri. N'en doute jamais", le rassure-t-elle en embrassant le sommet de son crâne et en le serrant presque à l'étouffer.

*.*.*

"Oh, mais c'est que tu es issu de parents très doués. Toi aussi tu seras un grand sorcier. Tu possèdes une grande intelligence et tes capacités magiques sont très prometteuses. Je pourrais t'envoyer à Serdaigle, et pourtant je sens que ta place se trouve à...

Serpentard !" s'exclame le Choixpeau.

Le jeune adolescent est perplexe. Il n'ignore pas que tous les Weasley ont été envoyés à Gryffondor. Alors pourquoi pas lui ? Même sa mère a fait partie de cette Maison. Il se sent gauche, perdu au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il laisse retomber le rideau de ses cheveux noirs devant son visage. Il est mal à l'aise.

Si la table des Serpentards exulte, un silence mortel s'installe à la table des enseignants mais que personne ne paraît remarquer. Le visage des professeurs affiche un air grave. Notamment celui de la Directrice, McGonagall qui laisse tomber la clochette qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Un tic nerveux secoue la cicatrice de la joue du professeur de Botanique, qui ne quitte pas du regard le tout jeune adolescent.

*.*.*

"Il a été envoyé à Serpentard et toi tu trouves ça normal ? Cela ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Aussi normal que de faire sa scolarité à Gryffondor, Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle ! rétorque vivement Hermione. Il faut arrêter avec tous ces préjugés sur Serpentard...

\- Tout va recommencer, tu ne vois pas ? Il est comme lui. Il s'habille toujours avec des vêtements sombres. Il ne sourit jamais. Il préfère s'enfermer pour étudier ou préparer des potions durant des heures au lieu de sortir, de prendre l'air, d'assister aux matchs de Quidditch...

\- Tu ne vas pas lui reprocher de préférer s'instruire plutôt que de regarder des personnes sur un balai voler après un Vif d'Or ? As-tu oublié que j'étais comme lui à son âge ? Que je passais des heures à lire dans la bibliothèque ou à travailler dans la Salle Commune pendant que toi, tu t'entraînais au Quidditch ? C'est d'ailleurs grâce à mon sérieux que tu as réussi la plupart de tes examens...

La vérité, c'est que tu ne l'as jamais aimé, constate-t-elle pleine d'amertume.

\- Je lui ai offert mon nom, un toit, et c'est déjà beaucoup. D'autres n'en auraient pas fait autant ! vocifère Ron en donnant un coup de poing sur la table, faisant s'entrechoquer les couverts. Tu le couves trop. Tu l'as toujours surprotégé...

\- Il m'a bien fallu l'aimer pour deux, puisque tu en as été incapable. Ce dont il a le plus besoin, c'est de l'amour de son père, mais jamais tu n'as manifesté le moindre geste d'affection à son encontre, jamais ! Il aurait pourtant suffi que tu le regardes au-delà des apparences. Son âme est belle. C'est un être sensible, empli d'émotions...

\- Tout en lui me rappelle que je ne suis pas son père. Si encore il t'avait ressemblé, alors cela aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour moi. Mais non, il _lui_ ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau. Même sa voix à présent... se lamente-t-il.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû t'épouser, le coupe-t-elle. C'était une erreur dès le départ. Je croyais à l'époque avoir fait le bon choix, mais je me rends compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne. J'aurais dû l'élever seule...

\- Et tu aurais été définitivement mise au ban de la société magique. Grâce à moi, il porte le nom d'une famille respectable ! assène-t-il sur un ton mordant.

Hermione accuse difficilement le coup. Tous ces non-dit depuis des années qui leur explosent à la figure et qui font mal, tellement mal.

Bon sang ! J'ai élevé le fils d'un autre. Le fils de Rogue, le sorcier le plus haï de toute la Communauté Magique après Voldemort. Que peux-tu me reprocher ? Ai-je jamais levé la main sur lui une seule fois ? crache-t-il.

\- Je pense que ton indifférence à son égard est certainement plus terrible pour lui que n'importe quelle gifle que tu aurais pu lui donner ! fustige-t-elle en ne pouvant contenir la douleur dans sa voix.

Quelque chose vient de se briser dans le couple qui ne pourra jamais plus se reformer.

*.*.*

 _Infirmerie de Poudlard_

"Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je veux le voir. De suite. Et je veux connaître tous les détails de l'agression dont il a été victime.

\- Calmez-vous Madame Weasley, essaie de tempérer la Directrice.

\- Ne m'appelez plus Madame Weasley, j'ai divorcé l'année dernière. Me calmer ? Comment voulez-vous que je me calme alors que je reçois un Parchemin-Express* m'informant que mon fils a été attaqué par plusieurs élèves au point d'être cloué sur un lit à l'infirmerie ? s'énerve La jeune femme avec des trémolos dans la voix dus à l'émotion..

Poppy interrompt l'échauffourée sur un ton doux mais ferme :

"Bonjour Hermione. Venez, je vous amène auprès de votre fils. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Il est salement amoché, mais heureusement, rien qui ne mérite un séjour hospitalier.

Quand le rideau est ouvert, elle découvre l'adolescent. C'est un choc : il est allongé, exsangue, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses. Malgré les Sorts de Guérison, elles n'ont pas totalement disparu.

\- Oh mon Dieu mon chéri ! Que t'ont-ils fait ? s'enquiert la jeune femme, la voix brisée, n'osant le toucher de peur de raviver sa souffrance .

Quelques paroles inintelligibles franchissent avec difficulté les lèvres boursouflées et fendues. Il lui semble reconnaître le mot _maman_. Leur lien est si fort qu'il sent sa présence.

\- Je lui ai administré un sédatif, explique Pomfresh, afin qu'il ne ressente plus la douleur. Il est donc un peu groggy."

Hermione prend un chaise et s'installe au chevet de son fils, ne cessant de lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort toute la nuit, une main dans la sienne, en caressant avec délicatesse ses cheveux. Aux petites lueurs de l'aube, elle l'entend murmurer d'une voix rauque :

"Maman, ils m'ont traité de... sale bâtard. Ils étaient trop nombreux, je n'ai pas pu me défendre. Ils m'ont immobilisé et puis... explique-t-il avec difficulté à cause de ses lèvres tuméfiées

\- Ce ne sont que des lâches. Ils seront sévèrement punis, je vais m'en assurer, affirme-t-elle.

...

"Vous comprendrez Mad... Miss Granger qu'il est dans l'intérêt de votre fils de changer d'établissement. Nous ne pouvons assurer sa sécurité 24 heures sur 24.

\- Pardon ? Non seulement mon fils est victime de harcèlement, mais en plus c'est à lui de partir ? Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est persécuté. C'est cela, votre sens de la justice et de l'équité, Madame la Directrice ? se plaint la jeune femme. Ne devez-vous pas au contraire, lutter contre toute forme de discrimination ? Protéger les innocents et non les coupables ?

\- Hermione, Minerva a raison. Ton fils attise malgré lui la haine qu'éprouvent leurs parents envers son père, intervient Neville en posant une main apaisante sur son bras.

\- Alors, toi aussi tu es contre lui ? Malgré tout ce que nous avons vécu ? Les souffrances endurées sous le règne de Voldemort ? Tu penses toi aussi qu'il est normal qu'un enfant paie pour les fautes commises par son... géniteur ? crache-t-elle, en rejetant la main de celui qu'elle prenait pour un ami. Vous m'écœurez. Tous !

*.*.*

Le vent glacial fouette son visage mais elle ne le sent pas. Pas plus que la rigueur de la froidure hivernale en cette fin de mois de décembre. Son cœur est gelé. Il est mort avec lui. Elle s'assied sur le la pierre tombale recouverte de neige. Elle ne pleure pas. Elle n'a plus de larmes. Elles les a épuisées depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où elle a découvert le corps sans vie de son fils dans sa chambre, pendu. C'était il y a trois ans, jour pour jour.

Nathanaël Granger

17.03.1999 - 25.12.2016

Elle passe sa main sur le cadre de la photo, ôtant les résidus de neige et caresse le visage du jeune homme avec un sourire mélancolique. Elle sort une lettre. Celle qu'il lui a écrite le jour de sa mort. Elle l'a tellement lue et relue que le papier est froissé et que l'encre a quasiment disparu. Mais quelle importance ? Elle en connaît chaque mot, chaque virgule, chaque point sur le bout des doigts. Ils sont gravés au fer dans sa mémoire. Elle ferme les yeux, et prend une profonde inspiration. Indépendamment de sa volonté, le texte défile devant ses yeux.

 _Maman,_

 _Je sais que je te fais souffrir, mais ta souffrance est moindre que celle que je supporte comme un fardeau depuis ma naissance. Mais je veux que tu saches que je ne te reproche rien, que tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir._

 _Tu es la seule personne sur Terre avec Rose à m'avoir apporté le peu de bonheur que j'ai connu, grâce à votre tendresse et votre amour. Surtout les tiens. Mais l'amour de deux personnes ne suffit pas à combler le vide émotionnel qui m'a accompagné tout au long de ma vie._

 _Quand je me suis intéressé au tatouage avec les lettres SP que tu portes, tu as évoqué une bêtise d'adolescent, que tu avais fait graver les initiales de ton béguin de l'époque, mais j'ai senti que cela te touchait, te gênait d'en parler, et j'ai cru que tu pensais encore à cet homme._

 _Je sais maintenant que tu as vécu une période particulièrement difficile et douloureuse quand tu étais jeune et que tu es tombée enceinte d'un sorcier dont tu étais l'esclave. J'ai appris que cet homme était Severus Rogue, l'ancien Directeur de Serpentard, le meurtrier de l'illustre Dumbledore, et le bras-droit de l'immonde Vodemort._

 _Je sais également que tu as épousé celui que j'ai pris durant mon enfance pour mon père en pensant que nous formerions une véritable famille, et que ne m'en as jamais parlé car tu croyais me protéger. Mais les enfants sentent ces choses-là. De même, je n'ignore pas être la cause principale de votre divorce._

 _J'ai compris assez tôt qu'un lourd secret entourait ma naissance. L'attitude de la famille, de notre entourage, les moqueries et les remarques acerbes de mes camarades à Poudlard n'ont fait que renforcer ma conviction. J'aurais tout donné pour être accepté comme tout un chacun mais le Destin en a décidé autrement._

 _Changer de Collège n'a rien changé, les nouvelles se répandent comme une traînée de poudre dans notre monde et tout a recommencé, les attaques physiques et les brimades. Je lui ressemble trop, à ce père biologique qui a fait tant de mal à la Communauté Magique._

 _Etre sans arrêt agressé verbalement ou physiquement, insulté, comparé à l'un des sorciers les plus monstrueux m'est devenu insupportable. Je ne prends pas cette décision à la légère. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et la seule solution qu'il me reste est de disparaître. Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas peur de la mort. Au contraire, je l'accueille comme une amie qui me comprend et m'aidera à trouver la paix avec les autres et avec moi-même._

 _Je t'aime maman. Pardonne-moi, mais cette filiation est devenue trop dure à supporter. Je pars mais je t'emporte avec moi, tout près de mon cœur..._

 _Nathan_

"C'est moi qui te demande pardon, mon chéri. J'avais juré de te protéger et j'ai failli à ma promesse. Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, au début de ma grossesse, j'aurais dû partir en Australie commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi auprès de mes parents. Tu méritais de connaître une belle et longue vie, riche et intense. Par ma faute je t'ai laissé subir des tourments, des humiliations. Je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin...

Tu me manques, Nathan. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, même par-delà la mort..."

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione se réveille en suffocant, son visage baigné de larmes. Elle s'assied sur le lit. Elle ne peut réprimer les tremblements qui secouent son corps et sont devenus incontrôlables.

Ce n'est qu'un rêve, seulement un rêve... Ce n'est pas la réalité. Elle s'oblige à respirer calmement, entre deux hoquets, deux sanglots.

 _Mais il semblait si réel... J'ai encore la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de sa voix, de son odeur... Même le vent dans mes cheveux devant sa tombe. Et cette lettre... je me souviens de son contenu._

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains. Une terrible évidence frappe son esprit : elle est enceinte et attend un garçon... Elle le ressent au plus profond d'elle. Elle se redresse et passe une main tremblante sur son ventre encore plat, et pourtant elle sait qu'une vie se développe à l'intérieur.

La porte s'ouvre. Elle sursaute. _Il_ est là.

.

Parchemin-Express* = un télégramme sorcier (invention de ma part)

.

Avant de commencer cette fiction, c'est l'un des chapitres que j'avais déjà en tête, et sans conteste l'un des plus difficiles à écrire...

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	24. Chapter Le Choix d'Hermione

**Notes** : un record de reviews sur le dernier chapitre qui a fait couler beaucoup d'encre (ce dont je ne vais pas me plaindre). Si l'écrire fut une épreuve plutôt ardue pour moi, lire vos commentaires ont largement contribué à me redonner le sourire ^^

Bienvenue à benedicteleroux1, Chapel Lucie, Guest, ilonab38, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Severus Prince et Solyano !

Severus va-t-il connaître ce rêve perturbateur ? Quelle sera sa réaction ? Celle d'Hermione ? La décision ?

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXIX - Le Choix d'Hermione** *

.

 **Notre enfance, c'est la part la plus vraie, la plus profonde de nous-mêmes qui demande à être sauvée** , _Princesse de la Nuit_ , Reine Malouin

 **On s'habitue à la prison de son enfance. Et même une fois qu'on en a ouvert la porte, on a toujours peur d'y revenir et que la porte se referme d'un coup** , _Les Petites Morsures_ , Aurore Guitry

 **Les souvenirs oubliés ne sont pas perdus,** _Cinq leçons sur la psychanalyse_ , Sigmund Freud

.

 _"C'est moi qui te demande pardon, mon chéri. J'avais juré de te protéger et j'ai failli à ma promesse. Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, au début de ma grossesse, j'aurais dû partir en Australie commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi auprès de mes parents. Tu méritais de connaître une belle et longue vie, riche et intense. Par ma faute je t'ai laissé subir des tourments, des humiliations. Je ne pensais pas que cela irait aussi loin..._

 _Tu me manques, Nathan. Je ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer, même par-delà la mort..."_

 _._

 ** _SP SP SP_**

 _._

 _Hermione se réveille en suffocant, son visage baigné de larmes. Elle s'assied sur le lit. Elle ne peut réprimer les tremblements qui secouent son corps et sont devenus incontrôlables._

 ** _Ce n'est qu'un rêve, seulement un rêve... Ce n'est pas la réalité. Elle s'oblige à respirer calmement, entre deux hoquets, deux sanglots._**

 _Mais il semblait si réel... J'ai encore la sensation de son corps contre le mien, de sa voix, de son odeur... Même le vent dans mes cheveux devant sa tombe. Et cette lettre... je me souviens de son contenu._

 _Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains. Une terrible évidence frappe son esprit : elle est enceinte et attend un garçon... Elle le ressent au plus profond d'elle. Elle se redresse et passe une main tremblante sur son ventre encore plat, et pourtant elle sait qu'une vie se développe à l'intérieur._

 _La porte s'ouvre. Elle sursaute. **Il** est là._

.

Il enregistre la scène d'un seul regard. Hermione assise sur son lit, une main sur son ventre qu'elle retire aussitôt en le voyant. Les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Elle a l'air sonnée. Elle renifle comme un enfant puni. Ses cheveux forment un véritable gâchis autour de son visage en sueur. Il perçoit les battements désordonnés de son cœur meurtri.

Elle cligne des yeux rapidement, sa respiration saccadée. L'envie de s'effondrer dans ses bras et de sangloter contre son torse est presque écrasante, mais Hermione se force à ne pas obéir à cette sensation.

Elle se saisit du drap qu'elle brandit devant elle. Comment ce frêle rempart pourrait être capable de protéger la jeune femme de lui ? Severus admire dans les orbes noisette l'étincelle de la colère, de la peur, de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Il veut tout d'elle, toutes ses émotions. Il souhaite la regarder fondre dans le plaisir et la soumission maintes et maintes fois.

Pour l'instant, le sorcier est perplexe. Il s'approche. Elle se recule automatiquement jusqu'à ce que son dos soit bloqué par le montant du lit. Elle ne veut pas le voir. Pas maintenant quand son cœur est brisé, qu'elle se sent faible, vulnérable. Comment pourrait-il comprendre sa douleur ?

"Hermione ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ? s'enquiert-il sur un ton inhabituellement empreint de sollicitude tout en poursuivant son avance. Il grimpe sur le lit, sans tenir compte de son attitude rebelle.

La bienveillance du sorcier lui est presque plus insupportable que sa colère ou son arrogance.

Il contemple les yeux de la jeune fille d'ordinaire lumineux qui sont gonflés par le trop-plein de larmes versées. Deux pistes parallèles de larmes marquent ses joues. Il tend la main pour caresser ses boucles emmêlées. Elle le repousse aussitôt dans un geste dérisoire. Elle n'est pas de taille à lutter contre lui, mais elle s'entête malgré tout. Ses petits poings rageurs frappent sa poitrine dure comme le roc et qui ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

"Laiss... laissez-moi ! bafouille-t-elle sur un ton indigné. Partez ! Laissez-moi ! répète-t-elle en ignorant sciemment de l'appeler _Maître_.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ? Parle-moi, insiste-t-il en employant un ton plus ferme devant sa désobéissance. Ne m'oblige pas à employer la force", ajoute-t-il les sourcils en accent circonflexe.

Elle se refuse à obtempérer. D'une main il se saisit des siennes qu'il maintient dans une poigne de fer. De l'autre main libre, il attrape son menton et l'oblige à croiser son regard perçant. Elle a beau lutter pour détourner sa tête, il est plus fort.

Il sait qu'elle ressent de violentes émotions où se mêlent la tristesse, le regret, l'angoisse. Il travaillait dans son bureau lorsqu'il a su qu'elle souffrait émotionnellement. Constatant que cela perdurait, il est venu afin de savoir ce qui pouvait la perturber à ce point.

Quel est ce secret qu'elle tente de lui soustraire ? Un pli soucieux se forme entre ses yeux.

Puisqu'elle ne veut pas parler, il sait ce qui lui reste à faire. Le procédé est contestable, mais il ne reculera devant rien pour connaître les raisons de son agitation.

"Legilimens !" lance-t-il subitement.

Les prunelles apeurées s'agrandissent sous le coup du Sort. Hermione a l'impression de plonger et de se noyer dans les piscines obscures et sans fond de ses obsidiennes. Elle n'a pas le temps de lever ses boucliers mentaux qu'il pénètre sans vergogne dans son esprit, fouillant impitoyablement, méthodiquement chaque recoin, chaque compartiment, détruisant tout mur qu'elle essaie de lui opposer. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher loin, les images sont là, à sa portée, tout près.

Elles défilent devant ses yeux comme un film sur pellicule.

Si au début Hermione a tenté de contrer l'intrusion mentale du sorcier, elle a rapidement abandonné. Malgré sa volonté farouche, elle a compris qu'elle était impuissante à lui résister. Ah, il veut savoir ce qui l'a mise dans un tel état émotionnel ? Alors elle décide de lui laisser voir la vie qui semble attendre l'enfant qu'elle porte... _Son_ enfant.

Il découvre tout.

La naissance de Nathanaël. Le bonheur d'Hermione. Ron Weasley qui refuse de le prendre dans ses bras. Son enfance sans l'affection de son "père" et de sa famille. Une sœur, Rose. Son entrée à Poudlard. Son incompréhension de se retrouver chez les Serpentards. Les disputes entre ses parents. Leur divorce. Le rejet, le harcèlement, les brimades quotidiennes au Collège. L'infirmerie. Le renvoi. Un autre Collège. Tout recommence. Le cimetière, la tombe. La lettre.

Severus se retire. Il est blême. Il semble assommé, anesthésié. Il vient de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il est gelé à l'intérieur. Son regard humide vacille. Ses mains tremblent elles aussi. Il respire avec difficulté. Il a ressenti toutes les sensations éprouvées par Hermione, toutes. Surtout son amour et sa souffrance.

Il doit lutter pour contrôler l'afflux soudain de ces sentiments exacerbés qu'il croyait enfouis au plus profond de son âme.

Tout paraissait si réel.

Est-ce un rêve prémonitoire ? Hermione semble le croire. Elle attend un enfant de lui ? Comment est-ce possible ? Ne lui a-t-il pas fait boire une potion contraceptive après chacune de leurs relations sexuelles par l'entremise de Gandral ?

A moins que... Un souvenir précis s'impose. Le soir de la réception dans son Manoir. Cette fameuse nuit où il lui a fait connaître le supplice du Sarcophage. Est-elle tombée enceinte _cette nuit-là_? Il a beau se repasser en boucle les événements, il ne se souvient pas lui avoir fait prendre la potion.

 _Quel imbécile !_

La main légèrement fébrile, il lève sa baguette et la pointe sur le ventre de la jeune femme. Vaincue après son incursion mentale, elle reste prostrée sur son dos et ne bouge plus. Elle sait ce qu'il fait. Totalement immobile, elle le regarde procéder. Il murmure une incantation. La tige diffuse une lumière bleu pâle qui reste en vol stationnaire l'espace de quelques secondes au-dessus de l'abdomen. Les particules lumineuses se concentrent, s'étirent, se transforment et tous deux peuvent constater que la lueur représente un bébé.

Cela confirme le ressenti d'Hermione quand elle s'est réveillée.

Elle n'ose toujours pas faire un mouvement. Ni Severus. Ils restent silencieux. Leurs yeux restent braqués sur la preuve magique de la grossesse de la jeune femme. Ils restent là, sans bouger, sans respirer, jusqu'à ce que les poussières brillantes aient entièrement disparu dans le néant.

"C'est un... garçon ? interroge-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

\- Oui", répond-il après plusieurs secondes.

Le sorcier s'interroge. Ce prénom, Nathanaël, c'est celui de son grand-père maternel. Est-ce une coïncidence ou le simple fruit du hasard ? Oui, ce ne peut être que cela. Le Destin n'existe pas. Elle ne peut connaître ce détail de sa vie, c'est impossible.

Il ne peut nier l'extraordinaire ressemblance physique entre cet enfant et lui. Sa vie, ce pourrait être sans conteste la sienne, à peu de choses près. Lui aussi a connu une enfance précaire au niveau relationnel, sans l'amour de son père. Les seules relations étaient les coups de ceinturon qu'il recevait quand son père avait trop bu, ce qui arrivait fréquemment. Il a également souffert de ces humiliations, de ces sévices endurés au Collège, notamment avec les Maraudeurs. Il a subi cette injustice criante quand ses tourmenteurs étaient pardonnés alors que lui se retrouvait à l'infirmerie dans les soins de Poppy.

Seul. Solitaire.

La différence est que lui s'est tourné vers les Arts Sombres. Qu'il a voulu devenir puissant afin de briller auprès de Lily et de pouvoir se venger de ses persécuteurs les plus acharnés : Sirius Black et James Potter. Il a souffert certes, mais il n'a pas voulu rester une victime innocente. Il a rejoint Voldemort en espérant accroître ses capacités magiques au travers de la Magie Noire.

C'est alors qu'Hermione fait un geste qui le tire de son introspection et le surprend. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et pose la pointe sur son cœur.

"S'il vous plaît... Tuez-moi. Je vous en... supplie... implore-t-elle avec dans les yeux une détermination qui secoue Severus jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.

\- Tu préfères qu'il... meure ? parvient-il à articuler après une déglutition difficile.

 _Oui bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Pourquoi désirerait-elle garder un enfant de moi : son bourreau, son Maître, son ex-professeur ? Elever un bâtard, son fils, qui lui rappellera jour après jour ce qu'elle a enduré entre mes mains._

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire sans joie en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, confie-t-elle en chuchotant, ses yeux implorant. C'est tout. S'il vous plaît... s'il vous plaît, tuez-moi..." répète-t-elle en appuyant plus fortement sur la baguette.

Il ne saisit pas de suite le sens de ses dernières paroles. C'est comme si les mots pénétraient son cerveau sans que le message ne soit décrypté. Les secondes passent.

Il comprend enfin ce douloureux aveu qui flotte dans l'air entre eux.

Cet aveu qui le touche, pénètre la cuirasse qu'il a érigé autour de lui, celle qu'il s'est toujours efforcé de maintenir pour se protéger des fortes émotions. Les murs derrière lesquels il s'abrite depuis son enfance menacent de s'écrouler. Il sent couler le poids de la culpabilité dans son ventre comme une chape de plomb.

Ses yeux clignotent et se fixent enfin sur sa baguette toujours pointée sur Hermione. Il la retire. Il s'aperçoit que son souffle est court.

"Pourquoi ?" exige-t-elle, ses grands yeux caramel braqués sur ses obsidiennes illisibles.

Il ne répond pas. Il ne semble pas connaître la réponse lui-même.

Hermione halète doucement. Elle se redresse et se penche en avant, les mains sur ses genoux, luttant pour se rappeler comment respirer. Elle ne sait si elle doit se réjouir ou s'attrister qu'il n'ait pas accédé à sa supplique. Elle pose à nouveau ses mains sur son ventre. Que va-t-il devenir ? Que vont-ils devenir ?

Les pensées de Severus suivent la même direction. Il ne sait que lui dire. Qu'elle tombe enceinte ne fait certainement pas partie de ses plans. Tout au long de sa vie, il a toujours pris grand soin d'éviter soigneusement de procréer. Il n'a jamais envisagé avoir un jour un enfant. Certainement pas avec la vie dangereuse qu'il a dû mener en servant Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans la hiérarchie magique du règne de ce dernier, Hermione est au plus bas de l'échelle. Non seulement elle est une esclave, mais de plus Née-Moldue, autrement dit : rien. Les esclaves, même issues de noble lignée, ne sont pas autorisées à élever leurs enfants. Ceux-ci doivent leur être retirés dès la naissance et confiés à des orphelinats pour les préparer à leur vie de servitude. Leur statut n'est guère enviable, surtout après la fuite de nombre d'entre eux du Manoir Malfoy.

De son côté, la jeune femme cogite. A bien y réfléchir, tous les symptômes de la grossesse étaient là, sous ses yeux : ses seins plus lourds, plus sensibles, les signes d'une fatigue inhabituelle, des accès de somnolence dans la journée.

Depuis qu'elle est l'esclave de Rogue, sa vie ne lui appartient plus, elle est hors de son contrôle. Elle a l'impression d'être un morceau de bois, un fétu de paille jeté au milieu du courant rapide et tumultueux d'une rivière. Comme emportée, ballottée dans une onde furieuse, sans rien à quoi se retenir, rien pour la sauver d'une destruction certaine.

Son seul espoir résidait sur la victoire de la Résistance.

A présent, elle est responsable d'une vie. Elle n'est plus seule. Un enfant se développe en son sein. Mais cet avenir qui attend son fils... elle ne peut se résoudre à l'accepter. Non.

Puisque mourir lui est refusé, elle mettra tout en œuvre, avec ses maigres moyens, pour le protéger.

"Vous avez vu ce qui attend... mon... notre fils, avance-t-elle avec prudence.

Un tic nerveux secoue le coin de la bouche de Severus à l'évocation de _sa paternité_.

Il prend enfin la parole. Sa voix a retrouvé son intonation impassible :

\- Je ne vous ferai aucun mal. Ni à toi, ni au... bébé. Je vais te chercher une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Ne bouge pas", commande-t-il en se relevant.

Elle ne répond pas.

...

Il revient près du lit, pour trouver la silhouette de la jeune fille recroquevillée en position fœtale et pressée contre le mur, quasiment dans la même position que lorsqu'il est entré dans la chambre un quart d'heure plus tôt. Elle a enveloppé le drap autour d'elle comme d'un cocon protecteur qui serait capable de la préserver de l'extérieur.

Un sourire glisse sur les lèvres du sorcier à cette pensée. Ses cheveux sauvages retombent en cascades sur ses épaules.

Elle s'est endormie. Epuisée par le stress et les larmes.

"Hermione ?" appelle-t-il doucement.

Elle ne réagit pas. Il secoue son épaule sans brutalité. Elle ouvre un œil et grommelle d'une voix ensommeillée.

"Tiens, bois ça, tu dormiras mieux..." ordonne-t-il gentiment.

Elle est lasse, si lasse. Elle laisse sa rébellion de côté. Pour l'instant. Elle ouvre docilement la bouche et il fait glisser le liquide. Quand elle a fini de boire, il repose le flacon et l'aide à s'allonger. Il la garde contre lui en attendant qu'elle replonge dans le sommeil. Hermione ne se débat pas, elle est même réconfortée par sa chaleur corporelle. Et son odeur, la même que Nathan. _Notre fils_.

Elle referme ses yeux sur l'image de cet enfant qu'elle aime déjà. Cette fois, il n'y aura pas de terreurs nocturnes.

C'est Severus qui est incapable de dormir. Les images du rêve d'Hermione ne cessent d'envahir ses pensées. Quelle solution est envisageable ? Lui permettre d'avoir cet enfant, c'est les condamner tous deux à une mort certaine. Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe - Salazar qu'il déteste ce mot - enfante, fût-elle une Esclave-Trophée.

Leurs perspectives d'avenir sont plus que limitées.

Il se lève. Il doit se rendre dans son laboratoire. Il a une potion à élaborer cette nuit-même.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione se réveille. Elle s'étire comme un chaton, en bâillant ostensiblement. Elle a bien dormi mais les souvenirs de la nuit la submergent comme un raz-de-marée et hantent son esprit. Elle va pour boire un peu d'eau lorsqu'elle découvre un flacon au liquide vert pomme accompagné d'un petit parchemin, posé sur sa table de chevet.

Son geste s'interrompt. Intriguée, elle se saisit avec précaution de la feuille de papier, comme s'il pouvait la brûler. _Que me veut-il ?_

 _Je te laisse ce flacon qui continent une potion abortive. Les effets de ses composants actifs ont une durée de 72 heures exactement. Passé ce délai, elle deviendra inactive._

 _Tu es libre de l'utiliser ou pas. Sache que je respecterai ta décision, quelle qu'elle soit._

 _PS : j'ai conçu cette potion de manière à ce que tu n'éprouves aucune douleur lors des contractions utérines et pendant l'expulsion du fœtus._

 _..._

Le flacon est vide. Elle a bu la potion.

Son estomac flotte brutalement dans son ventre. Bien sûr, Severus avait envisagé cette éventualité, puisqu'il lui a laissé le choix. Il s'était même persuadé que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle et pour lui. Alors pourquoi ressent-il comme un goût de cendres dans sa bouche ?

Hermione arrive. Il n'a même pas entendu ses pas. Elle l'observe. Le regard sombre est fixé sur le flacon.

"Ton choix a été vite établi, lui reproche-t-il sur un ton froid en découvrant sa présence. Quelque chose en lui se brise. Les battements désordonnés de son cœur résonnent dans ses oreilles. Pourquoi a-t-il si mal ? _Je dois me reprendre._

Il inspire profondément. Il lève sa main tremblante pour attraper le flacon. Il est vide. Absolument vide.

La jeune femme constate que la stupeur du sorcier fait place à une fureur glaciale. Ses narines sont pincées. Son regard s'assombrit, se durcit.

\- Oui. Et si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la santé du bébé et à la mienne, vous éviterez de me torturez ou de me faire jouer à vos séances sado-maso, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton ferme, ses yeux plissés par la colère.

Il ne comprend plus. Il est perdu. Il a l'air hagard. De quoi parle-t-elle ? N'a-t-elle pas bu la potion abortive ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de trois jours pour prendre ma décision, explique-t-elle sur un ton prosaïque. J'ai vidé le contenu du flacon dans le lavabo, poursuit-elle devant son regard égaré. Mon choix était fait avant que vous ne me fournissiez la potion, lui lance-t-elle avec une tranquille assurance, en donnant un mouvement volontaire du menton pour appuyer ses dires. C'est mon enfant et je le garde. Envers et contre tout, ajoute-t-elle bravement en posant une main sur son ventre.

Severus semble recouvrer ses esprits. Il répond enfin, une lueur trouble au fond des yeux. Le soulagement, l'espoir, l'inquiétude, la peur ?

\- Je te l'ai écrit : je respecte ta décision. Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin pour que tu comprennes que ce ne sera pas facile. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit rester dans l'ignorance de ton état. Ce qui implique que tu ne dois pas te retrouver en sa présence, ni devant celle d'un autre Mangemort. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous protéger, je t'en fais le serment, affirme-t-il en lançant un regard en direction de son ventre."

Inexplicablement, elle le croit.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione cueille des fleurs dans le jardin pour en faire un bouquet. Elle a pratiquement fini d'assembler les différentes gerbes colorées. C'est juillet, l'air est chaud. Une légère brise l'éparpille et caresse sa peau comme un voile vaporeux. Le soleil brille et réfléchit une myriade d'étincelles qui dansent à la surface de l'eau. Sa peau a pris un bel éclat doré.

Elle a retrouvé une certaine sérénité en passant le plus clair de son temps dans le jardin. Cette occupation l'apaise. Elle sursaute en attendant sa voix de baryton. Ils se voient peu. Elle est délivrée de sa présence qu'elle jugeait oppressante, et pourtant elle se surprend à guetter son pas. Sa chaleur corporelle lui manque la nuit. Sa voix soyeuse également.

Elle a l'impression de revenir un an plus tôt, quand elle l'assistait dans son laboratoire à élaborer des potions. Il n'y a plus de Maître ni esclave. Il la traite comme son égale, ou presque. Est-ce sa grossesse qui a remis en question tous les idéaux de cet homme secret, déroutant ?

Quelle est cette étrange comédie qu'il lui a jouée depuis qu'elle lui appartient ? N'était-ce que de la poudre jetée aux yeux de Voldemort et de la Communauté Magique ?

Depuis qu'elle a décidé de garder le bébé, il se fait rare. Elle l'entraperçoit de temps à autre. Il paraît fatigué, inquiet. Il lui a même rendu sa baguette. Elle s'entraîne seule. Elle a bien essayé de tirer les vers du nez de Gandral, mais celui-ci ne veut rien lui dire, Rogue encore moins.

Il lui a juste déclaré que la Résistance progressait, qu'elle avait repris tous les pays sous la domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres hormis l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse, mais que ces derniers tomberaient eux aussi, que ce n'était qu'une question de jours.

La jeune femme a ressenti un immense soulagement. Elle sera bientôt libre. Avec son enfant. Elle hésite encore à se projeter dans l'avenir. Mais faire l'autruche n'est pas une solution.

Elle est persuadée qu'un déménagement se prépare au Manoir. Les livres de la bibliothèque ont quasiment tous disparu. De la vaisselle, ainsi que du linge. Où vont-ils aller ?

"Tiens, c'est pour toi, déclare le sorcier en tendant à Hermione ce qui ressemble à une grosse boîte à chaussures.

Son regard ne la quitte pas. Une flamme curieuse brille au fond des onyx.

\- Pour moi ? répète-t-elle machinalement en posant délicatement son bouquet et en se saisissant du "cadeau" sans pouvoir se défaire d'un sentiment de suspicion. Il est plus lourd que ce à quoi elle s'attendait et manque de peu de laisser choir au sol.

Heureusement Rogue fait preuve de célérité et empêche que l'objet ne s'écrase. D'un élégant mouvement de baguette, il permet à la boîte de s'élever dans les airs et de se poser en douceur sur le banc. Intriguée malgré elle, Hermione s'approche et ouvre le couvercle sans attendre de permission. Elle le laisse tomber aussitôt en reculant d'un pas.

Un étau douloureux comprime sa poitrine. La "surprise" est la dépouille d'un chat roux dans une raideur cadavérique. _Son_ chat. Celui qui a accompagné ses années d'études à Poudlard, qui a supporté ses sautes d'humeur quand elle ne trouvait pas la réponse à une question précise. Qui prenait un malin plaisir à se faire les griffes sur son mobilier. Qui ne se gênait pas pour squatter son faut...

\- Rennervate ! lance aussitôt le sorcier.

Le demi-fléreur retrouve la mobilité de ses membres. Il se redresse un peu vacillant et en miaulant d'une voix enrouée. Il n'a pas le temps de s'échapper de sa prison de carton qu'Hermione le prend dans ses bras, les yeux humides. Son visage affiche un bonheur qu'elle n'a pas connu depuis bien longtemps.

"Oh, Pattenrond ! Mon compagnon, si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué..." roucoule-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre le doux pelage du félin.

Elle va ajouter qu'elle le croyait mort lorsque qu'elle se rappelle avoir déclaré à Rogue qu'elle l'avait aperçu le jour où ils se sont rendus à Poudlard. Ce jour funeste où elle a découvert le charnier devant le Château. Elle referme aussitôt sa bouche. Elle ne doit pas se trahir. Elle chasse ces pensées déprimantes.

Elle caresse le chat qui semble heureux de retrouver sa maîtresse et passe une langue râpeuse sur la peau de son visage en ronronnant avec une telle puissance que le fond sonore inhabituel distrait Severus. Pattenrond donne l'impression d'être en bonne santé. Il n'est pas maigre, bien au contraire. Sa fourrure est douce et épaisse, sa couleur éclatante, son œil vif.

Le temps s'écoule. Hermione plonge son nez dans la boule de poils et inspire en fermant les yeux. Elle retrouve les arômes fruités et douçâtres qu'exhale la fourrure orange et qui lui ont tant manqué.

Elle se tourne vers Rogue. Il reprend un air neutre. Pourquoi lui a-t-il apporté Pattenrond ? Attend-il une faveur en retour ? Elle se tourne vers lui en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Le sorcier se force à chasser les pensées lubriques qui envahissent son esprit. Il ne l'a plus touchée sexuellement depuis quinze jours. Il brûle de désir mais s'oblige à le réfréner.

Elle est belle, rayonnante. La maternité lui sied. Son petit ventre commence à s'arrondir.

"Merci, déclare-t-elle en employant le ton le plus proche de la sincérité. Les griffures sur vos mains et le visage, c'était lui ? devine-t-elle soudainement, se souvenant avec une acuité surprenante des marques observées plusieurs jours auparavant sur sa peau.

 _Comment ai-je pu confondre des griffures de chat avec celles d'une femme ?_

\- Oui, avoue-t-il. Ton chat paraît éprouver de la méfiance à mon encontre... ajoute-t-il sur un ton ironique.

\- Où se cachait-il ? demande-t-elle sur un ton curieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle cherche à changer de sujet, irritée d'éprouver une attirance pour cet homme déroutant, qui l'a tant fait souffrir et qui est malgré tout le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte.

\- Chez Rusard, répond-il d'une voix laconique.

\- Le concierge ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il n'appréciait pas le bonhomme, avoue-t-elle très étonnée.

\- Il n'apprécie peut-être pas Rusard, mais je crois que Miss Teigne le trouve plutôt... à son goût, explique-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Oh vraiment ! réplique-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir le blush qui colore ses joues.

\- Oui. Et comme Rusard voue une véritable adoration pour sa chatte, il s'est occupé de Pat... Patau...

\- Pattenrond, précise-t-elle en souriant, sans cesser de passer une main amoureuse dans le pelage luxuriant du susnommé.

\- De Pattenrond comme de son propre chat depuis la Bataille Finale, achève-t-il. L'homme n'aime pas les enfants, par contre il se comporte en mère poule dès qu'un animal s'apparente à la r...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Son visage est soudainement déformé par la douleur. Sa main appuie sur son avant-bras gauche.

 _Voldemort l'appelle._

Il la regarde avec une intensité particulière. N'y lit-elle pas ce qui s'apparente à du regret, de la douleur ?

"Hermione... Je ne suis pas sûr de... revenir. Si tel était le cas, Gandral a reçu mes instructions. Il t'amènera dans un lieu sûr. Tout ira bien pour vous... deux, ne t'inquiète pas."

Un tourbillon de cape. Il est déjà parti.

Pourquoi sent-elle subitement une toile d'araignée étreindre son cœur ?

.

.

Le Choix d'Hermione *: titre choisi en référence au roman de William Styron "Le Choix de Sophie", adapté au cinéma par Alan J. Pakula avec la sublime Meryl Streep.

.

 _Un p'tit com ?_ La semaine prochaine le dernier chapitre sera publié, suivi la semaine suivante de l'épilogue...


	25. Chapter Regrets Eternels

**Notes** : Bonjour à tous ! Nous voici arrivés quasiment à la fin du voyage. Merci encore pour votre suivi

et vos superbes commentaires qui ont ensoleillé mes journées :) Bienvenue à BenPotter, Guest et Snape05 !

C'est le dernier chapitre ou presque, assez long. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir en le lisant :) Rendez-vous à la fin !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXV - Regrets Eternels**

.

 **Il y a quelque chose de doux dans le mouvement des obsessions quand elles partent vers le large. Elles cessent de vous importuner nuit et jour. Ce n'est ni une capitulation ni un abandon. Elles attendent leur heure. Elles peuvent tout à la fin de l'histoire se transformer en cuisants regrets. Mais, si elle sont assez vivaces, elles ressurgiront au moment qui leur semblera le plus propice – à elles** , _Les Enfants_ , Véronique Ovaldé

 **Il y a des regrets, des remords, des fêlures et des compromissions qui ne cicatrisent pas, qui ne cicatriseront jamais** , _Je l'aimais_ , Anna Gavalda

.

 _\- Où se cachait-il ? demande-t-elle sur un ton curieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle cherche à changer de sujet, irritée d'éprouver une attirance pour cet homme déroutant, qui l'a tant fait souffrir et qui est malgré tout le père de l'enfant qu'elle porte._

 _\- Chez Rusard, répond-il d'une voix laconique._

 _\- Le concierge ? Je croyais pourtant qu'il n'appréciait pas le bonhomme, avoue-t-elle très étonnée._

 _\- Il n'apprécie peut-être pas Rusard, mais je crois que Miss Teigne le trouve plutôt... à son goût, explique-t-il avec un clin d'œil amusé._

 _\- Oh vraiment ! réplique-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir le blush qui colore ses joues._

 _\- Oui. Et comme Rusard voue une véritable adoration pour sa chatte, il s'est occupé de Pat... Patau..._

 _\- Pattenrond, précise-t-elle en souriant, sans cesser de passer une main amoureuse dans le pelage luxuriant du susnommé._

 _\- De Pattenrond comme de son propre chat depuis la Bataille Finale, achève-t-il. L'homme n'aime pas les enfants, par contre il se comporte en mère poule dès qu'un animal s'apparente à la r..._

 _Il ne termine pas sa phrase. Son visage est soudainement déformé par la douleur. Sa main appuie sur son avant-bras gauche._

 _Voldemort l'appelle._

 _Il la regarde avec une intensité particulière. N'y lit-elle pas ce qui s'apparente à du regret, de la douleur ?_

 _"Hermione... Je ne suis pas sûr de... revenir. Si tel était le cas, Gandral a reçu mes instructions. Il t'amènera dans un lieu sûr. Tout ira bien pour vous... deux, ne t'inquiète pas."_

 _Un tourbillon de cape. Il est déjà parti._

 _Pourquoi sent-elle subitement une toile d'araignée étreindre son cœur ?_

.

Une sourde angoisse se propage dans chacune de ses cellules. Pourquoi Rogue croit-il qu'il ne reviendra pas de sa convocation ? Etait-ce un adieu de sa part ? Il avait l'air si accablé, si abattu...

Un miaulement plaintif la tire de ses pensées. Elle est en train d'étouffer Pattenrond en le serrant trop fort contre elle. Elle le relâche et le félin en profite pour s'étirer et gambader gaiement autour d'elle.

Elle doit savoir ce qui se prépare. Elle a un contentieux avec Rogue, mais il est le père de son enfant. Elle se précipite vers le Manoir en courant, Pattenrond sur ses traces.

"Gandral ! Gandral ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'écrie-t-elle en pénétrant dans le hall de la vaste demeure.

\- Maîtresse ? s'enquiert l'elfe en glissant un parchemin à l'intérieur de son gilet.

\- Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Maîtresse ? s'étonne-t-elle en stoppant son avancée, les sourcils froncés.

\- Parce que le Maître m'a ordonné de vous obéir comme à lui. Il m'a prévenu que vous portiez son enfant et de ce fait votre statut devient l'égal de celui d'un Prince. Je suis attaché à cette famille depuis toujours, explique l'elfe dans son agitation coutumière."

Avant qu'Hermione ait le temps d'assimiler cette information, Gandral s'émotionne sur un ton frénétique :

"Maîtresse, nous devons partir. Maintenant. Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité. Venez !

\- Partir ? Mais où ? s'informe la jeune femme.

\- Dans une maison sur la côte est de l'Irlande. Le Maître a tout prévu, mais nous devons nous hâter, il y a des Mangemorts qui sont en train de défaire les Sorts de Protection qui entourent le Château. Ils ne vont pas tarder à les abolir et à vous retrouver. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos affaires, elles vous attendent déjà là-bas.

\- Et Magdalena ? Ne faut-il pas la prendre avec nous ? s'alarme Hermione.

\- Ne vous tracassez pas pour elle Maîtresse, cela fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle a quitté le Manoir et qu'elle est en sécurité dans sa famille à l'étranger, la rassure Gandral. Le Maître s'en est occupé.

 _Il a tout prévu comme... comme s'il savait ce qui devait arriver._

\- Oh, très bien. Alors dépêchons-nous de partir, ordonne-t-elle en prenant Pattenrond sous son bras.

Elle reconnaît au loin les voix de Dolohov et de MacNair. Son cœur bat à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

\- Vite ! Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre ! Ils arrivent ! s'affole l'elfe en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais les Mangemorts sont déjà là, leur baguette pointée sur eux, un sourire déplaisant sur le visage.

\- N'es-tu pas d'accord avec moi, Walden ? La Sang-de-Bourbe est plutôt bien roulée, ironise sur un ton méprisant Dolohov en balayant son corps d'un regard appuyé et lubrique.

Hermione sent la peur monter en elle, et qui menace de la paralyser. Elle déteste ce sentiment d'être prise au piège. Ce n'est pas le moment de paniquer. Pas maintenant. Elle doit sauver son enfant. C'est sa priorité absolue. Il faut réfléchir. Et vite.

Un bruissement familier. Rogue est là. Il chancelle. Il est couvert de sang, en sueur mais il est revenu. Il est grièvement blessé : de nombreuses coupures s'étendent sur son corps, notamment au niveau du cou et de sa poitrine. L'odeur âcre et métallique du sang frappe les narines de la jeune femme.

"Tu as réussi à t'échapper ? s'étonnent les deux Mangemorts avec dans le regard une lueur perplexe.

\- _Il_ est mort, c'est moi qui l'ai tué, répond Severus d'une voix faible en se plaçant devant elle, ce qui fait resurgir le souvenir d'une scène similaire quand il s'était interposé entre Lupin loup-garou et ses amis et elle, à la fin de la troisième année.

 _Il s'agit de Voldemort ? Il est mort ? Et c'est Rogue qui l'a tué ? Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends plus..._

\- Traître ! Tu vas payer et ensuite je m'occuperai de la Sang-de-Bourbe, se gargarise Dolohov.

Mue par une impulsion subite, Hermione hurle :

\- Gandral, maintenant !"

Elle tend sa main et attrape le bras de Severus au moment-même où les baguettes des Mangemorts envoient le Sortilège de la Mort en direction du sorcier. Un éblouissement, et ils sont aspirés dans un tourbillon puissant qui coupe momentanément la respiration de la jeune femme.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Ils atterrissent assez rudement sur un tapis de verdure. Hermione, prise de vertige, lâche la main du sorcier et de Pattenrond qui s'enfuit. Les embruns maritimes chatouillent son nez. Elle perçoit le fracas des vagues sur les rochers.

 _Nous sommes près de la mer_ , enregistre-t-elle machinalement.

Elle reste quelques secondes allongée en essayant de retrouver son souffle. Elle ressent encore les effets de la peur éprouvée face aux Mangemorts. Elle tremble de tous ses membres. Elle tourne la tête.

"Maître ! Maître ! hurle Gandral les yeux pleins de larmes. Maîtresse, sauvez-le, je vous en prie, implore-t-il en tendant ses mains dans une supplication désespérée.

Rogue est immobile, le teint blafard. Elle se met à quatre pattes et cherche un signe, aussi infime soit-il, de vie. Elle pose sa main sur son cœur, en essayant de faire abstraction des battements désordonnés du sien.

Il bat. Lentement mais il bat. Elle retire sa main. Elle est couverte de sang. Il faut faire vite. Elle regarde autour d'elle et aperçoit une petite maison en pierres apparentes. Ce ne peut être que sa propriété.

"Gandral, transporte-le à l'intérieur, dans sa chambre, ordonne-t-elle. Et reviens me chercher."

L'elfe, les yeux brouillés de larmes, obtempère sans répondre. Il prend la main de Rogue dans la sienne et disparaissent. Hermione s'avance vers la demeure. Elle sent les Enchantements Protecteurs qui la reconnaissent et la laissent pénétrer. Elle arrive devant la porte en chêne lorsque Gandral réapparaît. Il la conduit dans une chambre auprès du sorcier, allongé dans un lit immense. Il est inconscient et respire à peine. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir le sauver. Ses compétences sont limitées en Médicomagie.

Sans perdre de temps, elle ôte un par un ses doigts agrippés à sa baguette. Elle prend délicatement la tige et la dépose sur la table de chevet. Elle le déshabille d'un Divesto et fouille ses poches. Elle découvre dans l'une d'entre elles un morceau de tissu couvert de sang. Il lui semble vaguement familier.

"Gandral, il y a un laboratoire dans cette maison ? demande-t-elle avec une note d'espoir.

\- Oui Maîtresse, répond-il en tordant ses mains.

\- Parfait. Il faut que tu me ramènes tout ce qui est susceptible de soigner les blessures ouvertes : Dictame, Potions Régénératrice et Réparatrice, pansements..." ordonne-t-elle sur un ton qui se veut ferme.

Malgré l'angoisse qui lui tord l'estomac, à l'aide de sa baguette, la jeune femme tente de refermer la plaie la plus importante et qui se situe dans le cou. Deux trous profonds et parallèles. Ce ne peut être que la morsure d'un... serpent. _Nagini, bien sûr._

 _Non seulement il a perdu énormément de sang, mais je crains que le venin ne se soit propagé dans le sang. Ses lèvres sont violettes. Sa respiration est à peine perceptible et il est si pâle !_

L'elfe revenu avec les flacons, elle oblige Rogue à ingérer la potion la plus urgente, celle Régénératrice de Sang. Il déglutit difficilement. Même après trois flacons, son teint est toujours aussi blême. La couleur violacée de ses lèvres l'inquiète. Elle repousse avec douceur les cheveux de jais collés par la sueur.

"Gandral, il faut que tu trouves un bézoard dans le laboratoire. C'est urgent. Fais vite !

\- Oui Maîtresse, acquiesce l'elfe dans un état d'extrême agitation.

En attendant son retour, elle s'occupe des nombreuses autres coupures. Il semble qu'il ait été victime de son propre Sort, _Sectumsempra_ , celui qu'Harry avait utilisé sur Drago l'année précédente, en se référant au manuel du Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

"Vulnera Sanentur... Vulnera Sanentur..." entonne-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse durant de longues secondes, en passant sa baguette sur les plaies qui se referment lentement, l'une après l'autre. Seule la blessure faite par le reptile reste purulente. Elle s'oblige à occulter les gémissements de douleur qui s'échappent des lèvres desséchées du sorcier.

"Maîtresse ! Je l'ai ! Je l'ai trouvé !" s'écrie Gandral en tendant le bocal comme s'il était en possession du Saint Graal.

Elle s'en saisit aussitôt, le débouche et en extirpe le bézoard. Malgré les tremblements qui agitent ses mains, elle soulève avec précaution la tête du sorcier et parvient à faire glisser la pierre dans sa bouche. Elle attend plusieurs secondes qui semblent des siècles. Il tousse mais ne recrache pas. Ses lèvres prennent une teinte plus claire. Le violet s'atténue. Les paupières lourdes se soulèvent sur ses yeux encre de Chine. Ils sont vitreux.

Le cœur d'Hermione manque un battement.

"J'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il survive... avoue-t-elle à Gandral sur un ton las en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en épongeant son front couvert de sueur. Il aurait fallu lui donner le bézoard plus tôt. Il est conscient mais... je crois qu'il n'en a plus pour longtemps. Dans ses yeux... il n'y a plus le désir de vivre," précise-t-elle en essuyant une larme furtive.

L'elfe tord ses mains dans la crainte. Ses oreilles sont repliées, ses yeux larmoyants. Il marche de long en large en murmurant des mots sans suite. Soudain, il cesse ses allées et venues et sort de la pièce. Moins d'une minute plus tard il est de retour.

"Tenez Maîtresse, c'est pour vous, déclare-t-il en lui tendant un flacon.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Hermione intriguée en se saisissant de la fiole dans laquelle baigne un liquide parfaitement incolore.

\- Ce sont les souvenirs du Maître, répond l'elfe sans retenir les chaudes larmes qui inondent son visage. Regardez-les, je vous en supplie. Vous comprendrez... tout... Venez, il y a une Pensine dans le bureau. Je l'ai préparée, insiste-t-il en entraînant la jeune femme par la main.

Ils pénètrent dans un bureau. Une Pensine est posée sur un secrétaire. Hermione s'approche et verse d'une main tremblante le liquide transparent dans le récipient circulaire. Il se transforme aussitôt en une substance d'une couleur argent tirant sur le blanc, et formant un nuage. Elle doit agir rapidement. Il reste peu de temps avant que Rogue ne... meure.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et plonge sa tête dans la mémoire du sorcier.

...

 _Bibliothèque du Square Grimmauld_

C'est elle. Elle est plus jeune. Certainement la fin de la cinquième année. Elle est assise sur le canapé en train de lire. C'est l'été. Elle porte un débardeur bleu pâle avec un short blanc. Ses cheveux indisciplinés sont simplement retenus par un crayon. Elle ne l'a pas entendu et joue avec l'une de ses boucles rebelles. Rogue l'observe du pas de la porte. Elle peut lire dans son regard une étincelle admirative. Comme s'il la trouvait... séduisante... Mais son autre moi ne le voit pas. Il s'avance de son pas discret.

"Bonjour Miss Granger, s'annonce-t-il de son timbre de velours.

\- Oh professeur ! Vous m'avez fait peur, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, s'écrie-t-elle en laissant tomber sur le parquet l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait.

Hermione reconnaît sur son visage qui prend une belle teinte cramoisie, tous les signes de l'agitation dus à un émoi amoureux.

 _Oh Merlin ! C'était écrit sur ma figure que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui._

Elle se penche pour ramasser son livre et en profite pour cacher son émotion à son professeur. Ce dernier se baisse en même temps pour se saisir de l'ouvrage et leurs mains se touchent. Le regard ténébreux vacille une fraction de seconde.

Elle se souvient encore de la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Chaude. Brûlante. Tout se mélangeait.

"Vous devriez prendre plus soin de ce grimoire qui a plus de deux cents ans, Miss Granger. Cela m'étonne de vous... déclare-t-il sur ce ton sarcastique qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

 _Il me taquinait et moi j'étais mortifiée comme une gamine prise avec les doigts dans le pot de confiture... Sa voix, son toucher, ses yeux : tout en lui me rendait fébrile._

"Professeur, je voulais vous remercier pour... m'avoir sauvée de la Malédiction lancée par Dolohov.

\- Vous m'avez déjà remercié à l'infirmerie, Miss Granger. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

Les yeux du sorcier se plissent, mais c'est pour cacher une étrange lueur qui adoucit son regard sombre.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Madame Pomfresh m'a expliqué que sans vous je serais certainement... morte... Je vous dois une Dette de Vie à présent.

\- Non ! Ne dites pas ça ! la coupe-t-il brutalement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Vous ne me devez rien, et surtout pas votre vie. J'ai fait ce qui était juste. Rien de plus. Vous comprenez ? ajoute-t-il cette fois plus doucement en détaillant son visage.

\- Je... oui... Pardon professeur... Merci... bafouille-t-elle lamentablement en hochant la tête et en se mordant la langue.

 _Oh, ce regard énamouré, on lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert..._

La scène s'efface.

...

 _Laboratoire de Potions_

Elle s'affaire autour d'un chaudron en suivant les instructions de son mentor : Severus Rogue. Il lui a proposé au début de la sixième année de la prendre comme apprentie et de lui inculquer toutes les potions délicates à la condition expresse que cela reste un secret entre eux deux, et elle a été trop heureuse d'accéder à sa demande, sachant qu'il acceptait rarement un apprenti auprès de lui.

Ils travaillent côte à côte, et Hermione ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer sa dextérité. Ses mains, si longues, si fines, si habiles. Elle les imagine sur son corps, sur sa peau... Elle a chaud. Elle secoue sa tête. Elle ne doit pas avoir de pensées inappropriés envers son professeur. C'est contraire à l'éthique, elle ne l'ignore pas. Et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une forte attirance pour cet homme.

Elle n'ose lui montrer ses sentiments. Elle redoute tellement sa réaction ! Elle imagine le dégoût, le rejet, la colère dans ses charbons puis dans sa voix pleine de sarcasme, dans ses gestes emplis de répulsion. Elle ne supporterait pas sa révulsion, alors elle enferme son amour tout au fond de son cœur.

Comment pourrait-il lui retourner ses affections lui, ce sorcier redoutable, intelligent, à l'une de ses élèves, de vingt ans sa cadette, aussi brillante soit-elle ?

Les vapeurs du chaudron chauffe son visage et le fait transpirer. Elle ne remarque pas le regard brûlant posé sur elle. Les coins de la bouche du sorcier s'incurvent momentanément pour former un sourire. Elle lève sa tête, mais le visage masculin a déjà repris son masque illisible.

...

 _Bureau du Directeur de Poudlard_

Un nouveau souvenir.

Rogue et Dumbledore ont une discussion particulièrement animée. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serre en découvrant ce dernier en vie. Il est installé dans un fauteuil. Ses traits sont tirés. Il semble supporter une grande souffrance. La voix du Maître des Potions la détourne de son analyse.

"Vous voulez envoyer à la chasse aux Horcruxes trois jeunes gens tout juste sortis de l'enfance ? Vous avez perdu la tête ? s'insurge-t-il en marchant de long en large dans la pièce, faisant virevolter sa cape derrière lui.

\- Tu exagères Severus. Ce sont des adultes à présent, et nous avons besoin d'eux dans la lutte contre Voldemort, fait remarquer le vieux sorcier sur un ton las.

\- Allons, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Potter et Weasley ne possèdent pas plus de cervelle qu'un Troll des Montagnes, qu'ils sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions et qu'ils ont pour habitude de foncer tête baissée dans le danger sans évaluer les conséquences...

\- Tu exagères mon ami. Ils possèdent de nombreuses qualités. N'oublie pas qu'ils seront accompagnés de Miss Granger qui elle, a parfaitement la tête sur les épaules et qui saura réfréner leurs ardeurs...

Les obsidiennes se troublent. Une ombre douloureuse traverse le visage austère.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il adviendra d'eux quand un Mangemort ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tiendra entre ses mains ? Ils seront torturés, affamés, tués... Ils n'ont aucune chance, aucune, explique-t-il avec force.

\- Il ne peut y avoir de guerre sans dommages collatéraux. C'est le risque que nous devons prendre, déclare le vieux sorcier, sinon le monde risque d'être englouti par l'Obscurité.

\- _Nous_ ? Vous ne serez pas là pour les voir, ricane méchamment Severus. Ont-ils seulement une chance de réussir ? s'enquiert-il avec une trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix..

 _Pourquoi dit-il que Dumbledore ne sera pas là ? C'est comme tous deux savaient que le Directeur allait... disparaître !_

\- Eh bien, disons je l'évalue à une pour mille, avance Dumbledore en caressant distraitement sa longue barbe.

 _Il a l'air si fatigué, usé. Son teint est jaunâtre. Il est malade, c'est certain. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté d'une telle évidence ? Son soi-disant assassinat, tout était prémédité ! Rogue n'est pas son meurtrier, je comprends tout._

\- Une pour mille ? Alors autant les envoyer directement à l'abattoir, répond amèrement le Serpentard en fermant ses poings, la couleur de ses yeux vire à l'orage. Laissez-moi m'occuper du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je le connais, insiste-t-il en mettant le plus de conviction dans sa voix.

\- Non Severus. Nous en avons déjà discuté. A chacun son rôle. Avec ma disparition, la confiance de Voldemort en toi ne feras aucun doute. Tu seras nommé Directeur de Poudlard et tu t'assureras de protéger discrètement les élèves, tranche sur un ton ferme l'aîné. Jédusor ne peut être anéanti sans la destruction préalable de ses Horcruxes, et il devra affronter Harry, affirme sur un ton inhabituellement autoritaire Dumbledore.

Hermione comprend que le plus Serpentard des deux n'est pas forcément le plus jeune des deux sorciers.

\- Bien, je vois qu'il est inutile de poursuivre cette conversation puisque votre choix est fait et que vous n'en démordrez pas. Je vous laisse", crache le Serpentard le regard furieux, les poings serrés. Il ouvre la porte et la fait claquer sciemment avec violence derrière lui.

...

 _Laboratoire de Potions_

Il est assis à son bureau, seul. Un flacon de Whisky devant lui. Il tient dans sa main un verre rempli aux trois-quarts. Son habituel masque d'indifférence a disparu.

 _Il a l'air si fatigué..._

Elle brûle d'envie de tracer de ses doigts les contours anguleux de son visage ; la lumière en accentue chaque ligne. Il semble qu'il ne se soit pas rasé depuis deux ou trois jours. Elle ne l'a jamais vu dans un état aussi négligé. Cela ne ressemble guère au personnage. Cela lui donne à la fois un air las et vulnérable.

Il boit une longue rasade de Whisky, puis fait miroiter le liquide ambré en jouant avec la lumière qui passe à travers le verre. La lumière vacillante du feu dans la cheminée envoie des ombres menaçantes qui dansent le long des murs. Cette tristesse au fond de ses yeux charbonneux. Elle voudrait l'effacer mais sa main passe à travers lui. Il ne sait pas qu'elle est là, ne la voit ni ne l'entend.

Il repose le verre sur son bureau et ouvre le premier tiroir à sa droite. Il en extirpe un foulard. Hermione le reconnaît immédiatement. C'est _son_ foulard. Celui que sa mère lui avait offert pour son entrée à Poudlard, et qu'elle portait constamment, comme un porte-bonheur. Elle s'était demandé où elle avait pu l'égarer. Elle avait pensé au laboratoire lors de l'une de ses séances privées avec Rogue. Elle l'avait cherché mais n'avait pu le retrouver et le sorcier lui avait assuré qu'il ignorait où son vêtement se trouvait...

 _Il m'a menti pour le conserver. C'est le tissu que j'ai retrouvé dans sa poche. Il l'a toujours gardé avec lui._

Elle était partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes sans lui.

Rogue plonge son nez dans le frêle tissu, comme pour s'imprégner de ses fragrances. Il murmure si bas que la jeune femme a du mal à comprendre les mots. Elle s'approche tout près et entend :

"Hermione... Hermione..."

La douleur dans la voix soyeuse brise le cœur de la jeune femme en mille éclats. _Il m'aimait._

Tout se brouille.

...

 _La Bataille Finale_

Elle repère sa frêle mais fière silhouette dans le parc du Château qui affronte plusieurs Mangemorts, leur masque argenté recouvrant les traits de leur visage. La bataille fait rage. Les Sorts fusent de tous côtés. Ils sont seulement une poignée d'étudiants à lutter contre des dizaines de sorciers aguerris. Elle se bat avec l'énergie du désespoir mais elle est épuisée. Harry a été tué par Voldemort peu auparavant, provoquant une débandade chez la plupart des Combattants de la Lumière. Elle ignore où se trouve Ron. Ils ont été séparés durant les affrontements.

Elle ne voit pas venir la lueur verte sur sa gauche qui se dirige droit sur elle.

Un Mangemort posté non loin d'elle enregistre la scène. Ses cheveux noir corbeau forment un contraste saisissant avec la clarté de son masque. D'un sang-froid remarquable, il lance un Petrificus dans le dos et elle s'écroule aussitôt, sombrant dans les ténèbres accueillantes avant même de toucher le sol.

L'Avada Kedrava passe au-dessus d'elle et se perd dans un buisson d'aubépines. Le sorcier aux cheveux sombres s'approche et la prend dans ses bras. Il vérifie que sa respiration est régulière et que son corps n'a pas subi de blessures importantes.

Malgré le masque, le soulagement dans ses obsidiennes est perceptible. Il caresse d'un geste discret le visage amaigri de sa prisonnière, ôte la boucle importune qui masque sa joue et disparaît avec elle.

 _Il m'a sauvée..._

...

 _Salon du Manoir Prince_

"Tu es friand de ta Sang-de-Bourbe. Elle a beau être une Esclave-Trophée, je vois bien que tu es différent avec elle... déclare tranquillement Malfoy en dégustant une gorgée de Cognac et en laissant tomber la cendre de son cigare dans le cendrier de cristal posé sur le guéridon.

\- Tu te trompes Lucius. Son traitement est différent de celui de Magdalena, justement parce qu'elle est un Esclave-Trophée, réplique Rogue sur un ton neutre, mais un pli soucieux barre son front.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, et j'arrive à lire en toi, même si tu es remarquablement doué pour cacher tes émotions. Sois ferme avec elle, sinon elle te perdra, affirme le Blond en faisant miroiter l'ambre de l'alcool à travers son verre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptera pas que son bras-droit se laisse mener par le bout du nez par une esclave, fut-elle la Princesse de Gryffondor.

La main de Severus se crispe sur son verre. Il inspire profondément avant de répondre :

\- Tu te méprends Lucius. Je la traite comme il se doit, et elle connaît chaque recoin de la Chambre des Tortures", susurre-t-il d'une voix persuasive.

Son interlocuteur se contente de hausser les épaules en affichant un sourire ironique et en rejetant une bouffée épaisse de son Havane. La suspicion est clairement lisible dans son regard acier.

"Comment se porte Narcissa ? s'enquiert peu après Severus sur un ton affable.

 _Il change de conversation, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche._

\- Elle est toujours dans un état dépressif. Elle sort peu, répond Lucius gravement en tirant sur son cigare.

\- Elle pense toujours à sa sœur ? demande poliment son hôte.

Le silence s'installe.

\- Non. En fait, elle ne cesse de ressasser la Bataille Finale. Elle est persuadée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a emporté à cause d'elle, répond enfin Malfoy. Elle croit qu'en lui ayant avoué que Harry Potter n'était pas mort, cela a permis sa victoire et... elle regrette. Elle ne supporte plus son règne de terreur, les emprisonnements, les viols, les tortures... Elle a peur pour Drago, pour nous," achève-t-il la main légèrement tremblante.

 _Oh Merlin ! Ce n'est donc pas Rogue qui a trahi Harry ! C'est Narcissa ! J'ai toujours cru que c'était lui, et la Résistance aussi..._

...

 _Chambre de Severus, Manoir Prince_

"Je vous déteste... avoue-t-elle pathétiquement en chuchotant les mots. Une tristesse mêlée de regret assombrit son regard noisette.

\- Je le sais", répond-il avec résignation, et son ton est sans victoire.

On peut lire une profonde douleur au fond des yeux ébène. Mais l'Hermione de ce soir-là ne regarde pas vers le sorcier.

Ce dernier hésite et poursuit, cherchant malgré tout à la réconforter.

"Tu n'as pas à avoir honte des réponses de ton corps. Tu es jeune et ta chair est réceptive. Il est normal que tu éprouves du plaisir, même entre mes bras..." déclare-t-il de sa voix soyeuse.

La jeune femme lui tourne ostensiblement le dos en haussant les épaules et se recroqueville, entortillée dans le drap de satin vert empire. Elle est tellement repliée sur elle-même que l'on dirait un enfant qui se cache.

 _Comme je le détestais en cet instant ! Mais je me haïssais plus encore parce que j'avais apprécié chacune de ses caresses..._

Rogue lève son bras et va pour poser sa main sur son épaule. Devant son attitude hostile, il suspend son geste. Un air de résignation accablée et désenchantée passe comme une ombre sur son visage.

...

Un léger sourire éclaire les traits de Rogue quand il ouvre la porte de la salle de bains. Mais son regard enregistre immédiatement la scène en une fraction de seconde. Hermione lui tourne le dos face au miroir. Une partie de ce dernier a été brisée, des éclats jonchent le sol. Son visage affiche un air d'incompréhension. Il remarque la serviette au sol et comprend tout. Il aperçoit un bout de miroir dans la main d'Hermione et il se fige.

Dans le reflet de la glace, les yeux ambrés noyés de larmes affrontent les onyx orageux. Malgré le tremblement qui agite sa main, elle appuie la pointe coupante dans son cou, sur la carotide. Elle déglutit avec difficulté.

"Si vous approchez, si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, je l'enfonce..." coasse-t-elle faiblement.

Les yeux du sorcier se plissent dangereusement. Il s'arrête. Ses doigts sont crispés sur sa baguette. Elle a peur, mais il peut lire une grande détermination au fond des yeux Whisky.

 _Et dans ses yeux à lui, je n'y lisais que de la colère alors qu'ils reflétaient de... l'inquiétude et de la frayeur. Il avait peur de... me perdre._

Il s'approche d'Hermione. Elle appuie aussitôt sur son arme de fortune, mais rien ne se passe, elle ne peut plus bouger. Elle ne comprend pas. Au fond des yeux noirs brûle une rage froide. Elle voudrait s'enfuir, mais elle est dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement. L'homme est effrayant.

 _Je peux à nouveau ressentir la colère dans chacune des cellules de son corps._

"Un simple Stupéfix Informulé", explique-t-il d'une voix mortellement calme dans le creux de _son moi du passé_ en écartant ses doigts pour retirer l'éclat qui disparaît aussitôt.

 _Ses mains tremblent en ôtant la pointe. Je croyais que c'était un effet de mon imagination, mais non. Il ressentait une profonde émotion._

"Que croyais-tu faire ? exige-t-il.

Elle peut à nouveau se mouvoir, mais elle est encore tétanisée par la peur. Elle parvient pourtant à chuchoter :

\- Vous échapper."

Les narines du sorcier palpitent. Son visage est plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il est dans une telle fureur qu'il est capable de commettre l'irréparable.

 _Il y a également de la... souffrance dans son regard._

\- Lucius a raison : je suis trop doux avec toi. Mais cela va changer. Ton acte ne restera pas impuni."

Tout s'efface.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione retire son visage de la Pensine. Elle ne sent pas les larmes silencieuses qui ruissellent sur ses joues, sur son corsage. Elle couvre son visage et essaie d'étouffer les sons horribles de désespoir qui sortent de sa bouche. Mille pensées contradictoires se bousculent dans sa tête. Elle s'est trompée sur toute la ligne. Il n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal. Jamais. Le plus terrible, le plus douloureux, c'est qu'il a agi sans tenir compte de ses sentiments, des retombées sur sa personnalité, des conséquences sur sa vie, sur leur avenir.

 _Il m'aimait. Il m'aime. Tout simplement. Il a trahi l'Ordre quand tout était perdu. Toutes ses actions ont été motivées dans le seul but de me protéger, moi. Pour que je vive, pour que je ne sois pas violée, torturée ou tuée par un autre Mangemort. Comment ai-je pu croire qu'il était seulement un être froid, calculateur, cruel, insensible ? Un traître... quand il risquait sa vie. Un lâche quand il était courageux. Je ne lui ai retourné que mon mépris et ma haine._

Elle se dirige comme un automate vers la chambre de l'homme qui agonise et qu'elle ne connaît pas, qu'elle n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Un poids étreint sa poitrine. Elle s'approche du lit. Tout près de lui. Il respire à peine. Elle prend une main dans les siennes en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

"J'ai vu vos souvenirs, commence-t-elle. La main pâle se contracte imperceptiblement. Vous avez fait tout ça... pour moi ? Pour me sauver ? Vous auriez dû me parler, m'expliquer..." chuchote-t-elle en oralisant ses pensées, sans chercher à retenir les ruisseaux de larmes qui aveuglent ses prunelles Whisky et mouillent leurs mains jointes. Elle pleure pour lui, pour elle, pour leur enfant qui ne connaîtra pas son père, pour la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir...

Severus détourne le regard et ne répond pas. Pendant un long moment, ils restent enfermés dans le silence, seulement ponctué par leur respiration hachée.

Les paroles prononcées par Hermione transpercent le cœur de Severus, mais il est trop tard pour leur échapper. Le remords et la culpabilité fondent sur lui, le jettent dans la profondeur inimaginable des ténèbres. Durant ce qui semble une éternité, il dégringole dans un puits sans fond. Il suffoque, se bat pour s'en soustraire, mais il n'a d'autre choix que de permettre à la vague obscure de le transporter dans un vide sans fin.

.

.

Ce dernier chapitre étant plus long que prévu, j'ai décidé d'en couper une partie que vous pourrez lire la semaine prochaine en même temps que l'épilogue...

C'est en imaginant les trois derniers chapitres que toute cette fiction a été écrite...

 _Un p'tit com ?_


	26. Chapter La Promesse de l'Aube

**Notes** : nous arrivons dans la dernière ligne droite de cette fanfiction. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez

pour avoir accompagné Hermione et Severus dans leurs péripéties... Aux lecteurs qui me l'ont demandé, je vais faire une longue pause avant de reprendre l'écriture ;)

Je salue toutes les personnes ayant suivi ou mis cette fiction dans leurs favoris, et bien entendu, de vifs remerciements aux lecteurs ayant daigné laisser un ou plusieurs commentaire(s). Votre soutien a été très important pour ma motivation :

 _Aësalys, Alexandra48, Alienor, A-Mais-Pura-Preguica-do-mundo, Andree16, ange, Angie-Corleone, Annie, Arbre de Vie, A. Silarom, Bellasidious, BenPotter, Berenice, Black Banshee, Blandine, Cassandre, Cerise, Chapel Lucie, CherrylWillow, Chloay, Chocogrenouilles, Chou, chouetteensucre, Clem, Cline, Cocoo, cutelittleshit, Daisy, Darkklinne, Drennae, Eileen1976, Eilonna, Eladora, Eleanore Sev, elhy, Elodie, Emiliegguay, espe29, , Guest, HermyBella, IsabellaBlackPotter, irema94, jasmineetaladin, jeanneo patronum, Jessyka, Jinks, Kimisukiro, Kyara, LaurineRogue, Lehyanne, Lia-Mei-Soma, Lilie, Lilieve, Lilly96, Lily, Lizzyie, Lorelei, Loulou0999, Ludivine Dray, Ludmilla, LuluHawaiiMalfoy, Lundwig, Magiquement, mamy83, manon, Margaux, Maria80044, Marine, Marshkasna, MaryJanee, MarynSnp, Mary12, Mathilde, McCallsister, melimelo26, Melusine, mmcalmar, Morceau de Pain, Morgan, Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31, Mrs. Gold, MymiePL, Nefertiti43, NekoSaria, Nekozuni, nonowX3, Noumea, Novashiro, Oroszlan, Othilie, Pandora-Love69, PerfReedus, PetitKiwie, Petronille, Petunia, Pimprenelle, Plume pourpre, Pretty Kate, PtiteBelge312, RaineAisling, Serpenta, Severus Prince, sevimone, sev9hermi, Snape05, Solyano, stnijoma, Supernanny, Syana Argentia, Tralapapa, TristanIseult, uneenviedecrire, un lecteur, WendySnape, WessemAssbai, WitchSpirit, yushisan, Zeugma412..._ (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne...)

Hermione a vu les souvenirs de Severus. Ce dernier va-t-il survivre à la morsure de Nagini ? Hermione peut-elle lui pardonner son comportement envers elle ?

Excellente lecture à tous !

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Chapitre XXVI - La Promesse de l'Aube***

.

 **Quand d'un passé ancien rien ne subsiste, après la mort des êtres, après la destruction des choses, seules, plus frêles mais plus vivaces, plus immatérielles, plus persistantes, plus fidèles, l'odeur et la saveur restent encore longtemps, comme des âmes, à se rappeler, à attendre, à espérer, sur la ruine de tout le reste, à porter sans fléchir, sous leur gouttelette presque impalpable, l'édifice immense du souvenir** , _Du côté de chez Swann_ , Marcel Proust

 **Le temps fait oublier les douleurs, éteint les vengeances, apaise la colère et étouffe la haine ; alors le passé est comme s'il n'eût jamais existé** , _De la Connaissance_ , Avicenne

.

 _Elle se dirige comme un automate vers la chambre de l'homme qui agonise et qu'elle ne connaît pas, qu'elle n'a pas cherché à comprendre. Un poids étreint sa poitrine. Elle s'approche du lit. Tout près de lui. Il respire à peine. Elle prend une main dans les siennes en s'asseyant au bord du matelas._

 _"J'ai vu vos souvenirs, commence-t-elle. La main pâle se contracte imperceptiblement. Vous avez fait tout ça... pour moi ? Pour me sauver ? Vous auriez dû me parler, m'expliquer..." chuchote-t-elle en oralisant ses pensées, sans chercher à retenir les ruisseaux de larmes qui aveuglent ses prunelles Whisky et mouillent leurs mains jointes. Elle pleure pour lui, pour elle, pour leur enfant qui ne connaîtra pas son père, pour la vie qu'ils auraient pu avoir..._

 _Severus détourne le regard et ne répond pas. Pendant un long moment, ils restent enfermés dans le silence, seulement ponctué par leur respiration hachée._

 _Les paroles prononcées par Hermione transpercent le cœur de Severus, mais il est trop tard pour leur échapper. Le remords et la culpabilité fondent sur lui, le jettent dans la profondeur inimaginable des ténèbres. Durant ce qui semble une éternité, il dégringole dans un puits sans fond. Il suffoque, se bat pour s'en soustraire, mais il n'a d'autre choix que de permettre à la vague obscure de le transporter dans un vide sans fin._

.

Hermione sent la main devenue froide et inerte.

 _Non !_

Elle soulève une paupière, puis l'autre. Elle n'obtient aucune réaction : la pupille reste fixe.

Hermione est tout entière envahie par les images éphémères des souvenirs de Rogue. Elle ne peut le laisser partir. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir en la laissant avec toutes ces interrogations en suspens.

Elle passe sa baguette dont elle ne peut réprimer les tremblements au-dessus de son cœur. Elle détecte un souffle de vie. Infime. Presque rien, mais il n'est pas encore mort. Le soulagement la submerge. Comment le sauver ? Elle doit trouver une solution. Mais laquelle ?

Ses pensées se bousculent. Soudain c'est l'illumination. Bien sûr ! Madame Pomfresh. Elle est la seule Médicomage qui acceptera de l'aider. Elle le lui a promis quand elle était dans ses soins à l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

 _Oui, je dois la contacter._

Malgré sa fébrilité, elle parvient à envoyer son Patronus délivrer son message :

"Madame Pomfresh, c'est Hermione. J'ai besoin de vous. C'est urgent. Severus Rogue est plongé dans un coma à cause du venin de Nagini. Répondez rapidement. Si vous acceptez de le soigner, Gandral viendra vous chercher, mais personne ne doit être au courant...

Elle n'a pas longtemps à patienter, la réponse est quasi-immédiate, apportée par un Patronus-Cigogne :

\- Je viens de suite.

\- Gandral ! Va à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et ramène Madame Pomfresh. Vite !

\- Oui Maîtresse !" s'écrie l'elfe qui disparaît aussitôt.

Deux minutes qui semblent une éternité... Hermione se ronge les ongles, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle n'a pas reprise depuis ses dix ans. Poppy est enfin là. Les deux femmes se jettent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

"Voldemort n'est plus ! s'exclame enfin l'aînée dans un sourire empli de soulagement. La Résistance est en train de reprendre le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie ! précise-t-elle en serrant les mains de sa cadette. Les Mangemorts sont en fuite ou incarcérés à Azkhaban !

\- Oui, je sais. C'est Rogue qui l'a tué mais il a été attaqué par Nagini, réplique fébrilement Hermione qui abrège l'étreinte chaleureuse. Le temps est compté. Il est là," explique-t-elle dans une grande agitation en conduisant la Médicomage auprès du mourant.

Le cœur de cette dernière se serre en découvrant Severus. Elle l'ausculte avec des gestes rapides et sûrs. Elle complimente la jeune femme pour le remarquable travail accompli. Elle examine attentivement la morsure dans le cou et son inquiétude est visible malgré ses efforts pour le cacher.

"Le venin s'est propagé, heureusement que vous lui avez administré le bézoard car à l'heure actuelle il serait déjà... mort. J'espère seulement que son cerveau n'est pas touché."

Elle pose sa baguette et ouvre sa mallette. Elle en extirpe un petit flacon ainsi qu'une seringue. La jeune femme ne perd rien des gestes professionnels.

"Lorsqu'Arthur Weasley a été attaqué par Nagini, le Guérisseur qui l'a sauvé a élaboré un contrepoison en prélevant du sang contaminé. Cela fonctionne quasiment comme les vaccins moldus. Etant donné que Severus est incapable d'ingérer quoi que ce soit dans son état, je vais pratiquer une intraveineuse à l'aide de cette seringue, déclare-t-elle en désinfectant magiquement le creux du bras de son patient. Il faut simplement espérer qu'il ne soit pas... trop tard..."

Le regard expert de Poppy note le tressaillement de la jeune femme sur ses dernières paroles, et le geste protecteur de sa main sur son ventre.

"Vous attendez un enfant ? s'enquiert-elle sur un ton très doux tout en piquant la peau du malade avec l'aiguille.

\- Oui, avoue Hermione tandis que ses joues prennent une teinte rose.

\- Je suivrais votre grossesse si vous le désirez, propose aimablement la Médicomage en injectant l'alexipharmaque. Il va de soi que je garderai le secret, affirme-t-elle sur un ton sentencieux en retirant la seringue.

\- Merci, répond Hermione avec reconnaissance, sans cesser de scruter sur Rogue le moindre signe indiquant une amélioration. Son inquiétude est visible et interpelle Pomfresh.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui a changé votre opinion sur Severus ? s'enquiert l'infirmière, très intriguée.

\- Je ne sais encore que penser sur lui mais... j'ai vu certains de ses souvenirs dans une Pensine. Il n'est pas le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Ce dernier était condamné et a demandé à Rogue de le tuer pour obtenir la confiance totale de Voldemort. Lorsque la Bataille Finale a tourné au désastre pour l'Ordre, il a préféré jouer au parfait Mangemort pour... me sauver, confesse-t-elle avec des trémolos dans la voix, sous le regard attentif de son interlocutrice.

\- J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de trouble dans la disparition d'Albus. Sa main droite qu'il dissimulait dans un gant et qu'il refusait absolument de me montrer. Je savais que cela cachait de la Magie Noire mais il a refusé de s'en expliquer. A présent je comprends mieux...

Elle fait une pause. Elle cherche ses mots.

\- Il vous aime. Je l'ai compris lorsqu'il vous a emmenée à l'infirmerie. Son regard inquiet, ses attentions, cela crevait les yeux... ajoute Poppy.

\- Oui, mais il y a tant de souffrance entre nous... J'ignore encore si je suis capable de lui pardonner. Il y a une part sombre en lui qui m'effraie, reconnaît Hermione sans retenir un frisson. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Pas avant qu'il se soit expliqué... de vive voix."

Une lueur compréhensive passe dans les yeux de la Médicomage.

Un gémissement provenant du lit interrompt leur discussion. Les deux femmes s'approchent ensemble auprès du blessé. Les prunelles s'agitent derrière les paupières closes. Poppy les ouvre l'une après l'autre. Un sourire éclaire ses traits. Les pupilles sont réactives.

"Le contrepoison a rempli sa fonction... Il vivra, " assure-t-elle.

Elle passe sa baguette sur l'homme et semble satisfaite des réponses qu'elle obtient. La couleur des lèvres est revenue à la normale et la fièvre est tombée.

"Severus ! Tu m'entends ? demande-t-elle en nettoyant la plaie dans son cou. Pas de réaction. Rennervate ! essaie-t-elle encore.

Aucune réponse.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiète Hermione en mordillant ses lèvres. Une sourde angoisse s'insinue dans son être. Auprès d'elle, l'attitude de Gandral démontre la même appréhension.

\- Le venin étant éliminé de son organisme, il devrait reprendre connaissance. Je ne comprends pas, s'étonne l'infirmière, les sourcils froncés. Il est apathique. On dirait qu'il ne veut pas... revenir."

Le regard des femmes se croisent. On peut y lire la même interrogation.

Les entrailles de la jeune fille font des nœuds. Ses mains se mettent à trembloter. Il n'a pas le droit de partir comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Pomfresh ferment ses yeux. Il doit être possible de le ramener. Mais comment ? Elle réfléchit intensément. Elle rouvre ses orbes.

"Hermione, je sais que vous êtes liée à Severus par l'Ancienne Magie Elfique. Si c'est ce que vous désirez, vous devez être en mesure de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne doit pas abandonner, qu'il doit vivre. Il faut qu'il ressente que vous avez besoin de lui... Vous seule pouvez le sauver, explicite la Médicomage.

\- Oui Maîtresse, approuve l'elfe en se jetant à ses pieds. Vous êtes capable de le sauver, je le sens. Il tient tellement à vous !" insiste-t-il en se relevant et en se balançant sur une jambe puis l'autre, comme à son habitude en cas de stress.

La jeune femme semble hésiter quelques secondes. Elle jette un regard en direction de Pomfresh qui hoche sa tête pour l'encourager. Elle s'assied avec précaution au bord du lit et prend la main inanimée. Elle est tellement froide qu'elle en frissonne. Elle lui lance un Sort de Réchauffement et la pose délicatement sur son petit ventre, là où se développe Nathanaël, sans quitter des yeux le visage du sorcier, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Et si cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Elle se refuse à envisager le pire. Elle adresse une prière silencieuse à cet homme étendu près d'elle et auquel elle tient. Malgré tout.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Autour de Severus tout n'est que ténèbres et la lumière, noire et colorée, l'engloutit. Au milieu de ces limbes angoissantes, il sent une chaleur qui perce sous ses doigts et qui commence à croître. Il crie et se débat tandis que cette magie brûlante se répand dans tout son corps, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse respirer à nouveau. Les sables mouvants dans lesquels il était englué se dissolvent lentement et il parvient à s'en extirper. Une attraction plus puissante l'entraîne vers une clarté bienveillante.

Le monde étrange et maléfique s'efface peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'obscurité, sauf un battement élevé qui résonne dans le creux de sa main. Des pulsations bien trop faibles et rapides pour être celles d'Hermione mais... qui, il le devine, appartiennent à un... bébé. Son enfant. Il le ressent dans son cœur, dans son âme. Il l'appelle. Il a besoin de lui.

Hermione sent des vibrations sur son ventre. Les longs doigts tressaillent et tapotent sa peau. _Il est vivant ! Il est revenu ! Merci Merlin !_

Pomfresh s'approche aussitôt, et la couleur de la lumière que projette sa baguette au-dessus du corps du sorcier semble lui apporter entière satisfaction. L'aura magique du sorcier a retrouvé son apparence originelle.

"Severus est de retour parmi nous," déclare-t-elle en souriant.

Hermione se tait mais ses yeux parlent pour elle. A contrario, Gandral étale sa joie en se cognant contre les meubles de la pièce. Les deux femmes partagent le même sourire.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que les paupières ne papillonnent et ne s'ouvrent sur les fenêtres sombres, autrefois insondables et qui là, reflètent un mélange d'émotions diverses : l'espérance, l'attente et l'appréhension.

Elle incline son visage et il lève les yeux vers elle. La tension inonde ses terminaisons nerveuses alors que ses yeux prudents répondent à son regard ambré empli d'inquiétude et de soulagement.

Hermione ferme ses paupières et prend une grande respiration stabilisatrice. Son désir d'entendre ce qu'il a à dire la conduit sur un chemin avec lequel elle n'est pas forcément d'accord, et pourtant elle a un besoin vital de le comprendre. Même maintenant, elle est troublée par sa propre réaction, sa faiblesse totale en sa présence.

"Hermione, je sais que... je t'ai fait du mal... plus qu'aucune autre personne... et que tu... me considères comme un... monstre mais... avant de pourrir à Azkhaban... je veux te demander pardon..." implore Severus sur un ton étouffé et douloureux en forçant ses yeux à rester ouverts.

Son repenti est sincère. Son regard ne ment pas. Mais lui est-il possible de pardonner ? Ce qu'ils ont vécu au Manoir Prince peut-il être effacé comme un simple coup d'éponge sur une vitre ?

Il regarde vers le haut dans les yeux limpides et il a incroyablement peur de ce petit bout de femme, de sa réponse. En cet instant, son cœur tremble dans sa main et elle n'a qu'à dire un mot tranchant pour qu'il éclate. Il a toujours su au fond de lui que sa vie tournerait court, que le bonheur n'était pas pour lui. Il l'a su dès son adolescence, le jour où Lily s'est détournée de lui alors qu'il venait déposer son cœur à ses pieds.

Hermione est la seule partie belle de toute son existence. Et il ne peut quitter ce monde sans son absolution. Mourir n'est rien. Il s'y est préparé depuis longtemps. Mais le Baiser du Détraqueur sera moins terrifiant si elle lui accorde son pardon.

Elle reste silencieuse. Elle serre seulement sa main et appose légèrement sa tête contre son torse. il comprend le message. Son cœur menace d'éclater dans sa poitrine. Il n'a jamais connu pareil bonheur.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse recommencer à pleurer, ses bras attrapent ses épaules, les enveloppe de sa chaleur, la bloquant contre lui sans violence. Il sursaute et grimace de douleur quand elle s'appuie contre ses blessures. Mais il savoure cet instant de grâce. Il est entouré par des fragrances qui flottent autour de lui, qui l'enivrent et l'attirent. _Son odeur_. Celle qu'il a toujours conservée sur lui avec le foulard qu'il lui avait dérobé.

Il partira en emportant avec lui son parfum de rose. Sa _madeleine de Proust_.

"Je ne veux pas que tu meures..." chuchote-t-elle à voix si basse qu'il croit avoir mal compris.

Severus est touché par ses paroles, par la délicatesse de ses gestes sur son derme encore sensiblement douloureux.

Il hoche brusquement sa tête, dans un tremblement. Il doit lui dire.

"Je t'ai laissé une lettre... Je l'ai remise à Gandral... avant ma convocation... chez Voldemort... précise-t-il d'une voix hachée et rauque. Je te lègue tout... ce que j'ai... Notre enfant... je sais que... tu ne lui chanteras pas... mes louanges mais... je veux croire que... tu feras en sorte... qu'il ne porte pas la responsabilité... de mes actes..." achève-t-il en laissant tomber lourdement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

Ses yeux se referment malgré lui. Malgré les soins qui lui ont été prodigués, il a l'impression que chacune de ses cellules est marquée par la souffrance.

Cette supplique révèle une profonde vulnérabilité du sorcier qu'elle n'a jamais remarquée, hormis dans ses souvenirs.

Hermione secoue sa tête. Les larmes menacent à nouveau de jaillir de ses ambres mordorés.

"Non ! Ne pleure pas... Je ne le supp... coasse-t-il difficilement.

\- Chut... Ne parlez pas. Vous êtes encore faible," le coupe-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Le sorcier ému rouvre ses yeux. Il découvre la Médicomage aux côtés de la jeune femme.

"Poppy ? s'étonne-t-il dans un souffle en cherchant une réponse dans le regard d'Hermione.

\- Bonjour Severus, répond l'infirmière doucement. Je suis venue apporter mon aide à Miss Granger, ajoute-t-elle sur un ton plus ferme, en arrangeant l'oreiller derrière sa tête, et sa poitrine généreuse menace durant une poignée de secondes de l'étouffer. Bien, à voir ce regard noir que tu me lances, j'en déduis que tu vas mieux," se moque-t-elle.

Elle ignore la grimace qu'il lui adresse. Lui n'a d'yeux que pour Hermione.

"Je vous préviens Miss Granger, cet homme n'est pas le malade le plus malléable qui soit, loin s'en faut. Mais je compte sur vous pour l'obliger à prendre les Potions de Guérison que je vais vous prescrire... Croyez-moi, vous allez apprendre à connaître son caractère récalcitrant quand il s'agit de respecter une posologie. Mais ne vous laissez pas faire, il a besoin qu'une femme prenne soin de lui..." ironise la Médicomage.

Les yeux d'Hermione rient tandis que le visage de Severus affiche un air déconfit peu habituel.

L'infirmière comprend qu'il est temps pour elle de s'éclipser discrètement et de laisser le couple régler leurs différends. Avant de partir, elle remet à Hermione quelques potions pour permettre au blessé de récupérer plus rapidement.

Quand Hermione revient dans la chambre, Severus s'est endormi. Elle vérifie sa température. Pas de fièvre. Rassurée, elle profite de ce répit pour demander à Gandral de lui préparer une légère collation qu'elle ingère rapidement, puis elle revient auprès du sorcier. Elle s'assied sur la chaise. Peu à peu, la fatigue l'envahit. Elle pose sa tête sur le lit, tout près de lui. Elle glisse lentement dans un sommeil réparateur mais peuplé de rêves étranges.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Hermione se réveille. Un florilège d'arômes boisés s'insinuent dans ses narines encore ensommeillées. _Il est là_. Elle sait presque de suite où elle se trouve. Tous les événements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle frissonne légèrement de froid. Mais la chaleur perdue est rapidement remplacée par la lumière d'un nouveau jour, alors que les rayons timides de l'aube percent à travers la fenêtre et éclairent le visage endormi du sorcier. Son apparence vulnérable touche une corde sensible chez la jeune femme.

Indépendamment de sa volonté, elle enterre ses doigts dans les cheveux ébène et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Ses lèvres sont douces, plus douces que lorsque c'est lui qui l'embrasse. Elle sent qu'il se réveille : il réagit de manière subtile à son toucher. Elle traîne sa langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure et se recule pour observer sa réaction.

Le regard onyx est émerveillé. Tout son visage montre une surprise radieuse. Il marque une hésitation et passe lentement sa main sur sa nuque. Elle abaisse à nouveau son visage vers lui. Son souffle est court et elle est certaine qu'il a l'intention de l'embrasser. Elle n'a pas la moindre idée si elle le désire ou non.

Son expression est si tendre, quelque chose qu'elle n'a jamais connu de lui. Ses yeux semblent plus lumineux tandis que ses lèvres caressent les siennes. Sa chaleur l'allume, il commence à la toucher en la retenant contre lui...

Le sorcier sait qu'il y a quelque chose de violent en lui, une passion sombre qui couve en son sein et qu'il a du mal à contenir. Il est conscient d'avoir laissé des traces sur une âme aussi pure, aussi innocente que celle d'Hermione en lui imposant l'esclavage. Mais elle ne serait pas là, bien vivante, avec leur enfant s'il ne l'avait pas réclamée pour lui face aux autres Mangemorts. Si c'était à refaire, il recommencerait. Il la sauverait, envers et contre tout.

Hermione ne peut pas encore admettre qu'elle l'aime, même si elle le voulait. C'est trop tôt. Trop de souffrance et de douleur les séparent. Pourtant elle a conscience de ne pouvoir vivre avec nul autre que lui. L'enfant qu'elle porte est aussi le sien. Il s'est exposé pour tuer Voldemort afin de les protéger, et de ce fait, elle n'a aucun doute. Il a risqué sa vie une fois de plus non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Nathanaël. C'est un héros. Un sombre héros. Personne ne peut le nier, même elle.

Sa tête se met à tourner. Son cœur bat si vite qu'elle sent qu'elle va bientôt devenir malade à cause de ses palpitations désordonnées. Elle se lève brusquement et accélère ses pas dans une course éperdue pour atteindre la porte d'entrée. Elle a un besoin viscéral de s'échapper, de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Une fois dehors, elle est baignée par la lumière rose du matin. Elle suit le petit sentier qui descend et continue à courir, courir sans destination précise. Elle ne remarque même pas le chat orange qui lui emboîte le pas. Elle se retrouve sur la rive, avec la brise marine qui fouette ses cheveux et les vivifie. Elle hume l'air avec une joie enfantine. Elle inspire et expire profondément l'air iodé dans une tentative désespérée pour calmer ses nerfs tendus.

Elle ferme ses yeux et essaie de lutter contre les nouvelles émotions qui affluent en elle. Les vagues se fracassent sur les rochers, formant une écume qui apparaît et disparaît dans un ballet incessant. Elle ne se lasse pas de ce spectacle que lui offre la nature. Elle se déchausse et s'avance dans l'eau fraîche qui provoque aussitôt la chair de poule sur sa peau, mais elle n'en a cure.

Gandral lui a avoué que la maison était situé non loin de la ville de Drogheda. Elle se souvient être venue trois ans plus tôt avec ses parents assister au festival de samba qui a lieu chaque été, et être tombée amoureuse de cette région encore sauvage.

Elle ne l'entend pas s'approcher.

"Hermione ! Hermione !" souffle le vent tout près d'elle avec les sonorités de baryton qui lui donnent des papillons dans le ventre. Cette voix riche et profonde capable de la liquéfier.

Elle se retourne et percute une silhouette. C'est lui. Immense. Sombre. Séduisant. Mystérieux. Déroutant.

À sa grande surprise, une main douce se saisit de son menton et le ramène à sa hauteur. Tellement il est grand, elle redécouvre qu'elle doit tendre le cou pour regarder directement dans la profondeur de ses obsidiennes dans laquelle baigne une lueur inquiète.

La jeune femme examine son visage. Il a l'air épuisé. La cicatrice dans son cou semble si importante à la lumière du jour. Elle en étudie la courbe. Elle remonte le long de sa mâchoire. La manière dont la morsure a défiguré sa peau la fait grimacer. Elle tend sa main et caresse la ligne épaisse et dentelée qui a laissé sa terrible empreinte.

L'homme ne se hasarde pas à faire un mouvement. Il ne veut pas briser l'harmonie qui règne entre eux. Il attend. Un mot, un geste de sa part. Si elle le lui demande, il partira et sortira de sa vie. Pour toujours.

Subitement, les yeux d'Hermione se brouillent et elle ne peut arrêter le flot de larmes coupables qui commencent immédiatement à tomber. Alors maladroitement il caresse ses cheveux indociles, et les mouvements répétitifs et doux, apaisent peu à peu l'agitation qui sévit à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle laisse le sorcier tamponner ses yeux avec le mouchoir qu'il a trouvé dans sa poche.

"Severus, rentrons. Tu vas attraper froid..." ordonne-t-elle gentiment en glissant son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Il est pieds nus, seulement vêtu d'une cape.

Il la laisse faire, ébloui par son indulgence et sa tendresse. Dans la même phrase elle l'a appelé par son prénom et l'a tutoyé... Dans sa bouche, ce prénom tant honni devient le mot le plus doux qu'il ait jamais ouï. Il brûle de l'entendre à nouveau. Comme si elle avait deviné son désir, Hermione enjoint dans un petit sourire :

"Severus viens, tu as tes potions à prendre..." le taquine-t-elle avec une expression espiègle sur son visage.

Un sourire éclaire les traits fatigués de l'homme. Il reconnaît au fond des prunelles noisette une émotion qui l'émeut. Elle est si belle, avec ses yeux brillants, ses joues rosies par le vent et ses cheveux indomptables. Il obtempère et ils remontent péniblement le sentier escarpé en silence. Ils sont obligés de faire plusieurs haltes afin qu'il puisse reprendre sa respiration. L'inquiétude et la sollicitude d'Hermione agissent comme un baume apaisant pour le sorcier. Ils poursuivent leur marche laborieuse vers le cottage, chacun profitant de l'autre, de cette fragile intimité.

Ces quelques mots sont pour le sorcier la promesse d'un avenir plus radieux, comme le soleil qui se lève et qui chasse peu à peu les ténèbres. Il leur faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il ose espérer que le plus dur est derrière eux. Avec Hermione à ses côtés, et bientôt leur enfant, il se sent capable d'affronter la Terre entière. Il a passé tellement d'années à jouer un rôle, à être une autre personne. Il va enfin pouvoir être lui-même, et prouver à sa Princesse de Gryffondor que sous son apparence terrifiante il existe un homme digne d'être aimé, qu'une part de son âme est encore intacte.

Sans elle sa vie n'a aucun sens. Il ne veut pas la perdre... Jamais. Car la Lionne a su apprivoiser le Serpent.

.

 ** _Finite Incantatem_**

"Le temps passé dans l'amour n'est pas du temps, mais de la lumière."

 _La part manquante_ , Christian Bobin

.

J'avais l'intention d'écrire un épilogue pour clore cette histoire mais... cette fin se suffit à elle-même, n'est-ce pas ?

.

*La Promesse de l'Aube : titre emprunté à un roman autobiographique de Romain Gary. Je n'ai pu trouver un titre à ce chapitre qui puisse autant correspondre à ce que je ressentais que celui-ci.

 _Un p'tit com ?_

 **Ajout du 16/04/17 :** suite à de nombreuses demandes, un épilogue sera publié entre le 20 et le 27 avril, je vous remercie pour votre patience...


	27. Epilogue

**Notes** : suite à vos superbes commentaires et une forte demande pour que j'écrive un épilogue, eh bien...

j'ai accédé à votre requête pour publier cette dernière partie. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture !

Je voudrais remercier particulièrement et chaleureusement les anciennes et nouvelles lectrices : Alienor17, Eyota James, Guest, Nolwenn, rivruskende, Samara, Samelfique, Solwenn626,...qui ont laissé de merveilleuses reviews **et** certaines auxquelles je n'ai pu répondre car elles ont posté en anonyme.

Lire vos commentaires m'a procuré un tel plaisir :)

 **Avertissement** : aucun

.

 **Epilogue**

.

 **Ne craignez point de faire les premiers pas vers la réconciliation. Celui qui revient le premier, est, aux yeux de Dieu, le vainqueur le plus grand et le plus digne de la couronne immortelle destinée au pardon des offenses** , _Les maximes de l'honnête homme_ , Jean Baptiste Blanchard

 **Le vrai chemin du pardon, c'est de comprendre la faute par ses causes** , _Éléments de philosophie_ , Alain

.

 _Ces quelques mots sont pour le sorcier la promesse d'un avenir plus radieux, comme le soleil qui se lève et qui chasse peu à peu les ténèbres. Il leur faudra du temps, beaucoup de temps, mais il ose espérer que le plus dur est derrière eux. Avec Hermione à ses côtés, et bientôt leur enfant, il se sent capable d'affronter la Terre entière. Il a passé tellement d'années à jouer un rôle, à être une autre personne. Il va enfin pouvoir être lui-même, et prouver à sa Princesse de Gryffondor que sous son apparence terrifiante il existe un homme digne d'être aimé, qu'une part de son âme est encore intacte._

 _Sans elle sa vie n'a aucun sens. Il ne veut pas la perdre... Jamais. Car la Lionne a su apprivoiser le Serpent._

.

 _Poudlard, Bureau de la Directrice, Réunion de l'Ordre_

.

Cinq regards médusés et désapprobateurs sont braqués sur la Médicomage après sa révélation stupéfiante.

"Comment ? Cela fait cinq ans que vous savez où se trouve Rogue et vous ne l'avez jamais dénoncé ? Vous, l'une des résistantes de la première heure ? s'étrangle Kingsley.

\- Alors que nos meilleurs Aurors cherchent à le débusquer depuis toutes ces années ! s'indigne également Arthur Weasley, en affichant un regard de choc total sur un visage auparavant peu expressif.

\- Je comprends votre ressentiment mais je ne regrette rien, se défend l'infirmière en laissant son regard limpide glisser sur ses interlocuteurs.

\- Décidément, je crois que tu as perdu la tête, ma chère..." la coupe brutalement Minerva, les narines pincées en réajustant tant bien que mal ses lunettes sur son nez.

Elle se sent à nouveau trahie par cette amie de longue date, avec qui elle a partagé de nombreux secrets. Comment a-t-elle pu lui cacher cette information capitale ? Apprendre lors du procès de Severus que celui qu'elle a haï et dénigré ces années passées ait finalement été un fidèle de l'Ordre l'a déjà profondément minée. Elle voue une profonde amertume envers Albus pour lui avoir caché ces terribles secrets, cette sinistre vérité sur le rôle réel joué par Severus. Elle a honte d'elle, terriblement. Elle est rongée de l'intérieur par le remords.

Tout ce qu'elle a pu lui jeter comme injures à la figure durant l'année où il a été nommé Directeur de Poudlard, le traitant de lâche, puis à inciter les autres membres du personnel - hormis les Carrow bien sûr - à lui battre froid, à l'ostraciser, à ne lui répondre qu'en cas de force majeure. Comment n'a-t-elle pas compris que le sorcier était incapable de tuer Albus, son mentor, à moins que ce ne fût un ordre de ce dernier ? Mais Severus paraissait si indifférent, comme détaché de tout...

Elle comprend à présent l'acharnement de Poppy à le disculper lors des séances de son procès.

Une question pressante la tire de ses pensées moroses.

"Et Miss Granger, où est-elle ? D'après les aveux de Dolohov et Yaxley, ils ont disparu en même temps, s'enquiert Arthur Weasley.

\- Oui, où est Hermione ? renchérit son fils Ron. Avec _lui_ ?

\- J'avais donné ma parole de ne rien dévoiler. A présent que le Magenmagot l'a déclaré non coupable des crimes dont il était accusé, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas vous révéler la vérité, réplique Pomfresh sur le ton de la sérénité qu'elle est loin d'éprouver...

\- Rogue s'est caché comme le lâche qu'il a toujours été ! la coupe brutalement le jeune Weasley qui ne peut pardonner à l'homme d'avoir pris Hermione comme esclave, même dans le but - il doute des bonnes intentions du sorcier - de la sauver des Mangemorts.

\- Vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas lui qui a refusé d'affronter les juges, c'est moi qui l'en ai dissuadé, explique Pomfresh. Et je vous interdis de le traiter de lâche après toutes les années qu'il a passées à espionner Voldemort pour le compte de l'Ordre et surtout de Dumbledore ! s'agace Poppy.

\- Vous ne me lèverez pas de l'idée qu'il a joué des deux côtés durant toutes ces années en attendant de voir de quel côté la balance pencherait, assène Ron en martelant le bureau de son poing rageur.

\- Les témoignages de Dumbledore et de Phinéas Black ne te suffisent plus ? intervient Neville très calmement, faisant taire momentanément les apartés effervescents.

\- Peut-on réellement faire confiance à de simples portraits ? N'ont-ils pas été ensorcelés ? ricane quelques secondes plus tard le jeune Weasley.

\- Non, réplique Kingsley, cela a été vérifié. Et vous oubliez les aveux des Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés et qui ont fourni les mêmes réponses sous Véritasérum... Ce n'est pas Rogue qui a vendu Harry à Voldemort, mais Narcissa Malfoy. Tous les témoignages concordent. Sans compter la lettre qu'elle a laissée après son suicide, dans laquelle elle demande à la Communauté Magique de lui pardonner. La mère qu'elle était a préféré donner la priorité à la vie de son fils.

\- S'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, pourquoi a-t-il disparu en enlevant Hermione ? insiste Ron, le ton dégoulinant de sarcasme.

Mais la Médicomage choisit de l'ignorer.

\- Ce n'est pas Severus qui a enlevé Hermione, mais l'inverse. Il était mourant et elle l'a soigné avant de faire appel à mes compétences pour le sauver du venin de Nagini, développe-t-elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il méritait d'être enfermé à Azkhaban en laissant sa femme seule élever leur enfant ces dernières années. Alors qu'il est innocent, poursuit-elle sur un ton défensif.

\- Sa femme ? Son enfant ? De... de qui parlez-vous ? C'est d'Hermione, hein ? s'emporte le jeune Weasley en se levant brusquement de sa chaise qu'il renverse, en affichant une expression aigre.

Des regards incrédules sont à nouveau tous dirigés vers l'infirmière qui, malgré l'animosité ambiante ose les affronter sans sourciller. Rogue a beau être reconnu innocent, le fait qu'il ait marqué Hermione du Sceau des Esclaves frappe encore les esprits. Tous connaissent le statut d'un esclave.

\- Oui. Hermione et Severus sont mariés et heureux comme ils sont, en vivant retirés du monde, explique-t-elle tranquillement.

\- Heureux ? Comment peut-elle être heureuse aux mains de ce... de ce... bafouille Ron, incapable de formuler correctement sa pensée.

Poppy serre les dents et se retient de répliquer vertement.

\- Mais comment ont-ils pu vivre puisque tous les avoirs et les biens immobiliers de Rogue ont été bloqués et confisqués depuis que la Résistance a repris le contrôle du Ministère ? reprend posément Kingsley les sourcils froncés.

\- En élaborant des potions, tout simplement, explique posément l'infirmière. Il y a un laboratoire dans leur cottage. Je leur fournissais la plupart des ingrédients et je les aidais à vendre leur production. Cela m'a été assez facile de par ma profession. La plupart des stocks de Saint Mangouste proviennent de chez eux, ainsi que ceux de... Poudlard, ajoute-t-elle en glissant un regard en coin à Minerva qui se raidit sur sa chaise, ulcérée d'avoir été ainsi mise à l'écart des agissements de son amie la plus proche.

\- Bien, maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je retourne à l'infirmerie où j'ai des patients qui ont besoin de soins, conclut Poppy en se levant, ignorant délibérément le tumulte que ses informations ont provoqué.

\- Madame Pomfresh, puis-vous parler en particulier ? s'enquiert Neville en posant sa main sur le bras de l'infirmière qui s'est déjà engagée dans le couloir.

Devant la détermination qu'elle lit dans le regard bleu, elle répond :

\- Bien Monsieur Londubat, suivez-moi, lui enjoint-elle.

Ils s'avancent d'un pas pressé et silencieux en direction de l'infirmerie.

"Je souhaiterais rencontrer Hermione. Je voudrais lui parler... de vive voix. Pourriez-vous lui transmettre ma demande, je vous prie ? demande le jeune sorcier sur un ton implorant. Je ne lui veux aucun mal, dites-le lui, mais j'ai absolument besoin de la voir... insiste-t-il encore.

\- Oui, je vais lui transmettre votre demande. Je vous donnerai sa réponse demain, déclare-t-elle gentiment en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Vous savez, elle me demande souvent de vos nouvelles..."

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Neville vient de transplaner avec l'elfe Gandral et découvre Hermione devant une charmante maison, ancienne mais pittoresque. Elle est assise sur les marches du perron, ses bras enroulés autour de ses genoux dans un geste presque enfantin. Ses cheveux retombent librement sur ses épaules. Ses boucles folles sont toujours aussi rebelles qu'auparavant. Elle mâchouille négligemment une campanule à fleurs bleues, son regard noisette perdu vers la mer.

Un sourire chaleureux éclaire ses traits quand elle l'entend et qu'elle l'aperçoit à son tour. Une étincelle amicale brûle au fond de ses yeux ambrés et qui le bouleverse. Comme il lui a manqué !

"Mione..." appelle-t-il doucement.

Il y a si longtemps que personne ne l'a appelée par son surnom. Une émotion liée à la mémoire étreint la poitrine de la jeune femme. Un sourire sincère fleurit sur ses lèvres. Des larmes hésitantes se forment au coin de ses yeux qu'elle balaie rapidement d'un revers de sa manche. Ce n'est pas le moment de pleurer. L'heure est aux retrouvailles.

Elle n'a pas changé. Ou si peu. Plus de maturité dans ses traits. _Elle est encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs_. Aucun maquillage, elle n'en a pas besoin. Lumineuse est l'adjectif qui la qualifie le mieux.

"Oh Neville ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! s'exclame-t-elle en se relevant et en se jetant maladroitement dans les bras du sorcier qui s'ouvrent aussitôt et l'enserrent affectueusement dans une étreinte fraternelle.

\- Hermione, j'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'ai tellement eu peur pour toi, souffle-t-il dans la chevelure touffue. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur..." d'une voix si basse qu'elle imagine une fraction de seconde avoir rêvé les paroles.

Après quelques instants, le sorcier se recule en tenant les petites mains entre les siennes. La jeune femme en profite pour détailler le jeune homme. Il est presque aussi grand que Severus. Elle découvre une gravité qui émane de lui. La cicatrice sur sa joue est toujours là. Cela lui donne un air farouche qui lui sied plutôt bien. Il est très séduisant. _Un bel homme_.

"Hermione, pardonne-moi. J'aurais dû te parler lors de la soirée chez les Malfoy, et te prévenir que la Résistance allait intervenir. Je croyais que tu devais passer la nuit sur place avec... Rogue. Je voulais te sauver, comme les autres esclaves, ajoute-t-il dans un soupir sans se rendre compte qu'il broie les mains d'Hermione qui grimace imperceptiblement. A l'époque nous croyions tous qu'il était un traître, un Mangemort... Ce qu'il t'a fait... J'y pense encore... poursuit-il la voix pleine de regrets.

Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre et secoue la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot durant quelques secondes. Un léger scintillement de tristesse passe dans leurs yeux. Tous deux revivent les moments difficiles passés dans la Chambre des Tortures. Elle devine la question qui brûle les lèvres de son ami.

\- Il n'y a rien à regretter, crois-moi, réplique-t-elle finalement en croisant le regard bleu. Je suis heureuse, même si cela peut te sembler incroyable, assure-t-elle avec l'accent de la sincérité.

\- Vraiment ? laisse-t-il échapper les yeux plissés, sans pouvoir contenir un soupçon incrédule dans sa voix.

Elle ne répond pas.

\- Viens, allons nous installer à l'intérieur", enjoint-elle en s'engageant dans le hall de la maison.

Il la suit et malgré les pensées qui se bousculent dans son esprit, il admire la demeure simple mais coquette, décorée sobrement mais avec goût. Ils arrivent dans un petit salon au mobilier en merisier, là-aussi sans ostentation, seulement divers bibelots discrets. Une table ovale et ses chaises occupent le centre de la pièce.

Il en profite pour jeter un œil sur les quelques photos disposées harmonieusement de-ci de-là. Neville peut apercevoir sur l'une d'elles une Hermione un peu plus jeune, échanger les anneaux nuptiaux avec... Rogue. Ils ont l'air heureux... tous les deux. L'image bouge. Le regard qu'ils échangent est plus qu'éloquent : il y a de l'amour entre eux, c'est incontestable. Il est évident, en voyant son ventre tendu sous la robe de mariée bleu pâle qu'elle attend un enfant.

 _Elle était si jeune !_

Sur une autre photo, la jeune fille porte un bébé aux yeux et cheveux sombres. Elle tend ses bras et Rogue se saisit en tremblant de l'enfant. Mais on a le temps de voir les onyx emplis d'humidité...

C'est la première véritable émotion que Neville ait jamais lue dans les yeux du Maître des Potions.

 _Il n'est pas insensible. Il a joué un rôle durant toutes ces années. Nous nous sommes tous trompés sur son compte._

"Que désires-tu boire ? propose-t-elle aimablement en interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Par un geste gracieux de la main, Hermione enjoint son ami à s'asseoir après avoir chassé un Pattenrond nonchalant de sa chaise de prédilection. Neville obtempère tandis qu'elle en fait de même.. J'ai du thé de Chine, du jus de citrouille ou encore de la Biéraubeurre que nous brassons nous-mêmes... Son goût et ses arômes se rapprochent de celle que nous buvions au Chaudron Baveur, confie-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Nous aimerions ouvrir une boutique d'apothicaire et vendre nos propres potions et onguents...

\- Vous y parviendrez, j'en suis persuadé... Va pour un verre de Biéraubeurre, acquiesce le jeune sorcier de sa voix grave.

\- Gandral ! appelle-t-elle.

L'elfe apparaît presque aussitôt.

\- Vous désirez, Maîtresse ? s'enquiert-il en dévisageant d'une manière peu discrète le sorcier qu'il a amené. Ils reçoivent si peu de visiteurs.

\- Apporte-nous de la Biéraubeurre fraîche, du jus de citrouille ainsi que des cookies, commande Hermione en sortant deux verres du buffet.

\- De suite Maîtresse, répond Gandral avant de s'éclipser et de revenir peu après avec un plateau.

La jeune femme rempli un verre de Biéraubeurre pour Neville et du jus de citrouille pour elle.

\- Tu sais, je sais que tu te demandes si tout va bien pour moi, attaque doucement Hermione en reprenant le fil de leur discussion. Je fais confiance à Severus, et depuis cinq ans que je vis auprès de lui, de mon propre gré, je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. Pas une seule fois, crois-moi, insiste-t-elle sur un ton un peu fougueux. Nous nous aimons malgré les blessures du passé...

\- Tu sais, j'avais bien remarqué ce... cette... attirance qu'il éprouvait pour toi", commence-t-il, légèrement mal à l'aise.

Elle apprécie l'absence de jugement dans le ton et les paroles de celui qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de considérer comme un ami malgré leur longue séparation.

Elle baisse à peine la tête puis la relève aussitôt, le regard franc.

"Moi aussi j'étais attiré par lui, même très amoureuse depuis la sixième année, et ma présence auprès de lui en tant qu'apprentie n'a fait que développer les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui, avoue-t-elle à mi-voix. Je l'admirais tellement !

Elle marque une pause et reprend :

\- Severus a commis des actes répréhensibles, abominables, mais il a demandé mon pardon et je le lui ai accordé, reprend-elle.

Neville reste silencieux. Il a toujours admiré Hermione car elle est la personne la plus brillante, la plus courageuse et la plus altruiste qui lui a été donné de rencontrer.

\- Tu sais, en enquêtant sur Rogue après votre disparition, j'ai retrouvé Magdalena.

\- Ah, qu'est-elle devenue ? s'enquiert-elle sur un ton curieux en reposant son verre sur la table.

\- Eh bien, elle est restée chez ses parents quelques mois puis a épousé un noble français de trente ans son aîné... Il semble qu'elle soit heureuse, ils vivent en France. Le sorcier marque une pause avant de reprendre. Tu es au courant que Ron en est à son deuxième mariage ? Les bruits courent qu'il est à nouveau sur le point de divorcer.

\- Oh oui ! éclate de rire Hermione, il fait la Une de tous les journaux, entre le Quidditch et ses frasques qui m'amusent beaucoup, même si je plains ses femmes...

 _Elle n'est pas du tout affectée par l'évocation de son ancien ami,_ remarque en silence le sorcier.

Dis-moi, tu as revu... Ginny ? demande-t-elle subitement dans une tentative pour faire dévier la conversation. Je sais par Poppy qu'elle est à Sainte Mangouste dans l'aile... psychiatrique.

\- Oui, je passe la voir chaque fois que je rends visite à mes parents - Hermione n'ignore pas que les parents du jeune homme ont été internés suite aux tortures infligées par Bellatrix, les frères Lestrange et Barty Croupton - mais... elle ne reconnaît personne, pas même ses parents, ni ses frères, explique-t-il avec un accent poignant dans sa voix. Elle s'est réfugiée mentalement dans un monde qui lui est propre en refusant tout ce qui peut la ramener à la réalité... Ses cheveux ont repoussé, ajoute-t-il abruptement, ne sachant que dire sans évoquer la situation pénible vécue par Ginny entre les mains de Voldemort. Elle est toujours aussi jolie... achève-t-il dans un soupir.

 _Mais c'est une coquille vide._

Quelques secondes s'écoulent durant lesquelles tous deux éprouvent du mal à évacuer les émotions douloureuses qui les submergent. Tant de vies, de familles perdues ou détruites en l'espace de quelques mois sous le règne du Mal. Leurs mains se joignent automatiquement par-dessus la table, chacun cherchant à procurer du réconfort corporel par ce geste rassurant.

\- Mais parlons plutôt de toi. J'ai appris que tu étais le nouveau professeur de Botanique à Poudlard et que tu t'étais marié. Avec Hannah, c'est cela ? s'enquiert-elle après avoir pris une longue inspiration.

\- Oui, c'est exact. Quand Thorfinn Rowle a été tué par la Résistance il y a cinq ans, elle a sombré dans une grave dépression et je l'ai soutenue. Au fil des mois notre amitié s'est muée en quelque chose de plus fort. Nous nous sommes mariés et avons une petite fille, Mary, âgée de deux ans, explique Neville en observant l'anneau argenté qui ceint l'annulaire de son amie.

\- Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! Tu mérites tellement de connaître le bonheur !" s'exclame avec passion Hermione.

Ils sont tellement pris dans leurs souvenirs, leurs émotions, qu'ils n'entendent pas les petits pas qui courent sur le plancher, accompagnés par de longues enjambées.

Un regard sombre comme la nuit observe leur échange affectueux.

"Maman ! Maman ! On est là ! crie une voix enfantine, brisant l'atmosphère intime qui s'était créée.

Neville s'écarte imperceptiblement d'Hermione en relâchant lentement ses mains sous le regard scrutateur d'une longue silhouette familière qui n'a rien perdu de la proximité entre les jeunes gens.

\- Bonjour Monsieur, commence poliment Neville en forçant sa voix à rester stable, alors que son regard bleu affronte les obsidiennes profondes de celui qui l'a si souvent terrorisé durant ses années d'études à Poudlard.

Il n'est plus cet adolescent facilement apeuré par son professeur intimidant, et pourtant il ne peut se défaire d'un sentiment de méfiance et d'appréhension. Il note machinalement la tenue moldue décontractée portée par Rogue, une chemise blanche avec un pantalon bleu-marine et qui lui donne une apparence moins austère malgré ses tempes légèrement grisonnantes. Certainement l'habitude prise pour se fondre dans la population non magique depuis ces dernières années.

Le Maître des Potions n'a guère changé. Mince, les traits anguleux, hormis cette cicatrice laissée par Nagini dans son cou. Il en impose toujours.

Ce dernier se contente de saluer d'un hochement de tête, en lâchant un bref "Bonjour" de sa voix traînante, mais sa posture montre qu'il reste sur la défensive. L'un de ses sourcils est en accent circonflexe. Il lâche la main de son fils qui court aussitôt vers Hermione. L'intervention de l'enfant permet de dissiper le malaise pesant qui vient de s'installer.

"Maman ! s'exclame le petit garçon en se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione, son regard focalisé sur l'homme qu'il n'a jamais vu et qui semble connaître sa maman.

\- Mon petit chéri !" roucoule Hermione en prenant son enfant sur ses genoux. Elle le serre tendrement contre elle et caresse doucement les cheveux noir corbeau. Elle embrasse le bout de son nez. Son cœur se gonfle toujours avec autant d'amour en découvrant son fils. Elle sait qu'elle a fait le bon choix il y a cinq ans en jetant la Potion Abortive. Severus se montre un père attentif et prévenant depuis la naissance de l'enfant.

"Neville, je te présente Nathanaël, notre fils âgé de quatre ans", poursuit la jeune femme, avec dans la voix un fort accent de fierté.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes, l'enfant s'écarte lentement de l'enveloppe protectrice et glisse pour se retrouver debout. Il laisse une main sur la jambe de sa mère et observe avec un intérêt évident le nouveau venu qui de son côté n'est pas en reste.

 _Par Merlin ! Il **lui** ressemble trait pour trait ! Les cheveux, les yeux de jais, le teint pâle, les lèvres fines, la taille, la minceur, tout... hormis le nez bien moins crochu..._

Il se dégage de ce petit être une intelligence et une assurance peu commune pour un enfant de cet âge. Mais avec des parents aussi exceptionnels, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Neville n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir plus loin que l'objet de ses pensées l'interpelle sur un ton empreint de curiosité :

"Et tu es qui, toi ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ! s'étonne l'enfant en le dévisageant ouvertement.

\- Je suis un... un ami de ta maman, déclare le sorcier en choisissant soigneusement ses mots. Nous étions au Collège ensemble. Je m'appelle Neville.

\- Qui t'a fait cette cicatrice ? interroge avec une candeur désarmante le petit garçon en s'approchant de lui et en tendant son index en direction de sa joue.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Près d'eux, les regards noisette et onyx se croisent, laissant entrevoir une fugitive lueur inquiète.

\- Cela s'est passé il y a cinq ans, déclare sans amertume le jeune sorcier, de la part d'un homme qui est emprisonné à Azkhaban.

\- Ah, le méchant a été puni, alors ? Il ne fera plus de mal ? approuve Nathan.

\- Oui, il est enfermé et ne ressortira plus, explique Neville en souriant au petit garçon qui le dévore des yeux, sous le regard attentif de ses parents.

\- Si tu veux, quand je serai grand je fabriquerai une potion pour effacer ta cicatrice, déclare avec un grand sérieux l'enfant. J'aide maman et papa dans le laboratoire et ils disent que je suis très doué ! affirme-t-il avec une tranquille assurance en montrant avec fierté ses mains de potionniste.

\- Je n'en doute pas", répond gentiment Neville en hochant la tête.

Ensuite l'enfant se dirige vers son père qui, comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, le soulève aisément et l'assied sur ses genoux. Nathan enfouit son profil contre son torse et insère sa main minuscule dans la sienne. Des mains identiques proportionnellement, aux doigts pâles, longs et fins.

"Je t'aime papa", déclare avec sérieux le petit garçon.

Sans répondre, Severus le serre plus fort contre lui en caressant ses cheveux. Nul besoin de mots, le message est passé. L'enfant sourit en jouant négligemment avec une mèche obscure.

S'il y a bien une image d'Epinal que le jeune sorcier pensait ne jamais voir, c'est bien celle de Rogue avec un bambin sur ses genoux, le visage attendri et le regard reflétant un profond amour. Il a toujours donné l'impression de détester les enfants...

"Bien, je dois vous laisser, ajoute le jeune sorcier en se levant. Je dois rejoindre ma femme et ma fille, et j'ai des tonnes de corrections qui m'attendent..."

La main de Neville se dirige vers sa poche, mettant aussitôt les sens de Severus en alerte qui repose son fils sur le sol. Il est prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Mais le jeune homme sort un parchemin avec le Sceau du Ministère de la Justice qu'il tend à Rogue.

"C'est le jugement définitif du Magenmagot qui vous reconnaît innocent des crimes dont vous étiez accusé et qui vous autorise à réintégrer la Communauté Magique, explique Neville. En tant que membre de l'Ordre, je suis habilité à vous le remettre en mains propres.

\- Merci", répond enfin Severus en tendant une main tremblante sous les yeux brillants de sa jeune épouse qui essuie furtivement une larme. Elle s'approche de son époux et glisse un bras autour de sa taille.

Bien sûr, Tous deux en avaient déjà été informés par Poppy et le journal _La_ _Gazette du Sorcier_ , mais voir l'acte est un réel soulagement pour le couple qui s'est tenu à l'écart de leur propre communauté durant ces cinq dernières années. Ils vont pouvoir vivre normalement, comme tous les sorciers et utiliser leur magie à son plein potentiel, enfin.

"Oh merci Neville ! s'exclame Hermione en déposant un baiser sur la joue du jeune sorcier, sans tenir compte du regard suspicieux et jaloux de Severus. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, notre maison te sera ouverte, enchaîne-t-elle volubile.

\- Oui, tu peux revenir quand tu veux," répète un Nathanaël enthousiaste, inconscient du regard désapprobateur de son père.

.

 ** _SP SP SP_**

.

Ils se retrouvent seuls.

"Tu es jaloux, hein ? demande Hermione avec un petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres en notant le muscle qui tressaille sous la joue blême de son mari.

\- Pas du tout, réplique de sa voix traînante le Potionniste. Mais j'apprécierais que tu fasses preuve de plus de retenue lorsqu'une personne de sexe masculin se présente dans notre maison, poursuit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de la jeune femme qu'il ramène contre lui.

.

Oui, Severus est jaloux.

Dès qu'une personne du sexe opposé tourne autour d'elle, il sent cette émotion pernicieuse dérouler son serpent malfaisant et envahir ses pensées. C'est plus fort que lui. il y a un vide qui plombe soudainement son ventre. Puis une sourde colère envahit son être. Il n'est pas loin d'envoyer un Sort Cuisant à l'inconscient qui ose faire la cour à _sa femme_. Heureusement qu'ils vivent retirés dans leur cottage et qu'ils voient peu de monde, hormis quelques habitants du village situé à quelques kilomètres, quand ils vont faire le marché le mercredi et le dimanche matin.

Il lui arrive de douter. De laisser les démons tourmenter son esprit. De croire qu'un jour Hermione le quittera pour un homme plus jeune dont elle tombera amoureuse. Dans ces moments-là, il ne croit plus qu'elle l'aime et que cet amour puisse durer. Et cet homme, ce pourrait être Londubat...

Le jour où il a eu le courage de lui demander ce qui l'attirait en lui, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui répondre :

"Tu es l'homme le plus courageux du Monde Magique, l'un des esprits les plus brillants, un sorcier aux pouvoirs magiques hors normes, un être exceptionnel, le Maître des Potions le plus talentueux... Je t'admire et je t'aime tel que tu es, avec tes défauts et tes qualités... mais surtout tes défauts, avait-elle ajouté avec une lueur coquine au fond de ses yeux Whisky, en s'asseyant sur ses genoux et en picorant la commissure de ses lèvres. Ton air diabolique me fait fondre..."

Et il l'avait laissée prendre possession de son corps brûlant lentement, savamment. Il oublie tout entre ses mains. Tout.

La différence fondamentale entre Lily et Hermione, c'est que cette dernière lui a fait don d'un cadeau inestimable : le pardon.

Il veut se montrer digne de la confiance qu'elle lui a accordée, digne de son amour. Car Hermione l'aime, et il ne gâchera pas ce merveilleux présent. Elle a réussi à guérir toutes les plaies douloureuses qui ont empoisonné son existence depuis son enfance.

Elle lui a fait cadeau d'un enfant, de ce petit être qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et que tous deux aiment avec une infinie tendresse. Elle lui a permis d'être père, lui qui ne méritait pas de descendance et qui a tant manqué d'amour familial. Oh Merlin, la première fois qu'il a tenu Nathan dans ses bras, il ne l'oubliera jamais ! Toutes ses convictions ont volé en éclat au profit d'un sentiment doux et puissant, de cet amour paternel qui fait battre son cœur plus vite dès qu'il aperçoit la petite tête brune.

Et il fait en sorte que Nathan soit heureux et que le rêve d'Hermione qui semblait prémonitoire ne se réalise jamais.

Il laisse échapper un soupir dramatique dans ses boucles effrontées.

Cette sorcière et ce petit garçon le rendent faible. Mais c'est une faiblesse qui le rend paradoxalement plus fort et plus heureux.

Hermione aurait pu le laisser mourir, elle l'a soigné avec un grand dévouement. Elle aurait pu le livrer aux Aurors, elle l'a supplié - avec l'appui de Poppy - de ne pas se rendre aux autorités afin qu'il reste auprès d'elle et de leur enfant à naître. Elle aurait pu le haïr - ce ne sont pas les raisons qui manquaient - et elle lui a ouvert son cœur.

Avant elle il n'y avait que la solitude, l'amertume et la haine. Maintenant il est heureux de se coucher tous les soirs avec sa petite sorcière aux pieds froids, et de se réveiller tous les matins avec le nez planté dans un enchevêtrement de boucles séditieuses qui tentent désespérément de l'étouffer mais dont le parfum le rend toujours aussi désespérément fou d'elle.

Elle est cette petite lumière qui brille au bout du tunnel et qui vous emplit d'un espoir insensé. Celle qui vous donne envie d'avancer, de s'extirper de cette obscurité, et de vivre. Il se croyait irrécupérable et elle lui a prouvé qu'il n'en était rien. Qu'il avait droit à une vie respectable.

Il ne comprend toujours pas ce qu'elle a pu lui trouver, ce qu'elle lui trouve encore, mais par Salazar, il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Lui qui n'a jamais été particulièrement démonstratif, voilà qu'il apprécie les gestes affectueux qu'elle a pour lui et qu'il lui retourne... presque toujours.

Elle est arrivée entre ses mains innocente, pure, sans qu'un autre homme n'ait posé ses mains sur elle, hormis quelques baisers maladroits. Personne ne lui a enseigné à charmer un homme. Personne ne l'a instruite dans l'art du mystère ou de la séduction. Tout à son sujet est ouvert et exposé. Elle est _pathétiquement_ transparente. Mais c'est elle qu'il aime. Avec ses yeux larges et vulnérables et ses courbes voluptueuses.

Il connaît tout d'elle. Tous ses secrets, toutes ses aspirations, ses peurs, ses désirs, ses émotions les plus profondes.

Elle lui a redonné le goût de vivre. Les bonheurs simples qu'il n'a jamais connus, tels que voir le soleil aux lueurs changeantes se lever ou se coucher à l'horizon sur la Mer du Nord, marcher pieds nus le long de la plage en y laissant l'empreinte éphémère de ses pas, cueillir des plantes dans la lande balayée par les bourrasques de vent, se tenir par la main comme des amoureux de Peynet, se chamailler comme des adolescents afin de déterminer quel arôme convient le mieux pour une potion... enfin toutes ces petites choses de la vie qu'il pensait ne jamais connaître.

Oh, il n'est pas devenu _patachon_ pour autant ! Difficile d'effacer d'un coup de baguette magique des années de pratique de Magie Noire. Son âme est entachée. Il le sait, Hermione aussi. Mais il se plaît à croire qu'une partie est encore non souillée. Et ce fragment d'âme appartient à cette petite sorcière coriace qui a bien voulu de lui.

Il a passé tellement d'années à se montrer froid, cruel, insensible que c'est devenu une deuxième nature. Elle est parvenue à lui faire extérioriser son côté humain. Enfin presque. Curieusement, la jeune femme aime son côté cynique.

Il sait que si un jour elle le rejette parce qu'elle n'éprouve plus rien pour lui, il n'aura aucun but dans la vie. Chaque jour passé auprès d'elle est une fleur qui s'ajoute sur le chemin caillouteux de leur vie commune et le rend plus beau. Il ne sait toujours pas pourquoi elle l'aime, mais dès que ses ambres croisent ses obsidiennes, avec cette étrange lueur incandescente, il sent son cœur qui cogne plus vite dans sa poitrine. Et des centaines de papillons se mettent à danser la sérénade dans son ventre.

Le prenant au dépourvu, Hermione chuchote contre sa poitrine :

"Sev, j'ai quelque chose à te dire..."

Son corps se raidit imperceptiblement. Elle va le quitter. C'est ça. Sûrement. Son souffle se bloque. Il attend la sentence.

"Je suis enceinte...

Elle le sent frémir. Il la serre plus fort en respirant à nouveau normalement.

\- Oh mon Hermione... se contente-t-il de murmurer de sa voix de velours légèrement éraillée. Un léger sourire éclaire simultanément leurs visages.

\- Maman ! Papa ! J'ai retrouvé Pattenrond !" hurle Nathanaël en tenant dans ses petits bras une boule de poils orange d'une manière peu orthodoxe.

La vie est belle. Très belle.

 **Aimer, ce n'est pas emprunter des routes toutes tracées et balisées. C'est avancer en funambule au-dessus de précipices et savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un au bout qui dit d'une voix douce et calme : avance, continue d'avancer, n'aie pas peur, tu vas y** **arriver** , _Se résoudre aux adieux_ , Philippe Besson

.

.

Voilà, cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin de cette fanfiction. Le thème de l'esclavage n'a pas été facile à évoquer, mais vous avez réussi malgré tout à suivre et apprécier cette histoire _qui ne reflète pas la réalité et ne doit pas la refléter..._

 _Les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus ;)_


End file.
